Different Shades of Pink
by jokergirl2001
Summary: What if after Zabuza and Haku died Sakura realized that she wasn't good enough? That her training is more important than romance and looks? What if this realization changed her attitude towards others? How will others react to her new change? (Eventually becomes AU) Pairing undecided (Harem for now)
1. Sakura's Vow

_Kakashi ran towards Zabuza with his lightning blade activated, aiming to kill the missing-nin and end their battle. Just as he was about to connect another person came between them taking the blow for Zabuza That person was Haku. He held Kakashi's arm with a smile in his last moments glad to have been of use to his precious person. _

_"Is that the masked boy?" Tazuna, the bridge builder, asked in surprise._

_For a moment everyone was frozen in shock, trying to comprehend what had just happen._

_Then Zabuza chuckled. "Hehe, good job Haku." He praised as he lifted his sword up, prepared to cut down his tool._

Sakura's eyes went open.

'_That dream...' S_he thought to herself sitting up.

Her eyes adjusted to the dark as she strained her ears to hear everyone's elaborate breathing, meaning everyone was asleep.

She sighed getting out of bed knowing she won't be able to sleep. Just yesterday it all happened, the battle on the bridge. Kakashi took on Zabuza while Sasuke and Naruto took on the masked boy named Haku. But what did Sakura do? Nothing!

She just stood in front of Tazuna with a kunai.

She snorted to herself. '_Like that would have stopped someone like Zabuza.'_

A C-rank turned A-rank mission ended up giving the pink haired girl a wake-up call on her shinobi life. What would have happened if there was one more enemy? She would have surely died. That thought made her shiver, but it was the truth.

_'I wonder...if I would have taken a technique like that for Sasuke-kun?' _She mused to herself recalling Haku's last moments, would she have done it?

Would she honestly die for Sasuke who didn't even give her the time of day? Who doesn't even care much about her?

She splashed her face with water to get rid of the sleepy look her eyes had, after looking at herself in the mirror she sighed. If it was a week ago she would have immediately started shrieking about her hair having to be perfect, but now? Let's say she just didn't give it any thought.

_'I _can't afford to pay more attention to my looks anymore. I'm a ninja now...' __She thought to herself.

Her feet started walking on their own taking her to her destination.

Just last week she would think that her hair was more important than being a ninja. But after seeing what she saw yesterday she realized just how much of a spoiled brat she was.

**'Actually we were spoiled bitches, cha...'**

Normally Sakura would ignore the voice in her head, but...seeing as she had no one to have an honest conversation with she decided to talk to herself. After all what better place to get advice than from yourself?

So she raised an eyebrow. _ '_ _What do you mean?'_

**'I mean we're rude to everyone except Sasuke, isn't that being a bit bitchy?' **Inner asked with a frown, pondering on it.

_'I guess you're right, but Sasuke-kun's our future husband..' _Sakura reasoned to Inner.

Inner snorted. '**He was! Not anymore though.'**

_'Don't you have a crush on him?' _Sakura asked in confusion.

**'Correction, I HAD a crush on him. Now? I'm _so_****over him.**** He might be hot and cool but there's plenty of fish in the sea.'**Inner said as she threw a fishing rod in the imaginary river.

_'_What?! No one could be better than Sasuke-kun!' _Sakura argued._

**'What about Haku? He was a total bishie!'** Inner reasoned.

Sakura blushed, she had to admit the boy was handsome._'__Too bad he's dead..'_ She murmured.

**'Too bad.' **Inner agreed with a defeated sigh.'**But there's still plenty of fish in the sea!'**

_'Like?' _Sakura found herself asking, personally imaging herself with other people didn't make her feel guilty in the slightest, it wasn't like Sasuke would know. So it doesn't matter.

**'Hmm Kakashi-sensei!' **Inner said providing Sakura a mental image of Kakashi carrying her princess style.

Sakura blushed at the thought quickly shaking her head. _'__ He's an old man!'_ She yelled.

**'Hehe, age doesn't matter in the ninja world, cha!' **Inner said with a big grin. '**But there's plenty of others and plenty of reasons to like them.'**

_'Oh?' _Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

**'****Shikamaru! Imagine cuddling with him under the clear blue sky watching clouds. Kiba, imagine how rough he could get.' **Inner sighed with hearts for eyes displaying the image to Sakura.

'_I-, fine! You're right. There's plenty of other fish in the sea. I'm not going to chase after one who won't even give me the time of day.' _Sakura decided crossing her arms

**'Cha~ I knew you'd come around Outer!' **Inner cheered.

Sakura smiled slightly, she still had feelings for Sasuke. She knew that, but will she keep chasing after him like a love struck puppy? No.

Her feet stopped right in front of the grave team seven made for Zabuza and Haku. With a blink she idly mused how if it wasn't for the boys she'd be dead too, it was a morbid yet true thought.

It was funny how these two had unknowingly taught her what being a ninja truly meant. Not even the academy teachers, her parents nor Kakashi-sensei managed to get it in her head. But two complete strangers had taught her.

So she got on her knees to give them a prayer.

_'_Zabuza-san, Haku-san...I hope you two are together like Zabuza wanted._ **My nose is bleeding! **You_ probably don't even know my name, but thank you. The two of you...inspired me to take being a ninja more seriously. Before I met you two I always thought that just reading through books will get me far, but that isn't the case is it? I feel so stupid for realizing this now of all times. Oh sorry, you two don't even know my name!'__

_'I'm Sakura Haruno, my old goal was to marry my teammate Sasuke-ku...Sasuke Uchiha. My new goal is to become a strong kunoichi, maybe if I work hard I might become one of the strongest. Like the Tsunade-sama! But in order for me to accomplish my goal I have to have my priorities straight. I know this probably won't even make any sense or maybe you'd think I'm stupid...but I vow to not let romance get in the way anymore! I'll train harder and harder, then one day I can proudly say that I survived an encounter with Zabuza Momochi, one of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist.'_

**'**Cha! We'll become so kick-ass that even you'd cower in fear Zabuza!'****Inner confidently declared.

Sakura chuckled standing up. '_Yeah.' _She agreed.

**'Speaking of Zabuza...he was hot too y'know?' **Inner said with a grin.

_'Inner! We just promised not to let romance get in the way!' _Sakura scolded.

**'****Correction, you did. I on the other hand shall drool over any hot guy we happen to meet Outer.' **Inner said with a shit eating grin.

Sakura shook her head with a defeated sigh. She smiled at the grave and gave a bow "Next time I'll bring some flowers..." she muttered as she turned towards Tazuna's place.

When she arrived she was pleasantly surprised to see Tsunami awake.

"Oh Sakura, I didn't know you were out." Tsunami said with a pleasant smile when Sakura entered.

Sakura smiled at Tsunami."Good morning, can I help with anything?"

"Ah, of course. I'm always happy to have a helping hand"

With that the two girls started cooking up breakfast. While helping Sakura found out that Tsunami liked gardening, so the latter told her about common herbs that could be uses as medicine and about the herbs located in the area much to Sakura's delight.

Eventually the men woke up and took their seats, the two girls not even noticing as they were more interested in their conversation.

"Oh, looks like breakfast is done. Sakura-chan, could you be a dear and go wake up the others?" Tsunami asked.

No one failed to notice the new suffix added to Sakura's name. Kakashi coughed to gain their attention. "That won't be necessary." He said in amusement.

Sakura blushed along with Tsunami, both smiled sheepishly apologizing. The boys (minus Sasuke) assured the two it was alright, they were all happy that the two girls were socializing.

The ninja and family began eating their breakfast in comfortable silence, the fight from yesterday still had them a bit tired. But the girls enjoyed the silence.

**'So I was thinking...' **Inner began making Sakura pause just as her chopsticks were about to grab the last eggroll.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned noticing the abrupt stop.

Sakura blinked noticing Naruto was about to grab the egg too. She shook her head retracing her chopsticks. "You can have it." She murmured knowing that Naruto deserved it more than her.

Naruto grinned at her. "Really!? Thank you Sakura-chan." He thanked plopping the offered food in his mouth.

"Ah, you're welcome." Sakura answered still looking distracted.

Kakashi and Naruto both noticed along with Tsunami but kept quiet. They thought that maybe Sakura just wanted to decide whatever it is she's thinking about.

**'How do we become bad-ass? A lot of ninja's always focuses on one of the three, genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu. But there are other stuff like kenjutsu or shurikenjutsu.' **Inner mused in a thoughtful tone. **'****Speaking of kenjutsu didn't those thugs leave behind their weapons yesterday? I'm sure they're not top quality but hey still something.'**

_'Inner, you are a genius.'_

**'I try, now ask the others to help you gather them!' **Inner urged.

Sakura looked at her teammates. "Naruto? Kakashi-sensei? Sasuke?" She tentatively called.

Her team noticed the lack of 'kun' but didn't question it, they just looked at her giving her their attention.

"Eh..I was um wondering if you guys could help me with something after breakfast?" Sakura questioned fidgeting slightly.

Sasuke scowled. "No." He answered earning a frown from Tsunami.

"Of course I'll help you Sakura-chan!" Naruto said switching between grinning at Sakura and glaring at Sasuke.

Kakashi gave her a closed eye smile. "I'm in too." He said.

Sakura gave them a smile. "Thank you."

Naruto and Kakshi both blinked. '_Isn't she sad about Sasuke rejecting her?' _Both wondered in confusion staring at Sakura as she continued with her breakfast not even sparing Sasuke a glance.

Sasuke wasn't concerned, he was relieved. He finally lost a fan girl, now maybe his team will be more tolerable. Of course he didn't care why Sakura's attitude suddenly changed, but it didn't really matter.

* * *

When breakfast was done the pink haired girl led her helpers to the bridge and explained that she wanted to take the weapons back with her.

"Lucky you I have a few empty scrolls." Kakashi said giving his students a closed eye smile approving Sakura's plan thinking she was trying to make some extra money by selling it later.

"Huh?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"With these..." Kakashi said holding up a pair of empty scrolls. "We can carry all those weapons." He said pointing to the abandoned weapons. "By using the generic sealing technique."

"What's that?" Naruto and Sakura asked in unison.

"A standard ninjutsu which allows a shinobi to summon an assortment of items that have been stored in special seals, using fūinjutsu. Scrolls are the most commonly chosen for item storage. When needed, the owner activates the seals releasing their stored items or weapons of choice. Scrolls can also be used as ammunition for other weapons or have other seals inside of them, which expands the number of potential tricks a shinobi can use." Kakashi perfectly explained.

"...you lost me at summon Kakashi-sensei.." Naruto said.

Kakashi gave a defeated sigh, he should have known Naruto's short attention span would get in his way.

"It's basically a jutsu to keep your stuff in a scroll for when you need it. For example you can use it to store your ramen for when you need it Naruto." Sakura explained to her blond teammate.

"Oh! That's so cool, ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as Kakashi stared at Sakura as if she had grown a second head. _'__She willingly helped Naruto by herself.' _He thought to himself as if it was a miracle.

Sakura frowned at Kakashi. "Is something wrong sensei?" She asked.

"No, nothing. Just thinking how cute my students are." He easily lied.

Sakura however blushed as the mental image of Kakashi carrying her princess style once again appeared in her head while Inner laughed.

"But it looks like Sasuke missed out on something." Kakashi commented shaking his head, he needed to teach that boy that teamwork is the key. When will it get in his head?

"**He snoozed he lost, that's what he gets for not wanting to join us.**" Inner said taking over Sakura.

The people present looked at Sakura wide-eyed. Sakura however kept a straight face. _'__Did they figure out I have another personality?'_

"Yeah, that teme shouldn't have rejected you Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You're acting like I confessed to him or something." Sakura said with a sigh.

Kakashi was even more confused, normally Sakura would beat Naruto up for that. He coughed. "Naruto, start gathering the weapons together." He ordered.

"Roger!" Naruto said obliging.

Sakura made a move to follow but Kakashi grabbed her shoulder, she turned towards him in confusion. "S-sensei..?" She stammered out.

"I wanted to talk a bit." Kakashi explained.

**'Just talk?' **Inner sighed in disappointment.

"About...?" Sakura asked.

"Your recent behavior." Kakashi bluntly said.

Sakura sighed. "Is it that noticeable?"

"Yes." Kakashi said with a nod, chuckling in amusement releasing Sakura's shoulder. "Explain." He ordered.

"I..realized that looks and romance aren't my priorities, I want to become a stronger kunoichi. So I vowed to work harder. I also realized that I was being...a bratty spoiled bitch...so I wanted to change." Sakura explained as good as she could.

Kakashi nodded in approval. "I'm glad you realized that, so that's why you're nicer to Naruto now." He placed his hand on her hair to pat her. "What about Sasuke?" He asked.

Sakura frowned."I still have feelings for him, but I'm done trying. Training is more important."

"I'm proud of you." He stated.

"T-thanks..." Sakura stammered out."And s-sensei?"

"Yes?" Kakashi asked giving her his full attention.

"What's fuinjutsu?" Sakura questioned.

Kakashi sighed "I forgot that they don't really teach that in the academy," He said retracing his hand. "It's a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object." He explained mirroring the words of his former teacher.

Sakura's eyes took a certain glint at the knowledge."Sensei please teach me!" She begged.

Kakashi stared at her as she made her lips quiver and her eyes tear up, the man sighed in defeat."I have a few books back in the village, I'll lend them to you when we get there, okay?" It was true, he was Minato's student so of course he had sealing knowledge, back in the days he even asked his teacher to teach him but then he gave up on it after Minato died.

Sakura beamed at him."Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She quickly said as she tackled him into a hug.

Kakashi chuckled rubbing her hair."You're welcome Sakura."

**'**Oh my God! Outer, I'm proud of your for being so bold.' ****Inner said nodding in approval.

Sakura blushed finally noticing what she was doing and quickly let go.

"Kakashi-sensei I'm done!" Naruto called out.

* * *

**_Chapter end!_**


	2. Different Approach

_'Two weeks before we head back to Konoha...' _Sakura thought with a sigh placing a bouquet of flower down in front of Zabuza and Haku's graves. Her gaze wandered over to the giant sword as she played with the idea of using it.

Shaking her head she grabbed the basket next to her which was filled with herbs. The idea of using Zabuza's sword was just stupid, she didn't have enough strength to wield it after all. But maybe _someday_...

She left the graves with a small smile.

Upon arriving she was greeted by Tsunami again and requested that the older woman teach her how to make tea with the herbs. Of course Tsunami accepted easily and the two girls found themselves conversing again when the topic came upon something Sakura had avoided up until then.

_Romance._

"A crush?" Sakura repeated raising an eyebrow.

Tsunami nodded as they minced the vegetables. "Yeah, with boys like Naruto around you're bound to have a crush, right?" She asked with a sly smile.

Sakura blinked, now that she thought about it Naruto was..._attractive_. It was his jumpsuit that hid the fact away. Without it, he was appealing. Dare she say it, even more attractive than Sasuke. Blond hair and blue eyes versus black hair and onyx eyes. It was a hard choice.

"I used to have a crush on Sasuke, but...I'm giving up." Sakura confessed to the older woman.

"Ah, I see. Sasuke's the quiet boy who always has a scowl on his face, right?" At Sakura's nod the woman nodded in approval. "Good, a boy like him won't get you anywhere, _especially_ if he doesn't give you the time of day like yesterday."

"Yeah...Sasuke isn't really one to socialize." Sakura said with a sigh.

"I noticed, but he seems like a good boy under all...his negativeness. Sooner or later that negativeness will get the best of him." Tsunami said shaking her head with a sigh. "But Naruto seems like he has a crush on you." She pointed out the obvious.

"I know, he had a crush on me since forever." Sakura said with a fond smile, it was nice to have someone actually liking her. "But..." Her face turned sad as she continued mincing. "I never gave him a reason to like me, I've always been rude to him, unfair, and ignored him. I never gave him a chance. I regret that now and I don't have the right to even be his friend." At this Sakura's eyes got glassy.

"I was such an idiot..."

Tsunami pulled the girl in a motherly hug. "Hey, it's never too late to fix things...at least you're trying now. And I bet he's happy that you are." She soothed the girl.

"You think?" Sakura sniffed.

"I know so." Tsunami assured releasing the girl.

**'...We really were bitches. Maybe we should make it up to him...' **Inner suggested.

"Tsunami-san? Please relax, I'll finish up here..."

* * *

"You made this tea by yourself?" Kakashi asked, mildly impressed as he placed the empty cup down, no one saw his face.

Sakura shook her head not even caring about the stupid mask while the others, even Tazuna and Inari, clicked their tongues in annoyance. "No, Tsunami-san taught me about the herbs around the area and I went to pick them up. She taught me how to make the tea."

Tsunami giggled. "Stop being so modest Sakura-chan, you did most of the work."

"But you taught me." Sakura pointed out as she refilled Kakashi's cup.

Naruto and Sasuke were once again engaged in a food eating contest while Tazuna and Inari were cheering them on. Tsunami frowned at the scene and Sakura sighed deciding to help the older woman out.

"Naruto!" She exclaimed loud enough for everyone to stop. Naruto flinched and looked at Sakura with a sheepish look. Inwardly, he was mad at the fact that he was being singled out, why wasn't she yelling at Sasuke?

"I-i'm sorry Sakura-chan." he apologized rubbing his neck.

"For what?" Sakura asked tilting her head in confusion, Naruto was also confused now along with everyone else as a smile made its way to Sakura. "I was going to ask if you wanted to train with me today?"

Kakashi and Tsunami smiled at the display, both proud of Sakura, though the latter was also relieved that she stopped the contest. Naruto however didn't answer right away, for once he had a thoughtful look on his face. "What about Sasuke?" He asked glancing at the boy.

Sakura glanced at the boy in question as well. "If you want you can join us." She offered.

Sasuke merely scowled. "No, you two would just hold me back."

Kakashi sighed, he knew Sasuke would say something along those lines.

"O-oh...good luck with your own training..." Sakura murmured looking disappointed, then she looked at Naruto who had a frown. "You're coming right?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah." Naruto answered standing up and giving her a grin. "Let's go right now,I'm done with breakfast!" He announced.

Sakura frowned in disapproval. "I have to help Tsunami-san with the dishes."

"It's alright Sakura-chan, go train!" Tsunami urged with a smile.

Sakura nodded standing up, then walked along with Naruto outside heading towards a clearing.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked once they were out of earshot.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He bluntly asked.

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at the suspicious look on Naruto's face, but the latter wasn't finished yet. "Is it to make the teme jealous?" He asked, that was the only reason he thought Sakura would be nice to him for.

It made sense to him.

_SLAP!_

Naruto brought up one of his hands to caress his cheek. "Was I right?" He asked ignoring the stinging to look at Sakura. His eyes widened at her face.

She had a hurt look "Naruto you big idiot! I...would _never _use someone like that to help achieve a boyfriend, because then it wouldn't be _true love_!"

"I'm sorry..." Naruto muttered as the pink haired girl fell on her knees sobbing. "But then why? Why are you suddenly being so nice to me?" He questioned again, he wanted an answer.

He liked Sakura, so _why_ was she leading him on while he knew she didn't like him?

Sakura looked up at him straight in the eyes. "Was...I really that mean to you?" She questioned, but inside she realized that yes, she was that mean to him and that he has all the right to be suspicious of her.

Naruto looked down in shame. "Yeah, ttebayo..." He answered.

For a moment the two remained silent until Sakura broke it. "I'm sorry..." She murmured standing up. "I am so sorry...I know I won't ever be able to make it up to you, but I want you to know that I am so sorry for acting like that. You _deserve _more than me." She said with a sad smile.

Naruto looked up at her, his eyes were glassy but he didn't say anything.

"I see... then I'll walk out of your life. Sorry for being a burden..." She turned to walk away.

Naruto quickly grabbed her hand, only for her to remove it herself and continue walking. "Sakura-chan!" He yelled holding her shoulders, when the girl in question paused he turned her around to see tears streaming down her face.

"W-what?" Her lips quivered.

"I don't want you to leave."

When Sakura didn't react he hugged her out of pure instinct.

In response Sakura started wailing in his embrace along with Inner. She was crying in relief, sadness and guilt. Naruto didn't say anything as he let her cry on him, he didn't even think something else of the action.

Soon Sakura's tears died out and she broke the hug. "Thank you..." She thanked in a hoarse voice.

"I'm sorry for making you cry Sakura-chan..." Naruto apologized, when he saw that Sakura was about to protest he flicked her forehead with a grin. "Next time you cry I'll make sure it's tears of joy." He promised.

Sakura smiled. "Okay..."

**'Naruto's a saint, a fucking saint!'**

_'Yeah, we really don't deserve him.'_

* * *

"Welcome back my cute little students." Kakashi greeted as Sakura and Naruto walked to the table for lunch.

"Kakashi-sensei you missed out, ttebayo! Sakura punched me straight into a tree!" Naruto exclaimed sending Sakura an adoring look, as if he had fallen for her all over again.

Kakashi's gaze landed on the obviously tired Sakura. _'__She has raw strength, huh? Maybe I should look into teaching her how to enhance herself with chakra like lady Tsunade.' _He noted to himself. _'__Perfect chakra control and immense raw strength...she's the second coming of Tsunade'. _At this he shuddered a bit.

"And Naruto's a powerhouse! I swear I'm traumatized by orange now." Sakura added with a shudder "Too much clones..."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "I might have overdone it, ttebayo..."

"But Naruto's better than I thought. I barely landed a punch on him!" Sakura praised.

The boy in question puffed his chest out in pride.

"So you two sparred for five hours?" Kakashi asked, surprised.

"No." The two answered in unison.

"I learned the sexy jutsu from Naruto, practiced my weaponry and started with water walking." Sakura listed off.

"I learned the water walking exercise! Sakura-chan's a great teacher." Naruto said making the girl in questioned puff out her flat chest in pride.

Kakashi smiled in approval. _'__Now if only Sasuke can see that having teammates makes things easier.' _He thought with a sigh.

Two thirds of his team sat down at the table.

"Hey where's the teme?" Naruto questioned noticing how Sasuke wasn't present.

"He went to train on his own." Kakashi answered taking out his book. He gave a perverted giggle as he skimmed through it.

"Why?" Sakura suddenly asked earning their attention, the two looked at her in confusion. "Why is he so against working with others?" She finished.

Naruto nodded in agreement looking at Kakashi. "Yeah, why?"

Kakashi sighed, he didn't expect the two of them to ask. But at the same time he was proud that they care for their teammate despite their strained relationship. "It's because of what happened four years ago."

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"You mean...the Uchiha massacre?" Sakura mumbled.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi and Sakura sweat dropped at the oblivious blond. "Sakura please explain." Kakashi requested.

Sakura nodded turning towards Naruto. "Four years ago the entire Uchiha clan were killed by one single man..." She explained shortly, Naruto's eyes widened in horror and shock.

"Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother was that one man. He was a prodigy and then he killed off his own clan at the age of thirteen." Kakashi said with a far off look.

Sakura's eyes widened. "...thirteen?" She murmured to herself, she was a bit envious of the man but mostly disgusted, who would kill off his own clan?

"Why did he do it?" Naruto questioned.

"To test his skills." Kakashi answered with a disgusted look.

**'What the fuck!? No wonder Sasuke's an emo!' **Inner ranted.

"His mother, father, cousins, uncles and aunts were all killed by his own brother. Everyone he loved was killed by Itachi, the brother he once loved and trusted with his own life. Itachi betrayed his trust in the cruelest way possible, how could he trust anyone after what happened?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura remained quiet remembering when Sasuke lashed out on her for blaming Naruto's behavior on him not having any parents. She gritted her teeth and stood up.

"Then isn't he the same as his brother?" She asked, after all someone who murdered his own clan probably never trusted anyone. "Itachi's the one he wants to kill right? To me it seems more like he's trying to become a second Itachi." She said turning to leave.

She knew it was childish of her to be accusing Sasuke of things she didn't even know about, but the way Sasuke acts is no excuse! Look at Naruto, he has every right to be emo too but is he emo? No!

Sasuke's wasting his life chasing after a murderer and Sakura was sure of one thing at least. His parents wouldn't have wanted him to get revenge or anything like that. They probably wanted him to be happy and fulfill his own dream. If he kills Itachi he's stooping down to his level.

_'__Besides...' _Her face softened in sadness. _'__Why would you kill your only living family?' _

If her mother murdered everyone she knew, she wouldn't be able to hate her no matter what. But maybe it's because she isn't Sasuke.

Kakashi and Naruto didn't stop her from walking out.

* * *

_**Chapter End~**_

* * *

**Edited: 10/22/2016**


	3. Secret mission

"Cha! Cha! CHA!" Sakura ranted as she kept kicking a tree in front of her, it had been an hour since she left without eating lunch.

In the last hour she's been taking out her anger on trees with good old taijutsu. Her hands, knuckles, knees and feet gave out within the first ten minutes, much to her frustration.

She kept forcing herself to keep going for endurance and now her whole body felt numb.

_'__Naruto kept going at it with the tree climbing until he passed out...if I want to catch up with him, I can't give up,' _she urged herself in between her hard panting.

"I should have expected you'd be here," Kakashi's voice rung through the clearing.

"Is there, cha, something, cha, you need Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked without stopping.

"Tsunami was worried about you since you didn't come for lunch so I told her I'd bring you your lunch," Kakashi held up a packed lunchbox.

"I'll eat later, CHA!" Sakura informed sending a high kick to the tree.

_'__I'm not flexible enough!' _She noted in ire as she continued, deciding to add morning exercises to her training schedule.

"Maa, you can't train on an empty stomach. A ninja must always be well fed or else they'll only be a burden to the team," Kakashi lectured.

"SHANNARO!" Sakura yelled throwing one last punch to the tree, not noticing how it cracked a bit as she retraced her hand.

_'Yep, a second coming of Tsunade,' _Kakashi thought to himself, _'__Turns out it isn't only Naruto and Sasuke who has potential...this team might even surpass the legendary sannin one day.'_

Sakura dropped to the ground, panting.

"My body hurts..." she said with a wince

Kakashi chuckled in amusement, "It's because you're not used to what you just did, if it was Naruto or Sasuke they wouldn't be as tired nor sore as you because they're taijutsu nuts. Just like if I give you all a written exam you'd pass without even studying while they would fry their brains."

Sakura let out a weak chuckle at that, agreeing.

Kakashi sat down next to her and held up a roll of bandages. "I'll patch you up and then you can eat."

"Thanks sensei, you're the best..." Sakura murmured as her gaze landed on the sky.

"Well, that's a first," Kakashi muttered, behind his mask he had a smile.

"Hmmm...now I know why Shikamaru likes watching clouds...it's oddly relaxing after some training," Sakura commented, due to her misfortune Inner sent her an image of her and Shikamaru cuddling.

"Shikamaru?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah, he was a classmate from the academy. A Nara," Sakura informed absently.

"Well, that matches then. Naras tend to be lazy but brilliant," Kakashi knowingly smiled.

Sakura snorted. "It figures that the second to dead last is the smartest of all of us," she bitterly commented, not even asking how Kakashi knew that, because honestly she knew he was an Jonin.

"You don't seem very happy about it," Kakashi noted, moving on to her left hand now that her right one was bandaged up properly.

"It just isn't fair...I'm not even the smartest anymore. I'm not the best at anything anymore," she complained.

"Well, you probably have the best chakra control out of your old classmates," Kakashi pointed out.

"That's because I'm a civilian with weaker chakra reserves," Sakura bitterly commented recalling a lesson where Mizuki-sensei had gently pointed out that she would never be able to become a Ninjutsu specialist.

What ever happened to Mizuki-sensei anyway?

Kakashi inwardly winced, not knowing that it was a sensitive topic and wondered how the conversation turned from pleasant to outright bad.

"If you keep training your chakra reserve will increase you know? With the way you're training, your reserves will increase."

"How can you be so sure?" Sakura questioned.

"Hmm, it's because I've seen it happen myself."

"Well, I can't argue with that," Sakura jokingly said as she sat up to eat.

Kakashi on the other hand whipped out his orange book earning a sigh from Sakura.

"Ne Kakash-sensei?" Sakura asked after a bit.

"Hmm?" Kakashi asked turning the page.

"What happened to Gato's company anyway?"

"I have no idea," Kakashi honestly said.

Sakura deadpanned at the sheepish look her teacher was giving her. Though, an idea immediately popped into her mind causing her to smirk.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, I have an idea..."

Kakashi put his book down, seeming interested in what she had to say.

"How about we go steal the deed to his company? Then we can give it to Tsunami-san and it will help the village, right?" she asked.

Kakashi felt sheepish about not realizing that, but hey economy really isn't his field.

"Right," he agreed.

"We can also get information on other villages! That is, if Gato had any connections with 'em," Sakura added.

"Good thinking Sakura," Kakashi said with a closed eye smile as Sakura beamed at the praise. "So I'll give you another A-rank mission."

Sakura stopped smiling and looked at Kakashi in shock. "What?"

"Well, there's probably no one else around Gato's building now that he's dead so you don't have to worry about fighting. Just get the deed for Tsunami and see if you can find any other valuable stuff. Then you convince Tsunami to take over the company and help the village," he explained, seeing Sakura looking unsure, he added: "It's the perfect job for you, the other two aren't exactly fit for politics. I have no doubt that you'll complete this mission with flying colors."

**'Cha! He believes in us, Outer we have to do it! It's time for us to become kick-ass!'**

"I accept," Sakura said with a wide smile. "But Naruto and Sasuke won't stay still if they heard I got another mission."

"Maa, that's why I'll be taking them out for training."

"Training?" Sakura asked in interest.

"I'll have Sasuke work on the water walking and Naruto work on not wasting too much chakra on his clones," he said with a shrug.

"That's so unfair!" Sakura said pointing an accusing finger. "Teach me something too!" she demanded.

Kakashi let out a sweat drop, _'I didn't realize she would also be demanding to learn things when she said she wanted to become stronger.' _

"Maa fine. What do you want to learn?"

Sakura asked the first thing that came to her mind: "Remember that genjutsu you used on me during the bell test to make me think you killed Sasuke?"

"The hell viewing technique?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, teach me that one!"

"Well, that's an easy request. The hand seals are snake and rat," Kakashi demonstrated slowly.

Sakura nodded. "Snake and rat," she repeated, absently doing the hand seals without adding chakra.

"This is a genjutsu that reveals the fears that dwell inside people's hearts. Everyone has an image of the one thing they wouldn't want to ever see. This genjutsu is a technique that draws forth such an image from within the heart and has one mistake it for reality. First, an imaginary circle of leaves will spin around and envelop the target, falling away shortly after. After a short period, the illusion will begin. This is to make the illusion more convincing, since the user will likely have moved before the illusion sets in. If the mental image is a gruesome one, the shock will be accordingly great."

"Great! I finally learned something that could help in a fight!" Sakura cheered.

Kakashi felt a bit of pity for the girl.

He forgot that aside from Naruto who had immense reserves and the solid clone technique and Sasuke who had a big reserve, fire techniques and now the sharingan Sakura had nothing.

_'__Maybe I'll take teaching her fuinjutsu more seriously,' _he decided to himself with a nod.

"Cha! I'm ready to go kick some ass...I mean steal some documents!" Sakura cheered with a bright smile.

"You and your partner," Kakashi corrected.

"Partner?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi bit his thumb and slammed it on the ground and a cloud of smoke that temporarily blinded the clueless kunoichi.

"Yo Kakashi," a small dog greeted.

"Pakkun," Kakashi greeted looking at Sakura who was staring shamelessly at his ninken. "This is Sakura, one of my cute students. Sakura one of my cute students this is Pakkun, one of my ninken."

Sakura bowed to the dog, "I'm Sakura Haruno pleased to meet you Pakkun-san!"

"Just Pakkun," Pakkun said turning to look at Kakashi. "You have some respectful students."

"Maa, you haven't met the other two yet. So far only Sakura here knows her manners," Kakashi said with a sigh.

Pakkun gave him a look of pity before turning back to Sakura.

He paused for a moment.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, confused.

"You use the same shampoo I do."

Sakura's eyes comically widened in surprise.

**'What the fucking hell? Outer we are so changing shampoo when we get back to the village!' **

_'I use the same shampoo as a dog?' _

**'Cherry blossom or vanilla?' **

_'I use the same shampoo as a dog.' _

**'While we're discussing hair we should get a kick-ass hairdo.' **

_'A dog uses the same shampoo as me.' _

**'Maybe even get some kick-ass make-up.'**

_'A dog and I use the same shampoo.'_

"Maa Pakkun, you traumatized my poor student," Kakashi said with a twinkle of amusement.

Sakura coughed, shaking her head to get the thought out.

Mentally, she agreed with Inner to change shampoo. "I was just thinking about a new scented shampoo to buy."

"Hey look, we wear our headbands the same way too," Pakkun pointed out.

Sakura blinked, a smile formed on her face. "Yeah, that's cool," she commented, missing Pakkun's smirk of triumph directed at Kakashi.

"Tell you what Sakura, when we complete our mission I'll let you touch the pads on my feet," Pakkun offered.

"Excuse me?" Sakura questioned not sure if she heard him right.

"They're really soft and supple," Pakkun informed.

"Oh, well okay. I'll look forward to that," Sakura said with a nervous nod.

"Kakashi I like your student," Pakkun declared.

"You like anyone who agrees to touch your pads," Kakashi said in amusement before he explained the mission to Pakkun.

"So I'll have to help you track down the building, seems easy enough. Give me a scent."

Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"Ah, I think the kunai Zabuza killed Gato with is at the grave!" she squeaked as she darted towards the grave.

As she was out of earshot Pakkun turned towards Kakashi with a questioning look, "Why did you give her a solo mission?" he asked.

"She needs to have some self-confidence to destroy her inferiority complex before it gets too big. You see Sakura there started taking training seriously the day before yesterday and now thinks she's the weakest link."

"Is she?" Pakkun questioned.

"She has perfect chakra control which she thinks is because she's a civilian and is very smart. Her taijutsu doesn't have any form but she does have impressive raw strength, her weaponry is decent and her stamina needs a lot of work. She doesn't realize how much potential she has yet."

"Of course she doesn't," Pakkun snorted. "With the jinchuriki and the last Uchiha around she's bound to be overshadowed."

"Maa, I guess you're right."

"But then again you had an Uchiha on your team and the Yellow Flash...but still you're not one bit overshadowed."

"Well, sensei is a legend. I used to get compared to him in the past. Now? People don't even remember that he was my teacher. Why the nostalgia?"

"Because if you were able to overshadow an Uchiha and earn a powerful tittle, who is to say she can't do the same? She just needs the training," Pakkun mused.

"I agree, but I can't give her special treatment."

"You're right Kakashi, you can't. But who's to say I can't?" Pakkun said with a knowing smile.

"I didn't know you were the type to find loopholes in rules," Kakashi commented and then paused for a bit. "Actually I didn't even know you knew the rules."

"Well, I have to know which rules I'm breaking don't I?" Pakkun cheekily asked.

Kakashi chuckled, "So you're going to train her?"

"I have a lot of free time now, so why not?" Pakkun shrugged in a lazy manner.

The two stopped conversing when they felt Sakura's chakra signature coming closer.

"Here it is!" she announced upon arriving, unaware of the conversation that just took place.

Kakashi watched on as Pakkun and Sakura discussed their mission together with a thoughtful look.

_'I thought that Naruto was like Obito, Sasuke was like me, I'm like sensei and Sakura...she's like Rin.' _

Sakura cheered out loud. "Cha! We're going to pass with flying colors!" she announced just as Pakkun began running.

She ran after Pakkun with a lazy smile yet at the same time she had a serious look just like the one his old teacher used to have.

_'But maybe I was wrong. Sakura's like a mix of Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei and I.'_

* * *

**'Outer! Which shampoo should we get? Vanilla, cherry blossom, iris or candy?'**

_'Why would I get a candy scented shampoo?'_

**'Don't boys like sweet girls?'**

_'Inner! We're on a mission,' _Sakura scolded as a blush made its way to her cheeks.

**'Hmm, we'll continue this discussion later.' **Inner said as she went away to nap in an imaginary bed much to Sakura's relief.

"Is your hair natural?" Pakkun suddenly asked.

Sakura lost her balance for a moment before turning Pakkun who was easily matching his speed with her.

"See my eyebrows?" Sakura asked, pointing at them.

"Ah, natural then." Pakkun noted, speeding up a bit. "You're kind of slow."

"I know! That's why I'm training. Next time my speed won't lose to yours Pakkun," Sakura declared, forcing herself to speed up.

Pakkun glanced at her bandaged hand and legs with a thoughtful look.

_'She's just like Kakashi when he was a little brat, not taking care of herself.'_

"How long have you been with Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, feeling curious.

"Ever since he was little, I was his first ninken. Over the years he took in some others and we became a pack," Pakkun said with a voice filled with nostalgia.

"But I thought having ninken is the Inuzuka clan's trait?" Sakura asked with a frown, not noticing how Pakkun discreetly slowed down.

"It's not illegal for ninja to have ninken. The Inuzuka clan basically has special techniques that their ninken helps them with. If you ever face an Inuzuka, just take away their ninken and you've already won. But if you fight against Kakashi, taking us away won't really weaken him much, we're just support," Pakkun explained.

"So...the Inuzuka ninken is like their owner's right hand while you guys are just Kakashi-sensei's kunai?" Sakura compared.

"Good example," Pakkun praised.

"What exactly is your job as support?" Sakura asked.

"Tracking and joint coordinated techniques. I have the best nose of our pack," Pakkun bragged.

"Ninken sounds useful," Sakura said with a smile.

**'Cha! We can know where the hot guys we meet are whenever we want!' **

_'Inner!' _

**'I can't help it!'**

"Yeah, Kakashi would have been lost without us, nowadays we rubbed off on him. Now he can use his nose well enough for a human and can track well enough."

"My old classmate Kiba Inuzuka has a ninken named Akamaru. How come Akamaru doesn't know how to talk?" Sakura asked.

"Some ninken don't learn how to communicate with humans. It doesn't matter to an Inuzuka because they have a natural affinity towards dogs and can understand them."

"So that's why you learned to speak," Sakura concluded.

Pakkun snorted as if she had just made a joke.

"No, back when Kakashi was little he was obsessed with being a powerful ninja and ninja codes. So he made sure I could talk, his training was hard. But it was effective, I could say his name by the age of four months."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, time changes things." Pakkun didn't elaborate.

Sakura didn't ask for more, she didn't want to be nosy anymore now that she promised to take ninja training seriously.

"This is where Zabuza's scent was stronger," Pakkun noted as he stopped.

"But we're looking for Gato's scent," Sakura objected.

"Maybe we can find something useful there," Pakkun said as he used his paw to point at an abandoned hideout.

Sakura nodded in agreement.

The hideout was the place Haku and Zabuza had rested in before the battle on the bridge.

"I smell some herbs..." Pakkun commented as he walked over to another room leaving Sakura at the entrance.

Sakura looked around and her eyes landed on a pouch. Feeling curios she walked over and opened the pouch.

"Senbons?"

Then she remembered that the boy Haku used those. But why did he leave this pouch here?

_'Zabuza said that he was too soft...I thought he was just lying.' _Sakura strapped the pouch next to her other pouch. _'But he wasn't even taking Sasuke nor Naruto seriously. He could use jutsu with one hand, just how strong was he?' _

"Sakura, there's some herbs you might be interested in here."

"Coming!"

* * *

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, noticing that the only girl in his team wasn't there.

"Oh, she's helping Tsunami out with something," Kakashi half lied as he turned the page and let out a perverted giggle.

"Boss pay attention!" Naruto's clone yelled kicking him.

"Even his clones can beat him," Sasuke commented from his spot on the lake.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe."

Just then Sasuke fell into the lake.

Naruto barked out laughing.

_'Their teamwork kind of seems worse now,' _Kakashi thought to himself. _'Maybe that's just my imagination.'_

* * *

"This place reeks of drugs," Pakkun commented as he and Sakura casually strolled around in Gato's office.

"When this mission is over I'll make a meal for you," Sakura kindly offered, she too could smell the drugs and felt a tinge of pity for the dog.

"Beef."

"Sure, should I make some for the rest of your pack too?"

"No, the bastards didn't share their jerky with me."

Sakura chuckled and shook her head in amusement. "Well, I've found some interesting blackmail material."

"Blackmail?" Pakkun questioned walking over to Sakura.

"The land of fire is filled with royalty, rich businessmen and there's even a few organizations selling drugs in certain parts." Sakura said crouching down and showing Pakkun a few documents.

"Think we can get Kakashi to give us a reward?" Pakkun slyly asked.

Sakura had a similar look, "Well there are two techniques I wanted him to teach me..."

"Let him him teach you the weaker one as a reward and then guilt trip him into teaching you the other."

"Guilt trip works against Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's really effective," Pakkun confirmed with a nod. "Just don't tell him I told you."

"Of course not, as a thank you I'll even add another meat to your meal," Sakura said with a sweet smile.

"Beef and jerky."

(Kakashi sneezed, due to his bad luck it was the same time as he was about to nosebleed. So he ended up sneezing blood on two pages of his book. R.I.P page forty nine and fifty.)

* * *

The rest of the mission went by fast. Sakura had sealed away the blackmail worthy documents in a scroll and had convinced Tsunami to take over Gato's company. Of course the woman was a bit hard to convince but after Sakura convinced her that if she doesn't take on the job someone as bad as Gato might, she agreed easily enough.

"Mission accomplished!" Sakura cheered with a grin as Tsunami wrote down her name on the deed.

"Now it's time for your reward," Pakkun said while lifting up his paw.

Sakura crouched down and squeezed, her eyes widened a bit as a tinge of pink covered her cheeks.

"It's so soft..." she murmured.

"And supple," Pakkun added.

"How do you keep it like this?" Sakura asked, amazed.

Maybe the trick would work with her hair too?

"Secret, I'll come by for my meal tomorrow," Pakkun said and then poof.

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"It was so soft..." Sakura murmured

Tsunami chuckled, shaking her head at the pink haired girl. "Thank you Sakura-chan."

Sakura blinked and looked up in confusion at Tsunami. "Huh?"

"For the deed," Tsunami elaborated.

"Oh, no problem. It was a mission I was assigned to," Sakura said, sheepishly messing with her hair.

"But you were the one who reminded your sensei," Tsunami pointed out.

"I guess," Sakura agreed, then she paused. "How do you know that?" she asked in confusion.

"Your sensei informed me, knowing I was becoming a 'mother hen' towards you Sakura-chan," Tsunami explained with an amused smile.

"Then why did I have to convince you?" Sakura asked.

"Because your teacher asked me to be part of your mission to test your skills."

"Oh, that sounds like something Kakashi-sensei would do. But I wonder how I did?"

"You passed with flying colors," Kakashi's voice rung out the room.

The women turned to see Kakashi standing at the hallway before walking towards Sakura. He placed his hand on her head.

"Good job," he said, fondly rubbing her hair.

Sakura blushed but there was a smile.

'**Cha! He complimented us!'**

Then Sakura blinked. "Where's Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Maa, the two of them got into a competition to see which one of them can stay on the lake longer."

"Idiots..." Sakura sighed, shaking her head.

"All boys are, sweetie," Tsunami winked.

"What about me?" Kakashi questioned.

"Who overused their sharingan and passed out leaving his team unprotected? If Haku had waited longer before he left we'd be dead!" Sakura pointed out.

"Lucky us that didn't happen," Kakashi said before flicking Sakura's forehead.

"I know my forehead is big, no need to flick it, cha!" Sakura complained.

* * *

**_Chapter end!_**

* * *

**_(Edited: 1/8/2017)_**


	4. Who let the dogs out?

Naruto grumbled under his breath as a rope was tied around his ankle and a tree.

"What a dobe, I can't believe you fell for the same trick twice," Sasuke said.

Naruto glared at him. "Look who's talking," he said, pointing at the single head of Sasuke Uchiha, the rest of the avenger's body was buried.

The two then entered a glaring contest with each other.

Kakashi looked over the two of them from the branch that Naruto was stuck on.

"I thought it was impossible to fail the bell test once you know that the key is teamwork, I guess I was wrong."

"I can do it on my own," Sasuke said.

"I don't want any help from the teme!" Naruto retorted.

"Why can't you two just get along?" Kakashi asked.

But he was long since ignored in favor of a glaring contest.

::::::::::::::

The real Kakashi was confused at the scene in front of him.

Sakura was feeding Pakkun a home made meal consisting of beef and jerky while fanning him with her other hand.

"Should I ask?" he asked.

"Pakkun promised to let me touch his pads for a whole minute if I do this," Sakura answered.

"So you finally found someone who willingly does anything you ask to touch your pads," Kakashi noted while looking at the smug Pakkun.

"Well, at least I know how to control my students better," the dog pointed out.

Kakashi sighed. "Point taken, so I'm going to take a wild guess here. You guys aren't giving me the mission report until this is done?"

"Damn straight," Pakkun answered as he chewed on his jerky.

:::::::::::::::::

Back to the clone Kakashi.

_'I'm really tempted to slit my throat right now.'_

"Teme."

"Dobe."

He sighed.

"Naruto, instead of wasting your energy why don't you free yourself?"

"Ouch!" Naruto cried out in pain after cutting the rope, then he went back to glaring at Sasuke as he crouched down face to face with him.

_'Naruto, you should really stop tempting fate.' _Kakashi thought as he pushed Naruto with his leg, resulting in the two boys sharing their second kiss together.

Naruto immediately jumped back while rubbing his mouth while Sasuke kept spitting. Both boys were obviously disgusted.

"Okay, you two kissed and forgave. Now that your lover's quarrel is done let's start from square one," he said with a closed eye smile ignoring his glaring students.

"I will kill you," Sasuke stated.

"That's nice," Kakashi said with a nod.

"Kakashi-sensei! I like Sakura-chan not teme," Naruto said, crossing his arms with a glare.

"And Sakura likes Pakkun's pads." Kakashi added.

"What?" Naruto and Sasuke asked, but then they went back to glaring at each other.

::::::::::::::

"Mission report," Kakashi ordered as the two sat in front of him.

Sakura was still squeezing Pakkun's paw, she had forty seconds left.

"Pakkun found Zabuza and Haku's hideout."

"We looted the place."

"Then stole some interesting documents."

"Sakura convinced Tsunami to take over the company."

"And then I squeezed Pakkun's pad." Sakura finished.

"I have a feeling you two aren't taking this seriously," Kakashi muttered under his breath, then he paused. "Interesting documents?"

"Sakura here found some blackmail material for lots of places in the land of fire. Thanks to that economy and alliances will be easier." Pakkun answered. "Stop, down...right there!" he said in pleasure as Sakura massaged his pads.

"Good work you two, I think this calls for a reward." Kakashi smiled.

"A month's supply of jerky."

"A new jutsu."

You can guess who said which.

"A jutsu?" Kakashi asked, looking at Sakura.

"Yeah, I already have one in mind," she answered.

"Oh? Which one?" Kakashi asked.

"The water sphere thingy," she answered.

"I'll have to see if you have an affinity for water first..." Kakashi said taking out a chakra paper.

::::::::::::::

"My name's Kakashi Hatake, I like teamwork, reading and my sweet little kunoichi who actually listens to me. I dislike people who don't know teamwork, people with big ego's and people who dreams big but can't do simple stuff like teamwork. My dream for the future...I haven't thought of that. My hobbies are doting on my students who actually listens and force my students who don't listen to learn what teamwork means."

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, Sakura-chan, Ichiraku ramen and the owners. I dislike the three minutes I have to wait for ramen, perverts who openly reads porn, bastards with sticks up their asses and being forced to work with people I don't like. Dream? No, I AM going to become Hokage. My hobbies includes gardening, training and pranks."

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha. There's not much that I like and a lot of stuff I dislike including orange wearing dobes and one eyed teachers. As I said the last time I have an ambition which is to kill a certain someone and revive my clan. My hobbies are none of your business."

Kakashi nodded in approval looking at the two boys who were tied to trees. "Good, now is there any questions about the other's preferences?"

"How do you plan on reviving your clan teme?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke ignored the question.

"I think he plans on getting a harem to make babies." Kakashi offered, feeling like messing with his students.

He inwardly smirked when Sasuke's cheeks turned pink.

"As long as Sakura-chan isn't a part of the harem teme can go screw whoever he likes," Naruto said.

Kakashi and Sasuke gaped at Naruto who just grinned at them.

Then Sasuke composed himself. "Hn, Sakura will probably be the first in line who wants to," he said.

"I don't think so, ttebayo," Naruto said with a thoughtful look.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"Because she's done trying." Kakashi cut in with a stern look. "She had a crush on you Sasuke, but now? She's moving on," he said, a bit pissed at Sasuke's comment, because even he didn't make any comments like that to Obito about Rin.

"See? Now I just have to swoop in and she'll fall in love with me, ttebayo!"

::::::::::::::

"Well, what would you know? You have an affinity for water and a secondary one towards earth. I didn't expect that." Kakashi said.

"Well, she is my protege," Pakkun smugly said.

"Protege?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Didn't you tell her Kakashi?" Pakkun asked.

"I forgot," Kakashi sheepishly said while rubbing his neck, then he turned towards Sakura. "Pakkun here wants to personally train you."

_'A dog wants to train me?'_

**'Well he is fluffy.'**

_'And soft.'_

**'And supple.'**

_'And he really knows how to sniff things out.'_

"Actually the whole pack wants to train her."

"That's surprising, how come?"

"I told Bull about Sakura, then he said he wanted to help me because we're good friends and then the others all wanted to help too because their friend wanted to help."

"Sakura looks like you have a lot of teachers now," Kakashi commented, slamming his palm down to summon his other ninken. "In the mean time I'll go write down the jutsu you wanted."

"Time for introductions." Pakkun said with an evil glint in his eyes.

::::::::::::::

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Te-" a loud scream interrupted the two's lack of vocabulary contest.

"That sounded like Sakura-chan," Naruto immediately noted in concern.

"It must be your imagination," Kakashi easily lied.

"WHY ME!? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS PAKKUN!" Sakura's yell made its way to the clearing.

"It's Sakura," Sasuke stated.

"She must have run into a pack of dogs," Kakashi said with a knowing smile.

"What!? We need to help her!" Naruto declared.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Because she's weak," Sasuke supplied.

"Sakura's not the damsel in distress you two think she is. Have a little faith," Kakashi waved them off.

"CHA! TAKE THAT AKINO!" a triumph sounding Sakura's yell echoed.

"MY SUNGLASSES!" another voice yelled.

"Looks like I have to buy a new pair of glasses," Kakashi said with a sigh, it was the tenth sunglasses this month.

"We have to go help her, ttebayo!" Naruto urged Kakashi.

Kakashi had a thoughtful look. "She seems to be doing fine in my opinion."

Naruto gaped at Kakashi, "You're the worse teacher ever, ttebayo!" he yelled.

"A little cherry blossom told me I was the best," Kakashi argued.

"She did?" Sasuke asked figuring out it was Sakura.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Kakashi nodded.

"I don't believe you," Sasuke said.

"Who?" Naruto asked again.

"Then ask her yourself."

"Hn."

"Stop keeping me out of the loop, ttebayo!" Naruto protested.

"Maa, I'm surprised you even know what a loop is," Kakashi said.

Naruto glared at Kakashi who cheekily commented: "Glaring is Sasuke's thing, it doesn't suit you."

::::::::::::::

"Wait," Sakura pleaded while panting as she placed her hands on her knees.

Guruko promptly stopped before raising an eyebrow.

A surprised Sakura looked up at him and noticed he was giving her a pitying look.

_'I'm being pitied by a dog.'_

**'Hey, take what you can get.'**

"If you stop chasing me, I'll give you a week's supply of jerky," Sakura offered.

Guruko barked and walked away.

"Nice work Sakura," Pakkun commented, resting on top of Bull with a devious look. "But I wonder if you can bribe the rest of us," he didn't wait for Sakura to respond. "Get her!"

And thus Kakashi's pack continued chasing the pink haired girl (except for Guruko, he was an honest dog after all).

Sakura promptly started running away, she had enough bite marks and scratches already, thank you very much.

::::::::::::::

_**Chapter End.**_

::::::::::::::

Edited" 1/8/2017


	5. Catch my breath

_**Chapter five :**_

**_Catch my breath_**

* * *

The days went by faster than team seven could blink, yet it was spent effectively.

Kakashi used the time to try to re-teach his male students what teamwork meant which didn't work out and focused on their taijutsu not wanting them to start a ninjutsu battle. In his free time he'd read his book while watching Sakura being chased by his ninken. It was amusing to him.

Sakura spent her time doing morning jogs and exercises, learning things from Tsunami about herbs, food recipes etc., taijutsu with or without Naruto (Sasuke didn't want to train with her, but she kept asking anyways) and then being chased around by dogs. She also practiced her shurikenjutsu or water prison jutsu in her breaks.

Today was her last day in the land of waves so she accordingly took a break by visiting two certain graves, it became a habit of her to pray to the two fallen ninja during her morning jogs.

"It's a bit misty today..." Sakura murmured as she reached her destination.

She did her usual routine of cleaning up, placing offerings and flowers. Then she clasped her hand together in a prayer to tell the two about any and everything, she didn't know how long she was there and would have probably prayed till nightfall.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called

"Dobe shut up, she's praying" Sasuke said, he was familiar with paying respects to the dead and knew it was disrespectful to disturb a prayer

Naruto growled at Sasuke

"Maa, he's right. Let Sakura finish up" Kakashi said cutting them off before they fight.

"I'm done" Sakura announced standing up, she was a bit pissed at her team for interrupting her prayer but let it slide.

Naruto's eyes landed on Sakura's offering and he tried to grab one of the rice balls only for Sakura to slap his hand away in annoyance "Have some respect!" she scolded annoyed at the dense blond

Said blond nervously laughed before turning serious "Ne Kakashi-sensei? Were they right about what it means to be a ninja?" he asked

"A ninja isn't allowed to pursue personal goals, becoming the country's tool is more important. It's the same as in the hidden leaf village" Kakashi answered

"That's messed up" Sakura murmured to herself

"It that it? You know what!? I don't like it!" Naruto announced, for once Sasuke agreed with him.

"Well each and every ninja has to deal with living with that issue, just like Zabuza and that boy Haku" Kakashi said

"Ok!" Naruto announced "I just decided, I'm going to become a ninja in my own way!" he declared

Sakura smiled at that, she expected that from Naruto.

Soon everyone headed back for the last breakfast leaving Sakura and Kakashi behind

"You really admire them don't you?" Kakashi found himself asking

"Yeah" Sakura confirmed with a nod "How did you know?" she stupidly asked,

"Well it might have something to do with you asking me to teach you the water prison technique" Kakashi informed giving her a closed eye smile

Sakura cheekily smiled "Well prepare yourself Kakashi-sensei, because soon I'll have you teach me every move Zabuza made!" she declared confidently

"And I thought I was the copy cat" Kakashi commented

* * *

"I hate the way she looks at my sword" Zabuza commented leaning protectively over said soul

Haku just smiled "I think she just admires you Zabuza-sama"

"Tsk, she admires you too Haku" Zabuza pointed out

"I suppose..." Haku agreed "It'll be lonely here without her"

"I for one am glad that she and her perverted split personality is gone" Zabuza huffed, the pink haired kunoichi's inner fantasized too much "Besides she won't get stronger if she stays here"

Haku chuckled "But you have to admit she's come far"

Zabuza snorted "She's still no match for her teammates"

"She still has a long way to go," Haku agreed with a nod "But she makes up for it with her mind and determination, right Zabuza-sama?"

Zabuza had a thoughtful look as his mind wandered over to the kunoichi who he barely even remembered from the battle, at first he thought she was useless but now

"The kid's gonna go far" Zabuza admitted with a grunt

"I wonder how much Sakura will grow before she visits again"

_"I'm Sakura Haruno, my old goal was to marry my teammate Sasuke-ku...Sasuke Uchiha. My new goal is to become a strong kunoichi, maybe if I work hard I might become one of the strongest. Like the Tsunade-sama! But in order for me to accomplish my goal I have to have my priorities straight. I know this probably won't even make any sense or maybe you'd think I'm stupid...but I vow to not let romance get in the way anymore! I'll train harder and harder, then one day I can proudly say that I survived an encounter with Zabuza Momochi, one of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist."_

"When she can proudly say she survived an encounter with me" Zabuza said

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Sakura exclaimed as she arrived

"Maa, you're just in time for the goodbyes" Kakashi informed her with a closed eye smile

"You didn't run into a pack of dogs on the way here did you Sakura-chan!?" Naruto and Inari asked in concern

Everyone else sweat dropped at the two naive boys "Uh, no. I guess they were busy"

"Speaking of dogs, a dog I know has been a father for a month now" Kakashi informed Sakura

"Really!?" Sakura's eyes widened in excitement

Kakashi nodded "And he asked me to ask you if you wanted to take in one seeing as you love animals"

"Of course!" Sakura readily nodded

"I didn't take you for a dog person" Sasuke stated looking at Kakashi

"Maa, aren't dogs just so cute?" Kakashi questioned

"And their pads are awesome!" Sakura added

"Hn, a dog lover being called a copy cat, how ironic"

Sakura walked over to Tsunami and Tsunami looked at Sakura with a smile

The pink haired kunoichi had decided to change her hair style to a high ponytail and thinly braided fringes hanging loosely, her headband was now tied to her neck loosely. She smiled at Tsunami "I guess this is goodbye Tsunami-san" she said

"Yeah" Tsunami agreed with a nod

"Thank you for everything" Kakashi thanked

"Don't worry we'll come to visit" Naruto assured his friend Inari

"You...better" Inari said, his eyes all watered up

Naruto was no different "Inari you're sad, right? It's alright to cry!"

"I'm not going to cry!" Inari yelled "But Naruto you can cry too!"

"Boys are too prideful" Tsunami said in amusement as Sakura nodded in agreement

"Fine, later" Naruto grumbled turning around to leave

But then both boys began crying hugging each other close "Boys" Tsunami and Sakura muttered at the same time

Then Tsunami chuckled "They're like siblings" she commented

"Yeah, take care Tsunami-san. If you ever need something let me know, I'll come running" Sakura said pleasantly smiling at Tsunami

The older woman pulled her in for an unexpected hug "You two sweetie, remember to eat well, train hard and if you ever need advice or something you're always welcomed here"

Sakura's eyes widened before going back to normal as she raised her arms to hug the older woman and nodded in the embrace. After a moment the two broke their hug, Tsunami had a few tears streaming down her face while Sakura was just smiling

"Don't cry Tsunami-san, I'll visit you again I promise" Sakura assured the older woman

Tsunami smiled at Sakura's brave font noticing how Sakura's bandaged hands were shaking. _I guess even us girls try to be brave. _She noted to herself as she leaned closer to Sakura "Until then take care Sakura-chan" she said planting a motherly kiss on Sakura's forehead making the younger girl blush in embarrassment

Soon team seven left leaving behind their client and his family

"That boy changed Inari's heart...and Inari changed the people's hearts. He gave us a bridge to hope called courage." Tazuna said, then he realized something "The bridge"

Tsunami shot him a curios look "What about it?"

"I have a perfect name for it" Tazuna said with a smile

Tsunami smiled knowingly "Oh? What?"

"How about the great Naruto bridge?" Tazuna asked, but his mind was already made up

"It's perfect" Tsunami agreed

"What about you? What will you name your new company?" Tazuna asked looking at his daughter

"I also have a perfect name for it" Tsunami said

Now it was Tazuna who had a knowing smile "What?"

"Haru no Sakura" Tsunami said

"Cherry blossoms in spring? That is a perfect name" Tazuna said in approval "But why did you name it that?" he asked, the knowing smile still on his face

"I named it after a young girl who struggles to find her place among others...but even as she struggles her beauty only grows and she never loses sight of who she is"

* * *

Everyone will always question your ideals. That's simply reality.

* * *

"First off I'm gonna go to Ichiraku's then I'm gonna-"

"Maa, before you can go do your own things we have to report to Hokage-sama" Kakashi informed Naruto cutting him off

"Eh? Can't you go alone Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked

"Well now that I think about it I'd rather go myself so I don't hear another story about ramen" Kakashi said nodding to himself

"Hn" was all a certain someone said

Sakura however was giddy _I'm going to get my own ninken, I hope their pads will be as soft as Pakkun's. _

**Now we'll get our own boy tracker!**

_Eh...I don't think Kakashi-sensei will appreciate you calling them that._

**Lucky us he can't hear me. **

_But I can._

**Well that is the point of having a split personality.**

_You don't say?_

"Sakura will come with me to deliver the mission report, you two are dismissed" Kakashi said breaking Sakura's mental coversation

"Right!" his team all chorused in unison just as they reached the gates

"I'm finally free, ttebayo!" Naruto announced running away, no doubt he was heading towards his favorite food stand

Sasuke didn't say anything as he too left leaving behind Sakura and Kakashi who both sweat dropped at their antics

"Kakash-san doesn't your team know that they have to check in with us before they enter?" an unfamiliar voice asked prompting the rest of team seven to turn towards it

"Don't be so hard on the newbies" another voice said in a nonchalance tone

"Izumo, Kotetsu" Kakashi acknowledged "I apologize for my students, we've been through a tough mission"

The now dubbed Kotetsu snorted "A C-rank can't be that tough"

"How about a C-rank turned A-rank mission?" Sakura questioned crossing her arms "Naruto and Sasuke deserves a little break" she defended her teammates much to Kakashi's approval

"Your newly fledged team went on an A-rank mission!?" Izumo asked in shock

"Maa, the client didn't know that there was someone after him" Kakashi easily lied earning a slightly confused look from Sakura, the latter quickly morphed her face back to a defiant one looking at Izumo

"Why don't you deserve a break?" Kotetsu asked directing his question at Sakura

"I didn't exactly do anything" she answered looking down in shame

Kakashi placed his hand on her head "Maa, don't be so hard on yourself. After all you did a solo A-rank mission all by yourself" he comforted

"Yeah...but it was easy..." Sakura murmured

"What!?" Izumo and Kotetsu both yelled looking at Sakura as if her forehead had grown

"You're telling me that pinky over here did an A-rank mission all by herself?" Izumo asked in disbelief

"That's right" Kakashi nodded with his trait mark closed eye smile

Kotetsu whistled lowly "That's impressive kunoichi-chan"

Sakura's lip twitched up a bit at the nickname.

* * *

_The next day..._

"You're late!" Naruto yelled pointing an accusing finger while Sasuke had just stated the line

"Sorry, you see I bumped into this grandfather who was looking for his granddaughter" Kakashi cheerfully said

"That's a new one" Sakura commented as she flipped the page of "How to raise a ninken" and began reading a new chapter

"Maa, Guroko will be happy to see that you're taking raising his pup seriously" Kakashi said in approval

"Well Guroko-san was really nice to me after I gave him some food" Sakura said with a shrug

Kakashi nodded at her and then turned to look at Naruto and Sasuke who were frowning at him, he raised an eyebrow "Is there something wrong?"

"Why are you treating Sakura-chan different from us?" Naruto asked in an accusing manner

"Hn" Sasuke agreed

"Well I'm helping Sakura catch up to you two, she needs all the help she can get after all." Kakashi answered

"So you're personally training _her _instead of me?" Sasuke arrogantly asked

"I'm not personally training anyone," Kakashi said feeling a bit annoyed at Naruto and Sasuke for making Sakura feel like shit again, besides he would help the two of them if they had just asked. By ask he doesn't mean 'Kakashi-sensei show me an awesome new jutsu, ttebayo!' or 'Teach me'. If they wanted him to teach them something they want to learn they'll have to be nicer.

"Oh" Naruto said

"Then why are you giving her a ninken and not us?" Sasuke asked

"Because the ninken's father wanted Sakura to have his kid, he doesn't even know you nor Naruto" Kakashi answered with a sigh "Now if we're done with the interrogation, I'm here to tell you guys that the Hokage gave us three days off"

Naruto cheered immediately running off while Sasuke scowled "Kakashi, teach me a new jutsu" he all but demanded

Kakashi sighed, he was a fair teacher. He had taught Sakura a few low ranked techniques back at the land of waves so he had to teach Sasuke and Naruto something too.

"I'll get you guys some scrolls to practice on" he said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke

Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance and then walked away so he can go train.

Meanwhile Sakura was left unaware of anything as she flipped another page. "Chapter three : Food, play toys and other needs."

* * *

"Why does Asuma-sensei even want us to go to the memorial stone?" Ino questioned in frustration as she and her team began walking to where the memorial stone was

"He probably wants to give us another lecture, what a drag" Shikamaru answered

"I second that feeling" Choji announced as he opened up a new bag of chips

"Besides I haven't seen Sasuke-kun for weeks!" Ino complained

"Jeez, it's always Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke with you isn't it?" Shikamaru drawled out

"I don't even see what she sees in him" Choji said

"He's cool, handsome, powerful, mysterious and-"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said cutting her off

"Guys we're here" Choji said as the entered the training ground

Shikamaru shrugged letting Choji know that he heard as he looked around, his eyes landed on a pink haired kunoichi. "If you really want to know where your Sasuke-kun is ask her" he told Ino pointing at Sakura

"Who?" Ino asked following Shikamaru's finger. She paused looking at the bookworm, her gaze softened for a brief moment before she switched back to her usual self "Billboard Brow!" she yelled marching over to her former friend with her teammates trailing behind her muttering troublesome or eating chips

"Oi forehead!" Ino yelled again as she stood in front of Sakura

Sakura flipped over to the last chapter in a trance

"Sakura!" Ino yelled "Are you deaf?"

At the mention of her name Sakura blinked, she looked up to see her former best friend turned into her rival in love "Ino-pig" she acknowledged and looked behind the blond to see the blond's teammates "Shikamaru, Choji...good morning" she greeted

"It's already past noon" Shikamaru pointed out

"Oh...then good afternoon?" Sakura questioned

"Uh-huh" Choji nodded munching on his chips

Sakura then frowned at the three of them "What are you guys doing here anyway? This training ground is mostly used by my team." she stated

"That's none of your business forehead!" Ino insulted

"I wasn't talking to you Ino-pig. What do you guys want anyway?" Sakura asked bookmarking the chapter she was at

"Ino here wants to know where Sasuke's been these pass weeks" Shikamaru drawled out not wanting Ino to start an argument seeing as Sakura is in a good enough mood not to yell yet.

"Oh, we went on a C-rank mission and had to wait for our client to finish building a bridge. We just came back yesterday" she informed them absently noting that her team wasn't there, she asked Inner and Inner told her what happened while she was in her trance state.

"You guys went on an C-rank mission!?" Ino and Choji yelled in shock

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at her thoughtful look "Did you really go on a C-rank mission?" he asked

"Yes and no" Sakura answered

"What do you mean forehead?" Ino asked confused

"The client lied, it was actually an A-rank mission" Sakura vaguely explained

"...an A-rank?" Ino asked quickly scanning Sakura, she was inwardly relieved that her former friend was okay

"I'm not allowed to say much about the mission without my sensei's permission" Sakura informed them

Shikamaru however placed a few pieces together. _They probably had to fend off enemy ninja. That explains why Sakura isn't loud anymore and more civil._

"Hey guys!" a voice rung out through the training field

Team ten turned around to see their teacher walking towards them.

"You're late" Shikamaru said

"Just five minutes" Asuma defended

"Still late" Choji said while Ino nodded in agreement

"You guys are pretty lucky" Sakura said gaining everyone's attention "My sensei is always three to four hours late. Today it was because he had to help the elderly"

Team ten looked like they thought she was lying while Asuma chuckled "You're one of Kakashi's students then?" he asked

"Her sensei is really always that late?" team ten asked in unison with varying decrees of shock

"Yeah, there's always some lame excuse" Asuma said shaking his head

"Like a black cat crossing his path so he has to take the long way or having to help a lady cross the street. There's always a new excuse, it's kind of fun listening to the bizarre ones" Sakura said with a nostalgic smile

Team ten all sweat dropped in unison feeling sorry for team seven.

"Where is your team anyway?" Asuma asked

"I don't know, we have three days off so..." Sakura trailed off with a shrug

"Cherry blossom so pink, when I'm done it goes red~red~red!" a masculine voice sung off tune with a deep voice

Sakura's eyes widened in fear "...I'm too young to die..." she muttered loud enough for the confused team ten to hear

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Ino asked a bit worried seeing the shaking girl who stood up.

"Do me a favor...tell him 'I already apologized for the sunglasses. I gave Kakashi-sensei enough money to buy at least ten new ones.' and don't tell him where I went!" without waiting for team ten to react Sakura threw a flash bomb with the scent of meat

Team ten shielded their eyes, when the flash was gone the pink haired girl was gone too

"I wonder what that was about" Ino muttered

"Excuse me" the masculine voice asked

Team ten looked down to see a dog wearing a pair of sunglasses "Have any of you seen a pink haired girl with green eyes? Her name's Sakura Haruno"

"No, but she gave us a message for you" Shikamaru drawled out

The dog looked at him and he sighed muttering a troublesome under his breath "I already apologized for the sunglasses. I gave Kakashi-sensei enough money to buy at least ten new ones"

The dog, Akino looked confused "She thinks I'm still mad about the sunglasses? The others and I wanted to go shopping with her" he stated before he continued walking

* * *

_The next day._

"Sakura, your sensei's here!" Mebuki Haruno called

Sakura perked up closing the book she was reading about the human anatomy and pressure points. "Coming!" she yelled tying her headband around her neck as she quickly ran out of her room and downstairs towards the door.

"Kakashi-sensei good afternoon, is there something wrong?" she quickly asked wondering if her free days have been cut off

"Hello Sakura," Kakashi greeted with a lazy wave "No, I just came by to give you some scrolls and ask if you want to go pick up Guruko's pups now."

"Pups? I thought I was only getting one." Sakura pointed out in confusion

"Maa, the one Guruko wants you to have won't leave his twin. Is having one extra going to be a problem?" he asked

Sakura quickly shook her head "No, the more the merrier. I'm lucky Akino and the others told me to get extra stuff in case" she said

"Here," Kakashi said handing Sakura three scrolls "The basic fuinjutsu scrolls. Put them away and get dressed" he said eyeing Sakura's cherry blossom themed pj's

Sakura stammered out an okay before going to do as said

Then she came back in a pair of black pants and a red shirt, she let her hair fall down without brushing it. She had an excited smile "So where are they?" she asked

"They're at my place" he answered

**...Us plus Kakashi-sensei plus home alone equals...*nosebleed*. **_Inner stop being a pervert. _**Outer stop being so stern. **

Kakashi's home was bigger than Sakura imagined, she didn't think someone who lives alone would need so much space. Kakashi's home had two floors, one kitchen, one living room, two rooms, one bathroom and an empty room. Not to mention that his ninken were just sprawled around lazily.

"Yo Kakashi, Sakura" Pakkun greeted as the student-teacher duo entered

Sakura blinked "I don't understand, aren't summons supposed to live somewhere else?" she asked

"Maa, ninken aren't normal summons." Kakashi said and at Sakura's questioning look he elaborated "I just reverse summon them to my location when I need them, you'll learn how to do it soon enough"

"Arf!" Guruko barked in greeting as he smelled his owner and Sakura

"Guruko..." Sakura murmured in greeting dipping her head in respect "Thank you again for letting me have them"

"Arff, arf"

"He said 'Don't thank me, I was the one who wanted you to have them. I trust you Saku-chan'" Pakkun translated

Sakura grinned and tackled the dog into a hug.

"Well time for you to meet the pups" Pakkun yawned "They're loud brats" he muttered under his breath leading Sakura to the living room

"Whoah they look exactly like their dad" Sakura said in awe seeing the two twin ninken playing fight

They had the same tan fur, a white snout, long ears that have a dark brown color and noticeably more pronounced whiskers as their father.

"Hidari's eyes are a darker shade of brown and Migi's eyes are the lighter shade of brown." Kakashi informed Sakura

The pups stopped hearing their name and shot a curios look at Sakura. The girl in question look at Kakashi who nodded, she then walked calmly towards the two pups with a smile.

When she reached the two she crouched down offering Hidari her felt hand and Migi her right one "I'm Sakura Haruno, pleased to meet you two. I hope we get along from now on"

The two pups both sniffed the offered hands before giving them a lick making Sakura giggle.

Kakashi and his pack watched on as the trio started playing with each other.

"Arf, arf" Guruko barked

"Hmm, those brats won't beat us in a trillion years" Pakkun said with a huff

"The newer generation always surpasses the last, doesn't that apply to ninken too?" Kakashi asked with a closed eye smile

* * *

_**Chapter end.**_

* * *

_**Twisted Musalih :**_

_Hope ya enjoyed the chapter_

**_k :_**

_Thanks. I was worried that it wasn't funny enough_

**_StarGem16:_**

_Well Sakura will get a new outfit but expect it to change occasionally_

**_silverwolfighter00 :_**

_Well I did want to twist the concept of Sakura getting stronger a bit so expect the unexpected _

**_Guest :_**

_New chapter delivered ;)_


	6. Round and Round

_**A/N : The next chapter will feature the Chunin exams!**_

_**Also here's something so you don't get confused in the chapter :**_

_**One mission - Morning**_

_**Two mission - Noon**_

_**Three mission - Afternoon-sunset**_

_**Chapter six : **_

_**Round and round**_

* * *

Sakura threw another five needle at the dummy in front of her, two hit their intended target while the other three hit the wrong places. The kunoichi frowned _Haku made this seem so easy. _She thought to herself throwing another five senbon.

"Teme"

"Dobe"

Her eyebrows twitched as she turned around to glare at her two teammates "Instead of wasting your times, how about you train!?" she snapped at them. _Not everyone can be talented like Sasuke and not everyone can have immense chakra reserve to make up for lack of training! _She berated her teammates in her head with Inner agreeing wholeheartedly

"Hn" was all Sasuke said as he started going over his forms

Naruto grumbled and summoned clones to spar with

Sakura sighed in relief going back to the dummy. _"Eight choices..." _Zabuza's words rung through her head

"Liver, lungs, spine, clevical vein, neck vein, brain, kidney, heart..." she said the next line throwing the senbons accordingly. They all hit their mark perfectly, after all Sakura trained doing it with kunai back in the land of waves. It became an automatic reflex

It was easy after all, but the pressure points were hard as hell and she's been at it ever since she found Haku's senbons.

"Whoah Sakura-chan that was awesome!" Naruto cheered

Sakura ignored Naruto raising her hands with five senbons ready _I just gotta hit the pressure points at the neck. _She thought to herself as she flung her weapons, this time only one hit the intended target.

"Tsk! This is so dumb!" she grumbled

"Maa, if you keep working hard you'll get it eventually"

"You're late" Sakura said as she threw five more senbons, this time three hit.

"Well you see a fellow ninja needed my help to restrain Tora, I couldn't abandon my comrade" Kakashi lamely said

"That's nice" Sakura said at the same time Naruto and Sasuke said "Liar"

"Maa, it looks like you're the only one that believes me Sakura" Kakashi sheepishly said

"I don't believe you, I just don't want to waste my time yelling at your tardiness, if your old friends can't get rid of it, how can we?" she questioned throwing her weapons again.

"I'll start coming early when Naruto and Sasuke stop fighting" Kakashi said with a cheerful smile

"In other words never" Sakura sighed throwing more senbons

"Well we have a few missions planned for today and afterwards if we have time I can see how well you guys are doing with the new techniques I gave you" Kakashi said

Naruto grumbled "The wind technique you gave me won't work!"

"Mine works fine" Sasuke supplied, he was actually bragging.

"Well my calligraphy is decent so I can do some basic stuff, but the rest is a working process." Sakura informed

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sakura "How were you spending your time?" he asked

"Morning jogs and exercises, human anatomy and pressure points while bathing, fuinjutsu before and after breakfast, taijutsu and other stuff with Pakkun before lunch, nin and genjutsu after lunch, then weaponry, herbs and gardening, chakra control before and after diner, more taijutsu before showering and then fuinjutsu again" she replied "Of course I multitask those stuff with taking care of Hidari and Migi"

"You're overworking yourself" Kakashi said in a stern voice

"So?" Sakura asked not noticing the problem "Sometimes I skip a few so it doesn't matter"

"We'll have to work on your schedule after our missions" Kakashi noted and then turned his gaze to the rest of team seven who were in a glaring contest "I'll have to see how your schedules are too"

* * *

_Mission : Walk the dogs_

_Assigned : Team Seven_

_Status : Failed_

_Report : Sakura and Sasuke were doing fine but then Naruto wanted to hold the largest dog. It didn't end well._

* * *

_Mission : Deliver lunch to gatekeepers _

_Assigned : Team Seven_

_Status : Failed_

_Report : Naruto got hungry and ate their ramen. Note : don't let Naruto deliver ramen._

* * *

_Mission : Remove the graffity on the wall_

_Assigned : Team seven _

_Status : Failed_

_Report : Naruto removed the graffiti by placing another one over it, in hindsight the mission was misleading._

* * *

"Is there something wrong Sakura?" Kakashi asked when Sakura stayed in the Hokage office, the third Hokage himself raised an eyebrow at the girl

"Naruto and Sasuke are the worse teammates ever!" she complained "They don't listen to me, they always fight and they don't get the point of being a team" she listed off on her fingers "And thanks to them I didn't get any money!"

"Maa, you can't choose your team Sakura" Kakashi said

"I know, that's why I'm requesting to take solo missions for awhile. I need money for new ninja gears, ninken supplies and ninja outfit." Sakura said crossing her arms "I'm not borrowing money from anyone. Hidari and Migi are my responsibility"

Kakashi sighed "Ever since A-rank mission Sasuke and Naruto's relationship worsened considerably"

"Not really" Sakura said "They just don't want to admit that their friends that's why they're always fighting. Out of everyone in team seven those two have the strongest bond." _Which I'm not part of. _She sadly added to herself feeling envious of the two

"Well," the third Hokage said earning the student teacher duo's attention "I grant you permission to take on D-rank missions by yourself Sakura Haruno, the only condition is that you have to complete them. If I hear your not capable of handling them by yourself it's back to team D-ranks"

"Hai!" Sakura said with a bow

"Hokage-sama, what will happen to the team then?" Kakashi asked

"Nothing, all three will meet up for team training or meetings but part ways when it comes to mission for the following week. Will that be enough Sakura?" the third asked

"Of course, it'll be enough for the supplies I need." Sakura confirmed with a nod

* * *

_Mission : Babysit the Hokage's grandson and team. (Cover : Show them what being a ninja means)_

_Assigned : Sakura Haruno _

_Rank : D_

_Status : Completed_

_Feedback :_

_Konohamaru- Sakura-nee is so amazing! She showed us a new technique_

_Udon - Sakura-san is a good teacher._

_Moegi - Her ninken Hidari and Migi are so cute. Sakura-nee and her ninken performed some tricks for us._

* * *

_Mission : Deliver food to the gatekeepers _

_Assigned : Sakura Haruno_

_Rank : D_

_Status : Completed._

_Feedback : _

_Izumo : She should become our new errand girl_

_Kotetsu : Kunoichi-chan sure is good at tending to others_

* * *

_Mission : Walk the dogs_

_Assigned : Sakura Haruno_

_Rank : D_

_Feedback :_

_Is she really the girl who's team failed this mission yesterday? _

* * *

"Hey Tenten" Sakura greeted with a wave

Tenten who was busy with her weaponry turned to look at Sakura who had become a frequent client, she have Sakura a wave "Yo, what's up?"

"The sky" Sakura answered

"Don't wisecrack, what do you need?" Tenten asked

"You told me you needed a sparring partner, right? So I came to offer you a deal." Sakura said with a smirk

Tenten placed her hands on her hips "I'm listening"

"I need you to teach me every thing you can about weaponry. You don't have to delve deep, just basics. Also I was wondering if you had a way for me to learn to hit moving targets without seeing." Sakura explained holding her hand out

"Oh, that's beginners stuff to me. Give me one month and you'll be better than most gennin and give or take a few lower level chunin" Tenten smirked shaking the hand "Why do you need to learn the last thing though?" she curiously asked

"I'm trying to copy something I've seen from scratch but make it my own" Sakura explained

"I see, where's your ninken?" Tenten asked

"My mom's busy dotting on them and teaching them some stuff in my stead" Sakura answered

Tenten frowned "But then won't they listen to your mother's orders instead of yours?"

Sakura smiled and shook her head "No, they're listening to me right now. They're smart, they knew from the moment I met them that I'm their leader. I just ordered them to learn the things I told my mother to teach them"

* * *

_Mission : Paint the walls_

_Assigned : Sakura Haruno_

_Status : Completed_

_Feedback :_

_Tell her she didn't have to give me the back massage for free just because I'm an elderly. _

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei? How come Sakura-chan isn't here?" Naruto finally asked

"She's taking a break from the team for a week, don't worry she'll be here for the team training." Kakashi answered

"How come she gets a break?" Sasuke asked, then he scoffed "She doesn't even do anything"

"Don't insult Sakura-chan! She trains everyday without resting!" Naruto yelled defending his crush

"Then how come I don't see it dobe?" Sasuke asked

"Because every time she asks you to join her and Naruto you refuse" Kakashi drawled out, "But I suppose you thought Sakura was using Naruto to get to you"

"Hn, why else would she train with the dobe?" Sasuke questioned

"Sakura-chan isn't like that!" Naruto snapped "She'd _never _use someone to get ahead in love!"

* * *

_Mission : Organize the library_

_Assigned : Sakura Haruno_

_Status : Completed_

_Feedback :_

_It seems she was excited at having a library to read up on ninja theories. Did she never know that there was a library? However she did an excellent job. _

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, sorry I'm late. I didn't know there was a library so I checked out a ton of books and had to take them home! Then Hidari and Migi wanted to come with me but I had to clean them up" Sakura quickly said in panic as she arrived thirty minutes late to the team training

"Maa, don't sweat it" Kakashi assured Sakura

Sakura smiled in relief. On her left shoulder hung Hidari and on her right hung Migi as prove that she had to bathe them.

"Arf!"

"How are you Migi?"

"Arf"

"Hey Hidari"

Sakura chuckled as her ninken and Kakashi greeted each other.

"Where's Naruto and Sasuke?" Sakura asked noticing the lack of males.

"Ah, we're busy with the bell test" Kakashi informed her

"They're really working together?" Sakura asked in surprise

"Sadly no, I have both of them trapped in easy to find locations. You can go find them if you want, put Pakkun's tracking skills to test." Kakashi said with a closed eye smile

"Well I did want to let Hidari and Migi get some experience before we do the traditional ninja and ninken tracking mission" Sakura said with a thoughtful look

"You're letting them do it this early? They're not even two months old. Even Pakkun couldn't do it until he was four months old" Kakashi pointed out

"And I want mine to theirs in half the time. They're going to become stronger than your pack Kakashi-sensei." Sakura confidently declared and the two in question barked in agreement wanting to prove themselves

"Well if you three think you're up to it" Kakashi said with a shrug

"We know we're up for it, besides stop being a hypocrite. Pakkun told me you took him to do the traditional ninja and ninken tracking mission when he was one month old" Sakura pointed out

Kakashi looked extremely sheepish yet a bit pissed "Pakkun should really stop telling you about my past"

"He didn't, he told me about _his past. _Can't help that you two lived under the same roof" Sakura said with a huff as she brought her hands together to whistle

Hidari and Migi both jumped off her shoulders. Hidari on her left side and Migi on her right, their names were really perfect.

"See ya sensei" Sakura lazily saluted and then ran away making sure her ninken can keep up with her since they can't run fast yet.

_One moment she's like Obito then like me and then back like Obito. _Kakashi thought to himself shaking his head to get rid of the nostalgic feeling

When Sakura reached a clearing knowing that Kakashi was out of view but could hear her if he really tried she stopped. She smiled down at her two pups knowing full well they feel nervous around Kakashi and his pack fearing that they're not good enough. Like owner like pet she suppose, they really were the perfect team.

The twin pups stared at Sakura expectantly as she put on her thinking face "Let's see...you have better hearing than Migi" Sakura said looking at Hidari "And Naruto's the loudest person I know. Hidari you're in charge of finding Naruto, he's the orange wearing boy with blue eyes and blond hair" after Hidari nodded in confirmation she turned towards Migi "And you have the superior sense of smell. Back when I had a crush on Sasuke, I carried around a piece of his ripped cloth..." she murmured grabbing her headband

Between the metal and the headband's cloth there was another piece of cloth stuck there "I totally forgot about this" Sakura murmured with a nostalgic smile handing the cloth to Migi "Migi try to sniff Sasuke out. Both of you are going solo today, I'll give the signal in thirty minutes. When I do let me know if you found them or not, got it!?" her voice became more commanded in the end

"Arf!" the two pups barked in unison

Sakura's face softened "Don't push yourselves to hard, if you fail there's always next time...is what I would say. But I have faith in the two of you, so show me a good fight" she winked at them

Hidari and Migi's ears perked up letting Sakura know that they're happy

"Now...scatter!" Sakura commanded

"You're good at taking care of ninken" Kakashi commented after the pups left

"It's cause I love animals. If I ever get the chance to make contracts or take in more I'd gladly do it" Sakura said as she started going through kata's

_And then she's like Sensei and Rin. _Kakashi thought to himself "How's the technique you were working on going?"

"Better, but it's still not good enough for me to get the okay from Pakkun and the others." Sakura answered

"You're still missing something?" Kakashi asked

"I don't know how to radiate killer intent" Sakura admitted

"If that's all I can help you with it" Kakashi said with a shrug

"But then the other two will think your using favoritism" Sakura pointed out

"Not really, before you came they demanded that I teach them something. So I decided to teach them more about genjutsu, you know more about it than them so it wouldn't be fair if they learned something new because they didn't learn it before graduating from the academy while you who did learn from the academy not learn something new" Kakashi explained

"I thought Pakkun was good at finding loops" Sakura commented

"He rubs off on me" Kakashi said with a dramatic sigh

"Did they complete their missions?" Sakura found herself asking

"They failed all again." Kakashi answered

"When will they just admit they're friends?" Sakura asked to no one in particular

Just then a barking disturbed their conversation

"It's barely been ten minutes" Sakura murmured but followed the barking noise with Kakashi leisurely walking behind her

The two reached another clearing in the forest to see Naruto hanging from the tree with a rope tied at his ankle

"How many times has he fall for this?" Sakura found herself asking

"I lost count" Kakashi admitted

Hidari barked going back to Sakura's left side just as Sakura grabbed a kunai and threw it at the rope effectively cutting it off.

"Your weaponry has gotten better" Kakashi noted

"A friend is helping me out" Sakura vaguely answered

"Thank you Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out tackling the girl into a hug

Hidari growled at Naruto "He's a friend" Sakura assured her pup before pushing Naruto off of her "Don't Sakura-chan me." she hissed pointing an accusing finger at the blond "I know that you're smart in your own way so stop falling for stupid tricks!"

Naruto's cheeks turned an interesting shade of pink "R-really? You think I'm smart"

"In your own way" Sakura allowed with a nod

"Kakashi-sensei did you hear that?" Naruto asked

"Yes I did, I was standing here the whole time" Kakashi nodded

"Let's team up and beat Kakashi-sensei Sakura-chan!" Naruto offered

Sakura crossed her arms "Why should I team up with _you_?" she asked

"Because we have to work together to get the bells" Naruto answered

Sakura nodded and promptly punched him in the head "If you know that then why don't you work together with Sasuke!?" she yelled in annoyance

Naruto comically cried clutching his head "I don't wanna work with that teme!"

"If you work with him I'll go on a date with you" Sakura offered picking up Hidari

Naruto looked like he was in heaver "Really!?" he asked

"Yes" Sakura answered turning to leave

Naruto of course followed her and Kakashi too.

After five minutes of walking Migi's barking could be heard. "Second target found!" Sakura declared turning to Kakashi with a look of triumph

"Maa, you're right. They're very talented." he admitted

And so Naruto and Sakura ran towards the noise while Kakashi stayed behind giving them the time to plan.

Sakura pointed at Sasuke's head "Dig" and promptly her two pups eagerly began digging the avenger out treating the matter as a game

"Sasuke Kakashi-sensei said he'd teach us a new jutsu if we manage to get a bell" Sakura said

Naruto didn't say anything, after all Sakura told him about how she's going to trick Sasuke into working with them already.

"You can't do it on your own." Sakura said

Sasuke scowled

Sakura sighed, her gaze softened "Remember that Kakashi-sensei said that teamwork is the key?"

"I know that you two are my teammates" Sasuke admitted much to the other two's surprise "But I want to do it on my own. If I don't I won't ever be able to complete my goal"

"You're wrong. Your goal is something you have to do on your own but the bell test is something you have to do with your comrades." Sakura reasoned

Sasuke remained silent

"Do you know what comrades do?" Sakura ask

"Work together" Sasuke gave the obvious answer

Sakura nodded "Yeah that's true too. But someone I know told me that being comrades mean you can lean on each other. That means I can lean on your shoulders when I need to and you can lean on mine when you need to" she repeated what Pakkun told her about comrades

"..Hn"

"Does that mean you're in?" Sakura asked

"Yes" Sasuke answered

Sakura smiled "Okay here's the plan..."

_Ten minutes later._

"Okay sensei we're ready" Sakura announced cracking her knuckles

Naruto stood on her left while Sasuke stood on her right. Her pups were on the sidelines cheering her on.

"Wind style : Air bullet technique!"

"Fire style : fireball jutsu"

The two rivals did their perspective techniques at the same time

Of course Kakashi jumped out of the way faster than they could blink. The three looked around and spotted him on the branch reading his book idly. Sakura threw an explosive tag attached to a kunai at the branch.

Kakashi merely flipped away mid-air

The trio took this chance to throw their weapons at their teacher who used the body replacement jutsu immediately.

"Well your teamwork is better when Sakura forces you to work together..." Kakashi noted appearing behind them

"Cha!" another Sakura's voice yelled loudly

Kakashi managed to body flicker away just as the Naruto clones henged exploded. "Naruto can't use fire technique..." he said to Sakura as he appeared in front of her as she stood in front of the lake.

"A clone substituted with Sasuke when I yelled" Sakura explained

"Maa, I should have known. I bet even a Nara would tell you it was a good plan for a genin" Kakashi said rubbing his neck

"Ne sensei? Remember back at wave when you told us that you'd protect us even if it kills you?" Sakura asked nervously biting her lips

"What about it?" Kakashi asked feeling the other two hiding in a bush behind them

"Were you telling the truth?" she asked

"Yes, I won't let my comrades die ever...again" he added the last part to himself

Sakura gave him a relieved smile "Okay, I trust you sensei"

"Wind style : Air bullet!"

"Fire style : fireball jutsu!"

Kakashi was about to bolt out of there before the jutsu hit him but Sakura held his hand before he could body flicker away. She had a smile on her face, "I paralyzed your left arm with a seal sensei, can you use jutsu with one hand like Haku?" she asked

Kakashi gritted his teeth cursing the fact that Sakura picked up fast on fuinjutsu. He grabbed Sakura with his other arm and jumped into the lake already knowing it was a trap.

So of course when they resurfaced he wasn't surprised to be stuck in a water prison technique.

"Did we win?" Sakura asked as Naruto and Sasuke walked towards them

"Maa, I'm afraid not" and poof

"It was a clone" Sakura murmured walking back to the ground.

The real Kakashi body flickered at the clearing looking pissed off "How could you two be so reckless!?" he yelled at Naruto and Sasuke

Both flinched in guilt "We didn't know that would happen" Sasuke said

"Sakura-chan said she'd get out of the way before the flame hits" Naruto explained

Kakashi turned towards Sakura

"What were you thinking acting so reckless!?" he yelled at Sakura who looked confused

"I wasn't acting reckless" she defended herself

"Purposely letting a jutsu hit you? If that isn't reckless, what is?"

"It's called a gambit!"

"You risked your life on a gambit!?"

"I didn't risk my life!"

"You acted so stupid! I expected that of Naruto or even Sasuke but not you. I am disappointed in you."

Naruto and Sasuke's mouth hung open at Kakashi's disappointed look directed at their teammate.

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes "Baka-kashi!" she yelled turning to leave

Her pups whimpered following after her shooting unsure glances at Kakashi.

"Arf..." Migi barked _Kashi made Saku cry_

"Arf." Hidari barked _I didn't know he could be that scary. _

After Sakura left Kakashi sighed "The two of you are dismissed"

* * *

_Mission : Help out in the academy_

_Assigned : Sakura Haruno_

_Rank : D_

_Feedback : _

_She's a miracle worker. I haven't seen those monsters quiet in forever! They actually listened to her. I guess a ninja in a bad mood really is enough to intimidate someone_

* * *

_Mission : Deliver supplies to Dango store_

_Assigned : Sakura Haruno_

_Rank : D_

_Status : Complete_

_Feedback :_

_Very professional for her age._

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei Sakura-chan skipped the team meeting..." Naruto reluctantly informed his teacher

"Let her do as she pleases" Kakashi grumbled

"Kakashi-sensei sulking is really creepy..."

"Hn"

"I am not sulking"

* * *

"Cha! Baka-kashi hurting my feelings like that!" Sakura raged punching trees in another training ground.

**I can't believe it, he was so nice to us and then he snaps at us for no reason! **

Hot tears streamed down Sakura's face as she kicked the tree "Baka-kashi!"

**Forget about him, we don't need him! ****Tsunami was right boys are stupid!. **

"SHA...n-naro!" Sakura yelled voice breaking at the end as she threw one last punch

"Sakura?" a surprised voice called

Sakura froze wiping her tears away and turned around to see Shikamaru and an older man. _His father. _She guessed "Uhh...how long were you two here?" she squeaked out

"I just got here" Shikamaru said noticing her red eyes "You okay?" he asked, he didn't like seeing girls cry after all.

"Idiot, of course she's not okay." Shikaku drawled out "As for your question missy I was here the whole time"

"It figures" Sakura muttered shaking her head "Sorry for interrupting I'll be on my way now..."

"No wait" Shikaku said "Is this Baka-kashi person's real name Kakashi Hatake?" he asked

"How do you know that?" Sakura spat narrowing her eyes in suspicion

"Ah, call it intuition"

"Not buying it" Sakura grumbled

"What did your sensei do anyway? Yell at you or something?" Shikamaru asked joining the conversation

"He did yell at me," Sakura admitted looking down "But that's not why I was crying."

"Oh? Why were you crying then?" Shikaku asked

"He said he was disappointed in me" Sakura slowly said in disbelief

"Why? I expected him to be disappointed at Naruto or Sasuke" Sikamaru asked

"Cause my strategy worked." Sakura answered

"Your strategy?" the father and son duo asked raising in eyebrow in interest

"Yeah we were doing the bell test and I convinced and tricked Naruto and Sasuke respectively to work together..." she began explaining

"Now I see," Shikamaru said as she finished "Of course he's mad at you. Asuma sensei would have beaten the shit out of me for trying something to reckless, he said 'Teachers always want their students to play it safe especially since there isn't a war going on', yours thinks like that too from what I can tell."

Sakura looked down in shame

"It was a good plan in my opinion, well good for a gennin at least." Shikaku said earning the kid's attention "The reason you played such a dangerous gambit is because you know for a fact Kakashi wouldn't let you in harm's way and it's blatantly obvious how much you trust him"

"That's right..." Sakura murmured in agreement "I trust sensei with my life..."

"Kakashi reacted badly because everyone he held dear died near him and he couldn't prevent it. They all died doing something reckless, that's why he doesn't want you to be reckless either."Shikaku explained as vaguely as he could

"I..should apologize..I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Sakura stated and then bowed "I'm really grateful to you for explaining things to me Shikamaru's dad" then the straightened up and smiled at the quiet Shikamaru "You too Shikamaru"

Shikamaru looked away "Troublesome..."

* * *

_Mission : Help out in the hospital _

_Assigned : Sakura Haruno_

_Status : Completed_

_Rank : D_

_Feedback :_

_Send the girl to us tomorrow back if she wants to learn more about being a medic, she has near perfect chakra control._

* * *

"Kakashi, can I talk to you?" Shikaku lazily asked standing in front of said man in the Jonin lounging area

"Of course Shikaku-san" Kakashi said snapping his book shut

"See it's about this interesting strategy..."

* * *

_Mission : Guard the Daimyo's wife while she goes shopping_

_Assigned : Sakura Haruno_

_Status : Complete_

_Rank : D_

_Feedback :_

_Sakura-chan is such a darling! Next time I go shopping I'll personally request her_

* * *

"EH!? Kakashi-sensei is actually early!?" Naruto asked in disbelief

"Hn," Sasuke said with equal amount of disbelief

"Ah, my dog set my alarm late so I thought it was already three hours late" Kakashi explained

"You just admitted that you're always late on purpose" Sasuke stated

"No, that just means I rushed here ignoring the poor elderly and not looking out for black cats which will now bring me misfortune" Kakashi happily said

"I'm on time!" Sakura cheered arriving at the clearing

"Uh-oh" Naruto said looking at Sakura and then at Kakashi

Sakura then noticed Kakashi there. The two glared at each other and Naruto and Sasuke shifted uncomfortably

"Oh, just forgive and forget already, ttebayo!" Naruto yelled

"Hn, for once I agree" Sasuke said with a nod

"No way" the two glaring people said in unison

"Copy cat Kakashi really suits you" Sakura insulted

"Maa, at least I have a tittle" Kakashi retorted

"Come on please stop fighting!" Naruto begged

"No" the two said

"We'll do anything" Naruto said nudging Sasuke who reluctantly nodded in agreement

"Maa, if the two of you can get a bell from me I'll forgive her. But that will never happen so, good luck" Kakashi drawled out

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and dragged him away. When they were out of earshot Kakashi looked at Sakura not glaring anymore

"Pakkun and the others wants to train tomorrow" Kakashi said

"Oh, okay. How long do you think it will take for them to notice that we're cool?" Sakura asked

"Maa, who knows. It was evil of you to trick them though." Kakashi said not hiding his amusement

"Now they know how others feel when they start glaring at each other " Sakura pointed out

"True" Kakashi admitted "And they finally willingly worked together"

Sakura nodded "Yeah, now can I go to the hospital? A medic-nin wants to teach me the basics of medical jutsu" Sakura explained

"Maa, go ahead. What are you planning on focusing on in your ninja career anyway?" he curiously asked

"Everything. I want to be able to counted any enemies weaknesses, for example if one uses kenjutsu I use ninjutsu. If one can only use genjutsu I'll use taijutsu." Sakura explained

"Ah, that's smart" Kakashi commented

"Yeah, I still don't get why other ninjas don't do it" Sakura said with a shrug as she began walking away, before she left she paused "And sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"Next time we have a fight or you need something don't come to my house in the middle of the night, it gave my mother a very perverted thought and now she ships us"

Kakashi sweat dropped "Next time I'll just let Pakkun deliver a message"

"Or sneak into my room. My parents won't notice" Sakura innocently suggested not understanding why Inner began laughing

* * *

_**Chapter end!**_

_**A/N : I hope I kept everyone in character, well except for Sakura. Keeping Sakura in character based on her cannon self might blow my brain**_

* * *

_**Silverwolfighter00 :**_

_Well dogs ARE cute as hell. I tend to update fast when ideas flood my mind_

**_StarGem16 :_**

_Thanks, I'm glad you liked my writing. :)_

**_Anksunamun-chan :_**

_Well thanks, I like you too. (I like anyone who review :p). Well you're welcome, I personally loved ninkens too and found it odd that Kakashi never gave any of his student one._

**_ShugoYuuki123 :_**

_I'm not sure about giving her the summons..I'm conflicted because I keep thinking it would be kick-ass but then I'm like 'I don't want it to seem like I'm giving Sakura everything'_

**_Guest :_**

_You're welcome_

**_cutehoney4 :_**

_I will thanks_

**_Nymphaadora. Black :_**

_Thanks for reviewing again, glad you're not confused anymore._

_Well even I felt embarrassed for the guest, but he/she deserved it for giving such a biased critique. _

_Well "I'm the boss" (repeats sentence four hundred times)_

_TURN DOWN FOR WHAT! (That's my jam...even though I can't dance to save my life)_

_Lol, Pakkun is a lazy ass of course._

_I was so tempted to write the second kiss that I couldn't help it! (comically crying while laughing)_

_Well Pakkun's pads are soft and supple *snickers*_

_Meh Zabuza was so bad-ass he had to show up one way or another_

_I'll check out the link you sent me when I update this chapter_

_Oh, the two ninken will be hilarious as hell_

_Well as far as I'm concerned I'm female. I do understand your confusion though so don't worry_

_Also no you're not bothering me, in fact I look forward to your next review ;)_

**timi :**

_Thanks, hope this was quick enough, p..s my laptop just won't let me write your username properly_


	7. Invitation to Hell

_**Chapter seven :**_

_**Beginning's of the test from hell**_

* * *

"Cha!" Sakura cried out aiming a hit with her tonfa towards Tenten

Tenten smirked and blocked with her wooden staff, formally known as a Bo. "You know, I'm glad you asked me to look for a compatible weapon a few weeks ago" she commented as she kicked Sakura in the stomach sending the latter back

Sakura stayed still panting "Well I'm not. Having four compatible weapons is a pain!" she grumbled

"Aren't you the one who wanted to become a jack of all traits?" Tenten asked leaping forward to hit Sakura

"Cha!" Sakura cried out deflecting the hit and kicked Tenten in the side "I still do, but your training method...is absurd!" she yelled immediately attacking again not giving the older girl time to react

Tenten leaped back "That was easy stuff." she said

The timer near them rung and Sakura's knees gave out "Which next?" she asked evening her breath

"Bo, tonfa, katana or kunai blades, that's the four I taught you the basics of, so choose" Tenten said

"Speaking of which how's the orders going?" Sakura asked

"The custom made weapons? They'll be done during the Chunin exams" Tenten said

Sakura looked up at Tenten in confusion "Chunin exams?" she questioned

Tenten gave her a look of disbelief "You can't be serious, where do you live? Under a rock!?"

"Well excuse me if training twenty four seven brings down time for gossip" Sakura grumbled

* * *

"I can't believe Sakura-chan is late, ttebayo!" Naruto grumbled

Sasuke just ignored Naruto

Soon their female teammate arrived, today she was wearing a simple green long sleeved shirt coupled with a pair of black shorts and standard shinobi footwear. Her legs were wrapped in bandages. She had four pouches, two on her left hip and the other two on her right hip. She had a larger pouch filled with eight scrolls behind her strapped around her butt. Two other scrolls, one on her left thigh and one on her right thigh were displayed.

Her hair was loose today after her training session and she had a slightly tired yet lazy smile "I brought some homemade food" she announced holding up a bag

"Arf!" Hidari and Migi barked in unison

"Sakura-chan's an angel!" Naruto cried out as the girl in questioned passed out the food

"Hn, why are you late?" Sasuke asked, it was unusual for Sakura to be two hours late after all

"I knew Kakashi-sensei was going to be late so I was training with a friend of mine" Sakura answered with a shrug as she began eating

"This is good, ttebayo! Where did you learn to cook like this Sakura-chan?" Naruto curiously asked

"From Tsunami-san, she's an amazing cook you know?" Sakura asked with a pleased smile

"Hn" Sasuke said in agreement as he plopped a tomato in his mouth noticing how he had more tomatoes than the others he shot Sakura a curios look which she returned with a knowing smile

"Arf" _Emo as fuck_

"Arf!" _Don't swear_

Sakura looked at her pups with a sweet smile "I wonder when you two are going to say your first words..."

"Eh? Sakura-chan dogs can't talk" Naruto nervously pointed out

"Dobe, ninken can learn human speech" Sasuke said

"Oh, I thought Sakura-chan was going crazy from too much training" Naruto mumbled out in relief

Team seven continued eating while having some small talk and eventually their sensei arrived

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life" Kakashi cheerfully greeted

"Liar! You're a failure as a ninja, ttebayo!" Naruto yelled

"Got lost on the road of life, huh? In the end we are all..." Sakura said with a thoughtful look

The rest of the team shot her an odd look while Kakashi nodded "That's the truth of life, you're really poetic today"

Sakura blushed in embarrassment "W-whatever, let's just go kick ass, cha!"

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered

* * *

"Maa, calm down Sakura..." Kakashi said patting the girl's head

"I am calm as calm can be." Sakura answered in a monotone staring at Naruto with blank eyes

"I'm sorry for messing up every mission Sakura-chan!" Naruto apologized crying comically fearing Sakura's wrath

Sakura sighed "I can't stay mad at you forever, baka." she murmured making said idiot's face lit up, smiling slightly she helped him up and the team continued walking with Naruto leaning on Sakura for support

"It hurts..." Naruto whined

"It's because you push yourself too much, come on we're going to the hospital" Sakura said in a no nonsense tone

"Yes m'am..." Naruto murmured, yet he was happy that his crush was looking out for him.

"Pfft, can't you take care of yourself?" Sasuke asked in a conceited tone

"God damn it!" Naruto yelled preparing to lunge an attack

Sakura quickly interjected and snapped her fingers. Hidari and Migi barked, one bit Sasuke's hand while the other bit Naruto's leg. Both boys winced in pain "Stop fighting" was all Sakura said, but her voice was in alpha-mode promising pain if not listened to

"Yes m'am"

"Hn"

Sakura smiled "Good"

The two boys kept glaring at each other

"Hmm, teamwork's been lacking lately" Kakashi said pointedly looking at the boys

"Yeah, yeah you're ruining our teamwork Sasuke! Always hogging the spotlight, you bastard!" Naruto yelled as said boy began walking away

Sasuke paused "That's you moron, if you want me to stop making you look bad..." he looked back at Naruto with an annoyed look "Then just become stronger than me" he finished

_They're worse than before. _Sakura thought shaking her head with a sigh

Kakashi looked up at the sky to see a bird and sighed "Okay, that's all for today. I have to go submit the mission report, Hidari and Migi you two are coming with me"

Said pups looked at Sakura who nodded in approval "Pakkun and the others must want to train for a bit." she said with a wink, both looked happy now as they bounded towards Kakashi.

"I'm going home then..." Sasuke announced turning around

"Wait! How about all three of us go training together to build of teamwork?" Sakura asked

Sasuke scowled at her "You're the same as Naruto" he said, Sakura wasn't fazed "Instead of bothering me go practice a jutsu or two, frankly you're worse than Naruto. The way you are now you're just a burden."

Naruto's mouth hung open in shock, _Why is teme saying all that when he knows Sakura-chan's strong too? _He wondered

"Fine!" Sakura snapped crossing her arms._ I haven't sleep in god knows how long and he tells me this? That was the last straw. _She thought to herself as she glared at Sasuke "I'm going to leave you alone and I won't bother you anymore, happy?" she asked

"Hn" Sasuke nodded turning around to leave

_Now's my chance, ttebayo! _"Sakura-chan, forget about Sasuke. Let's train together!"

"Maa, I'll leave you two be now." Kakashi said body flickering away with the two pups

Naruto ran towards Sakura who just shook her head still annoyed at her teammate. She gave a yawn and started walking. She gave Naruto a discreet nod, nodding her head back when she noticed a rock.

Naruto grinned at her and nodded. "I act like I'm going forward but feint!" he declared turning around catching the culprits "What kind of rock is square with two holes? I see right through you!" Naruto declared pointing an accusing finger

Three kids quickly got out of the rock to reveal Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi.

"That's the man I view as my rival!" Konohamaru proudly said

"Oh, it's you Konohamaru...what's with the goggles?" Naruto asked

"Heh, we're copying the old you bro!" Konohamaru declared

"That's so cute!" Sakura gushed crouching down to the three's height,

"Sis!" Konohamaru said with a grin as he and his friends tackled Sakura in a hug "I didn't know you were bro's girlfriend"

Sakura chuckled in amusement, "We're just friends" she said not noticing an imaginary arrow with the words 'friend zoned' hit Naruto in the chest

"Ah, it figures. You're way out of bro's lead" Konohamaru said

"Hey!" Naruto yelled offended "How do you guys even know Sakura-chan?"

"We just do!" Konohamaru said sticking his tongue out "Cause we're cool like that"

Sakura patted Konohamaru's head affectionately making the latter blush a bit "So how's everything at the academy lately?"

"Boring!" Kohomaru declared

"I already know everything they're teaching" Udon said in a sulking tone

"All the boys are ugly." Moegi said with a pout

Sakura giggled at the three "Well I'm free right now, maybe we can do something?" she asked

"Let's play ninja!" Konohamaru exclaimed "Naruto-nii promised us to..." he added

Sakura sighed "A ninja playing ninja?" she asked unsure

"Guys!" Moegi exclaimed, the other two nodded and they all looked at Sakura "Ninken art : puppy dog eyes no jutsu!" they all exclaimed in unison and gave the pink haired kunoichi the best puppy dog eyes they could muster

Sakura caved "Fine, who taught you guys that anyway?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Hidari and Migi" Moegi said with a cheeky smile "The Inuzuka kid in our class translated what they were saying to us when you had a mission at the academy" she explained

"Okay, I'm going to count to ten and you all run, okay?" Sakura asked

"Wait, can I play too Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. _No way am I letting Konohamaru one up me!_

Sakura nodded sending him a slight disbelieving look

"The winner gets a date with Sakura-nee!" Moegi declared

Konohamaru and Udon cheered while Naruto nodded _No way am I going to lose now, ttebayo!_

_Since when was I a prize to be won? _Sakura wondered to herself

"One..." she started counting closing her eyes

"Ten!" she finished snapping her eyes open and sprang after the four who were still in her sight

"Ah, Sakura-nee is fast!" Konohamaru declared

"Playing tag with dogs pays off" Sakura muttered to herself picking up the pace

Just then Konohamaru bumped into someone and fell down

"Ah" Naruto said as he stopped running

Sakura blinked as she stopped running too immediately looking over the newcomers, their headbands were from the village hidden in sand.

_Why would they be here in the leaf village? _She wondered, then she remembered

_"Honestly, okay I'll tell you. The Chunin exams are tests genin take to get promoted, when the chunin exams come around people from different villages come to take the test. This time the chunin exams are held here in the leaf village" Tenten explained_

_"Oh, are you participating?" Sakura asked_

_"Of course, last year my team chose not to go but this year..." Tenten trailed off with a certain look in her face_

"Konohamaru!" Naruto exclaimed snapping Sakura out of her thoughts

The boy from the sand village was holding Konohamaru up by his neck

"So does this hurt punk?" he arrogantly asked

"Put him down Kankuro or you know you'll pay for it later" the girl told the newly dubbed Kankuro

"Hey you better let Konohamaru go right now!" Naruto yelled

Kankura smirked "Hey, we got a few minutes before _he _gets here, let's mess with these punks, huh?" Kankuro asked

Naruto clenched his fists "Put him down!" he yelled rushing towards Kankuro

Kankuro smirked smirked and moved his fingers making Naruto trip. Sakura blinked, _What was that? It couldn't have been strings..._

"I suggest you don't hurt the boy" Sakura finally said having had enough, she knew she wouldn't last in a fight with these guys due to her lack of sleep

"And why shouldn't I pinky?" Kankuro asked

"Because if you harm that boy you'll be putting the leaf village and the sand village at war." Sakura stated as if they were talking about the weather, she pointed at Konohamaru "He's the Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru Sarutobi" she introduced

"What!?" the girl and Kankuro asked in shock looking at said boy

"So.." Sakura said walking towards him and grabbed Konohamaru "Leave him the fuck alone!" she yelled kicking Kankuro in the face sending him flying back leaving everyone shocked at her raw strength

"Sakura-chan just swore..." Naruto muttered

"That isn't exactly what should be bothering you Naruto-san" Udon pointed out

"Well I always knew Sakura-chan was strong, if that's what you meant" Naruto muttered

Sakura looked at the other girl and jumped back cautiously with her arms wrapped Konohamaru's waist. She narrowed her eyes. _Run or fight? _She thought to herself

"You bitch...that freaking hurt!" Kankuro said as he stood up holding his bruised nose

"Tsk, you hit him you mess with me too" the girl said

Kankuro lifted his hand up to do the same trick he did before to trip Naruto, but a rock hit his hand making him wince. Everyone looked at the direction the rock came from to see Sasuke leaning against a tree sitting on a branch. "What are you bastards doing here in our village?" he questioned

"Totally uncalled for" Naruto said aloud

"Well he wouldn't be Sasuke if he didn't interfere" Sakura murmured letting Konohamaru go

"Sis!" Konohamaru cried out hugging her leg, Sakura just kept rubbing his hair fondly still looking at the scene

"Oh, good another wimp to tick me off" Kankuro said

"Get lost" Sasuke said

"Kyaah! So cool!" Moegi exclaimed with hearts for eyes

Konohamaru promptly let go of Sakura's legs and pointed at Naruto "Bro you suck, I believed in you" he accusingly said

"No dummy, I could easily defeat that guy" Naruto tried reasoning

"Bah!" Konohamaru said turning away to look at Sakura "Don't worry sis, you're still awesome in my books. You gotta teach me how to kick like that sometimes" he said with a grin giving her the thumbs up

"Yeah!" Udon and Moegi cheered

Sakura sheepishly rubbed her neck "Sure" she said

"Stop ignoring us!" Kankuro yelled in anger about to grab his puppet

"Kankuro, back off" another voice said

Sakura froze her gaze drifting towards the newcomer standing upside down a tree branch _Another one? But this one...he looks strong. _

"You're an embarrassment to our village" the red head said

_But when did he get there? Kakashi-sensei could sneak up on us like that because he's a jonin...but this boy must be a gennin. He's definitely stronger than a normal gennin. _Sakura mused to herself

"Ga-Gaara..." Kankuro sheepishly said

"Losing control in a fight like that how pathetic, why do you think we came to the leaf village?" the now dubbed Gaara asked

"Listen Gaara..." Kankuro nervously began pointing a finger at Naruto and the others "They started it and-"

"Shut up or I'll kill you" Gaara said in a monotone

Sakura's face became blank almost uninterested, but inwardly she was shaking like a leaf. _"Brat listen up, when and I mean when not if ...when you come across a dangerous or intimidating person not matter if he or she is your ally or not you do your damn best to put on a poker face. If they know you're afraid of them you've already lost and if you don't control your emotions correctly you lose." Akino said fixing his sunglasses _

"Ok, I'm sorry" Kankuro said obviously scared

"Yeah, I'm also sorry...really sorry" the girl said

"No" Sakura's voice broke in earning all attention,

_What is she thinking? Is she as stupid as the dobe now? _Sasuke wondered

_Sakura-chan's acting reckless again, ttebayo! _Naruto thought in panic not realizing the irony

_Sakura-nee's so kick-ass! _Moegi, Udon and Konohamaru thought

_Is she suicidal? _the girl and Kankuro thought

"It was all my fault, so don't blame your comrades." Sakura nodded at him, the girl and Kankuro sent her grateful looks which she didn't notice, _"Also never ever let your guard down in front of an enemy like that. Confuse them by treating them as an equal" Akino said, his glasses slipping again._"On that note," Sakura dipped her head "Thank you for stopping the fight before it got out of hand" she thanked not noticing the shock looks

Gaara's face remained blank not showing if he was surprised or not "You're welcome" the words sounded so foreign to him, he body flickered between the other two sand ninja who was openly gaping at Sakura. _He uses sand...that explains the gourd. Definitely dangerous. _The girl in question thought

"It looks like we got here too early, but we didn't come here to play around" Gaara said

"I know..." Kankuro muttered

"Then.." Sakura spoke up again but this time her face morphed into a thoughtful look "you three are here for the Chunin exams?" she questioned. _The red hair Gaara is definitely above gennin so that means these two have to be strong too..._

"Yes" Gaara answered

_"Different ninja arrives around two days before the exam itself, which is five days from now" Tenten said "Mostly to do a fast preparation or tour around. Some arrives on the day of the exam itself if our village relationships are really strained" she explained as she brought down her bo staff to hit Sakura _

"A bit early don't you think, the exams are in a week." Sakura said feeling suspicious, _Why would they be here this early?_

"There's no rule against coming here early, besides our villages are in an alliance so take it as a sign of goodwill" the girl easily said

Sakura snorted "Goodwill my ass" she muttered to herself, _It's obvious our villages are friends in name only. _

Sasuke jumped down in front of Naruto and Sakura acting all alpha. Both glared at him, Sakura because she was still mad at him for earlier and Naruto because he's Naruto.

"Hey what's your name?" he asked

"Huh? Me?" the girl asked a bit hopeful

"No, you with the gourd" Sasuke said pointing at the red head

"Gaara of the dessert" Gaara answered looking at Sasuke "I'm also interested in your name" he stated

"It's Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said with a smirk

Gaara nodded and looked at the girl who was glaring at Sasuke "And you?"

"Uh, I think he's talking to you sis..." Konohamaru said

Sakura blinked, "Excuse me?" she asked looking at the sand team

"I asked for your name" Gaara stated

"I'm Sakura Haruno, this is Naruto Uzumaki and you already know _his _name" Sakura introduced "We're team seven"

Naruto grinned, _Finally some spotlight._

"I wasn't interested in his name" Gaara said looking at Naruto who immediately slumped

Sakura snorted remembering how Naruto defeated Haku so easily..._Now that I think of it...what was that red chakra? _"What's your names?" Sakura asked looking at the other

"Kankuro" Kankuro stated, _He used the blue string thing. _

"I'm Temari" Temari introduced herself smiling sweetly at Sasuke _She has a big fan on her back...so it's obvious she uses that. Fans huh? What an interesting weapon...maybe I should have Tenten custom order a pair of smaller fans for me_

"Let's go" Gaara said turning around

Naruto crouched down in front of Konohamaru comically crying "Do I really look that weak?" he questioned

"Compared to Sasuke yes" he bluntly answered

"Guys I have to go, bye" Sakura said not waiting to hear any reply

She just ran and when she knew she was out of eyesight she turned towards an alley.

Her knees gave out and she fell on the ground shaking like a leaf..._That was too intense..._she thought remembering the look in Gaara's eyes _And scary. It's good that I managed to get through that without Inner...but..the exams is in a week. Knowing Kakashi-sensei there's a high chance he put our team there. _

She let out a sigh _I can probably beat the other leaf teams thanks to my training. Sasuke and Naruto will be harder but doable if I play smart. But if the other teams are any where near as intimidating as the sand team...then that I have seven days, I'll have to train harder._

She stood up again _I have to prepare as many scrolls as I can. Thank kami Tenten gave me a lot of pointers for trap scrolls. _She looked up at the sky letting out a breath _Figures I'm still weak, but I'll be damned if I lose without trying. _

_Time to go to the hospital...I'll ask one of the medical-nin to teach me that scalpel thing and if they have any chakra pills to spare.._

* * *

_The next day..._

Sakura performed a series of hand seals, her hands glowed blue and she struck at the tree without stopping. _Miko-san said that if I keep practicing I'll be able to cut through flesh..._she thought to herself

"Sakura! Your room's a mess, what's all this weird papers laying around on the ground!?" her mother yelled out making Sakura pause

"Those are handmade explosive tags mom! Don't touch them!" she yelled in panic quickly running back into her house towards her room

Her mother stood at the entrance to her room with a stern look "It's five in the morning, when did you wake up?" she asked

"Around three..." Sakura lied, she actually spent the whole night working on fuinjutsu "I couldn't sleep"

Mebuki's face softened, yesterday when Sakura came back home all jumpy it worried her. "Is it about the exams? I don't think your teacher will put you there"

"You don't know him mom, please let me train. I have six days left and I plan on improving even if it kills me" Sakura murmured in a determined voice

"Just don't push yourself, you came back deathly pale yesterday and ate like a horse..."

"It was chakra exhaustion...and I need the calories and protein for it to replenish" Sakura softly said

"Hmm, then I'll make sure to make a lot of food for the next six days. That's something I can do at least, now go eat breakfast before you go train with that friend of yours..."

_I'll have to ask Tenten to speed up the orders and if fans are compatible with me. Then I have to buy some kunai, shuriken, senbon, empty scrolls and explosive tags...and then the team meeting._

* * *

"Morning people!" Kakashi greeted "Today I got lost on the-, where's Sakura?" he asked noticing her absence

"Arf!" Hidari and Migi barked from atop his shoulders equally worried about their leader

"M-morning guys!" Sakura yelled running towards Naruto and Sasuke, she was wearing a pair of black pants and a red shirt. Her legs and arms were bandaged back and she was sweating like hell, her hair in a tight bun held together with senbon.

"Ah, Sakura you're late" Kakashi said with a closed eye smile

"Arf!" Hidari and Migi barked leaping towards their leader happily

"That's ironic coming from you Kakashi-sensei" Sakura pointed out

"Well anyway, this might seem sudden but I nominated you guys for the chunin selection exams" Kakashi said taking out three slips of paper "Here are your applications"

"Kakashi-sensei, I love you!" Naruto yelled tackling said teacher

"Hey...let go of me.." Kakashi weakly protested

Sakura stared at her application, _See mom? _She thought to herself with a sigh

"Though whether or not you take those exams are up to you. If you choose to take them sign those papers and turn them in room 301 by four o clock in six days" Kakashi announced

Sasuke and Naruto immediately started walking away but Sakura stayed behind when she felt Kakashi place a hand on her shoulder.

Before she could speak Kakashi rubbed his thumbs under her eyes "Covering up the fact that you haven't slept these days with make-up won't work" he said eyeing the bags under her eyes "Did you sleep yesterday?"

Sakura looked a bit guilty as she shook her head "No, I...knew the exams were coming up so I have to train."

"Four days without sleeping will only hinder your progress. Besides you learned a lot of things ever since the land of waves, Pakkun and the others even said you've gotten faster and your stamina won't slow your teammates down." Kakashi assured her "The your right now will probably be able to outsmart both Sasuke and Naruto and all those new tricks under your sleeves that even they don't know about...you're sure to win"

Sakura gave a weak smile "You haven't seen the sand team...they're scary" she said with a shudder

"Scarier than Zabuza?" Kakashi asked

Sakura quickly shook her head "No way! Zabuza was totally scarier!"

"Exactly, I'm proud that you're training hard but don't overwork yourself" Kakashi said

Sakura smiled "Thanks for the prep talk sensei...I've decided"

"Oh?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow

"I won't lose to anyone who's weaker than Zabuza. Not ever. But if I do lose, I'll lose with dignity" Sakura declared

"Maa, not even to Naruto or Sasuke?" he asked

"Nope, I'm going to show them how much I've improved in the exams. Then they'll see that it's not _me _who has to catch up with anyone because I'll be the one running ahead" Sakura said with a determined smile

"Maa, I'm sure you'll leave them too shocked to fight with each other" Kakashi said

"Oh, and also Hidari and Migi will take the ninken tracking exam with me six days from now" Sakura said

"They usually take a while, what if you miss your exam?" Kakashi asked

"I won't." Sakura said, then she yawned "Maybe I'll go sleep for a bit..."

* * *

_**Chapter end.**_

_**A/N : I hope Sakura didn't seem mary sue by saying she can beat the others. When it comes to stamina or chakra reserves she knows she'll lose. But she means that she can beat them by for example hitting their pressure points with a senbon or trapping them in a water prison.**_

* * *

_**Twisted Musalih :**_

_Thank you, I agree...she is quite likable _

_**Princessdiana516 :**_

_Thanks ;) As I said before this is a harem for now even if it doesn't seem like it._

**_ShugoYuuki123 :_**

_Hmm, thanks. Hope the exam pleases you_

**_Zombie Reine : _**

_Ah, don't worry about that. Just someone who didn't have anything better to do. Thanks, making it different is what I wanted. I'll keep working hard ;)_

**_SexxyFupa :_**

_Thanks, I reaaally appreciate the reviiiieeew_

**_Anksunamun-chan :_**

_Thanks! Well I do like student teacher bonding moments. *Snickers* I'll have to add the book advice...as for the more puppies I'm planning to let her gain three more ninken over time. Maybe one will be Bull's kid? It seems like a good idea._


	8. Hell Exams

_**Chapter eight :**_

_**Plunging into hell.**_

* * *

Sakura looked herself over in the mirror with a smile.

For today she changed her attire completely. She was wearing a sleeveless red kimono with black butterfly designs that reached mid-knee, underneath the kimono she wore a short pair of black shorts and a darker shade of red long sleeved shirt. Standard shinobi footwear but black, from her ankle to her knees she was wearing fishnets and her knee up was bandaged. A pair of black fingerless gloves covered her hands, her nails painted red.

Her pouches and scrolls were at the same place as usual, only this time she had two extra scrolls next to the scrolls near her thighs. A small container filled with exactly five chakra pills attached to a silver chain hung loosely at her neck. On top of her biggest pouch located at her butt stood two sheathed kunai blades that were exactly half the size of a long sword.

Her hair was in a high ponytail with her bangs framing her face, today she wore her headband on her forehead.

She turned around to face her two ninken, both were wearing a red vest matching their leader, on the backs of their vests stood a character. Hidari had the character for left and Migi had the character for right.

"Well boys, time for us to go pass the ninken exam" Sakura announced

"Arff!" the two barked in agreement.

"Good luck guys" Kizashi Haruno told her daughter and ninken with a nod

"Show 'em a good fight!" Mebuki cheered with a grin

The trio grinned before dashing away.

* * *

"Tsk, this is taking longer than expected..." Sakura murmured leaning against a tree "The Chunin exams are going to start soon...if we finish up in the next ten minutes we have fifteen minutes to get the headbands...which leaves us with barely enough time to make it on time."

She then sighed "People might think Kakashi-sensei is rubbing off on me..."

"Arff!" Migi barked from another location

Sakura smiled "That's my boy..." she murmured and looked at Hidari "Your brother found the target...lead me to them"

Without wasting a second the two leaped "Tora the cat...who would have known that the devil was the key to completing the ninken exam?" Sakura murmured remembering how crafty the devil cat was.

The duo leaped through the forest avoiding the traps set up to hinder their exam with practiced ease, inwardly Sakura was thanking Pakkun, the pack and Tenten for putting her through some harsh training.

Landing at the clearing they saw Tora trapped in a net and Migi waiting patiently.

"So the cat fell for out trap" Sakura smirked a bit taking out two senbons "We can't afford for the cat to run off again" she explained throwing the weapons at the cat paralyzing it

She quickly grabbed the cat and the trio leaped to the hokage's office

* * *

"Hah! You plan on taking the chunin exams like that?!" an older ninja yelled at a green spandex wearing boy "You should quit now"

"You're just a little kid" the other one said

"Yeah, yeah" his friend agreed

"Please let us through" Tenten asked only for one to slap her away

"What did you say? Listen this is our kindness, even we failed the exams three straight times. Those that take these exams and quit and those who die while taking these exams, we've seen it all. And chunin often become captains of military teams. The failure of a mission, the death of a comrade those are the captain's responsibility, yet kids like you think you can pass?" one asked

"We are just thinning the numbers with those who will quit, what's wrong with that anyways?" the other asked

"SORRY I'M LATE, TORA WAS HARD TO PARALYZE!" a new voice yelled in a rush running through the crowd finally stopping in front of the door

"Sakura-chan, you came!" Naruto exclaimed in a relieved tone looking at the panting girl

"Hn, I thought you were chickening out" Sasuke said with a smirk

"Like hell" Sakura muttered taking a deep breath "Why are we even on the second floor? I thought that the room we're supposed to go to was on the third floor" she asked frowning in confusion "Did they change the application room?" she asked, then she paused "Or is this a genjutsu or something?"

"Genjutsu," Sasuke confirmed with a nod "I should have known that you would notice it before even coming"

"Of course, I..." _Inner. _"Have a natural affinity for genjutsu after all" Sakura explained as she looked around seeing everyone staring at her as if she had grown two heads "Why is everyone staring at me? It's creepy" she commented

"Because you and I were the only ones that noticed the genjutsu" Sasuke informed her

"Ah, so you noticed" the older ninja said gaining everyone's attention again, Sakura blinked _He looks familiar _

"Of course, with Sakura in our team genjutsu like that won't work" Sasuke said

"Yup!" Naruto agreed with a nod while Sakura gave Sasuke a suspicious look

"Hmm not bad, but all you did was..." the first one quickly threw a kick "See through it!"

Sasuke also went to kick but a green blur came between them stopping both attacks.

_He's fast...and isn't even using chakra! _Sakura noted with shock, her eyes knew that the boy was using taijutsu only. _I'll have to make sure not to get in a taijutsu battle with this one..._

Then she looked at the older ninjas and her eyes widened in realization "Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san!" she exclaimed in surprise, the two in question stayed quiet as the attention was on them again.

"Hey kunoichi-chan!" Kotetsu greeted with a wave removing the genjutsu

"Errand girl" Izumo acknowledged crossing his arms

"Aren't you two supposed to be at the gates?" Sakura asked

"Nah, not today." Kotetsu easily answered

"So Kakashi decided to let you take the exam errand girl..." Izumo said

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him "Of course, what's it to you?" she asked

"Nothing" Izumo quickly answered

Kotetsu chuckled "Izumo here doesn't know how to express his feelings, what he wanted to say was..." he said nudging his friend

"Kakashi made a right choice," Izumo admitted

"I hope you pass kunoichi-chan" Kotetsu grinned

"Even if you do, you're still our errand girl" Izumo quickly said

Sakura smiled brightly at them "Yeah, who else will be able to survive your picky habits?"

"Why you...!"

"We have to go now, see ya around kunoichi-chan" Kotetsu intervened body flickering away with his friend

"You know them?" Sasuke asked

Sakura glared at him "What's up with the attitude Uchiha?" she asked in a hiss "First you tell me to stop bothering you and now you're bothering me?" she asked

"Hn, this exam will probably need some teamwork. When we don't have to work together I'll stay away from you" he answered

"Guys stop..." Naruto said with a sigh

"Hi!" a spandex wearing boy suddenly said standing in front of Sakura

"Hello?" Sakura asked unsure

"My name is Rock Lee" he said

"I'm Sakura..." Sakura introduced

"Let's go out together! I'll protect you till I die!" he offered

Sakura sweat dropped "G-give me time to think..." she said not wanting to hurt his feelings like she used to do with Naruto

"What!? That's so unfair Sakura-chan, you never go out on a date with me!" Naruto complained

Sakura sweat dropped again "That's because you never asked, besides I still have to go on a date with you like I promised when we were doing the bell test" she pointed out

"Oh, right! Yes, I'm going on a date with Sakura-chan, ttebayo!" Naruto cheered

"I shall go on a date with Sakura-san first," Lee declared "After she accepts to of course" he quickly added

_Where's Tsunami-san when you need her? _Sakura wondered shaking her head

"Lee, stop bothering Sakura" a familiar voice said making Sakura smile "After all I have to beat her up"

"Eh!? Why?" Sakura asked as Tenten stood in front of her

Tenten placed her hands on her hips "For not telling me you're participating!" she said as if it was a crime

"I wanted it to be a surprise" Sakura easily lied with a poker face

"Well color me surprised," Tenten said with a nod slinging her arm over Sakura's shoulder "Not only are you looking kick-ass but you're well prepared!" she said with a grin

"Of course, have to give them a good fight, right?" Sakura lightly asked

"Yeah, now I know why you wanted me to speed up the order for your kunai blades" Tenten noted eyeing the pair of sheathed weapons

"Tenten, I didn't know you were friends with Sakura-san" Lee said confused

"Don't worry, I'm just as confused as you bushy-brows" Naruto said

"You never asked" Tenten pointed out "Why were you late anyways?" Tenten asked

"Yeah, why?" Naruto and Lee asked at the same time

Sakura brought her fingers up and whistled, Hidari and Migi who had stayed away from the crown immediately ran to her standing on both her sides "We had to take the ninken exams"

"Hidari and Migi passed then" Tenten noted eyeing the headbands on said ninken's foreheads

"A dog became a ninja faster than me?" Naruto questioned

"Of course, normally a ninken can take the exam at the age of four months. These two here are prodigies so they took it in half the time, now all that's left is for them to say their first words" Sakura proudly said

"Hn, let's go already" Sasuke said

"Hey you, what's your name?" a boy with white eyes asked him

"When you want to learn someone's name, you should give yours first" Sasuke cockily said

"You're a rookie, right? How old are you?" the boy asked

"I don't have to answer you" Sasuke coolly said turning to leave

"Your teammate's cute I'll give you that" Tenten winked at Sakura letting her go "But does he have the skills to match up his attitude towards Neji?" she asked with a playful smile turning to follow said person

"Come on guys let's go!" Naruto ordered grabbing Sakura and Sasuke's hands dragging them

"Don't pull me" Sasuke said

"Uh, you're going the wrong way Naruto" Sakura pointed out

"Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed dragging them, this time he was dragging them the right way

* * *

"Don't" Sakura said to Sasuke "Your sharingan won't win against Lee" she warned him

Sasuke scowled at her "Sharingan can't lose to anything" he confidently said

"Except for this" Sakura firmly said

"Sakura-san is right, your talent won't win against my hard work" Lee said going into a stance

"I'm surrounded by losers" Sasuke said looking at Naruto then Sakura and then Lee "Who all think that hard work is all it takes to get far" he finished and Naruto clenched his fists in anger while Lee flinched a bit, Sakura noticed both their reactions. Hidari and Migi growled at Sasuke but didn't do anything else.

"Fine, go get your ass whooped. Lee, you better win or I'll never go on a date with you" Sakura said in anger

"Of course Sakura-san" Lee nodded

Sasuke didn't say anything else as he leaped towards Lee

"Sakura-chan why doesn't the sharingan work against bushy brows?" Naruto curiously asked

"Because the sharingan can copy any nin, gen or taijutsu. Sasuke's eyes will understand Lee's movements but he won't be able to keep up with them" Sakura explained

Naruto frowned "Why? He can easily copy whatever ninjutsu bushy brows is using"

"That would be case if he was using ninjutsu, but as far as I can tell Lee's only using taijutsu." _Either that or he's skilled enough to mask his chakra while using it. But the former is the logical one if you consider the fact that Lee's a gennin._

"Oh, so you mean Sasuke isn't fast enough?" Naruto concluded

Sakura smiled in approval "No and you know what?"

"What?" Naruto asked

"The bandages Lee has is proof that hard work can win against talent" Sakura said turning to watch the fight

"Thank you..." she heard Naruto softly say

Both turned in time to see Sasuke sent flying towards the ceiling "Yes, my technique is neither ninjutsu nor genjutsu" Lee said briefly looking at Sakura before he jumped

"Leaf shadow dance!"

"With that, this fight is done" Sakura said turning to leave with her pups following behind

"Wait Sakura-chan, how did you know?" Naruto quickly asked

Sakura didn't pause nor turn around, she simply raised her hand up as if she was a student that wanted to answer a question "A tracker has to be observant!" she answered

"So cool..." Naruto muttered

Sakura however was biting her thumb going through what she saw _The leaf shadow dance...have your opponents go mid air and then crash them down, it seems pretty easy and strong._

She was so lost in thought that she bumped into someone "Watch where you're going," an annoyingly familiar voice said

Sakura blinked and looked at the person she bumped into "Ah, sorry Kankuro-san..." she apologized

"You're that girl from last week, right?" Temari who was standing next to Kankuro asked

"Sakura Haruno" another voice said

Sakura noticed Gaara standing in the middle of Temari and Kankuro but a few steps behind "Gaara-san, how are you?" she asked

"I'm fine" Gaara answered calmly

"That's good, did you tour around the leaf village?" Sakura curiously asked

"No" Gaara replied

"Why not?" Sakura frowned

"I saw no reason to" he simply said

"But there are a lot of attractions! Like the hot springs, the naka river and the most famous one the hokage monument!" Sakura argued placing her hands on her hips

Kankuro and Temari gaped at her as if she had just confessed she was a boy or something, both feared that Gaara would kill her.

"I saw the last one" Gaara said

Sakura's face lit up "Wasn't it just amazing?" she asked

"I didn't dislike it" Gaara admitted

"How about I tell you more about it while we walk to the application room?" Sakura asked "Arf!" Hidari and Migi nodded in agreement

Kankuro and Temari both were feeling pity for Sakura who they saw as a walking corpse

"Fine" Gaara said as if dealing with a pest, but Sakura knew better because of personal experience. If she was really annoying him she knew he would have lashed out on her already.

"Okay, see the first face was of Hashirama Senju our first Hokage and founder of our village. He used the wood release which gave him the affinity for plants, he was said to be stronger than Madara Uchiha who is revered as the strongest Uchiha" Sakura began

"Why doesn't the wood release exist anymore?" Temari found herself asking without thinking, Kankuro shot her a warning look and she panicked for a bit. But Gaara didn't say anything, so she sighed in relief

"Because only those with Senju blood can and most can't. People say it's because only Hashirama's body could handle it and others say it takes pure Senju blood." Sakura answered

"What exactly is the wood release?" Kankuro asked

"It's a kekkei genkai which consists of a mix of water and earth element" Sakua promptly answered

"Who's the second face?" Gaara asked

"Tobirama Senju, Hashirama's younger brother. He led our village to prosperity and we still use his military system even now, as for skills he was known for two things. His mastery of the water release..." _Maybe one day I can be as good as him... _"And his speed. He was the strongest ninja in his time"

"Why was he chosen as the second?" Kankuro asked "Does this village only accept Senju as leaders?"

"No, our village isn't like that. The council decided that Tobirama would be the second is what everyone was told but others say it was because of internal trust issues" Sakura answered with a thoughtful look

"The third one?" Temari asked

"Hiruzen Sarutobi, the grandfather of the boy Kankuro-san almost beat up" Sakura said shooting a look at the now sheepish Kankuro "He's known as the God of shinobi and taught the legendary sannin themselves. Not only that but he was taught by the first and second Hokage. I don't know much about his skills because I only see him in the office."

"So your village will be getting a fourth hokage soon?" Kankuro asked

"We already had a fourth hokage." Sakura stated

"The fourth face" Gaara stated

Sakura nodded "The fourth hokage...Misa...no, Minato Namizake." she said digging into her memory of her book knowledge "He was the reason Iwa hates our guts. He mastered the Flying thunder God technique which was created by the second Hokage...he surpassed the second with the second's own move. He created a few jutsu's too and was the kage for a short time."

"He died twelve years ago defeating the nine tailed fox" Sakura recited as if she heard the line a thousand times, which she did.

She didn't notice how Temari and Kankuro flinched

"A human can't defeat a tailed beast" Gaara said

Sakura frowned "But that's what everyone says"

"A tailed beast can only be sealed into a human, preferably a baby. Then the baby grows up as the vessel or better known as the jinchuriki." Gaara explained

"Then that means..." Sakura said with a thoughtful look. _There's a jinchuriki i-_

"Arf! Arf!" Hidari and Migi barked running ahead

"Ah! Hidari, Migi!" Sakura yelled, she looked at Gaara "I'm sorry, I have to go now. I hope I changed your opinion on the monument!" she waved running ahead

* * *

Hidarin and Migi stopped right in front of Kakashi with Sakura a few steps behind them.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura greeted with a smile

"Sakura, you're dressed up nice for the exams" he complimented

"Arf!" Hidari and Migi barked

"You two too, I see you both passed the ninken exams" Kakashi said with a closed eye smile

Hidari and Migi perked up more at the mention of the headbands

"They're one step closer to surpassing your pack Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said

"Maa, the newer generation always is better than the older" Kakashi easily said

"Now you have to teach me a new technique as a reward" Sakura demanded

"Maa, what did you have in mind?" Kakashi asked

"Well a member of the sand team was using this odd trick, it was a blue string like thing" Sakura explained as best as she could

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment, "Like this...?" he asked raising his point finger up, but there was a blue string attached

"Yeah!" Sakura nodded "What is it?" she asked tilting her head

"It's chakra threads commonly used by puppeteers which are common in the sand village. Here's how you do it..."

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said in surprise just as Kakashi finished teaching Sakura

"Naruto, Sasuke...well now you three can enter" Kakashi said with a closed eye smile

"Hn" Sasuke said looking more determined

Sakura stared at Sasuke "So?" she asked

"Hard work...can beat talent" Sasuke admitted in annoyance

Kakashi shot them a curios look but didn't say anything.

"Ne Sakura-chan? Did you also had bruises under your bandages?" Naruto asked

"They weren't for show" Sakura answered with a shrug "Now I just heal pay a medic to heal the bruises up"

"See teme? Sakura-chan also works hard!" Naruto said in triumph

"That's good, it means she won't slow me down" Sasuke coolly said

"Whatever, once this exam ends I'm putting a restraining order on you." Sakura said walking forward to the door

Kakashi sweat dropped at them, _Even Sakura's annoyed with Sasuke now?_

* * *

**Chapter end!**

* * *

**Anksunamun-chan :**

_Thanks ;) The muse has granted me the ability to write this chapter._

_**Nymphaadora. Black :**_

_*Deep dramatic voice* Level Legolas has yet to be achieved, she is still a young grasshopper _

_Her D-rank missions will be over 99999999999999 (DB style)_

_Well Tenten bragging will achieve something in the future, you just have to wait and see *Knowing smile* _

_Well Sakura will probably snap at Sasuke sooner or later and it will be epic. _

_A new level in perfection being learn any and everything you get your hands on :P_

_Migi and Hidari's definitely cute, besides every hero needs a mascot, why not make them bad-ass adorable while you're at it? _

_Well the Nara's were putting logic way before Hashirama and Madara kicked ass. _

_Well I feel the same as you about the whole "Knew you all my life" XD_

_Could you PM me the link you sent last time?_

**timilehin :**

_Don't worry I won't stop updating! What was the crossover called if you don't mind me asking?_

**Guest :**

_*Sighs in relief*, Thank God. I was worried there cause whenever someone says they have the skill to beat someone everyone's like "Mary-sue!" even when the reason is justified_

**Nymphaadora. Black :**

_Me too, there's this game I play called Dynasty Warriors where one of the characters uses a tonfa, another uses a bo and everyone uses something cool. Ah, sorry for my game rant. Of course, besides there's another reason why I had Sakura use the tonfa, but it won't be revealed until Shippunden._

_Well who doesn't love Hidari and Migi? They're so adorable!_

_Sasuke ate a bad tomato, so the stick in his ass grew a bit_

_Just putting Sakura's brain and training to use, wouldn't want the sand team to scoff her off as weak._

_Well as you can see Sakura and Kakashi are developing a brother/mentor-sister/student bond so of course he would make Sakura rest_

**The Plague Doctor :**

_Glad ya enjoy it_

**cutehoney4 :**

_I try my best to balance it out ;) Besides Sakura is getting annoyed at Naruto and Sasuke_


	9. Courtesy Call

_**Chapter nine :**_

_**Courtesy Call **_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun you're late!" Ino yelled tackling said boy into a hug much to his annoyance "Boy, you have no idea how much I was hoping you'd show up here...I've missed those good looks of yours"

Sakura for once face palmed. _Great Ino-pig go get us every potential enemies attention, did your sensei teach you anything? _She wondered to herself as Hidari and Migi jumped on her shoulders giving barring their teeth at the other participants

She smiled at them "You two are so cute~" she gushed

The two whined a bit as if embarrassed jumping off of her and going into their emo corner

"Oh, it's you guys" a lazy voice said "I knew these exams were going to be a drag but I didn't know it would be this bad"

Sakura blinked and looked at Shikamaru, a smile made its way on her face "Finally someone smart!" she said in relief

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru said looking away from Sakura

"Hey! Don't call me stupid forehead!" Ino yelled

"Tsk, no one was talking to you Ino-pig, why don't you go back to your Sasuke-kun?" Sakura sneered

"Aren't you going to try and take Sasuke-kun away from me?" Ino asked in confusion, in fact team ten and the newly arrived team eight looked at Sakura in confusion

"Hell no, he's all yours Ino-pig. Have fun with an arrogant narcissistic asshole like him." Sakura said crossing her arms while her ninken nodded in agreement from the corner

"Tell them Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered as if he didn't know Sakura was supposed to be a fan girl

Everyone stared at Sakura as if her forehead had grown bigger, even Choji stopped eating chips "...What?" he asked

"Why are you all looking at me?" Sakura said with a tinge of pink fidgeting nervously

"Because you have or had a huge crush on Sasuke" Shikamaru drawled out

"I had, it was the worst mistake in my life." Sakura confessed as if it was the most embarrassing thing ever

"Yeah, Sakura-chan hasn't even called teme 'Sasuke-kun' for two whole months!" Naruto vouched for her

"You actually counted it?" Sakura asked

Naruto nodded proudly as if it didn't make him seem like a creeper "Yeah, cause now I have a chance with you Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed not noticing Hinata's shoulders slump

"Then..." Ino started "I can have Sasuke-kun?" she asked as if speaking about a pair of shoes

"Be my guest" Sakura shrugged

A low whistle erupted from the resident Inuzuka "Looks like you've lost a fan Sasuke"

"H-hello" Hinata greeted

"Looks like the whole rookie nine is assembled, I wonder how far we will get, heh Sasuke-kun?" Kiba asked in a mocking tone

"Them too?" Sakura groaned just at the same time Shikamaru said "Jeez, you guys too?", both ignore the fact the had the same thought

"Pfft, you seem confident Kiba" Sasuke said

"Of course, we trained our asses off" the dog boy revealed

"Sasuke might, but there's no way in hell I'll lose to the likes of you!" Naruto declared to Kiba

"S-sorry Naruto-kun...Kiba didn't m-mean i-it that w-way" Hinata stuttered out playing with her fingers nervously and got ignored by everyone for being so quiet

"Arf!" _We won't lose either_

"Arf!" _Especially to a royal ass dog like you!_

Hidari and Migi both barked emerging from the emo corner as they stood at Sakura's left and right respectively. Sakura looked down at them in amusement guessing what they said "Now guys play nice" she smiled at them

"Huh?" Kiba asked looking down at Hidari and Migi "Since when did you have ninken pinky?"

"It's Sakura," Sakura said crossing her arms "Only my superiors are allowed to call me pinky, as for your question I got them more than a month ago"

"Cool!" Kiba said with a grin

Sakura blinked in confusion "...huh?" she asked

"Now Akamaru can become a sempai!" Kiba said in excitement with Akamaru barking in agreement

"No way!" Sakura exclaimed "Hidari and Migi here already have more than enough teachers and there's no way I'm going to let an Inuzuka dog become their sempai, that would be degrading considering they're from the best pack ever." she said crossing her arms

"Arf!" _Hell yeah_

"Arf!" _Tell 'em Saku-chan!_

"I see how it is..." Kiba smirked walking closer to Sakura who have him a poker face, they were now face to face with him crouching down a bit "I'll just have to show you and your pups who the alpha is" he cockily said

"Get the hell away from Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled

"K-kiba..." Hinata warned

"What a drag..." Shikamaru said

"Hmm, hmm" Choji nodded

"Won't I dog-girl?" Kiba asked

Sakura blinked "No need to" she smiled at him "We already know who _our _alpha is, _puppy__-boy_" she informed him with a smirk flicking his forehead making him sputter "Don't we boys?" she asked looking down at her pups

"Arf!" _Scarecrow! _

Naruto barked out laughing "Ohh! Sakura-chan got you good puppy-boy!"

"Hn" Sasuke agreed with a smirk even Ino was doing her best not to laugh "Not bad for a forehead like yours" she admitted

"What a drag" Shikamaru drawled out with a lopsided smirk, his respect for Sakura increased again.

"Munch, munch...Kiba finally got owned..." Choji said eyeing Sakura's pups. _They seem tasty._

Kiba gained his cool again "Who's this alpha of yours?"

"Kakashi Hatake" Sakura declared confidently

"Kakashi-sensei!?" Naruto and Sasuke asked with various degrees of shock

"Who else?" Sakura asked in a deadpan "Guruko-san who is Kakashi-sensei's ninken gave me his ninken and that makes Kakashi-sense our alpha." she explained as if it was obvious

"Makes sense" Shikamaru shrugged "But why the grudge against Inuzuka dogs?" he asked

"They think they're all high and mighty" Sakura answered "Just yesterday an Inuzuka dog tried bossing my ninken around, my ninken showed the dog who's boss of course" she proudly said

"Do dogs taste tasty?" Choji asked, even Shikamaru shot him a disbelieving look. Sakura and Kiba both inched closer to their dogs

"BBQ tastes better" Sakura answered

Choji let out a dreamy sigh "BBQ rules..."

"Hey guys, you should be more quiet..." an unfamiliar voice said

The rookie nine all turned to look at a boy wearing glasses. "You guys are rookies just out of the academy, right?" he asked "Screaming like a bunch of girls, jeez this isn't a picnic"

"Who do you think you are?" Ino asked

"I'm Kabuto, but instead of that look behind you." he said

The rookie nine promptly looked behind them

Sakura put on her poker face. _I knew that was going to happen! _She proudly thought to herself, outside she remained cool giving them a dead pan. **Yo outer.**

Sakura blinked and a smile made its way to her face _Inner, you're back! I've missed you so much. _Inner smirked **I'm back Saku-chan. **_How did your training go? _Sakura asked. **I worked my ass off and now we have one hard to crack mind. Anyone low-chunin or lower won't be able to cast a genjutsu or mess with our mind now, cha!** _That's so cool! _**Well our mind is my domain,****I'm going to go look through your recent memories so I'll know what's going on, okay?**

Sakura nodded tuning back into the conversation "With these ninja-info cards" Kabuto said holding up his...well ninja cards

"Ninja-info cards?" Sakura asked eyeing the cards with suspicion

"They are basically cards which have info burned on them with chakra. I have four year's worth of info here, they might seem blank but to view the info on these cards..." he said placing it down

The rookie nine gathered around him "What are you doing?" Ino asked

"You can't view them unless you have my chakra...for example.."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the card, _How can a mere gennin know how many participates and from where? It makes him seem like a spy or something..._She then shook her head, _This isn't a cliche novel Sakura focus! _She urged herself

"Do you have cards on specific persons?" Sasuke asked and his teammates perked up in interest

"There are some guys you're worried about, huh? Well my info isn't perfect but I do have it, even of you guys. Say something about these guys and I'll take a look" Kabuto urged

"Gaara of the hidden sand and Rock Lee from the leaf" Sasuke stated

"Oh, you know their names should be easy then." Kabuto said whipping out some cards

"Show me" Sasuke demanded

"Okay first Rock Lee, he's a year older than you guys. His mission history includes twenty completed D-ranks and twelve completed C-ranks. His sensei is Gai and he's improved greatly in taijutsu this year. Last year he gained a lot of attention as a new gennin but he didn't participate in the exams, this is his first time like you guys and his teammates are Neji Hyuga and Tenten" Kabuto read off

_Well those are useful things I didn't already know. _Sakura thought sarcastically, the things she didn't know wasn't really interesting. _But it's kind of strange that he's been a genin for a year and has only completed thirty two missions, I think even I completed more missions. _**That's because you're a workaholic who does three missions a day when there's team meeting and team training and when there isn't spend the whole day doing missions while training at the same time. **_I call it dedication._

"Next is Gaara of the dessert, mission history includes eight C-rank missions and one B-rank mission, wow a B-rank as a genin? That's impressive...I don't have a lot of info since he's from a foreign country but it seems like he's come back from every mission without a single scratch" Kabuto read out

Sakura let out a low whistle impressed turning to look at Gaara and his team who was in the far left corner with an impressed look, as if sensing her Gaara look her way. She cracked a smile and saluted him turning back to Kabuto "I want some info too" she said coolly

Kabuto looked at her with a polite smile "Well tell me their names" he said

"Gaara's teammates Temari, Kankuro and my teammate Naruto Uzumaki" she listed off, _After all Naruto is mystery to me._ she thought to herself

The rest of the rookie nine shot her some disbelieving look while she just gave a smirk "Well Naruto's strong so I need to know more about him in case I have to fight him later which I really want to" she explained the silent question

"I want to fight you too Sakura-chan and even teme, ttebayo!" Naruto said with a grin turning to Kabuto "Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha for me!"

"Okay," Kabuto nodded whipping out his cards

"Temari of the dessert, mission history's the same as Gaara and her nickname back in the dessert is wind mistress. She's the daughter of the Kazekage and in the same team as her younger brothers" Kabuto informed

"Kankuro of the dessert, mission history's the same as Gaara and an upcoming puppeteer master. He's the Kazekage's first son"

"Then Naruto Uzumaki from the leaf village, the dead last of the academy and local prankster. He passed the gennin exam after taking a 'special' test and isn't good at anything in particular but recently shown a specialty in summoning large amounts of solid clones. His stamina is impossibly high, his sensei is Kakashi Hatake and his mission history includes seven D-ranks and one A-rank" Kabuto listed off

"Yup, that's me, ttebayo" Naruto nodded

"So you weren't lying about the A-rank mission forehead?" Ino asked in disbelief

Sakura shook her head "Why would I lie about that Ino-pig?"

"What!? Someone like Naruto took an A-rank mission while I was stuck with D-ranks!?" Kiba yelled in shock

"K-kiba y-you're t-too loud..." Hinata mumbled out

"It was easy as pie, ttebayo!" Naruto declared

"Sasuke Uchiha, one of the last surviving members of the Uchiha clan, the rookie of the year. His shurikenjutsu and ninjutsu are above the average skills of gennin, recently achieved his sharingan-"

"Sharingan?" Ino asked in confusion

"It's a dojutsu" Shikamaru answered

"and his sensei is Kakashi Hatake. His mission history includes seven D-ranks and one A-rank" Kabuto finished sounding impressed "Good work Sasuke" he complimented

"Hn, that's about right" Sasuke stated cockily

"Last but certainly not least Sakuro Haruno" Kabuto said whipping out the last card as Ino snorted

"Sakura Haruno, the top kunoichi in her year due to her outstanding academics." Kabuto started

"That's cause her forehead's so big" Ino commented

"Her academy skills show her to be barely average in psychical things, now however..." Kabuto trailed of re-reading the card again and then looking at Sakura "You've improved..." he commented

"Just tell us already!" Ino said not liking the suspense

"Recently she took on a part-time job at the hospital due to the hospital personally requesting her for her chakra control and trains under a medic named Miko Akiyama, the daimyo's wife personally requests her as a bodyguard and she's taken in a pair of prodigious ninken who just passed their ninken exams in one go at almost two months old beating the record of Kakashi Hatake's Pakkun by almost three months, the rest she personally requested to be withold" Kabuto read out

"...Are we talking about the same forehead Sakura?" Ino asked

"I didn't know you work at the hospital Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin

"A personal bodyguard for the daimyo's wife? How troublesome..." Shikamaru said

"Your pups passed the ninken exam already?" Kiba asked in a look akin to disbelief

Sakura was narrowing her eyes at Kabuto "We passed the ninken exam at exactly three fifteen, how is that on the info card of yours?" she asked voice dripping of suspicion

"Because at three o clock I was making sure the info was correct when I heard your ninken exam proctor gossiping about it and stuck around to hear whether you pass or fail" Kabuto easily explained

"Oh.." Sakura mumbled "Sorry for suspecting you"

"That's actually a good thing, you never know when an ally might betray you" that phrase is going to be so ironic later

"Right" Sakura nodded

"As for Sakura-san's mission history, she completed fifty six D-rank mission-"

"Fifty six!?" Naruto yelled in shock looking at Sakura

"I don't waste my free days or time doing nothing" Sakura said shooting him a pointed look

"Wait, how come you have more D-ranks than Naruto and Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked raising an eyebrow

"Seven of those are team D-rank missions, the rest are official solo missions" Sakura answered

"T-that's i-impressive..." Hinata stuttered

Kabuto coughed regaining their attention "Two C-ranks-"

"What? When did you take _two _C-rank missions Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

Sakura for once looked just as confused "I don't know..."

"A ninken exam is counted as a C-rank mission due to the traps, tricks, explosions etc you encounter in them. The ninken exam is actually a D-rank mission made C-rank. Sakura here has two ninken who took it at the same time so they made the test worth two C-ranks" Kabuto explained

"It wasn't that hard..." Sakura mumbled still not understanding

"Wait a minute..." Sasuke finally spoke looking at Sakura with a slightly shocked yet impressed look "When did you take the exam?" he asked

"At around ten in the morning" Sakura answered "Finding the target's location, disabling the traps and marking the are took about three hours or so and then setting up safe yet effective traps took more time."

"So you passed the ninken exam and came to take the chunin exam without resting in between..." Shikamaru concluded, "What a hassle..." he said

"It was a test of my resolve," Sakura firmly said "Besides I took a chakra pill before coming here" she informed

Ino had a thoughtful look, _Is this the same crybaby I knew? _She wondered

"And to finish off two A-rank missions" Kabuto finished "You're really strong Sakura" he complimented

_Cha! Finally some well deserved spotlight! _She inwardly cheered

"What was the second A-rank?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes "They wouldn't let a gennin take a solo A-rank mission" he pointed out

Everyone looked at Sakura for an answer

_"Aside from the battle on the bridge, I gave Sakura here another mission which in the end turned out to be a true A-rank" Kakashi said placing a hand on Sakura's head_

_Hiruzen stared at the two "Elaborate" he said_

_"I had Sakura and my ninken Pakkun track down Gato's office. Sakura here not only secured another economical benefactor but also a few interesting documents" Kakashi explained giving Sakura a nod_

_Sakura step forward handing the Hokage a scroll _

_"I see..." Hiruzen said after reading it "Tremendous job Sakura but this can't be leaked out. Don't inform anyone of the specifics of this mission, if one tries to learn more tell them it's a secret mission"_

_"Hai Hokage-sama" Sakura bowed in respect  
_

_"You'll get your payment for the mission soon" Hiruzen promised_

_"Maa, actually she refused payment in exchange I teach her a D-rank and a C-rank technique" Kakashi said_

"Maa, it was a secret mission" Sakura stated "So classified"

"Secrets are so troublesome" Shikamaru said a bit disappointed

Sasuke just scowled forgetting the matter

"Are..." Ino asked finally noticing the kunai blades at Sakura's back "You really the same Sakura I know?"

"Who knows? Even I ask myself that sometimes" Sakura shrugged as if it didn't matter

"While Sakura's info are impressive by leaf standards, the other gennin present probably has more mission done than her" Kabuto said "Everyone here are the strongest rookies of their villages"

Naruto looked awe struck looking around

"Tsk, don't underestimate the leaf village. I bet we'll make it further than these big shots" Sakura said crossing her arms together unknowingly giving some of her fellow rookies confidence

"Alright! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I won't lose to you bastards! Got that!?" the blond boy declared

Sakura smirked as well remembering her resolve "And I'm Sakura Haruno, you're worse nightmare. I'll tear up anyone who gets in my way...forget about losing, when I'm done you won't be able to be a ninja anymore!" she announced loudly as well "I've already faced a demon and I won't insult him by losing to gennin!"

"That felt great..." Naruto breathed out

Sasuke smirked


	10. Unexpected Pop Quiz Sucks

_**Chapter ten :**_

**_That look you give your friend during an exam_**

**_"When did we fucking learn this shit?"_**

* * *

Sakura blankly stared the three sound ninja _How did they break Kabuto's glass when he clearly dodged...? _She wondered to herself

"Quiet down you worthless bastards!" a new voice yelled

Sakura blinked and looked at the front to see a group of ninja, out of them she recognized Kotetsu and Izumo and figured that they were all chunin or higher.

"Thanks for waiting, I am Ibiki Morino the proctor for the first chunin exams test" the newly dubbed Ibiki introduced himself

_...He is.._**hot? **_No! Don't check out our proctor! _

"Hidden sound guys stop causing trouble, do you want to fail already?" he asked

"I'm sorry, this is our first time...we got carried away" one of the sound ninja said

"Bah, here's the opportunity to say this, there will be no fighting without the examiner's permission and even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated" Ibiki stated, then he seemed more intimidating "Those pigs that disobeyed me will be failed immediately, do I make myself clear?" he asked

Hidari and Migi silently whimpered inching closer to Sakura.

* * *

And that's how Sakura found herself sitting on a random seat between two nobodies while everyone else were picking numbers for their seats as she gave her ninken a frown

"What's wrong guys?" she questioned

"S-saku-chan..." Hidari whimpered shooting Ibiki a discreet look

"We're scared.." Migi finished

Sakura's eyes bulged out as she jumped out of her seat with a cry of joy unknowingly gaining everyone's attention "Hell yeah!" she cheered "Hidari and Migi both said their first words two months earlier than Pakkun, cha! Take that Kakashi-sensei, you owe me a new jutsu!" she cheered

"Kunoichi-chan calm down..." Kotetsu said

"This isn't the place to celebrate something so trivial" Izumo stated

Sakura crossed her arms glaring at the two, mostly at the latter "The two of you cheer everything I come by with free food for you to eat, compared to that my ninken's first words are worth celebrating!" she argued

The two looked sheepish yet annoyed

"That's not fair! Kakashi-sensei didn't teach me any new jutsu, ttebayo!" Naruto yelled

"So? Not like you need it" Sakura huffed

"QUIET DOWN!" Ibiki roared pissed off giving Sakura a pointed look "Do you want to fail pink haired brat?"

"No sir, it would have been a waste of time to come here for nothing" Sakura answered with a poker face while Izumo and Kotetsu looked mildly amused

* * *

In the Hokage's office every jonin gave the openly amused Kakashi a look of disbelief

"Looks like we have to teach Sakura a new trick" Pakkun stated mildly annoyed at the two pups for beating another record of his

"Maa, it seems like it." Kakashi said with a closed eyed smile

"Your student really is something Kakashi..." Kurenai said

Kakashi raised a confused eyebrow

"I've never seen a genin _not _cower in fear when Ibiki yells at them, but your student here either has nerves of steel, guts or a really good poker face" Asuma explained

"Maa, those three sums it up" Kakashi shrugged

"I thought the most promising of your team was the Uchiha...but it seems I was mistaken. She looks promising too" Kurenai said eyeing Sakura

* * *

_Boss really has it out for you kunoichi-chan..._Kotetsu thought looking at Ibiki who was blatantly staring at Sakura

Sakura didn't notice as she leaned on her left hand as a support, _Naruto might get lucky and get one answer right...that would be the case if this was a genin test. _She thought to herself glancing at the third rule

_"3. Those caught cheating will lose two points for each offense" _

_They act like they expect us to cheat, but that's strange...it's like saying that we can cheat as long as we don't get caught a fifth time..._She thought to herself, then her eyes widened in realization _That's the point! _

She looked back at the front and noticed Ibiki bluntly staring at her with a smirk _It's like he's waiting for me to cheat. _**Pedophile alert. **_What a creeper, but..._Sakura smiled politely at him and then looked down on her papers _He doesn't know I don't need to cheat._

* * *

Sakura blinked, _Inner why did you let Ino-pig do that?_

**Why not? It'll be boring if she fails, 'sides remember what Kakashi-sensei taught us? **

Sakura sighed flipping over her paper again _Liar._

**Tehee, you're right...I did it because I could. Because the exams will be funner with her in it...especially when she realizes that looks won't get her far like we did. **

_You're evil. _

**Whatever Saku-chan, I'm part of you so it means deep, deep down you want reality to hit her too. **

_...I don't know..you're right you are part of me. You feel the emotions and thoughts even I don't know I have and make sure they don't corrupt me..._

**That's my job, now let me take over your hands I want to mess with the proctor and show off a bit. **

Sakura shook her head in amusement and began staring at Ibiki while Inner doodled something at the back of her paper.

"Sir, it's time for the tenth question" a random ninja whispered in Ibiki's ears

Sakura smiled at Ibiki who gave a frustrated grunt "Okay, we will now start the tenth question"

* * *

"Heh, we're damned if we do and damned if we don't..." Sakura muttered after hearing the rules for the tenth question

She stared at Naruto's trembling form

_"Yay! Yay! Ninja! Ninja!"_

_"One day I'll become hokage, believe it!"_

_"Shut up! I'm prepared to do anything to become hokage!"_

_"I'll surpass every hokage and make everyone acknowledge me..."_

She smiled at Naruto's back _That dream of yours...I wonder how far you'll go to achieve it? But I'm not backing down. Sorry Naruto, but it's your choice. I won't get mad at you no matter the outcome._

"Don't underestimate me! I will not run! I'll take it, even if I'm a gennin forever, I don't care. I'll still become Hokage!" Naruto loudly declared

_Naruto..._Sakura thought to herself amused

"I'll ask again, your life is riding on this decision. You may quit" Ibiki stated

"I follow my unbending words, that's my nindo my ninja way" Naruto declared

_It looks like that impossible dream of yours...might not be so impossible. _Sakura thought in amusement "Oi, Ibiki-sir the Naruto's the kind of idiot who'll throw all logic out of the window no matter what you throw at him" she announced in a bored tone "So give up on trying to make him give up" she fiercely concluded "Because it'll just be a waste of all our times" she finished lazily

"Naru..." Hidari started

"Just doesn't know when to quit" Migi finished

Ibiki's eyebrow twitched _The pink haired brat is still here..._

"Good decision, now everyone remaining...I congratulate you on passing the first test!" Ibiki declared

"What about the tenth question!?" Temari yelled

Ibiki gave a grin "There was never a tenth question or those two choices were the tenth question"

"Ah!? _That _was the tenth question!?" Sakura yelled in surprise **His grin is disturbing.**

* * *

Ibiki chuckled when he realized he passed a student who didn't answer one single question _Uzumaki Naruto is a really interesting person_

"Ibiki-san?" two voices called out

Ibiki turned around to see Kotetsu and Izumo "We were wondering how kunoichi-chan did?" Kotetsu asked

Ibiki blinked, then remembered about the pink haired punk. _The only one who didn't gasp when I showed off my scars..._He thought remembering the blank look she gave him

"I didn't check yet" Ibiki answered turning to walk towards her seat

"I'll be surprised if errand girl have one single answer right, you did watch her like a hawk Ibiki-san" Izumo said

"Have a little faith" Kotetsu said

"How ironic..." Ibiki said earning their attention

The two came over and looked at Sakura's paper

"One passed without answering anything and the other passed answering everything right without cheating...and they're on the same team" Ibiki muttered

"Ibiki-san there's something on the back..." Izumo pointed out

Ibiki turned the page

"That's..." both Izumo and Kotetsu gasped

"A perfect drawing of Zabuza Momochi one of the seven swordsmen of the mist" Ibiki stated looking at the drawing of Zabuza standing on his blade which was stuck to a tree

"Does Zabuza really look like this?" Kotetsu asked

"Yes, the real question is how does a newly fledged genin know how he looks like?" Ibiki questioned

"She wrote something else..." Izumo pointed out

_"Dear proctor-san, I think Zabuza-san looks scarier than you. Especially when he asks how you want him to cut you up *Shivers*, C-rank turned A-rank missions are when you face a missing-nin who won't hesitate to kill you is scarier than facing a leaf ninja who won't."_

_"You're probably wondering how I got all the answers right and drew a detailed picture of Zabuza-san..."_

_"I have near perfect memory. ;)_

_P.S : If you stare at a minor like that people might mistake you for a pedophile _

_P.P.S : You scared my dogs._

"The punk is cocky and has guts" Ibiki stated with a smirk _But will that be enough for the second exam?_

* * *

_**Chapter end.**_

_**A/N : Short I know, But had to get the written exam out of the way first.**_


	11. Forest of Death

_**Chapter eleven :**_

_**The Forest Of Death**_

* * *

"Welcome to the stage for your second test practice area forty four, also known as 'The Forest of Death'," Anko said smirking at the participants

Sakura stared at the forest and then looked down at her ninken in concern.

"You'll soon find out why it's called the forest of death" Anko cockily said

"You'll soon find out why it's called the forest of death" Naruto mimicked "You think that scares me!? That's nothing, I'm not afraid, ttebayo!" he declared

"Yeah, you're spirited..." Anko acknowledged and threw a quick kunai purposely missing Naruto but cutting the cheeks

Sakura looked impressed, _Almost the same speed as Tenten's_

"Kids like you are quickly killed..." Anko said as she body flickered behind Naruto "With that red blood I love..." she smoothly said licking Naruto's cut

Then another ninja appeared behind Anko with kunai in ha-, er tongue, Anko held back the tongue with her own kunai "Here's your kunai..." the ninja spoke

"Why thank you" Anko thanked "But don't sneak up on me...unless you want to die" Anko warned

"No, I get excited when I see red blood, plus you cut my precious hair..." the ninja explained

_That's the last straw..._Sakura thought as she grabbed a scroll of hers and crouched down to her pups "You two aren't going anywhere near that forest" she sternly said opening the scroll up.

"Saku-chan..." Hidari spoke as he looked down

"She's right brother..." Migi sadly said

Sakura sighed, "I just don't want you two to get hurt" she softly explained sealing them away in her scroll.

Anko then began explaining the rules, long version short the twenty six remaining teams receives either an 'earth' scroll or a 'heaven' scroll and will fight with other teams for their scrolls. When a team acquires both earth and heaven they have to make it to the tower in the forest. The time limit is five days and there are **no **rules.

A team loses if they open the scrolls before time, if a team isn't whole and if a team doesn't make it in time.

"And one final advice...don't die" Anko said

Sakura gulped as sweat dripped down her face, _Things just got more intense, will I have to kill someone? _That thought sent shivers down her spine

As the teams went to the booth to get their scrolls one by one Sakura walked over to Anko biting her lips nervously "Anko-san...?" she questioned

Anko blinked as if not noticing her before "Yeah pinky?" she asked

"I don't know what will happen in there, so would you mind looking after my ninken for me? I'll come back for them of course" Sakura requested holding up the scroll

Anko just grinned "Sure, if you die I'm keeping your pups" she said taking the scroll and tucking it away

"Sakura-chan, it's out turn!" Naruto yelled earning her attention

Sakura quietly made her way to Naruto wondering which scroll they'll get.

* * *

"The second test of the chunin exams...now begins!" Anko announced

Every gate went open, team seven immediately bolted into the forest all determined to get promoted for their own personal reasons.

_I'll be one step closer to avenging my clan._

_One step closer to becoming Hokage, ttebayo!_

_Just to prove my skills and that I am strong too in my own way._

A loud scream made the team stop conveniently at a small clearing, "That was a human scream" Sakura noted, _Barely started and already killing? Why can't they just paralyze the enemy...?_

_"Listen up Sakura..." Akino said fixing his sunglasses "As you get older you'll have to learn to finish your enemies off otherwise they'll come back better, stronger and faster"_

Sakura frowned at the memory but she knew he was right

"Hn, Sakura hand me the scroll" Sasuke ordered

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, but she dug into her back pouch, _Inner..., _**Roger! **Inner smirked going through some hand seals while Sakura searched through her scrolls and picked one up. "Here" she said throwing it to Sasuke

"Man, I gotta take a piss" Naruto announced

**That indecent son of a -! **_Inner, don't get riled up, _Sakura thought as she bonked Naruto in the head "Not in front of me" she scolded sternly

Naruto sulked but complied, while he was away Sakura shot Sasuke a look gritting her teeth. Sasuke gave her a curious look. "Why are you more Sasuke-ish lately?" Sakura asked

Sasuke gave her a look as if asking her if she's mental "..What?" he asked

"You're acting more like a jerk-ass to me now" Sakura elaborated

"Hn, you're just like the dobe" Sasuke stated not looking at her

_Just like Naruto? How? Well I am more gutsy lately but...oh. _Sakura realized what Sasuke meant, "You see me as an obstacle now" she stated

"Hn"

"Man! So much came out, I feel great now!" Naruto exclaimed as he came back

Sakura blushed, _T-t-too much d-details..._she thought to herself but then she blinked narrowing her eyes just as Sasuke dashed forward and punched Naruto

"Where's the real Naruto mister fake?" Sakura asked crossing her arms in annoyance _I can't believe I fell for that disguise._

"What are you saying all of the sudden?" the fake asked

"Naruto's right handed" Sasuke stated pointing at the holster of the fake's left leg "And you don't have the cut on the cheek that the examiner gave him. Your transformation is worse than Naruto's"

"Unlucky, you figured it out!" the fake said getting rid of the transformation "Oh well, which one of you has the scroll!?" the ninja asked dashing towards the duo

Sakura's hand flew to her pouch while Sasuke jumped up weaving through hand seals and used a fire jutsu. The ninja dodged and the duo engaged in a fight with the ninja, during the fight Sakura noticed Naruto wrapped up in ropes "Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed noticing her

"Coming!" Sakura said adding chakra to her feet, she jumped away from the tree heading straight to Naruto with a kunai in her hand. She cut him free and then the two ran to Sasuke, the enemy had a kunai behind Sasuke

Nodding to each other both threw their own kunai at the enemy forcing the enemy to jump back, Sasuke immediately used his sharingan and jumped up managing to stab the enemy's arm, the latter promptly retreated leaving behind team seven.

Team seven sat down at a clearing to talk

"If we get separated again, don't trust anyone even if they look like one of us here." Sasuke said

"Then how can we be sure?" Naruto asked

"A password? So we can know if it's not a fake" Sakura suggested

Sasuke nodded in agreement "Okay, listen up I'll only say this once. The nin song 'nin machine', when asked answer with 'Loud enemies are the friend of the ninja, hide and remain silent. A ninja must remember the proper time when an enemy is unprepared and ill"

"That's impossible to remember, ttebayo..." Naruto muttered

"I remember it, but we should get something easier for Naruto" Sakura said

"No, we use this. If one of us can't answer assume it's an enemy" Sasuke ordered

"Since when were you the leader?" Sakura grumbled mostly to herself

Just as she did this a kunai darted towards them and scratched Naruto, all of them barely saw what happened. "Ouch!" Naruto grumbled

"More enemies!?" Sasuke muttered

"You guys just stay there and play, I'll take care of this myself..." a grass ninja said

As a huge gust of wind blew Sakura dashed towards Naruto "Naruto!" she yelled tackling him, the wind separating the two from Sasuke

* * *

"Let me out! Damn you!" Naruto cursed struggling in the snake's stomach

Sakura however was out right terrified "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!" she repeated to herself in a shock, **Eaten by a snake...** Inner grumbled sadly

"Sakura-chan we're not dying here!" Naruto yelled at her

"How can you be so sure!?" Sakura yelled back in anger

"Because I'm not dying! Not until I become Hokage, ttebayo!" he answered

Sakura's eyes widened, _He still thinks about that even now? _She thought to herself calming down "You're right..., I can't die here either" she softly said

Naruto grinned at her as she sighed "Our bodies are too close" she complained

"That's the only good thing about this" Naruto said with a light blush

"Whatever, we have to get out of here. Then I can hug you all you like" Sakura said

"Really!?" Naruto asked

"If we make it out" Sakura supplied

"Alright! Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled

Suddenly Sakura was being suffocated by a bunch of Naruto's then she flew out of the snake and fell on the ground on top on one of the Naruto clones. She sighed in relief relishing the fresh air. "Your clones are perverts Naruto" she accused with a blush, Naruto's clones touched her everywhere after all

"We didn't mean to!" the clone she was sitting on protested before popping out of existence with the rest

"Sorry about that Sakura-chan, but desperate times calls for desperate measures" Naruto said sheepishly rubbing his neck

"Hey Naruto?" Sakura suddenly asked

"Yeah?" he asked

"Why do you want to become Hokage?" she asked feeling curios

Naruto looked taken aback as if no one had ever asked him that, "At first it was because I wanted everyone to acknowledge me" he admitted "But now it's to protect my precious people"

"Your precious people..." Sakura repeated

"Yeah, the old man, Teuchi, Ayame, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei and even teme" Naruto listed off

Sakura was taken aback "I'm one of your precious people?" she asked in surprise

"Of course!" he grinned

Sakura blushed, "T-thanks..." she thanked standing up ignoring the snake blood.

"Haku once told me that when you're fighting for your precious people you'll become stronger than before" Naruto said in nostalgia

Sakura gave him a gentle smile "Was he right?" she asked

"Yeah" he nodded

"Good, now let's go find the duck-ass" Sakura said

Naruto barked out laughing "Why?" he wheezed out

"His hair, it looks like a duck's butt" Sakura answered

The two broke into a fit of laughter

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widened as a shuriken hit the giant snake he was fighting, "I forgot the password!" Naruto's voice echoed tone filled with mischief

"Nice job Naru!" Sakura's voice resounded through the field

"Thanks Saku-chan" Naruto grinned

"Naruto, I know you think you're cool and trying to save me but forget it! This one's on a whole different level runaway!" Sasuke yelled

Sakura's eyes widened, _If even someone like Sasuke says that..._She thought looking at the grass ninja and gulped

"Looks like you've successfully defeated the snake Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun..." the grass ninja said

Sakura shivered at the honorific 'chan' being used by an enemy

"Hey! Hey! Stop it, it looks like you're picking on the weak!" Naruto yelled

"Here's the scroll" Sasuke suddenly said earning everyone's attention "Please take it and leave us"

_Oh god...he said 'please' _Sakura thought getting a bad feeling

"What the hell are you talking about!? We can't just give him our scrolls!" Naruto yelled

"I see, very smart. In order for the prey to escape the prey offers the predator another meal" the grass ninja compared out loud

_He thinks we're prey..._Sakura thought to herself with a gulp

"Take it!" Sasuke ordered throwing the scroll at the grass ninja

Naruto quickly moved catching the scroll

"You idiot! What are you doing!?Do you understand the situation!?" Sasuke yelled

"No, I don't" Naruto agreed "But even without the code I know you aren't the real Sasuke." Naruto spoke

"You moron! I am Sasuke!" Sasuke yelled

"Liar!" Naruto shouted "There's no way such a coward like you can be the Sasuke I know! I don't know how strong this guy is, but how can we be so sure he'll leave after we give him the scroll? You're the one too freaked out to understand the situation!" he calmly said

"Naruto-kun..." the grass ninja began "You are correct" he said pulling up his sleeve to reveal a weird marking, he bit his thumb drawing out blood and pressed it there "Since I can just kill you and take the scroll"

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled lunging towards the grass ninja

"No Naruto! Run away!" Sasuke urged

"Summoning jutsu!" the grass ninja exclaimed summoning a giant snake

The snake slammed into Naruto making him fall

"You can eat him" the grass ninja said

"Eat shit!" Naruto yelled, his eyes now red

Sakura gasped, _His eyes...just like back at the land of waves..._she thought to herself as the snake threw Naruto away

"Sasuke-kun, now it's your turn! What will you do?" the grass ninja asked lunging towards said boy

Before the snake could reach Sasuke the blond ninja slammed into it with two kunai

"Are you okay...scaredy cat?" Naruto wheezed out through panted breaths

The grass ninja then grabbed Naruto with his tongue "Damn let go of me!" he yelled

The grass ninja's mouth moved and Sakura forced chakra into her ears knowing the ninja was going to say something only Naruto could hear "..brat is still alive...when your emotions heightened the power of the nine tails overflows...how interesting, the seals are visible"

Sakura gasped, remembering her conversation with Gaara

_"A human can't defeat a tailed beast" Gaara said_

_Sakura frowned "But that's what everyone says"_

_"A tailed beast can only be sealed into a human, preferably a baby. Then the baby grows up as the vessel or better known as the jinchuriki." Gaara explained_

_"Then that means..." _

"Naruto is the nine tails' vessel...a jinchuriki..." Sakura muttered to herself in disbelief eyes wide open in shock. **I didn't see that coming...**Inner supplied

Naruto yelled earning Sakura's attention again as the grass ninja did something to his seal, then he threw Naruto away, reacting on instinct Sakura threw a kunai connecting Naruto's shirt to the tree.

"You creepy snake man, you'll pay for that!" Sakura yelled bringing up one hand into a seal "Burn in hell!" she yelled as the scroll in the grass ninja's hand exploded

If it was a normal ninja, he would be dead. "Ah, that hurt..." the grass ninja complained as his skin melted, he chuckled looking at Sakura "My business is with Sasuke-kun, stay out of it okay?" he asked releasing killer intent

Sakura chocked falling on her knees "Good" the grass ninja chuckled turning back to Sasuke

Sakura scratched her throat for fresh air, but she was slowly losing her air. **Damn, he's above chunin level! I can't help you Saku-chan! **Inner yelled in panic _T-then...w-w..._Sakura couldn't finish that thought as her eyes starting closing

_Sakura smiled "Thanks for the prep talk sensei...I've decided"_

_"Oh?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow_

_"I won't lose to anyone who's weaker than Zabuza. Not ever. But if I do lose, I'll lose with dignity" Sakura declared_

_"Maa, not even to Naruto or Sasuke?" he asked_

_"Nope, I'm going to show them how much I've improved in the exams. Then they'll see that it's not me who has to catch up with anyone because I'll be the one running ahead" Sakura said with a determined smile_

**Don't die here! I don't want to die!**

"NO!" Sakura yelled snapping out of her trance standing up

"Kukuku, you've broken out of your fear through sheer willpower..." the grass ninja noticed "Too bad you don't have a blood limit" he noted

Sakura glared at the grass ninja her hands grabbing her kunai blades sheathing them out prepared to try.

"Ah, no need for that. You have to take care of Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun" the grass ninja said and disappeared without waiting

Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, then the words played in her mind. She looked around seeing Naruto stuck to the tree and Sasuke passed out with a weird mark on his neck.

_Inner..._Sakura thought in panic

**Saku-chan, it looks like we have to finish this exam as fast as we can. ****Heh, no problem for us...w-we are kick-ass after all...**Inner said and though she didn't sound confident Sakura smiled in agreement

_It's a good thing we gave Sasuke the fake scroll_ She thought

* * *

Sakura sat on a tree stump in a cave looking at the fire she made, _I have to stay here, it's dangerous at night..._She thought to herself and as the squirrel she found was roasting she began placing explosive notes in the cave.

She stayed in the cave the whole night and eventually daybreak came. Of course she managed to get some shut eyes by switching out with inner. That was an upside to having another personality in your head, it was like you were two people sharing one body.

When she exited the cave her eyes immediately landed on a boy with spiky black hair cockily smirking at her, "Looks like the little kitty ran into the big bad tiger" he said

"Earth or heaven?" she asked narrowing her eyes

"Neither" the boy answered dashing towards her with a kunai "I want the Uchiha brat!"

Sakura dashed towards him too, before he could stab her she side stepped him and kicked him in the stomach making him fall on his back letting out a surprised yell, she didn't waste time as she jumped on the boy's waist with her kunai blades at his neck "What do you want with Sasuke?" she hissed

"To kill him" another voice said

Sakura didn't look at the voice, she didn't want to give the person she was sitting on a chance to turn the tables around, she snorted "I don't want to fail the test, how about a rain check? When Sasuke's all better you guys can settle whatever beef you have with him" she tried reasoning

"The only place we can kill him without getting in trouble is here." the voice said again "If you let us kill him, we'll let you go"

Sakura stayed quiet for a moment until she laughed, she outright laughed "Oh my god! That was so cliche, gotta give ya props for saying that with a serious tone and it would have worked out too if it wasn't for three reasons..."

"Oh?" the voice asked

"One, I don't know how things work in your village but here in the leaf village we don't abandon our comrades. We'd rather break the rules and be called a trash rather than abandon our friends. Two, I _really _want to get promoted and three, there's no way in hell I would lose against people like you who could remain calm while their comrade has a knife at his neck" Sakura listed off

"Well you leave us no choice, Kin" the voice said

"Right!" a feminine voice said

Before Sakura could react a ninja grabbed her hair pulling her back and kicked her hands making her drop her weapons. "Tsk, that was easy" she commented, Sakura smirked "Not quite!" she yelled swipping at Kin's ankle making the girl lose balance enough for her to jump away grabbing one of her scrolls and opening it as fast as she could

"W-what!?" Kin exclaimed in shock as Sakura threw the scroll at her and she was trapped in a sphere of water

Sakura winked at her "That is the water prison jutsu booby trapped scroll, courtesy of my all nights staying up working on fuinjutsu" she explained crouching down and grabbing her kunai blades

"One down, two to go" Sakura noted eyeing the other two sand ninjas "I'll ask nicely, please fuck off or after this you won't be a ninja anymore" she warned

"Ah, the little kitty has some claws." the spiky black haired said

"Kin, you were defeated easily..." the person who attacked Kabuto said

Kin growled "She was lucky!" then she chocked holding her neck, she didn't say anything else opting for waiting for her teammates to free here before she runs out of air

Sakura however immediately ran to the other two sound ninjas with her weapons raised up. Both smirked at her as she slashed at the one who had hurt Kabuto earlier, her attack was sidestepped and he aimed a punch at her, she side stepped his punch.

She dropped her weapons and fell on her knee puking, her left hand clutched her left ear which she noted was bleeding "What...d-did you do to me?" she asked not expecting him to answer

"There's a little trick here," well she stood corrected "You can't just dodge my attacks. It's sound, even if you dodge my fist, sound will attack you. Do you know what exactly sound is?" he asked

"V-vibrations..." Sakura answered

"Correct, hearing sound means your ears are catching the shaking of the air. And the human inner ear will break by sounds exceeding 150mhz and deeper in ear lies the ear membrane, when this is damaged you lose your balance" he explained "You won't be able to move your body as you wish for a while."

"Old kenjutsu won't work against us. I can freely control super sonic waves and air pressure, breaking a rock is nothing to me. You can't win against us" the other said

_Tsk, being defeated by someone weaker than Zabuza-san is not acceptable. _**Especially if the fuckers are cocky enough to explain what he did.**

"Sasuke's just in the cave, I'll go wake him up so we can fight while you finish the girl off." the one who damaged her ear ordered the other already walking to the cave

"Alright" the black haired one said

Sakura gritted her teeth and forced herself to grab her weapons, only her left arm responded. She looked up at the smirking boy who watched her struggle to stand with amusement.

"Oh, you have a really big forehead pinky" he said openly laughing

Sakura glared at him "Don't..."

"Eh? What I can't hear you" he said cupping his left ear with his hand leaning a bit closer

"Where's Sasuke?" Dosu asked standing in the cave noticing Sasuke wasn't there

"DON'T EVER INSULT MY FOREHEAD AND HAIR!" Sakura yelled raising her right hand in a snake hand seal

"DOSU!" Kin yelled in shock

A huge explosion sounded from the cave effectively killing off Dosu, Sakura didn't have time to mull over her first kill as the black haired boy yelled in anger at her "You bitch!" he yelled raising his arms

Sakura threw her kunai blade at him forcing him to focus on the weapon as she grabbed a kunai attached with another explosive tag, she threw it at the ground in front of the boy forcing him to jump back.

Debris flew in the air disrupting everyone's view but Sakura wasn't done she grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it in the direction she saw the boy dodge from. Her hands then flew through the tiger, horse, rabbit, rat and dog hand seals (chakra scalpel) as she ran towards the smoke seeing the silhouette

Her hands glowing blue as a memory played in her head

_Sakura's legs gave out as she started sobbing dropping the bloodied kunai she was holding. "W-why..?" she asked_

_Pakkun sighed looking at the dead rabbit "You're a ninja Sakura. Ninjas are killers, I just got the idea in your head that in this world no one's hands are clean of blood. In the ninja world there comes a time when in order to live you have no choice but to..."_

"KILL!" Sakura roared plunging both her hands at the body

Her left hand stabbed the heart while her right hand had the stomach. Her eyes stared at the boy as he coughed up blood, his eyes becoming lifeless.

"ZAKU!" Kin yelled out as Sakura forced her hands out and Zaku's body fell to the ground

_I..._**Saku-chan...**_H-help..i-it..it hurts..._**I'll numb your mind...**

Sakura wordlessly nodded turning to face the horror struck Kin who had just realized it was her turn to die now. "Please...please...let me go" she begged "I-I don't w-want to die..."

Sakura gave an empty chuckle walking over to Kin's water sphere seeing the girls arms flail around. **Oh, the poor bitch can't swim. **

"Either pass as a team or fail as one" she stated putting her hands in the sphere, her blood soaked hands filled the water. She removed her once again clean hands "One person dies so another can live...you guys just happened to be on the unlucky side.." Sakura spoke as she took off her bloodied kimono leaving her in her red long sleeved shirt and black shorts.

"You blew up your own teammates just to kill us...?" Kin asked "Aren't you leaf ninjas against that? You traitor"

Sakura scoffed humoring her "I didn't kill my comrades...I never said Sasuke was in the cave, you just assumed that. In truth him and Naruto are both sealed away in one of my scrolls" she explained as she grabbed her kunai blades and sheathed them

"You're going to let me slowly die...? How cruel" Kin said

"Look who's talking, you guys wanted to gang up on me while there was three of you, it would have worked if you guys knew what 'teamwork' stands for and didn't go around explaining your moves to your enemies. Your prides are what cost you, your lives" Sakura explained to her as if giving her a lesson "In the end you only managed to pull my hair back a bit and hurt my left ear."

"As for your question? My trap has a limit of ten minutes, it will disperse in the next eight minutes. I did ask you guys to fuck off, but you didn't listen. Good luck with not drowning...and if you don't drown do me a favor and bite your navel and die" Sakura spoke dashing away not waiting to hear the drowning corpse

_Inner, how long until I breakdown? _**I'll make sure you'll last until this part of the test is over. For now I'll numb the memory making it feel unreal, don't think about it or it won't work. **_Thank you..._

* * *

"Where is everyone!?" a feminine voice yelled making Sakura halt

_...Someone's in trouble..should I risk it? _She wondered but her feet already moved towards the voice, she was standing on top of a tree branch looking on as a giant bear attacked a girl her age

_Jackpot...! _She thought in glee looking at the 'earth' scroll in the girl's hand.

She grabbed her kunai blades and jumped to the bear stabbing both its eyes.

* * *

Karin had tripped over a root while trying to run away from the bear, her glasses fell off as she struggled _I don't want to die here..._She thought to herself tears welling up in her eyes

"SHANNARO!" a girl's voice yelled

The bear she was running from whined before falling down with a big thud, she looked behind her to see a flash of pink...running towards her, she closed her eyes knowing she'll die.

"I'll take this..." the girl said picking up what she guessed to be the scroll and tucking it away

She didn't dare to open her eyes

"Ah, here's your glasses" the girl said shoving something into her hand

"T-thank you..?" she mumbled unsure yet relieved..._She isn't here to kill me._

"No problem, I'm Sakura Haruno..." the girl introduced herself with a polite smile

Karin put on her glasses to get a proper look at Sakura, she briefly wondered if her hair really was pink but then looked at the eyebrows and figured it out for herself. She looked at the beautiful emerald eyes.

"I'm...Karin.." she introduced herself

"Where's your teammates?" Sakura asked

"We were supposed to meet at the tower in a few hours..." Karin answered

"Your ankle is sprained...tell you what as a thank you for the scroll I'll take you to the tower?" Sakura offered

"Eh? But you _are _supposed to get the scroll from me, I'm surprised you didn't kill me already" Karin pointed out

"Let's just say I don't like killing for no reason" Sakura shrugged crouching down in front of Karin "Hop on" she ordered

"Are you sure?" Karin asked

"Maa, just get on" Sakura ordered

Karin gave an awkward noise, _I always wished a boy would give me a pigy-back ride...looks like whoever grants wishes got the gender confused. _She thought as Sakura carefully stood up making sure she was okay.

Then as is she didn't weigh anything Sakura took out without commenting about her weight or how useless she was as a kunoichi to be so clumsy. Sakura just kept going in a steady yet fast pace _But this isn't so back...I guess the gender doesn't matter when it comes to this stuff..._Karin thought leaning her head at Sakura's shoulder using it as a cushion

"Where are your teammates Sakura-san?" Karin asked

"Let's just say we ran into trouble and I had to seal them up in a scroll. I officially hate snakes" Sakura answered

"You know fuinjutsu?" Karin asked in surprise

Sakura gave a small nod "About one or two months ago I asked my sensei and he gave me the scrolls on the basics. I'm just a beginner" she explained

"Cool, this is the first time I've met someone who's interested in fuinjutsu too" Karin said with a bit of excitement

"Too?" Sakura questioned perking up

"Yeah, I'm training in the art of fuinjutsu. It's really useful, you know? I've been at it for almost two years now" Karin explained

"So you're like a master?" Sakura asked

"Me? No way! I'm almost an expert though," she boasted a bit fixing her glasses

"Sakura-san?" a masculine voice called

_Damn I was too wrapped around in our conversation that I didn't sense them! _Karin thought

Sakura paused and looked back to see "Lee, Tenten, Neji-san" she acknowledged with a stiff nod tensing up

"Where's your teammates?" Tenten asked raising an eyebrow

"I hate snakes" Sakura stated as if that explained everything "But, don't think for a second you can get my scrolls" Sakura said preparing to weave her hands through some seals

"Nah," Tenten waved her off "We already have our target. Lee and I were just wondering why you were by yourself" she explained

"Oh.." Sakura said but she didn't relax "Well I'll warn you three...there's a Jonin level or higher person taking on this exam. We were unlucky enough to be his targets and I had to seal my teammates up for a bit or we'd get slow down. You see snakes, run the heck away." she warned them

"Man this exam took a toll on you..." Tenten said shaking her head "Okay, I know you. We'll stay away from snakes..never liked those creepers anyways.." she murmured

"Sakura-san who is that?" Lee pointed at Karin

"A friend of mine" Sakura stated "She was separated from her team so I decided to help her out"

"How youthful of you Sakura-san! Please go out with me once this exam is over!" Lee asked eyes burning

"Eh, I'll think about it" Sakura said much to Karin's shock

"Let's go already" Neji said leaping away

"See ya Sakura" Tenten saluted following behind

"I shall eagerly wait your youthful reply" Lee winked and blew a kiss, he also leaped after his teammates

Sakura ducked down avoiding the heart thing that was coming towards her.

"Sorry about that.." she apologized to Karin

Karin shook her head "Don't worry..."

With that Sakura took off again

"Hey?" Karin asked

"Yeah?"

"Are we really friends?"

"Of course"

Sakura didn't notice how Karin's face lit up _My first friend..._

"Do you have place to stay after this test?" Sakura questioned

"Well we didn't know we would make it this far so we never bothered renting an inn" Karin sheepishly explained

"Well you can stay over at my place then" Sakura decided with a nod picking up her speed.

* * *

By the time the duo reached the tower Sakura had to eat one chakra pill, the two stopped at a branch.

"Gotta check for enemies..." Sakura murmured

"Inside the tower there's some chakra signatures, two at the tower my teammates...and one above" Karin said

Sakura didn't say anything as she looked up at the tower to see a red haired boy looking at her with blank eyes. She smiled politely at him mouthing 'hello', he didn't respond and just looked at the moon.

_He knew about the nine tails...but how? _She wondered as she walked to the tower

"Karin!" two voices called as she reached there,

A boy with straight dirty blond hair and brown eyes, he had two swords at his hips. He was wearing a black track suit and the grass village. The other was a girl with short black hair and dark blue eyes narrowing her eyes at Sakura

"Hey guys..." Karin said in slightly quieter voice

_She must not like her teammates..._Sakura concluded

"I'm surprised you're still alive" the girl said

"That's mean Aoi..." Karin muttered so only her and Sakura could hear

"Damn, I lost the bet!" the boy said

"...Raki bet I would lose..?" Karin asked in disbelief

"Since he always loses I better against him so our team could advance, you can thank me later" Aoi said

"Instead of hurting your teammate with your rude remark how about you check if she's okay?" Sakura hissed

"Ah, that doesn't matter. She has three days before the next test so why bother?" Raki asked

"You probably don't have a scroll Karin, lucky you we have them" Aoi said raising two scrolls up "Now we can go inside"

The four walked inside, Sakura still carrying Karin who didn't mind.

"Looks like we have to open the scroll..." Karin murmured

Sakura nodded in agreement with her

"Oi, ninja of the leaf open your scrolls so we can see something" Aoi ordered

Sakura sighed not wanting to argue with the girl placing Karin down, she then grabbed the two scrolls and opened them up.

A cloud of smoke later and Iruka was there

"Iruka-sensei..." Sakura nodded at him

"Sakura? Where's Naruto and Sasuke?" he asked

Sakura promptly grabbed another scroll "We ran into an accident so I had to seal them up, they should be able to compete in the next test..." she explained

Another cloud of smoke erupted

"Maa, the grass team..." a familiar voice drawled up

Sakura perked up and tackled the man into a hug "Kakashi-sense!" she exclaimed in relieve, he should know what to do with her teammates

"Sakura? Where's Naruto and Sasuke...?" he asked

Sakura looked even more panic, she started babbling out things...her body started shaking a bit. "They're here with me...but," she bit her lips glancing around

"Ah, well then you're here three days early. How about I show you to the room and you can unseal them?" Kakashi asked

Sakura nodded relieved

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked

Iruka sighed "Fine, I'll take over the grass team for you."

"See you around Sakura" Karin waved

Sakura grinned at her and nodded

* * *

_**Chapter end!**_

* * *

_**A/N : Yeah I totally raised a friendship flag for Sakura and Karin. Normally people make Karin a rude bitch or her and Sakura rivals but I decided to make them friends. This Karin has a background unlike canon one.**_

_**I gave her a misunderstood girl who just wants acknowledgement like Naruto.**_

* * *

_**ShugoYuuki123 :**_

_Well here's how it went down ;)_

**_cutehoney4 :_**

_Thanks!_

**_k :_**

_Yeah, it happened. Sakura had no previous knowledge of the snake and is just low to med chunin level so she couldn't have stopped him_

**_guest1707 :_**

_You're welcome_

**_Suzululu4moe :_**

_Yep, no more special treatment._

**_silverwolfighter00 :_**

_Thank you so much, hope you keep liking the story_

**_Guest :_**

_Thanks!_

**_BeautifulArmageddon :_**

_More like Inner has a thing for older guys._

**_Black snake eyes :_**

_Thanks!_

**_Demoness Kneesocks :_**

_Your username is...cool, y'know? Thanks for the review_

**_timi :_**

_Well it would make the ninken seem overpowered, but don't worry they won't be weak either. They will have their own thing too. Sakura's taijutsu is barely gennin level, the only reason it works is because of her speed (courtesy of being chased around by dogs) and her cannon raw strength. _

**_Guest :_**

_Ah, no prob I get too lazy to log in sometimes. Thanks for the review_

**_Nymphaadora. Black :_**

_Well you never know, they may unknowingly be part of Sakura's reverse harem. Of course, I hated the way Sakura shot down Lee in cannon so I changed it up. Oh, she did warn. But Sasuke's man pride is too high for his own good. Well Ino was worse than Sakura in my opinion, even Sakura didn't cling to Sasuke like that. Of course she showed Kiba who the alpha is._

_Oh god finally someone who likes Ibiki too *fist bump*_

_Well I kinda skipped the Anko part because it was mostly cannon. _

**_LadyCalus :_**

_Well wait no more dear viewer ;)_

**_Twisted Musalih :_**

_She sure did, now Kankuro knows better than to mess with Sakura's friends._

**_Mistra Rose :_**

_Well I tried ;) Oh she knows something is off about him, but she just scoffs it up as her imagination_

**_Suzululu4moe :_**

_Who doesn't like loophole abuse? Yep ninken are badass teachers. Anyways I'm pretty sure Naruto can read, they didn't say he couldn't in canon_

**_Zombie Reine :_**

_Nope, never._

**_imaginesakura :_**

_Thanks, well I did want her attitude to change so why not make her sassy yet polite? Hidari (left) and Migi (right). The two have both her sides covered_

**_InazumaSenshi :_**

_HERE IT IS! No need to bow *rubs neck sheepishly*_


	12. Broken Facade

_**Chapter twelve :  
**_

**_Broken facade_**

* * *

_Recap :_

_"Maa, the grass team..." a familiar voice drawled up_

_Sakura perked up and tackled the man into a hug "Kakashi-sense!" she exclaimed in relieve, he should know what to do with her teammates_

_"Sakura? Where's Naruto and Sasuke...?" he asked_

_Sakura looked even more panic, she started babbling out things...her body started shaking a bit. "They're here with me...but," she bit her lips glancing around_

_"Ah, well then you're here three days early. How about I show you to the room and you can unseal them?" Kakashi asked_

_Sakura nodded relieved_

_"Iruka?" Kakashi asked_

_Iruka sighed "Fine, I'll take over the grass team for you."_

_"See you around Sakura" Karin waved_

_Sakura grinned at her and nodded_

* * *

"Okay, talk" Kakashi ordered as the duo entered team seven's temporary room, he crossed his arms with a serious expression

Sakura bit her lip "During the first day I sensed a huge gust of wind going towards Naruto and I tried to get him out of the way but the wind just blew both of us away, then we encountered a huge snake that ate us"

Kakashi's eye widened a bit, _Snake..._

"Naruto used his solid clones to get us out of there and we went to get Sasuke, when we arrived another snake was attacking and Naruto intercepted with his weapons. Then Sasuke began yelling ordering us to run because the enemy, a grass ninja was out of our league. He offered our scroll to the grass ninja but Naruto grabbed the scroll accusing Sasuke of being a coward"

"The grass ninja used a summoning technique to summon a giant snake, then the grass ninja did something to Naruto's seal after figuring out that Naruto is the jinchuriki of the nine tails fox" Sakura explained still conflicted about the whole vessel ordeal

"You...found out about the nine tails" Kakashi noted

"Why? Why did everyone lie and say that the nine tails was killed?" Sakura questioned

"I can't say, it's an S-rank secret." Kakashi stated

Sakura sighed but continued her story "I got mad and made the scroll that the grass ninja was holding explode...a normal ninja would be dead but the grass ninja directed his killer intent to me..." she shivered recalling how it was even worse than Zabuza's "I managed to get out and prepared to battle the grass ninja, but the latter disappeared after telling me I had to take care of my teammates. I found Sasuke with a weird mark on his neck...it seemed like he was in pain"

"It really was Orochimaru" Kakashi muttered to himself shaking his head

"I sealed the two up and decided to finish the exam as soon as I can so I could get help, along the way a sound team attacked me..." Sakura's eyes glazed over a bit "I took care of them. I found another grass ninja named Karin and rescued her from a giant bear. Then I got her scroll and we came here." she finished holding up the scroll

"Unseal them" Kakashi said

Sakura nodded and did as told

_Orochimaru's handy work..._Kakashi sarcastically thought looking at Sasuke's curse mark

He sighed and helped Sakura put the two on the beds

"Sensei?" Sakura questioned

"Hmm?" Kakashi asked quirking an eyebrow

"Can you help them?" Sakura questioned

"Sadly no" he said not missing how Sakura's shoulders slumped "The only way I can help is if you guys quit the exams"

"No!" Sakura quickly protested "We...we don't want that!" she spoke for herself and her teammates

"Maa, I knew you would say that." Kakashi said patting Sakura's head "Good job on finishing the exam quickly, the forest of death isn't a place for the ill"

Sakura gave a small smile in return "I couldn't let them hanging" she said, "Too bad I didn't get my chance to show 'em how strong I've gotten" she sadly sighed

"Maa, there's still the next round, take it easy." he said retracing his hand and gave a salute "Well I'm not allowed to be in here long, see you" and disappeared by body flickering away

_I wonder if he knows..._

**It wasn't your fault Sakura...**

_I...killed them.._

**Yes, but you had to.**

_No, I didn't! I could have just run. _

**But you didn't, you had to get a scroll**

_And kill them?_

**They tried to kill Naruto and Sasuke!**

_I could have left them alive! I exploded a guy, stabbed another in his heart and let he girl drown._

**The three said it themselves, they wanted to kill you!**

_I didn't want to kill them!_

**But you did!**

_That's exactly why I'm sad!_

**They were probably working for that snake guy!**

_..._

**Sakura..no one blames you. **

_I blame myself..._

* * *

_"Murderer..." Zaku coughed out splashing blood over Sakura's shocked face_

_"You killed me..." another voice, Dosu's spoke _

_"Killer..." a feminine voice echoed_

_"N-no.." Sakura whispered_

_Her eyes darted around in alarm, but there was no one there anymore. Her body moved on its own running towards someone, her hands glowing blue before stabbing someone in the heart_

Sakura let out a gasp standing up, the chair she was sitting on fell back as cold sweat adorned the pink haired ninja's face, she took a deep breath and glanced around the room, her teammates were still unconscious on the only two beds.

She could hear Inner's light snoring..._I'm alone. _She thought in panic, her body shivered as she exited the room. She walked towards the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror she let out a sigh at her messy hair.

So she run her hand through her hair takind shaky breaths, when she was done she gave herself a weak smile which quickly turned into a gasp. In the mirror her face was covered in blood, she quickly went to turn the faucet on, but her hands were covered in blood too.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she placed her hands under the water, she kept rubbing her hands but it wouldn't come clean. Image of when she stabbed the boy kept playing in her head.

_Nononononnnonnnoono_

**S-saku...? What's going on? **Inner questioned slowly opening her eyelids, then realizing the situation she quickly set to work

Sakura's hands weren't bloodied anymore, she looked up and her face was clean. A sigh of relief escaped her

**I'm sorry Saku-chan, I can't keep numbing your mind while one of us is asleep...**

_Why did that happen?_

**Your guilt is creating false images...**

Sakura didn't ask anymore, she needed some fresh air.

* * *

Sakura blinked, _He's still there? _She thought looking at Gaara's back, both on top of the tower

"Gaara-san?" she questioned walking towards him

Gaara glanced back when they made eye contact he quickly looked forward again, Sakura blushed a bit _Do I look weird? _She wondered

"May...I sit next to you?" she decided to ask

Gaara gave a stiff nod

Sakura gave a grateful smile glad he didn't shot her down, she took her seat next to him and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

"Hey Gaara-san?" Sakura asked glancing at the boy in question who looked at her "Can I drop the 'san'?" she lamely asked

"Do as you please" Gaara spoke looking back at the moon

"Hmm, then I'll call you Gaara-kun, okay?" she asked with a pleased tone

Gaara merely grunted

"So Gaara-kun, your name's unique, where did you get it from?" Sakura curiously asked

"My mother named me Gaara after the phrase 'self-loving carnage'," he answered without a hint of emotion

"H-how do you know that? D-did your mother tell you that herself?" Sakura asked voice wavering slightly out of shock

"No, she passed away when I was born. I killed her." Gaara answered the second question

Sakura frowned at him, _Self-hate? _"That's not true! If your mother really thought of you like that she would have aborted you. I...don't think a mother could ever hate her own child, deep down...no matter what anyone says she must have loved you" she spoke

"Love?" Gaara questioned as if it was a foreign word

"Yeah, you have the kanji for it on your forehead" she pointed out

"I carved it myself after my own uncle tried to kill me when I was little. It symbolizes me, a demon only loving itself" Gaara said

"I...I'm sorry" Sakura apologized looking down "I must have brought up unwanted memories..."

"It doesn't matter" Gaara said

"Sorry" Sakura repeated, "It must have been hard...but, don't _ever _call yourself a demon" she sternly said

"I am a demon" Gaara said

"No, you aren't! You're human" Sakura argued with a frown

Gaara didn't answer, he just looked at the moon. To him it was odd that his mother didn't tell him to kill Sakura yet, when he questioned why his mother said it was because Sakura was weak and it wouldn't satisfy her. So he didn't know what to do with Sakura, especially since she isn't really annoying and is dead set on talking with him every chance she gets

The only reason he could think of...

"What do you want?" he asked

Sakura shot him a confused look "I just wanted to talk..." she murmured

"Why?" Gaara asked

"Because I want to be your friend." Sakura stated

"Friend?" Gaara asked, the word sounding foreign to him

"Yep" Sakura answered "Speaking of friends," her thoughts wandering over to Naruto "How did you know about the nine tails?" she seriously asked

"It's a common fact" Gaara spoke

"Not for gennin" Sakura pointed out, "Besides it seemed like you were speaking from personal experience" she said with a thoughtful look

"I was" Gaara stated

Sakura's eyes widened _Then that means he's a jinchuriki too..._"Ah" was all she could say, it all made sense now after all. No wonder he had a sad childhood and thought he was a demon _No one bothered to be friends with him...just like Naruto. But Naruto didn't give up...he reached out and now even I consider myself his friend. But..probably no one reached back to him so that's why he turned out this way..._

"Hey Gaara, let's be friends." _I didn't reach out to Naruto but...I'll reach out for Gaara_

"Aren't you scared of me?" his voice was still blank, but not too blank

"Should I be?" Sakura asked back

Gaara paused, no one ever asked him if they should be afraid of him they just feared him. Too afraid to talk to him and now that he doesn't want to talk someone wants to talk? Why now when it's too late? He was confused for the first time in forever.

Did he want Sakura to be scared of him?

"...I don't know" Gaara answered after a moment

"Hmm, then I'll keep talking to you until you know" Sakura decided with a nod "Now what should we talk about?"

Silence.

"How about our likes, dislikes, dream for the future and hobbies?" Sakura lamely asked mimicking Kakashi

"I have none of those" Gaara answered

Sakura sighed "Everyone has those Gaara"

"Then you go first" Gaara ordered out with a hint of annoyance

Sakura nodded at the idea "I like training, my ninken, my friends, learning new things, coming up with new moves and hanging out with my friends. I dislike rude people, people with big ego's, people who judges people based on appearance even though I used to be like that and people who don't take me seriously. My dream...I have different goals and my hobbies are training, playing with my ninken, hanging out with my friends, helping out at the hospital and cooking. I'm planning to start gardening soon" she listed off

Gaara merely nodded

"Your turn!" Sakura grinned

"I have none of those" Gaara repeated

"How about something you don't dislike a lot?" Sakura asked

"Battling, salted tongue and gizzard" he answered in a monotone

_Progress! _"Things you hate so much?"

"Weaklings"

"Goal for the future?"

"None"

"Things you do in your free time?"

"Kill"

"Uh...that's not really something you admit out loud" Sakura said with a sweat drop, of course she did shiver a bit at his hobby but...he was a ninja too. Ninja kill people, she wasn't going to sugar coat it anymore.

"Why not?"

* * *

Sakura smiled feeling better after talking to Gaara the whole night, now it was morning again.

Turning the knob she entered the room, her mood turning sad seeing her teammates conditions. She gritted her teeth angry at herself for being too scared to do anything even though she was right there!

Shaking her head she walked over to Naruto to see him snoring loudly, her left eye twitched before she started slapping him hoping to wake him up. She gave up after a minute not feeling guilty for Naruto's red face "Maa, now who's going to eat all the ramen?" she questioned not expecting it to work

"Ramen!?" Naruto yelled sitting up

Sakura face palmed. _Of course.._She thought to herself **Nothing gets between him and his ramen huh?**

"Sakura-chan? What happened?" Naruto asked in confusion

Sakura bit her lips "I'll tell you...but first, are you okay?" she questioned in concern

"Yeah, I'm ready for action, ttebayo!"

That did it, she tackled Naruto into a hug her body shaking from relief

"Sakura-chan..?" Naruto questioned

"Don't.." she muttered "Don't ever scare me like that again idiot! I was so worried..." her voice broke at the end as tears of relief welled up in her eyes

"I'm sorry" Naruto apologized

"W-why..?" Sakura sniffed

"For breaking my promise" Naruto spoke with a far away look

_Soon Sakura's tears died out and she broke the hug "Thank you..." she thanked in a hoarse voice_

_"I'm sorry for making you cry Sakura-chan..." Naruto apologized, when he saw that Sakura was about to protest he flicked her forehead with a grin "Next time you cry I'll make sure it's tears of joy" he promised_

"Idiot!" Sakura bellowed punching him in the head

"Ouch, what was that for, ttebayo!?" Naruto yelled with a wince

"For being such an idiot! You should learn to care about yourself more instead of always worrying about others...I don't care about the promise...jut promise me to value yourself more" Sakura gently requested

Naruto blinked, he was taken aback. "B-but.."

"Promise me Naruto Uzumaki" Sakura sternly said crossing her arms

"I promise..." Naruto mumbled

Sakura nodded, "Good."

Naruto stayed quiet for a moment

"Oh and..." Sakura began rather reluctantly, _I have to tell him..._

Naruto looked up at her giving her his attention

"I, uh..." she fidgeted and then pointed at Naruto's stomach "Know about your secret..." she confessed looking away

"My secret?" Naruto asked frowning in confusion, then a look of realization came on his face and he gave Sakura a panicked look "Don't hate me!" he said

"I don't hate you" Sakura gently said "I'm just a bit mad you didn't tell me yourself and I had to find out by eavesdropping" her voice was a bit accusing out of hurt which made Naruto flinch

"I'm sorry..." Naruto mumbled looking down "I just didn't want you to treat me different" he admitted sadly

Sakura sighed and took a seat next to Naruto on the bed, she awkwardly placed her arm over Naruto's shoulders "Why would I? You're the same goofball I know, it's not like you're a demon or anything. You're Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage right?" she questioned trying to lift his spirits up

Then suddenly Naruto tackled her into a hug making her fall on her back on the bed, Sakura was about to push him off until she heard him silently sobbing. Her red face morphed back into a small smile. "It's okay..." she soothed rubbing Naruto's hair fondly

Naruto himself didn't know if it was tears of happiness that one of his friends accepted him, tears of relief that Sakura didn't hate him or tears of joy because finally someone believed he will become Hokage.

"Maa, am I interrupting something?" Kakashi sheepishly asked rubbing his neck

Sakura slightly glared at him "Yes" she answered

"Ah, then I guess you don't want any food?" he asked holding up a bag

Naruto immediately broke the hug

"You were crying?" Kakashi asked in surprise

"No! I just had dust in my eyes, ttebayo!" Naruto denied wiping his tears

"Maa, sure" Kakashi said glancing at the knowing smile Sakura had

Naruto nodded in agreement not noticing that Kakashi didn't believe him one bit, his stomach growled "I'm hungry..."

Kakashi tossed a cup of his favorite food to him and a lunch box for Sakura "Maa, eat up."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei, you're best!" Naruto cried out with a grin howling down the food

"Well I'm going to go find Karin, see ya Naruto!" Sakura waved as she walked to the door, before she left she turned to Kakashi "Oh and Kakashi-sensei here can tell you what happened while you were passed out" she winked

_...Evil. _Kakashi thought turning to Naruto who looked at him expectantly

Sakura herself merely smiled, _Yeah, a smile definitely suits you best Naruto Uzumaki. _

* * *

_Two days later. _

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror again, bags under her eyes due to her constant night terrors about the incident in the forest of death hidden underneath some make-up. Instead of her usual high pony tail or loose hair she had her hair parted in two low pigtails. Due to not having any extra clothes she still had her long red sleeved shirt and black shorts on.

For what felt like the hundred time she kept rubbing her hands under the water, the blood she was seeing just wouldn't go away. Don't get her wrong, she could stand indirectly killing by using exploding tags or leaving a girl to drown even if it did make her feel guilty but stabbing someone in the heart with her own hands directly killing someone and watching the life leave their eyes made her want to just cry.

Her _first _kill. She was utterly unprepared for it, she didn't even know why she killed them in the first place. Oh, she knew. She knew that being a ninja meant you had to kill someone eventually but she never expected her first kill to go like that when she wasn't mentally, emotionally nor psychically prepared for it.

It was just supposed to be a test. A simple test, not a battle royale! It was times like these she wondered why she became a ninja again. Contrary to the popular believe it wasn't for Sasuke, it was for herself. Back then she wanted to prove that a civilian like her could make it far too and make a name for herself but slowly her facade of being a fan girl with brains only fooled herself.

But then the mission at the land of waves broke it. She didn't know what she would do back then, but after recalling how weak she was she decided to change. Her old dream before her web of lies resurfaced.

Though even now she finds herself wondering...was her new change a facade too? Was she weaving a new web of lies? To her it was ironic how she couldn't tell if she was faking her emotions or not, only Inner could. Maybe it was a side effect of having a split personality and 'second' brain. The irony was that she couldn't even trust her own village anymore.

_"Sakura stay away from the blond boy with blue eyes, okay?" Mebuki questioned crouching down to her daughter's height _

_The six year old Sakura frowned in confusion digging in her memories for someone like that, Inner helpfully gave her the small details they knew about the boy "...Um..do you mean N-a-r-u-t-o?" she spelled out remembering how the boy yelled that he was going to become the next Hokage, both her and Inner were a bit awed at his ambition but both at the time thought it was just a kid's dream. Another effect of having a 'second' mind would be their way of seeing things_

_She ignored how her mother flinched "Yes."_

_"Why not?" Sakura questioned because Inner wanted to know.  
_

_"He's no good. A trouble maker without any parents." Mebuki stated as a matter of fact_

_"Okay" was all Sakura said, she didn't want to disappoint her mother._

_"Well now that I got that out of the way how was school?" Mebuki questioned noticing a red ribbon _

_Sakura gave a small smile "I met this girl named Ino Yamanaka." she spoke_

_Mebuki looked taken aback "Yamanaka?" she gave a low whistle "She must be the heiress of the Yamanaka clan" she mused_

_Sakura's fist unknowingly clenched a bit in annoyance, she always felt annoyed when somebody started talking about clans and how great they are. _

_"Yeah. I really want to be friends with her" Sakura managed out without sounding mad_

_"Why?" Mebuki asked in amusement_

_"Because-"  
_

"Ah, you're here billboard brow" a familiar voice stated

Sakura turned the water off acting as if she wasn't just thinking about how she couldn't trust her own village and turned around to face the smug Ino who was leaning against the wall.

"You sure are spaced out Sakura" Ino noted, she was standing there during Sakura's flashback and then got tired of being 'ignored'

"Ino" Sakura acknowledged with a frown

"I don't blame you though, even Sasuke is still knocked out. Frankly I don't know what would happen if you continue to the next test, you should just quit" Ino suggested

Sakura gave a chuckle taking Ino in by surprise as she remembered her time in the forest of death _If we can make it through that, _**we're bad-ass enough to make it through whatever's next.**

"I won't quit, now ever. In fact I was bored of waiting around _wasting _my time" Sakura spoke as she walked to the door amused at Ino's shocked look, she couldn't help herself as she paused "But are you ready _pig_ _princess Yamanaka?_" she smirked knowing how she hit some buttons by calling Ino a pig and using her family name like it was beneath her a mere civilian

Not waiting she continued satisfied that another one of her facades had been broken. She was tired of her web of lies.

* * *

Sakura opened the door to her room, surprise colored her face seeing Sasuke and Naruto glaring at each other.

"You're...awake" she stated looking at Sasuke, a small smile tugged her face

The two males broke their glaring contest to look at Sakura

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned

"Are you okay Sasuke..?" Sakura asked in concern, even if she was getting annoyed at Sasuke she knew a piece of her would always care about him. She won't deny it.

Sasuke for once didn't scowl nor glare at her, he simply had a small ghost of a smile that you wouldn't notice if you weren't his fan girl for almost your whole school life"Hn, Naruto told me what happened." he stated as he stood up from his bed and walking towards the door

Sakura blinked, she didn't expect the two to have a conversation. Then she remembered that they were both rivals and friends. "Oh" was all she said, what else could she do? She didn't feel the need to boast on how she killed someone or that she finished it all by herself

"Thank you" Sasuke muttered so only she could hear

Sakura's eyes momentarily widened, before going back. An embarrassed tinge of pink covered her face as she smiled like a goofball, ever since the land of waves when she heard Sasuke's life story she tried to show him he wasn't alone. That he could rely on her, Kakashi and Naruto. Just when she gave up this happened, now she can give it another shot.

"Dobe, let's go before we miss the next part" Sasuke loudly said walking out of the room

"Coming teme!" Naruto yelled a bit annoyed but complied

Sakura stood alone in the room, _What will happen next? _She wondered **Flirting. **_No. _**B-but there are a lot of hot guys! **_I know, we can flirt when there isn't any fighting going on. _Inner gasped in shock, **Saku-chan...**Sakura smiled _I said I wouldn't let romance get in the way, but I never said I won't pursue it. It's been two months since I 'flirted', this time I'll flirt for real. _Inner had a proud look **Soon we shall get our very own harem! **

"Sakura-chan why are you still here?"

Sakura jumped a bit and turned to see Sasuke and Naruto looking at her.

"Lost in thoughts..." she lamely supplied

"Hn" and the trio walked to the arena not knowing they would be fighting sooner than expected

* * *

"First off for the second test of the exam, congratulations on passing!" Anko exclaimed throwing a familiar scroll at Sakura

Sakura promptly caught it with a relieved smile ignoring her teammates confused look.

"Sakura, what do you think will happen next?" Karin asked walking to stand next to her only friend missing Ino's jealous glare _Sakura actually made another friend? _She thought, she never expected Sakura to make another female friend.

During the free days the two had gotten even closer due to her being one of the only two girls Sakura were on friendly terms with and would spend the day discussing various things including fuinjutsu, their likes and dislikes etc. Nothing too personal though, both knew it might backfire if their villages ever broke their alliance.

Naruto grinned at Sakura's friend, he earned the status of 'acquaintance' when Sakura had introduced them. Sasuke merely scowled already hearing about Karin from Naruto who was excited that Sakura made a 'girlfriend' during the exam. He didn't trust Karin one bit.

"Maa, who knows?" Sakura shrugged tucking her scroll away after sending Anko a grateful look making the latter wink at her

"Sakura-chan stop acting like Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked frowning **Cha! Why is he acting like it's a bad thing?**

"You have a tendency to say 'maa' occasionaly at the start of your sentences" Tenten pointed out slinging her arm over Sakura' shoulder with a grin directed at her friend and Karin

During the free days she and Sakura trained for a bit and Tenten kept pestering Sakura about how she found a few more compatible weapons for 'Miss jack of all traits', Sakura was a bit annoyed at having to learn how to use MORE weapons considering Tenten's methods were a bit absurd even if they did work and the fact that Tenten practically won the argument by figuring out how Sakura's body and mind worked.

Tenten also earned the status of 'acquaintance' from Karin who she had immediately began searching a compatible weapon for.

"I do?" Sakura asked feeling a bit sheepish for not noticing

"Hn" Sasuke said with a nod, he also noticed it.

"Ah, well my apologies" Sakura sheepishly apologized now looking at Kakashi and an adult wearing a green spandex who was busy giving his teacher a thumbs up **Cha! We fucking love copying Kakashi-sama! **_Sama? _**Yep~**

"How youthful of you to apologize Sakura-san!" Lee exclaimed loudly

"Oi bushy-brows" Naruto acknowledged

"Hello Naruto-kun" Lee greeted

The two also 'bonded' during the free days when Naruto remembered that Lee was like him, a hard worker who seeks acknowledgement from others. They hit it off quite well but also considers themselves rivals in love for Sakura's affection, the girl in question not even knowing about this.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that he's your teacher" Sakura told Tenten pointing at Gai who was sparkling wondering if it was a genjutsu

"Sadly yes" Tenten sighed slumping a bit

"I feel sorry for you" Karin commented fixing her glasses also wondering if the sparkling was a genjutsu.

The sand team came into Sakura's view, well not really. It was her victim. Victim being the first person ever she actively tries to get close to in a friend way. She admittedly found him attractive but...**We have to get rid of his 'asexual' status first. **Inner supplied. _Right. Easy. _Sarcasm level over nine thousand

"Gaara!" Sakura almost yelled, hand rased of in a small wave directed at her new friend. A shy smile, mostly nervous not afraid.

Everyone looked at her in shock, even the teachers and examiners.

Karin sighed in defeat, she already warned Sakura about Gaara's malicious chakra that could make anyone choke but Sakura insisted she wanted to help the red haired boy. Once Karin heard a small explanation on why she supported Sakura's decision relating to how lonely Gaara must have been. She didn't know Gaara was a jinchuriki though.

Tenten just wondered if Sakura was nuts for befriending the most intimidating team. Even she knew Gaara could kill them all in a heartbeat. _Actually it's a good thing Sakura's 'friends' with him. She might distract him from killing us._

Naruto scowled, _What does no eyebrows have that I don't!?_

Lee's shoulders also slumped _Am I not youthful enough?_

"Sakura" Gaara stated with a nod shocking everyone further

"So did you think about what I told you last time?" Sakura asked smiling hopefully at him ignoring the way everyone went pale

"Yes" Gaara said

"And?" she cocked an eyebrow

"I would not dislike you showing me the tour spots" _Translation : I'd like you to show me the tour spots._

"It's a date then" Sakura seductively winked with Inner cheering her for finally making a move after two months

"WHAT!?" Naruto and Lee yelled in shock

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru stated frowning at the scene, he thought Sakura's days as a fan girl was over and now she's a fan girl for the red head?

"What!? You're going on a date with the weird guy?" Kiba asked

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the boys "Why do you guys care anyways? It's note like we're in a relationship or something, I'm just going to show him around the village" she questioned.

Naruto and Lee sighed in relief "There's still a chance for me..." both muttered at the same time

"What a drag..." Shikamaru yawned

"Then how about you show me around dog-girl?" Kiba cockily asked ignoring Akamaru's whimpering

"No puppy-boy, you _live _in the leaf village. You can go around with Hinata..." Sakura pointed out, then she noticed Shino "And Shino" she added feeling a bit sorry for not noticing the boy

Hinata blushed stuttering something along the lines of Naruto and Shino shook his head "Why you ask? Kiba's too loud" and he earned Hidari and Migi's respect like that.

The Hokage, examiners and teachers didn't know if they should be amused or worried.

_Nerves of steel. _Ibiki thought looking at Sakura, he still had her exam paper ready to ask the meaning of the message. He would have asked Kakashi but the copy ninja always had a knack for disappearing when you needed him.

_Heh, I knew there was something about the pink. It makes you crazy enough to flirt around with the potential enemy _Anko thought to herself but smirked in approval at the girl _If only one of the teachers here were hot. _

_Maa, now that she is focusing more on training she's oblivious to other people's growing crushes on her. _Kakashi thought shaking his head but smiling in amusement under his mask

_He befriended the boy from the sand team. _Kurenai thought feeling concerned, Sakura was a ninja from the leaf after all.

_Why is Shikamaru frowning...? _Asuma wondered, then realization dawned him as he had a knowing look.

"Hokage-sama will now explain the third test, listen carefully!" Anko yelled, she then nodded at Hiruzen

"For the coming third test there is something I would like you to know, the real reason behind the exams..."

Sakura blinked, _True reason?_

She listened carefully not showing her shock like the others, she just listened wondering if maybe Zabuza was right about ninjas being tools considering the test is an alternative for war. _In the end...am I just a tool too? _She wondered to herself _Just sharping myself up for the village to use whenever it pleases?_

"Before we begin the third test I will tell you one thing, this is not just a test this is a life risking battle with your dreams and your country's prestige on the line" the third stated

"I get it..." Naruto muttered

"I don't care about that, just tell us what these life risking battles entails" Gaara stated

Sakura shook her head, _Well not even a week passed, can't expect him to change overnight._

"I apologize Hokage-sama" a voice broke through "But from here on as the referee will you please allow me Gekkou Hayate...?"

"By all means yes" the third nodded

The man stood up "Hello everyone I'm Hayate..." the man introduced himself with a cough "Before the third round there's something I'd like you to do...a preliminary test to decide who gets to compete in the main event.." he coughed again

Sakura looked at the man nervously, _Is he going to be okay? **Think he has a girlfriend? **Inner!_

"Preliminary!? What do you mean?" Shikamaru yelled

"Is it because we're too much...?" Sakura suggested

Hayate nodded "Pink over there is right"

Ignoring the comment on her hair knowing it wasn't an insult she asked "But why?"

"Many guests are invited to the third test, the fights may take too long therefore we are limited in time" cough "Uh, anyway those who wish to fight remain here and those who don't feel well raise your hands" Hayate ordered

Sakura's hands reached to her left ear, _Does this count? I can still hear with my right ear..._She thought to herself ignoring the raised eyebrows she received from her friends

"You better not be quitting here after all that work I put into you!" Tenten exclaimed

"You can't give up now Sakura!" Karin also added

"EH? No way, you can't quit Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled

"Are you running away now?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow

"Sakura-san..." Lee also said

Sakura frowned at them, _My left ear isn't picking up anything...but..._she smirked "I still have my right ear" she stated ignoring how everyone got more confused "Who said anything about quitting? I've lived through seeing a demon, this doesn't scare me one bit, cha!" she stated **Hell yeah!**

Ibiki glanced at Kakashi noticing his knowing look.

"You're not quitting? What a drag..." Shikamaru stated, but he had a smirk.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto said worried

"I said I wouldn't lose to anyone, I don't go back on my word either...you could say that's my nindo too, my ninja way future Hokage-sama" Sakura winked at Naruto raising up her fist

Naruto grinned "I'll have to make everyone follow that when I become Hokage, ttebayo!" he exclaimed bumping fists with Sakura, the two sharing a grin while Sasuke smirked

Kabuto raised his hand

"Kabuto-san!? You're quitting?" Naruto asked in shock

Sakura narrowed her eyes as Kabuto sprouted an excuse, _Liar. The sounds don't hurt much if you ignore them. _she thought in suspicion

Sasuke clutched his mark and hissed in pain gaining Sakura's attention

"Is the mark hurting teme?" Naruto questioned in concern

"You should quit..." Sakura suggested

"Shut up both of you" Sasuke hissed

"Stop being so stubborn!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time "There's always next time..." Sakura added

"I'm an avenger. I don't care about the exams." Sasuke stated

"Then what?" Sakura asked crossing her arms

"Am I strong? I'm looking for the answer to that...there are a lot of strong guys here and I want to fight them. Naruto, Sakura...I also want to fight you two..." he hissed in pain again

Naruto and Sakura shared a look then they smirked at Sasuke and nodded.

"Team seven won't lose here, cha!" Sakura exclaimed pumping her hands up into the air

"Not until we decide which one of us is stronger, ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as well

"Hn..." Sasuke smirked

So everyone went upstairs, Sakura unsealed her ninken who both tackled her to the ground licking her face off.

* * *

_**Chapter end! **_

* * *

_**A/N : As you all noticed I replaced the last chapter with this one. Why you ask?**_

_**1\. I wanted to add more depth to Sakura's character. As you see I changed her childhood a bit but it's mostly the same.**_

_**2\. When I read the original version of this chapter I cringed. Sakura looked a bit Mary-sue...so I fixed it up.**_

* * *

_Next chapter : _

_"Cha! Show 'em a good fight!"_

_"I won't lose to you pig"_

_"The reason I was friends with you? I used you"_

_"Because..."_

_"Thanks for the memories"_

* * *

_**Suzululu4moe : **_

_Well I don't know about the whole Karin thing, she did evade being Sasuke's fan and does seem like part of Sakura's harem but she mostly acts like a shy school girl because Sakura was her first friend. Well it's never stated that Karin knows her last name in cannon but they will find out! About the corpses...it's going to be mentioned in the next chapter_

_Pink = crazy. :p_

**_Twisted Musalih :_**

_I wouldn't exactly call it a crush much. Of course Naruto and Lee have a crush on her but the rest are just more interested in her because of her attitude change. Maybe later it will develop into a minor crush though._

**_SophieNewman :_**

_Well Inner did say a harem shall be made_

**_Uknown44452 :_**

_Thanks!_

**_annaita816 :_**

_Thank you~_

**_silverwolfighter00 :_**

_Good to see it's funny ;) I love this Sakura too...wish she was more bad ass in cannon. _

**cutehoney4 :**

_Thanks! I wouldn't exactly call our heroine a queen though_

**_sasusaku3623649:_**

_Thanks! I love her relationships too...p.s you have a long username! :p_

**_DarkGlintingEmerald :_**

_Well it is staying harem if I don't decide on a pairing. Cross your fingers ;)_

**_Toreh :_**

_First of thank you for telling me that. I hope you warn me again if I make Sakura act like a Mary-sue again. Hope this re-write toned it down _

_**Guest :**_

_Ah...well it's a bit late for me to fix the A-rank thing but it would have been an A-rank mission if Gato was still alive. If she hadn't found the documents it would have been labeled a B-rank or C-rank but she did find some blackmail and new source of income for the village._

**_timi :_**

_Updated! Sorta..._

**_LittleFoxDemon : _**

_Thanks! Well it is AU for a reason :p_

**_Lunadragon33:_**

_Thanks_

**_GothicAngel-sama :_**

_Ninken are kawaii. Hands down._

**_AnimeXHarem_**_:_

_Thanks! _

_As for the Akatsuki I am planning on making an AU of this story about them and Sakura but that will happen only if I get enough people who reads this story and when I finish this one...or reach Shippunden._

**_Mistra Rose :_**

_Yep! Thanks ')_

**_Guest :_**

_Puppy dog Kiba wearing something like that...LOL!_

**_Guest :_**

_Thanks! I really found that Sakura's mind was just an informed ability in cannon so I decided to make use of it in this story. Canon kind of ruined Sakura's mind by saying that the Nara clan is filled with geniuses _

**_Guest :_**

_Well brains do beat brawn. Especially if the latter happens to be a trio of cocky sound ninja_

* * *

**_Well I'm working on the next chapter right now!_**


	13. Thanks for the memories

_**Chapter thirteen :**_

_**Thanks for the memories**_

* * *

"Pakkun!" Sakura greeted with a smile as the cloud of smoke disappeared

Said dog held one of his paw up "Yo." he greeted, "The others will be happy you made it this far" he noted ignoring some of the people who were staring at him as he looked at Sakura's pups "Your dad said hi"

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan? Who's this?" Naruto asked pointing at Pakkun

"My ninken" Kakashi answered

"Now please begin" Hayate's voice rung through the arena

Sakura and Naruto both turned towards the fight, both rooting for their teammate. Kakashi gave a closed eye smile at that, _Finally acting like a team? _

**Hey Saku-chan I hope Sasuke wins.**

_...Don't you dislike him? _

**Yeah, but he's hotter than the other guy. Besides Sasuke's not that annoying anymore...**

Sakura chuckled to herself missing the look of confusion Karin and Kakashi gave her. After all who would chuckle seeing their teammate getting beat up? _Maybe Sakura still has some unresolved issues with Sasuke. _He thought with a sigh

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura glanced over Naruto's shoulders to see Lee "Lee?" she asked quirking an eyebrow

"May I stand next to you and Naruto-san?" Lee asked

Sakura sweat dropped a bit "Yeah" she nodded

"I'm here too..." Karin muttered more to herself inching closer to Sakura, she was standing on Sakura's right with Migi while Naruto was on Sakura's left with Hidari. Lee decided to stand next to Naruto

"Thank you for your youthful acceptance" Lee said winking with a big smile to Sakura

"N-no problem..." Sakura stuttered with a sweat drop turning back to the fight

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled "Are you really Sasuke Uchiha!? Is that the best you can do!?" he yelled unknowingly pushing a button of Sakura by mentioning Sasuke's last name

_Uchiha...tsk. Just because Sasuke's from that clan doesn't mean nothing. _She thought to herself gripping the railing a bit harder, she didn't miss how Sasuke's gaze flickered to Lee and then the planning look.

"Sakura...your knuckles.." Karin mumbled

Sakura blinked and looked down, indeed her knuckles were turning white. She sighed going into her pockets to grab her gloves mumbling a thanks to Karin.

She looked back just in time to see Sasuke kicking his opponent in the jaw making the latter fly upwards from the impact

"That's..." Sakura realized

"Though from here it's all original" she heard Sasuke said

Despite herself she snorted in amusement glancing at Lee _Who would have thought that Sasuke's defeat caused him to win this match? _She thought to herself shaking her head returning to the fight

She gritted her teeth seeing black marks begin to cover Sasuke..._Fight it Sasuke.._she urged in her head not wanting to yell aloud. She didn't want people to find about Sasuke's little gift.

She gave a relieved smile when the marks started to go back "Here it comes" she was never so glad to hear the arrogant and smug tone of Sasuke Uchiha's voice before

"Lion's barrage!" Sasuke yelled out

And that is how Sasuke won the first match.

"What a lame way to win!" Naruto exclaimed "You're all beat up"

_Lame way? _Sakura wondered, _Well he did win by using someone else's techni-wait. _

Sakura barked out laughing earning confused looks, she pointed at Kakashi "Sensei, Sasuke is really your student! How does 'Copy cat junior' sound?" she asked with a smirk at Sasuke

Sasuke glared at her while Naruto laughed in agreement. 'Good work' Sakura mouthed to Sasuke who merely smirked back, Kakashi chuckled "Maa, looks like you have some competition then Sakura"

Sakura's eyes widened in realization, she pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke "Stop stealing my position as Kakashi-sensei's copy!" she yelled looking furious

"What?" almost everyone asked

Sakura pointed to herself "Mimic Sakura's the nickname I have among the pack"

"Maa, did Pakkun really call you that?" Kakashi asked with a sweat drop

Sakura nodded proudly "He said that even without the sharingan I'll beat you one day, cha!"

Kakashi sighed "My own ninken..." he muttered, but he had an amused smile "Maa, maybe in four to five years you'll all beat me"

"Of course, ttebayo!" Naruto nodded in agreement

Then he and Sasuke disappeared. Obviously the other two members promised him hell (burning his books) if he didn't make it for their fights.

* * *

Raki vs Shino Aburame.

Both Sakura and Karin perked up for this fight "Lose Raki" both stated loud enough for Lee and Naruto to hear.

The two boys turned towards the girls in confusion "Sakura-chan why do you want this Raki guy to lose?" the blond questioned

Sakura sent a cold glare towards the cockily smirking Raki, he was even more cocky than Sasuke, believe it or not. "Because" the tone of her voice made Naruto gulp remembering how much pain the tone used to promise to his head before Sakura's attitude change "He," she pointed to Raki who was the only one who didn't notice her staring daggers at him "Abandoned Karin in the freaking forest of death" she hissed

Naruto and Lee both turned in unison to look at Shino "WIN SHINO!" Naruto yelled just as Lee cheered "BEAT YOUR OPPONENT WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH SHINO-SAN!"

Karin blushed in embarrassment "Why are they yelling?" she questioned

Sakura slung her arm over Karin's shoulder in a reassuring matter "Because like me they don't like the idea of teammates abandoning each other."

"Why?" Karin questioned in confusion

"Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. That is the first lesson I was taught by my teacher" Sakura recited **Fuck yeah! We finally get to use that line! **"The leaf village promotes the idea of teamwork"

"Teamwork..." Karin repeated with a small smile _I wish it was like that in my village..._

"So both are counting on Shino to beat Raki in order for him to get a taste of his medicine" Sakura said with a grin openly agreeing with the idea

Karin smiled at the two boys "Thank you Naruto-san, Lee-san" she thanked

Naruto glanced back at the two girls "Come cheer with us!" he ordered

Karin blushed even more imagining herself yelling.

Sakura just shrugged and went along with it

'SHINO, SHINO, SHINO, SHINO!" Sakura cheered with Naruto joining along

"Come on Karin, join us!" Sakura urged looking back at her shoulders

Karin's face turned red, she nodded fixing her glasses "S-shino!" she cheered earning approving looks from Sakura and Naruto

"Yosh Gai-sensei, Tenten, Neji! Let us cheer for our fellow comrade!" Lee urged his team

Neji gave Lee a blank look "No"

"Alright! How youthful!" Gai agreed

Tenten reluctantly agreed but then began all out cheering when Sakura told her about what Raki and Aoi did.

We can't let them cheer for our own teammate staying quiet..." Kiba muttered "Oi, Shino you better win!"

"S-shino, g-good luck" Hinata murmured

"Go Shino!" Kurenai also cheered, she was his teacher after all

"Come on, show us a good fight!" Sakura yelled

Shino fixed his sunglasses, ignoring the pink tinge on his cheeks. Finally people noticed him, It's my time to shine. He thought to himself

"Give up now" he said to the Raki kid, "Why? Because there's no way you'd win"

Sakura cheered again in agreement.

"Heh, no way will I lose to a leaf ninja" Raki cockily said

The two stared each other down for a moment before

"Let the match...begin!" followed by a cough

Raki quickly grabbed the swords on his hips charging towards Shino who stood still, his emotions hidden behind his sunglasses. _A sword..._He thought to himself as he dodged the first sloppy attack

"Don't dodge!" Raki yelled in annoyance

"Yeah, because he would definitely listen to his enemy and get stabbed by a rusty sword" Sakura commented loud enough for everyone to hear, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Raki lunged his sword again only for Shino to kick him in the stomach sending him back

"Forfeit now, why you ask? That's your best option" Shino coolly said

**Dark, mysterious and cool! Kyaah~ Now we just have to see if he's hot or not! **Inner squealed in delight earning a sweat drop from Sakura

"Like fuck! I won't fucking lose to you leaf ninja, _not ever_." Raki hissed standing up glaring daggers at Shino "You ninja from the leaf village took away _everything _I ever-AHHH!" he cut himself off with a yell pointing at the bug crawling at Shino's cheek

**Thank whatever being I should be thanking for making sure the asshole didn't spend a lot of time on his silly sob story that no one cares about. **Inner said with a sigh of relief

_That's mean. _Sakura commented

**Do _you _want to hear his sob story? **Inner asked

_No thanks. _Sakura said

"B-b-bug!" he screeched

Shino raised his hand to point at something behind Raki, the latter being an idiot turned his back to his freaking enemy only to yell like an annoying kid who wants their mommy. "BUGS!" he yelled and promptly fell face first on the floor fainting on sight

A lot of people sweat dropped at that

"How lame..." Shikamaru commented

"How anti-climatic" Tenten remarked

"Was he always that weak?" Karin wondered to herself

"The poor bastard was afraid of bugs" Sakura commented out loud with a smirk, Anko and Ibiki who had heard her comment also smirked in amusement, then she barked out laughing

Hayate shook his head "And the winner of the second round is Shino Aburame!"

"Aburame, huh?" Pakkun questioned

"Yeah, he's from the Aburame clan" Sakura said with a nod

"A clan which feed bugs their chakra and have them fight." Pakkun summed up

"His body is infested with bugs..." Neji commented turning off his Byakugan

**What a major turn off.**

* * *

Kankuro vs Misumi Tsurugi

"My money's on the sand team" Karin stated

Sakura shrugged "You really are betting on people now?" she questioned

"Not really, just...the sand guy has already won" Karin said fixing her glasses

"Oh? How do you know that?" a familiar voice asked as a cloud of smoke obscured Sakura and Karin's vision

"She has great intuition" Sakura easily lied covering up for her friend, _After all I don't know what will happen to her if the village finds out about her secret._

It was ironic really, if Karin had told her before the exams that she had a kekkei genkai like sensor ability Sakura would have informed Kakashi immediately, but now after figuring out that Naruto was the jinchuriki and that the fourth hokage never killed the tailed beast by an enemy who could blame her for having trust issues.

"Maa, I see" Kakashi said giving her students a closed eye smiled

"How's the teme?" Naruto questioned

"He's doing fine" Kakashi easily lied

Like teacher like student.

Sakura slung her arm over Karin's shoulder making the latter relax "Well I won't bet against your intuition Karin" she muttered

"Hmm, it's the only thing I'm confident in" Karin stated

"How about fuinjutsu?" Sakura questioned

"That too" Karin nodded

Kakashi glanced at the two friends, _Once these exams are over they will probably have to say goodbye _

"Now that I think about it you were using chakra strings when we were talking too Sakura..." Karin commented

Sakura nodded "It's a good exercise and a useful technique"

"You're into puppeteer then?" Karin questioned

"No, puppets just isn't for me," Sakura said with a shrug

"You're really modest" Karin said

"I agree with glasses here, with the way you learn things puppeteer would be a piece of cake for you to know what the average person knows in a few months." Tenten remarked

"The was Sakura learns?" Kakashi questioned the girls

"I don't know about that" Karin quickly said

"Yeah, aren't you her sensei? It's pretty obvious if you really think about it." Tenten said

"Maa, can't you just tell me?" Kakashi asked feeling curios

"It's not youthful to pry into private matters Kakashi" Gai said

"Of course" Kakashi nodded in agreement

"Stop acting like I'm not here" Sakura muttered

"Well maybe you'll figure it out when you see _that _move of Sakura's." Tenten said, _Mixing things needed to perform a singe technique to the best of the ability_

"I agree with bun buns here, _that _move will clear up a lot of things about Sakura" Pakkun said with a nod _Perfecting a technique which was used on her just by gaining knowledge from books and coming up with a new version of the technique _

"Wait." Sakura said glancing back at them with interest "I'm allowed to use _that _technique?" she asked in disbelief _They really want me to use that...?_

"What exactly is '_that_' technique?" Kakashi questioned

Tenten, Pakkun and Sakura had a thoughtful look..._It's the ultimate-_

"The winner is Kankuro" Hayate's voice rung out the arena

Sakura turned quickly and groaned "I missed the fight!" she whined

"Don't worry, I didn't. I'll tell you about it" Karin said shaking her head a bit "To sum it up his opponent was winning but it turned out he was winning against the puppet. Kankuro was actually disguised as a puppet."

"Oh, that's an interesting strategy" Sakura noted

A cloud of smoke interrupted their conversation as the group consisting of team Kakashi minus Sasuke and team Gai turned to look at Ibiki and Anko.

"Ibiki-sir, Anko-san..." Sakura acknowledged

"Pink haired brat" Ibiki nodded in greeting

"Crazy ass pink" Anko greeted with a grin

Sakura sweat dropped at her nicknames "Does everyone have something against my hair?" she questioned

"It's pink" Anko pointed out

"Well I didn't exactly asked for pink hair" Sakura grumbled

"I think it is youthful!" Lee quickly said

"Yeah, your hair is really pretty Sakura-chan!" Naruto complimented

"Pink hair really does compliment your eyes and skin tone" Karin said fixing her glasses

"Speaking of which...is it natural?" Anko asked

"Yes." Sakura answered as if she heard the question a thousand times

"The eyebrows" Ibiki said

"Oh, yeah, now I believe it's natural" Anko said with a grin

"Maa, is there something you two need?" Kakashi questioned

"Well we're bored up there and crazy ass pink here caught our attention" Anko said in a suggestive tone

"**Sorry, I don't really think it will work out.**" Inner spoke for Sakura

"Oh? Think I'm not good enough?" Anko questioned

A tinge of pink covered Sakura's face as she turned to look the other way wondering why Inner had to do that.

"I'm more interested because of an _interesting _message on your exam paper, not to mention the drawing." Ibiki said

Sakura gulped "Am...I in trouble..?" she questioned feeling all eyes on her

"Maybe" Ibiki said with a smirk

"Wait, what message? Stop keeping me out of the loop!" Anko whined

* * *

Shikamaru Nara vs Aoi

"Man this sucks, plus it's tough fighting a girl" Shikamaru drawled out

"I don't know whether that's an insult or a compliment" Sakura commented

"I don't know whether to castrate him or sterilize him" Anko commented

"It's the same thing" Ibiki said

"Besides you'll get in trouble with Shikamaru's dad" Sakura added

Anko clicked her tongue in annoyance "Damn I hate clan kids..."

"Me too" Sakura slipped

"I didn't know that" Kakashi stated

Sakura's eyes widened as she covered her mouth feeling like an idiot, sighing she placed her hand back down "It isn't something you admit out loud in a village that adores clans" she bitterly commented

Kakashi could only blink, he certainly did not expect that. He knew Sakura had a complex about being from a civilian family but the complex might be bigger than he imagined.

"I like you more crazy ass pink!" Anko said with a grin slinging her arm over Sakura's shoulders

"Feelings mutual" Sakura commented, _After all this is the first person I met to openly show disdain towards clans._

"We're here to observe not make friends" Ibiki stated

"Loosen up!" Anko grinned

The odd ball group turned back towards the fight

"Then give up, you can not beat a Godess" Aoi stated in a matter of fact tone

Sakura sweat dropped "First bug phobia and now a god complex?" she questioned turning towards Karin "Do you have an odd quirk too?" Sakura questioned

Karin fixed her glasses with a huge blush "N-no" she stuttered out, _My quirk isn't exactly odd..._She thought to herself trying to reassure herself as she stole a few glances at Sakura who seemed to be fighting back some laughter

"Well she's a Godess alright, Godess of bitchiness and narcissistic" Anko commented

"So true" Sakura and Karin both agreed with a nod

"A god complex? How troublesome..." Shikamaru drawled out

"How dare you disrespect me, you scum!" Aoi yelled

Shikamaru yawned "Jeez, you're so loud"

"W-who do you think you're talking to?" Aoi questioned

"A snotty brat who thinks she's a deity or something" Shikamaru answered

"You scumbag!" Aoi screeched charging in

Shikamaru side stepped her kick and jumped back closer to the wall

"Get back here!" Aoi yelled jumping towards him

This time Shikamaru jumped forward, hands in his family seals. "What a drag...but it looks like this is your loss" he informed

"W-what...?" Aoi questioned

"It's too troublesome to explain, the Nara clan...search it up later" Shikamaru yawned as he did a perfect bridge

Aoi followed after but she hit her head against the wall resulting in her passing out

"Winner Shikamaru Nara" Hayate announced

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka

"Naruto, you better win! CHA!" Sakura cheered with a grin

"Got it Sakura-chan!" Naruto winked

"Naruto-kun.." Hidari said, "Beat their asses" Migi finished

Naruto nodded at them and patted their heads before going down

"Migi where did you learn that word?" Kakashi asked

"Pakkun!" Migi answered quickly

Kakashi turned towards the shocked Pakkun with a pleasant smile while Sakura's hands were holding on to the railing looking at the fight...

"I knew it..." Shikamaru said

"That Naruto could never beat Kiba..." Ino said

"Naruto-kun...how lame..." Lee muttered

"Man, he's weak..." Kankuro said

"Can he win?..." Karin murmured

_"Hey Naruto?" Sakura suddenly asked_

_"Yeah?" he asked_

_"Why do you want to become Hokage?" she asked feeling curios_

_Naruto looked taken aback as if no one had ever asked him that, "At first it was because I wanted everyone to acknowledge me" he admitted "But now it's to protect my precious people"_

_"Your precious people..." Sakura repeated_

Sakura clutched the railing, her knuckles turning white "SHUT UP!" she yelled loud enough to silence everyone who was doubting Naruto,she glared at them all "Some friends you guys are, doubting him even now...!" she berated making Lee, Karin, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino flinch in guilt "Naruto won't lose to anyone here! Get up and fight Naruto!" she yelled turning back to the blond

"Got it Sakura-chan..." Naruto muttered standing up "Don't underestimate me!" Naruto declared

"Go Naruto!" Sakura cheered, her grip on the railings loosening up, _Haku may have told you that you get stronger when protecting someone precious, but there's actually two sorts Naruto. A battle to protect something and a battle of pride._

"Go, go!" Hidari and Migi cheered

Sakura barked out laughing when Naruto farted at Kiba's nose

"Oh, the poor guy..." Hidari and Migi snickered, both were covering their noses though

"U-zu-ma-ki, Naruto barrage!"

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki"

"Hell yeah!" Sakura, Hidari and Migi cheered

"Good job" Karin smiled along

"Heh, the kid's strong" Tenten admitted

"What a youthful match Naruto-kun!" Lee cheered

"He's a crazy kid, crazy people have a tendency to win" Anko commented lazily sitting on the railing

"Gutsy people is more like it" Ibiki commented

Sakura smiled, _I knew you could do it Naruto..._

When Naruto came back the two fist bump with a grin "Thanks for believing in me Sakura-chan"

"I'll always believe in you, believe it" Sakura winked

Then she paused realizing something, the grin fell from her face...she bumped Naruto in the head "You bastard!" she yelled in anger

"Maa, what's wrong Sakura?" Kakashi asked surprised

Sakura began comically crying "Sasuke and Naruto are trying to steal you from me sensei!" she cried out hugging Kakashi

"Maa, is that so?" Kakashi asked with a sweat drop.

"I..it's not like that Sakura-chan!" Naruto protested making Karin laugh

Sakura began sobbing louder "It's not fair! I liked you first!" she declared

"What?" Naruto asked, in fact everyone was looking at the duo now

Even Kakashi looked confused,

"I was the one who told you, you were the best teacher first! I follow your every instructions! I even washed your dogs for you! I was the first one you taught an offensive jutsu! I was the one you showed to your home!" Sakura listed off

"Ah, that was the best bath ever" Pakkun stated

Everyone (well most of the people there) sweat dropped at the jealousy

Sakura looked up at Kakashi with tears in her eyes "Am I not good enough anymore? Am I not your favorite anymore?" she sniffed, her eyes innocently hopeful

Pakkun snickered at Kakashi's situation while Kakashi cursed Naruto and Sasuke for ever copying Lee's technique, heck he cursed Lee for even using that technique in the first place, he sighed.

"Maa, you're still my favorite" Kakashi assured her

"That's not-" Karin and Tenten covered Naruto's big mouth

"R-really?" Sakura asked

Kakashi nodded, "You're the only one who listens to me"

"How youthful!" Gai declared, then he and Lee hugged each other as well

"Am I the only one seeing a sunset?" Sakura questioned

"No" the majority of the people there answered

"Good, I thought the pink really was making me crazy" she commented earning a snicker from Anko

"Oh, it is kid." Anko assured her

* * *

Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga

"I never thought I'd be facing you...Hinata-sama" Neji commented as the two faced each other

"Neji-nii..." Hinata muttered

"Siblings!?" Naruto questioned in shock

"Loud blond!" Anko complained rubbing temples

"That's ironic coming from you" Ibiki stated

"They're cousins" Tenten answered

Sakura and Karin listened quietly as Lee explained as best as he could about the main branch and lower branch

"So they hate each other" Karin concluded

"Before we begin the fight I'd like to say something Hinata-sama" Neji stated

Everyone turned to look at the fight

"You don't make a good ninja, forfeit now! You're too kind, you want harmony always avoiding conflicts, you always agree with others, never resisting" he listed off

"He has a point..." Sakura murmured remembering about Hinata from her academy days, _I always thought she was unbelievably meek for a clan kid. _**We used to envy her too **_Because how come someone from one of the loyal clans of the village be so..._**Weak-willed? Weak? **_More like not reach her potential or not using her influence properly. _**Well she's too shy to use her last name to get what she wants. **_That's exactly why I think her being part of the clan's a waste. _**If we were born into that clan...**_Or any clan for that matter _**We would have used it to our advantage.**

_I suppose that's because we're different from Hinata. _**Still a waste though.**

"People cannot change themselves! Losers are losers...their personality and strength will not change..."

Sakura tuned out the rest as inner began ranting on how hot guys had to all have their sob stories and arrogance **Cha! And here I was thinking of adding him to our harem.**

"You can!" Naruto's voice broke the rant

Sakura blinked tuning back in reality _So Naruto's cheering for Hinata? _**Maybe his orangeness made him blind. Neji was the rookie of the year-**_I kind of feel bad for voting against Hinata. _**Don't, just because Naruto's cheering for her doesn't mean you have to. **_I guess you're right_

"Who do you guys think will win?" Karin asked Tenten and Sakura

"Neji" both answered in unison

"Yeah...I think so too" Karin said "The girl just seems too gentle and soft..."

"Your intuition?" Sakura questioned

Karin nodded, it was a bit annoying to have adults around making her not capable of explaining things with more details. Luckily for her Sakura didn't seem to mind, unlike the other people she knew.

"I don't doubt your intuition Karin but there are other reasons I think Neji will win" Sakura stated

"W-what?" Karin questioned staring at the pink haired girl

"He was the rookie of the year last year and has one whole year of being a ninja. Hinata just happens to have the disadvantage and I can't picture Neji not using his advantage" Sakura explained

"Well we are ninja" Tenten shrugged

Neji and Hinata both went into their fighting stances and the battle began.

_The Hyuga clan taijutsu...it seems like an interesting concept..._**Yeah..the only problem is learning the pathway system of different body sizes might take a while **

_The 361 points...even more hard work _**Well have we found something you can't copy? **_I said it would be hard, not impossible._

"Hey Tenten...?" Sakura questioned, thought her eyes never left the fight as she ignored how Naruto yelled

"Yeah?" Tenten said, her eyes too never leaving the battle as Hinata shakily began standing up

"Do you ever..." _Feel weak compared to everyone else? _"Never mind"

"Come on, tell me" Tenten urged

"Do you have a crush on Neji?" Sakura questioned

Tenten sputtered while Karin chuckled "N-no way! It's just...I kind of admire him, okay?"

"Why?" Sakura questioned

"It's not only him, I admire Lee too. Because both of them always work so hard despite the odds, who wouldn't admire that?" Tenten questioned

_Me, back then I always knew that Naruto worked hard yet I didn't care. He was the virus everyone hated so I acted like I did too...and eventually I even fooled myself into thinking he was no good. The fact that he was the class clown didn't help at all. _"I don't know" she shrugged

"No you're wrong brother, you got it backwards. You see...I can tell that you are the one...you're suffering much more than I..you're the one fighting fate!" Hinata exclaimed

"Neji no! The fight is over!" Hayate yelled as Neji began running towards Hinata

_Was the match really over? _**No, this is a match where you put your life on the line. **_By saying what she just did _**She had a death wish **_And now everyone's stopping Neji? _**That isn't fucking fair..it's probably because Hinata is a Hyuga. **_I-I..._**If it was a clan less kid like us...**_N-no.._**They wouldn't bother stepping in. **_I-inner..p-please s-sto- _**This is the truth, stop denying it Sakura. **_No..._**We're not the only web of lies, the whole village is. Sprouting lies of comrades when if it really counts they'd choose their precious clan members over the regulars! **

"S-sakura..y-you're bleeding..." Karin noted

"Are you crying...?" Tenten asked

Sakura blinked away the tears of frustration loosening her teeth from her lips "No.." she denied licking away the blood from her lips "Just had some dust in my eyes..."

Both knew it was a lie, but they didn't comment on it.

**Tsk, stop denying the truth Sakura. **_Not yet, I haven't seen enough proof...**And then? **I'll stop running away from the truth. _

* * *

"It's about time for your turn Lee, come on!" Gai cheered

"No" Lee stated "It's come this far so I might as well go last"

Sakura sighed "Stop acting bratty..."

Gaara vs Lee.

Sakura gulped at that, _Why couldn't Gaara fight Aoi or Raki...why Lee? _**Who cares? It's time for you to have the final proof. **_W-what...? _**A kid without a clan like Lee isn't important to anyone here. **_B-but who said h-he would lose!? _**Stop fooling yourself honey, Gaara is a jinchuriki. **_S-so? _**Against someone who only uses taijutsu...**_...I get it, please just stop already. _**S-saku-chan...I..**_Please. _**Sorry for upsetting you and making you mad..**_Don't worry. _**A-are you mad at me? **_No. You're my first friend...I could never stay mad at you._

"Alright Lee, go do it!" Gai cheered

"Yes!" Lee exclaimed jumping off on to the fighting field

"Now..the seventh match..begin!" Hayate exclaimed

Every kick or punch Lee threw were ultimately blocked by sand

"Why won't he just use ninjutsu?" Karin questioned

"It's because he can't" Gai answered

Karin and Sakura turned towards him with a confused frown, "He has no talent for ninjutsu nor genjutsu. When I first met him he had no talent at all...so he focused everything in taijutsu."

Sakura blinked, her respect for Lee increased again "Pure taijutsu..." she murmured

"Lee's a taijutsu specialist.." Gai said, he turned towards the fight "Lee! Take them off!" he ordered

"But I thought I can only turn them off when I am protecting my precious people" Lee protested

"I'll allow it this time!" Gai grinned with a thumbs up

Lee's face lit up as he removed his leg warmers to reveal weighs

"How is that going to..." Sakura questioned

When Lee dropped them making huge craters she promptly cut herself off "That's useful..." she commented turning towards Gai "Where do I buy some?"

Gai grinned at her "How youthful! Don't worry I shall personally accompany you to the store once this is all over!"

"T-thank..you?" Sakura thanked a bit unsure before turning back to the fight

* * *

"The 'extreme' lotus is a technique that shouldn't be taught!" Kakashi exclaimed

_W-what...? _Sakura wondered openly tuning into Kakashi's conversation

"I have no interest in what that kid means to you Gai..." Kakashi began "Nor do I care about your reasoning. I've lost respect for you!"

"What would you...know about that boy?" Gai asked in anger "That boy has something special he wants to prove even if it costs him his life...I wanted him to become a man that could accomplish his goal...that is all"

_Gai-san..._**Maybe...not everyone's the same...**

* * *

"Why..did you save...?" Gaara questioned

"He is my beloved comrade" Gai stated

"That's enough! This match is over..winner Gaara...!" Hayate declared

Karin gasped as Lee stood up despite his arm and leg being crushed, this made Sakura looked back at the fight not bothering to wipe the tears streaming down her face.

"Lee, that's enough...you shouldn't be standing with that body..." Gai assured the boy

A choked sob escaped Sakura as Gai hugged Lee with tears streaming down his face, ironic that at first Sakura thought their openly showings of their bond was annoying but now she envies them. She knew Lee was Gai's favorite...and ultimately she knew she wasn't Kakashi's favorite.

_Y-you were right Inner...I should stop fighting reality...a civilian like me won't ever matter to others and Sasuke is Kakashi-sensei's favorite...not me. _**Saku-chan...are you just going to stay quiet? **_What else c-can I do...?_

"**You're all a bunch of hypocrites!**" Inner yelled taking over Sakura's body and jumped down to the arena

Sakura didn't bother fighting or taking back control, she was still...just there. Just didn't want to do anything anymore.

"Sakura..?" Kakashi questioned in surprise

Inner!Sakura turned to glare at Kakashi "**Don't you dare Sakura me baka-Kashi!**" she yelled in anger "**Those who break the rules are scum, those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum!**" she yelled giving a pointed look to Kakashi, Kurenai and Hayate "**Isn't that what you said Kakashi? The leaf values their comrades...MY ASS! All you assholes care about is your precious clans!**" she yelled **And you all broke Saku-chan!**

She turned her gaze towards Kurenai glaring daggers at her "**Gai-san jumped in to help YOUR student despite it being none of his business yet when it came to HIS student you didn't even bother doing nothing!**" she took great satisfaction in how Kurenai flinched in guilt

Inner!Sakura gave a low chuckle "**But I forgot your precious Hinata was a Hyuga, the shy little heiress of a powerful clan. You could have gotten into a lot of trouble for not saving her despite her choosing to participate herself all because she is a clan kid. When it comes to Lee though, who cares? He's just another orphan without any ties to any clans...!**"

"**Well screw you all! I used to adore you all thinking you don't pick favorites but Hinata and Sasuke clearly takes the favorite spot from their teachers just because their clan kids, you bunch of fakes! The only one who isn't is Gai-san who didn't care if Lee wasn't a clan kid, who just wanted to help Lee!**"

She clenched her fist letting out a frustrated yell "**Well compared to Lee and Hinata...Lee's a million times better! He's a better ninja than all the clan kids here who gets put on a pedestal from the moment they're born. Lee...is a great ninja!**" _Inner.._

Inner!Sakura opened her mouth say something else only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder, she turned to yell at the person only to stop seeing that it's Gai who had a smile despite the tears streaming down his face "Thank you..." he thanked

It was then that Inner realized she was crying too "**You..are welcomed...**"

"I am glad that Lee chose to pursue a youthful flower such as you..." Gai said patting Sakura's head

"**I...think you're a splendid teacher Gai-san and I know Lee thinks so too...**"

"Thank you.."

* * *

Sakura didn't look at anyone as she made her way back to her spot. _Inner..._**Saku-chan...don't give up. **_Hmm...I won't Yu-_

She was cut off as an arm slung over her shoulder, "You earned my respect kid." she heard Anko murmur in an understanding tone

She cracked a small smile "Thanks..."

"Openly yelling at high ranked ninja, you truly are gutsy Sakura Haruno" Ibiki stated placing a hand on Sakura's head, he ruffled her hair in an approving matter "This village needs more people like you and the blond kid Uzumaki who aren't afraid to stand by their ideals."

"Thank you Ibiki-san..." Sakura thanked, the smile on her face becoming more genuine _I guess I'm not the only who thinks it wasn't fair._

"I would have stop the match...but me and Ibiki here are not allowed to." Anko explained "If it wasn't for the stupid rule me and Ibiki would have stopped the match before the kid managed to crush the bowl cut boy's arm and leg"

"Ibiki and I" Ibiki corrected

Anko clicked her tongue in annoyance "Same shit"

"Thank you two..." Sakura thanked "It looks like Gai-san isn't the only one who doesn't favor clan kids..."

Ibiki grunted while Anko grinned

When the odd trio reached their watching spot they didn't speak another word, two of them shared an understanding for the young one who's still struggling to find her place in the ninja world.

"Sakura..." Kakashi began

"Don't" Sakura stated "Just forget it, okay? I don't want to hear any excuses"

"Sakura.." Karin muttered

"Hey Karin, wonder who's going next.." Sakura said

It was obvious she didn't want to talk about her outburst so Karin went along "I just hope it isn't me"

* * *

Karin vs Choji Akimichi

Sakura barked out laughing at that while Karin blushed a nice shade of red "I jinxed myself..." she muttered fixing her glasses

A hand slapped her back "Show 'em a good fight Karin!" Sakura grinned

Karin blinked, _She isn't forcing it...she genuinely grinned at me..._the red head smiled "R-right"

"Beat that fat-ass!" Sakura winked

"I'm not fat, I'm chubby!" Choji yelled in annoyance

Karin nodded _This is the first time..._

She jumped down just as Choji made his way down there.

The two looked at each other

"Begin!" Hayate called

Choji immediately converted himself into a ball "Human tank!" he called out rolling towards Karin who's eyes widened in shock..._I..can't win! _She thought to herself closing her eyes tightly waiting for the impact

"Dodge Karin!" Sakura's voice yelled out in panic

Reacting upon command Karin jumped to her right adding a bit of chakra to fully dodge, she fell on her butt "Come on Karin, you can do it!" Sakura cheered

Karin opened her eyes, this time something was different. Her eyes were filled with determination _This is the first time someone's cheering ME on. Cheering the tomato haired trash...I feel like...I can actually win for once! That I'm not weak...that even though I have no parents nor belong to any clan if someone kind and hard working like Sakura is able to cheer me on...then that means even someone like me can win!_

She stood up dusting her clothes "It's time for me to get serious!" _And stop running away. _

Choji charged towards her again

_He turns his body into a tank like weapon and roll towards his opponent with the intent to crush..._She noted fixing her glasses as she jumped to her left, _I suck at taijutsu which means I'm bound to lose if he even grazes me._

Her hand went to her pouch grazing a certain tag..._If I can just stop him I can use this..._

As Choji charged towards her again she dodged _But how? The only way is to make him stop. _

"Kick his ass, cha!" Sakura cheered earning Karin's attention, _That's it...!_

Feeling more confident Karin threw a series of kunai's at Choji who easily deflected them. She ran towards the wall leaning against it _If he crashes it will stop him for a bit._

"Come on," Karin said bringing her hand up in a come on motion "Fat-ass!" she yelled

"I'M NOT FAT I'M JUST PLEASANTLY PLUMP!" Choji yelled rolling towards Karin

Karin smirked bringing her hands up weaving through some hand seals "Body replacement technique!" she called out switching places with a kunai.

Her hand went to her pouch grabbing an explosive tag attached to a kunai and threw it at Choji

Without waiting she crouched down at the floor grabbing her seal and pressed it down, her hands grabbed her brush from her pouch and she quickly began drawing some lines. "Done!" she grinned to herself standing up on the seal just in time to see the human boulder rolling towards her

She didn't dodge this time, her hands merely came up into a seal.

"Activate!" she cried out just as Choji hit her sending her flying

"Karin!" she heard Sakura yell as she crashed into a wall

Her vision blurred but she fought the urge to pass out as she leaned against the wall

"What!? I can't move!" Choji exclaimed

Karin managed out a smirk "I paralyzed you with fuinjutsu."

"That's cheating!" Choji cried in anger

"Ninja" Karin stated, then she chuckled looking up a bit "People used to tell me I'm trash...I believe them, I'm a self serving piece of trash. But you have to admit..." her gaze landed towards the cheering Sakura "I'm a damn good piece of trash." she stated "And even trash like me can find her value in the hands of another"

"The eight match is over, winner Karin!"

* * *

Tenten vs Temari

"Tenten..." Sakura murmured looking at her friend in concern

Tenten gave her a reassuring smile "I won't lose, don't worry"

_"I want to be strong like Tsunade-sama!" _

Sakura smiled "Show 'em a good fight" she said raising her clenched fist up

"Of course" Tenten said bumping fists with Sakura before jumping down to face Temari

"For the ninth round Tenten and Temari..." Hayate said with a cough "Begin!"

Tenten quickly jumped back providing some distance between her and Temari.

"Guess you're waiting for me to make the first move," Temari said with a scoff "Big mistake because the first move I make will be the last one you see" she cockily said

"I don't want this match to be over so quickly, come on...show me what you got girl" Temari encouraged

Tenten narrowed her eyes "Okay...if you insist, remember you asked for it!" she said jumping up and throwing a series of shuriken

Sakura gasped

"I missed her!? There's just no way!" Tenten exclaimed

"What was that? A warm up exercise? Or are you just a bit nervous and its effected your aim, is that it?" Temari taunted

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned

"Tenten has perfect aiming skills, she's the village's up and coming weapons mistress...how could she miss!?" Sakura asked gripping at the railing

_"Temari of the dessert, mission history's the same as Gaara and her nickname back in the dessert is wind mistress. She's the daughter of the Kazekage and in the same team as her younger brothers"_

Sakura's eyes widened in realization "Wind..." she realized

Tenten ran around Temari, her hands going to her pouch to grab a scroll "Try this on for size!" she yelled jumping up into the air with a flip she twirled around in her opened scroll throwing random weapons at Temari

Sakura gritted her teeth "I had a hard time dodging those...but this sand girl..won't" she commented to herself

"That's!" Sakura realized as Tenten placed two scrolls down

"What?" Karin and Naruto asked in unison

"Rising..."

"Rising twin dragons!" Tenten called out

A big cloud of smoke obscured everyone's view before two pillars of smoke which took on a dragon form rose up and then went away to reveal two scrolls, Tenten jumped up once again starting her weapons assault

"It doesn't matter how many you throw at me, it won't work! Moon number two!" Temari called thrusting her fan to the left making the wind blow away the weapons

"I'm not done!" Tenten protested raising up her ten fingers to reveal ninja wires

She forced the weapons at Temari again.

Sadly it didn't work

"Moon number three" Temari smirked

"Wind sickle jutsu!" Temari called out encasing Tenten in the air with wind

Tenten's mouth opened in a silent scream inside the vortex

Sakura gritted her teeth even harder as a memory played in her head

_"Hey Sakura...why did you want to become a ninja?" Tenten suddenly asked uncapping her bottled water_

_Sakura blinked "I don't remember..." she muttered_

_"Oh..well at least you're working hard!" Tenten grinned bringing her bottle up to drink_

_"What about you?" Sakura questioned_

_Tenten gulped down a few mouthful of water, then she brought the bottle down "I wanted to become as great as Lady Tsunade"_

_"Medical jutsu? I haven't seen you use any..." Sakura mused_

_"I did want to learn that but my control isn't good enough...my sensei encouraged me to take another route. He told me that it's good I have an inspiration but I should be original" Tenten said with a fond smile _

_"Who would have known that the weapon mistress wanted to be a second Tsunade?" Sakura joked with a chuckle_

**Tenten! **Inner called out

Sakura didn't need any more prompting, she propelled herself towards the arena just as Temari threw Tenten aside, she gritted her teeth at the extra weigh, but that didn't stop her from glaring at Temari

"Nice catch" Temari remarked

"She worked hard...every single day she practiced..." Sakura said

"Oh whatever, it's her rotten luck that made me her opponent" Temari said

"But you didn't have to beat her to a pulp when you knew she didn't stand a chance!" Sakura protested

"I told her she couldn't win, it isn't my fault you leaf ninja don't listen to others" Temari said

Sakura looked down at the passed out Tenten

_"That's nice though..." Sakura said_

_"What?" Tenten asked_

_"You have something to fight for"_

_"Oh. Well don't let it get you down, sooner or later you'll find whatever reason there is to fight for." _

"You messed with Tenten...you mess with me!" Sakura declared glaring at Temari

"Oh? I'd like to see you back up that attitude of yours" Temari said

Sakura managed out a forced smirk "I'll beat you in the next test"

"_If _you don't lose your match" Temari said

"Oh, I won't. Don't be too shocked when I make it to the finals" Sakura said

"Cocky.." Temari hissed

"That's you" Sakura hissed back

"S-sakura..." Tenten gasped out forcing her eyes open

Sakura's attention went back to Tenten "Yes?"

"L-let m-me up..." Tenten wheezed out

"You're in no condition to-"

"I-I want t-to s-see your f-fight..."

"Fine"

* * *

"The tenth and final round Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno" Hayate said "Begin!" he declared

Sakura blankly looked at Ino _Forget about everything else...it's just Ino and I. I won't lose my calm_

"I never thought I'd be facing you so soon Sakura" Ino remarked

"Can't say I didn't either" Sakura said untying her headband "I'd like to say 'it's nothing personal' when I win," she said throwing her headband towards Karin who shakily caught it "But this match is personal" she declared

"Personal, huh?" Ino repeated in agreement

"What are we now?" Sakura asked catching Ino off guard

"What are you talking about?" Ino questioned

"When I had a crush on Sasuke we were both rivals in love...but now that I don't have a crush...what are we?" Sakura wondered

"We're just former friends" Ino stated

Sakura gave out a chuckle "No, that's not it."

Ino gave her a confused look

"You see Ino...I _never _considered you a friend" Sakura stated as if she was talking about the news "The truth was I hated you from the get go" she admitted ignoring how Ino's eyes glinted with hurt "So what are we?"

"I...don't know" Ino admitted

"We're just enemies fighting to the death to advance to the next round" Sakura supplied

"D-death...?" Ino repeated

Sakura quirked an eyebrow in amusement "They did say we're risking our lives here, did you think it was a joke? A ninja eventually has to kill people left and right"

Ino regained her cool as she scoffed "Stop acting as if you know it all."

"I know more than you." Sakura pointed out

Ino glared at her "Just because you completed more missions than me doesn't mean nothing!"

"Have you had your first kill yet?" Sakura asked changing the topic completely

Ino looked taken aback again and Sakura continued "Let me answer for you, no. See? I'm far ahead compared to you"

"So you, Naruto and Sasuke-kun really did kill the sound team." Ino stated in realization

"Sound team?" Naruto asked in confusion

"I did. Naruto and Sasuke? They have no idea." Sakura stated "How do you even know about that?"

"You left behind your kimono..." Ino supplied

"Oh" was all Sakura said, then she charged in "We won't get anywhere by just chatting around" she supplied aiming a kick at Ino

Ino brought her hand up to block, Sakura immediately moved herself behind Ino her hands in the tiger seal "Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death!" she called out inserting her fingers into Ino's bottom _The ultimate embarrassing technique. _She thought to herself as Ino went flying with a yelp

"What the hell was that!?" Tenten yelled

Sakura turned towards Tenten and Pakkun who was on Tenten's head with a confused frown "I used _that _technique" she pointed out

"I'm not even sure if the thing you used is a technique" Pakkun stated

The Hokage face palmed "What is Kakashi teaching them?" he wondered

Naruto winced feeling pity for Ino

"What kind of technique is that...?" Asuma questioned

Anko merely laughed

"We meant _the _technique!" Tenten exclaimed

Sakura's mouth went open in an 'oh', she blushed in embarrassment

"What hell was that billboard brow!?" Ino yelled earning Sakura's attention

"A technique" Sakura supplied brushing her fingers against her shorts

"More like sexual harassment!" Ino bellowed

"Call it what you will" Sakura stated with a tinge of pink covering her face

"Use _that _technique Sakura!" Pakkun called

Sakura groaned, "I hope we're thinking of the same thing this time..." she commented but her hand weaved through the snake and rat seal, she maintained her hand into the rat seal while Inner held up the snake seal

"Gennin ranked genjutsu won't work against Ino" Shikamaru stated

"He's right Pakkun" Kakashi agreed, "Ino is from the Yamanaka clan, the D-rank technique won't work"

"Well prepare to be surprised..." Pakkun stated pointing his paw at the stilled Ino

"She'll break it soon" Asuma said

"No" Pakkun said "The technique Sakura used is a D-rank in your eyes, but in my eyes it's a chuunin level technique."

"What are you talking about Pakkun?" Kakashi questioned

"Sakura here customized the technique into something new using her affinity for genjutsu, her book knowledge and her chakra control to create something new with just this one technique." Pakkun explained "To other gennin who's skill in genjutsu is just gennin this is the ultimate genjutsu" he stated

"The ultimate genjutsu?" Tenten asked in confusion,

"Originally the technique is supposed to show the target's greatest fear making them believe it came true.." Pakkun began

"But, with my modification the genjutsu won't break unless someone manages to make me break the seals" Sakura said sending a look at her hands which was still in the rat seal

"Or face their fears" Pakkun finished

"That's...amazing..." Tenten murmured in shock "How long did it take her to do this?"

"It took her about a month and a half to perfect it, she said it was because when it comes to genjutsu she has 'four' hands." Pakkun answered

"Her genjutsu is impressive" Kurenai commented, she was clearly listening in to the conversation "She might be better than I was when I was a gennin" she said

Anko grinned slinging her arm over Kurenai's shoulder "A compliment from the genjutsu mistress, way to go crazy pink! You have a knack for catching people's interests"

Sakura grunted "People are naturally interested in seeing someone sharing the same interest or ideals as them" she stated

Ino let out a yell catching everyone's attention again "Don't disrespect me!" she yelled as she cut her hair with a kunai in anger "I don't care if my hair is short!" she stated

_So you faced your fear of being rejected if you had short hair Ino..._Sakura thought, outside she had a smirk "Heh, so simple" she commented dropping her hands down _My reserves is still high...lucky me genjutsu takes shorted amount of chakra for me thanks to Inner..._

"I won't lose!" Ino declared thrusting her hands out in a familiar seal

Sakura chuckled "I understand you desperation but that's useless" she said looking directly at Ino's hands

"We'll see about that!" Ino yelled

"Ninja art mind transfer jutsu" Sakura stated "A technique that allows you to take control of your opponent's body for a short period of time by projecting your spiritual energy"

"However, the user's original body is left defenceless while this technique is active, leaving it susceptible to attack until they return. The mind transfer moves slowly in a straight direction and takes some time to return to the user's body if it misses " Sakura listed off

"So what!? We won't know if I don't try!" Ino retorted

"If you miss you lose, you understand that, right?" Sakura asked adding chakra to her feet

When Ino didn't answer she lunged directly towards her

"What?" Asuma asked

"She's charging in directly knowing what technique Ino is going to use? Does she want to lose?" Shikamaru questioned

"HARU!" Sakura yelled kicking Ino in the jaws sending the latter flying up

"That's...!" Naruto, Shikamaru and Tenten exclaimed as Sakura jumped up "NO!" she yelled kicking Ino back down to the ground

Ino coughed up blood as her back hit the floor while Sakura took out a kunai aiming to stab Ino in the heart

"She's serious!" Asuma exclaimed

"Will she do it?" Tenten questioned

"Her intention is clear..." Karin gulped fixing her glasses

"I can't imagine her killing Ino...!" Shikamaru said

Kakashi and Asuma were ready to stop Sakura but Ibiki and Anko grabbed both of them by their shoulders "Don't" Anko said

"The Hokage himself said this is a fight where you risk your life and Sakura Haruno knows the consequences of her actions." Ibiki stated

Sakura let herself fall down with a smirk on her face _It's all over...I'll finally show everyone that I'm better than Ino..._

_Sakura gave a small smile "I met this girl named Ino Yamanaka." she spoke_

_Mebuki looked taken aback "Yamanaka?" she gave a low whistle "She must be the heiress of the Yamanaka clan" she mused_

_Sakura's fist unknowingly clenched a bit in annoyance, she always felt annoyed when somebody started talking about clans and how great they are._

_"Yeah. I really want to be friends with her" Sakura managed out without sounding mad_

_"Why?" Mebuki asked in amusement_

_"Because she was nice to me" _

**NO! I don't want to kill Ino-chan!**

Sakura plunged the kunai into her left shoulder with a yell of pain falling next to Ino on her knees, the rest of team ten and seven let out a breath of relief.

Ino felt her heart beat faster as she let out a shaky breath sitting up

Sakura removed the kunai from her shoulder forcing herself to stand up, "Killing a clan kid might land me in jail" Sakura easily lied forcing out a chuckle of amusement

"I thought you said you hated me..." Ino said as she eyed her fallen hair, an idea already forming in her head

"I do. The only reason I hung out with you was because I wanted to know what was so special about a clan kid, then I found out. You were always better than me at everything...I hated that, so I trained hard...but no matter how hard I worked you would always beat me at everything except academics. So I threw away everything and focused more at academics."

"Then one day you told me you thought Sasuke was an eye candy...I didn't know why. To me he was just a clan kid, but I went along with it and told you that I thought Sasuke was cute, the look of annoyance on your face made me all giddy. So every single day I'd throw in a few compliments about Sasuke and then after making it obvious I confessed to you that I had a crush on 'Sasuke-kun' before you had a chance to tell me you had a crush on him"

"You were outright mad at me and then I broke our 'precious' friendship for a boy. I knew how much it hurt you because you never became best friends with anyone again...it was so fun!" Sakura laughed ignoring the blood dripping from her shoulders "All because of our precious crush!"

"It was all an act...?" Ino questioned with a glare

"Played right out of the script _pig princess Yamanaka_" Sakura confirmed

"I see, good to know...now I won't feel sorry once I win!" Ino declared

Sakura felt her feet get caught in something and looked down to see Ino's hair encased in chakra keeping her in place "Ah, I fell for it..." she murmured looking back up at Ino

"Mind transfer technique!" Ino yelled

Ino's body went motionless as Sakura chuckled "It's over Sakura" she said

"NO!" Naruto yelled "Don't give up Sakura!"

"S-sakura!" Karin yelled

_Idiot...can't he see..._**That you can't win against me in my domain? **Inner finished with a smirk as her body grew and she crushed Ino forcing Ino out of Sakura's body

"It's over.." Shikamaru stated with a lazy shrug

"Not quite..." Sakura declared "Another weakness...if the victim's will is strong enough the technique will be rendered useless..." she panted out

"W-what are you!?" Ino yelled "Two minds in one body!"

"Ah, right..." Sakura said as if catching on to what she said "Have you ever wondered why I have a natural affinity towards genjutsu? You just met the reason why" Sakura knowingly said "She's my second mind and my inner feelings that even I don't know about. The person you just met is Yuki...better known as Inner" Sakura introduced "She's been with me ever since I can remember and our mind is her domain." she stated

"A split personality?" Tenten questioned

"How troublesome...especially for Ino..." Shikamaru stated

"How does it feel now that your only technique has been rendered useless _pig princess Yamanaka_?" Sakura questioned taking out a scroll from her pouch

"S-shut up...I s-still have taijutsu..." Ino said as she shakily stood up

"And I still have more cards in my hand." Sakura informed throwing the open scroll down "Activate!"

The scroll released a body of water covering the whole arena, the water reached Sakura and Ino's ankles only.

"Hiding in Mist technique!" Sakura called out, slowly but surely a mist began covering the arena.

"So she's finally using _that _technique" Tenten remarked

"Kakashi-sensei that's the move Zabuza used!" Naruto exclaimed

"You know Zabuza too?" Ibiki questioned Naruto

"Maa, we faced Zabuza on our first C-rank mission. One thing led to another and now Sakura there admires Zabuza greatly" Kakashi vaguely explained

Ibiki let out a smirk _So that's how you know someone like Zabuza_

"But Kakashi-sensei how come Sakura knows that jutsu?" Naruto questioned

"She asked me to teach her" Kakashi answered

"Wait, are you guys talking about Zabuza Momochi? One of the seven swordsmen of the mist!?" Tenten asked in shock

"Yep, that's the one alright" Naruto nodded

"This technique sounds troublesome..." Shikamaru stated

"Byakugan!" Neji called out as the mist became thicker, everyone turned back to the fight just as Sakura's hands went to her pouch

"Eight choices..." Sakura called out releasing all the killer intent she could muster

"She knows how to use her intent?" Asuma questioned

"Maa, she's a fast learner" Kakashi said

"You have no idea." Tenten said earning their attention "I'm sure most of you know that Sakura has near perfect memory but you still don't get it so I'll spell it out for you. Sakura relies on her memory to imitate a move she has seen before."

"Like the sharingan?" Naruto questioned

"No, the sharingan allows you to instantly be able to use the move. Sakura however has to break down the technique and learn the ingredients one by one before she uses it and has to take into account things like her height and size. Take shurikenjutsu for example, the only reason Sakura used to be bad at it is because she imitates adults which are bigger than her but when she imitates me that's almost the same size and height as her, her shurikenjutsu became better." Tenten explained

Anko let out a low whistle "Crazy pink really is something..."

"See...everything she does all starts out in her mind" Tenten knowingly said

"Stop trying to scare me!" Ino exclaimed

"Liver, lungs, spine, clevical vein, neck vein, brain, kidney, heart..." Sakura's voice rung out the arena in a darker tone, the only sound was her shoes hitting the water

"Liver..." the word echoed through the arena along with Ino's yell "Lungs..." one by one the words echoed accompanied by screaming until finally the mist cleared to reveal Ino with precisely eight senbons and Sakura behind her weaving her hands through Snake → Ram → Horse → Hare → Ram → Horse → Hare and then she spread her palms out "Water prison technique!"

Ino was then trapped in a sphere of water. The two girls were in their own world as Ino looked at Sakura "Was...our friendship...really all a lie?" she questioned

Sakura paused taken aback by that question

_"If Ino-chan's a cosmos than I'm a fujibakama..." a younger Sakura said looking down sadly_

_"What are you talking about!?" Ino yelled with a laugh "If you ask me then you're not even a flower, you're just a bud.."_

_Sakura let out a strained laugh "Haha...yeah.." she agreed not noticing Ino's frown "Hey Ino-chan...why did you give me this ribbon?" she questioned_

_"That's because I thought it would be a waste if you ended as a bud...a flower is meaningless unless it blooms, right? And it could grow into a flower even more beautiful than a cosmos...!" _

Sakura gazed at Ino's hopeful eyes momentarily seeing the younger Ino making her eyes soften "Thanks for the memories" she stated as Ino's eyes closed

"The winner of the tenth and final match is Sakura Haruno!" Hayate declared

Sakura released her jutsu and quickly caught Ino before the latter fell down, _That day was the day I considered you my friend for the first time...the day when the lie became a truth. _Sakura thought with a fond smile

* * *

_**Chapter end!**_


	14. Countdown

_**Chapter fourteen :**_

_**Countdown**_

* * *

Neji Hyuga vs Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara

Kankuro vs Shino

Karin vs Shikamaru Nara

Sakura Haruno vs Temari

* * *

"Hey Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned

Sakura quirked an eyebrow at him as they took a left "Yeah?"

"Do you hate Hinata?" he questioned

A bit taken aback she asked "Why?"

"Well you were yelling about how everyone liked Hinata but no one liked bushy brows..." he trailed off

Sakura sighed "Look Naruto I don't have anything against Hinata, I just think the way the adults treat her compared to people like me, Lee or you that doesn't have any clan ties is unfair." seeing Naruto's unsure look she clarified "Think about it, isn't it unfair that almost every adult stopped Neji from killing Hinata while only one adult stopped Gaara from killing Lee?"

Realization dawned Naruto's face "Now I get it, ttebayo! It really isn't fair!" he yelled

Sakura chuckled "I know, but who cares about our opinions? We're just kids with no powerful backings"

Naruto had a thoughtful look "When I become Hokage I'll make sure no one treats others differently -ttebayo!" he declared

Sakura blinked, a smile made its way on her face "You're going to become to best one ever"

"There's the hospital, ttebayo!" Naruto yelled running ahead

Sakura looked at his back with a thoughtful look _He's going to try and change how things are while I'm just doing nothing but whine like a kid..._

* * *

Sakura arrived just in time to see Naruto bothering the person at the front desk for Sasuke, sighing she walked over to him prepared to give the person an excuse to let them go visit Sasuke only for

"Naruto be quiet inside a hospital" Kakashi to appear

Naruto grinned running over to him with Sakura following "Kakashi-sensei, hey, hey, like I have a request!" he announced

"No need to tell me," at Naruto's confused look he elaborated "I already know what you're going to ask"

Sakura was a bit suspicious but quickly labeled it off as him already knowing the tests beforehand

"I've found someone who will look after your training" Kakashi informed

"But I want you, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto protested

"Save it Naruto," Sakura interjected crossing her arms "Kakashi is probably going to train his precious Sasuke" she said, Kakashi didn't comment on the lack of honorific already knowing he's on thin ice just by neglecting their training

"It's always about that teme!" Naruto said crossing his arms with a glare

"Maa, I've found someone more reliable for you..." Kakashi said with a closed eye smile

"Who is it?" Naruto questioned

"That would be me" Ebisu called out making Naruto turn around

Sakura however kept looking at Kakashi, "Who's going to teach me Kakashi?" she asked

"The person I have in mind won't be back in the village until two weeks from now so I was planning that you could learn this in the meantime" Kakashi answered throwing a scroll at Sakura who promptly caught it

She gave him a look of disbelief "You want me to spend..." she quickly counted in her head fourteen times twenty four "Three hundred thirty six hours learning one single technique!?" she asked

Kakashi looked sheepish as he answered "Yes?"

Sakura gave him a glare "I'm _really _starting to wonder how you became a teacher Kakashi"

"Well you guys are my first team" Kakashi reasoned

Sakura once again crossed her arms "You once had a teacher too, right? Why don't you follow in his teaching steps? I'm sure your old teacher didn't take aside one student only to teach him while leaving the other two to other people."

"What are you implying?" Kakashi asked feeling defensive

"I get that Gaara's a jinchuriki" she took great satisfaction in how Kakashi was visibly surprised "And that someone's after Sasuke not to mention you have to help him with the little 'gift' he received, but that doesn't mean you have to leave Naruto and I to learn things that won't help us against people like Neji and Temari who didn't even have a single injury from their fights!"

Kakashi looked taken aback as if he hadn't thought about that but Sakura wasn't finished "In fact you've barely taught us anything at all! Sure you gave us scrolls, but we had to figure out the technique by ourselves!" she ranted "I mean seriously? The only thing you taught us as a team was the tree climbing exercise! Aside from that I don't remember anything you taught _all _of us as a team."

"Is _teamwork _really the most important thing to you Kakashi-_sensei?_" Sakura asked narrowing her eyes

Kakashi's lone eye was wide open in shock

Sakura snorted "It makes me wonder what part exactly of _those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash _ you believe." she stated before sharply turning to leave

She was done! She won't hide the truth behind her cheerful facade of being the perfect student.

No longer was she going to deny the truth, Kakashi might have been her official teacher but the one who really taught her the stuff she knows are Pakkun, the pack and the scrolls Kakashi gave her without asking if she understood anything.

Before she could exit the hospital a hand was placed on her shoulder

"I'm glad you're still alive..." a feminine voice said

"Miko-san!" Sakura exclaimed turning to face said person

Miko Akiyama was a twenty seven year old medical ninja with fair skin, dark brown hair and forest green eyes. As usual she was wearing an open lab coat and her red dress showing off her curves. "Haruno," Miko acknowledged patting the young girl's head "I have my student back!" she squealed in delight pulling Sakura into a hug

Sakura sighed "Miko-sensei, can't we have a formal conversation once in a while?" she questioned in amusement

"No! You're _my _student, being formal is for people who aren't close to you!" Miko argued "Besides, can't I be happy you survived in the forest of death?"

"So even you knew about that..." Sakura sighed

"Yeah, the hospital gets informed so we can look up the cures for the poisons there." Miko explained going into teacher mode "We have to make sure to save the lives we can, that is our job as a medic"

Sakura smiled at her medical ninjutsu teacher, she was awed by the older woman's determination to help others no matter what. "It's funny though how a medical ninja can save lives and take them away so easily if they wanted to" she found herself saying

Miko didn't look surprised, instead she broke the hug "What happened?" she asked in a gentle tone

Sakura raised her shaking hands "The scalpel technique you taught me..."

"Where?" Miko asked already knowing where this was going

"In the heart and stomach" Sakura answered

Miko pulled Sakura back into a hug

"I could have just left them..but I chose to kill them" Sakura whispered

Miko sighed, "Yes, you did." she bluntly said, unlike others she wasn't going to say 'it wasn't your fault' "But you're a ninja. They were ninjas too. All of you were prepared for death the moment you entered that forest."

"But...I could have just paralyzed them!" Sakura argued

"Yes! But you didn't now did you? So grow up Haruno! You killed someone, big deal. I bet your sensei has already killed a thousand by now!" Miko exclaimed

At Sakura's wide eyes of horror her face softened "I'm not saying killing is good, I'm just saying it's part of the job."

Sakura's shoulders slumped "...I know" she said in a defeated tone

Miko sighed, she always hated the fact that twelve year old kids were sent out to kill! But what could she do? Nothing..."It doesn't mean killing is the only option though" the hopeful look Sakura gave her gave her the motivation to continue "Sometimes there's more peaceful approaches"

"Really...?" Sakura questioned as if she was a little kid again

"Really, I mean did everyone you met in the forest tried to kill you?" Miko questioned

Sakura shook her head thinking about Karin "No, I even became friends with someone from the grass village" she answered

"See? It just depends on the person you meet and how you deal with them. That's why being observant, kind, polite and having a good head is useful compared to shouting, insults and brashness" Miko said with a soft smile

Sakura smiled back "Thank you" she thanked, _I'll take that advice to heart...so I'll never have to kill someone for nothing again._

"Now we have to look into your one month training schedule" Miko said placing her hands on her hips "I know you're going to say you have to train to get stronger but you can't neglect your medical training any longer"

Sakura looked sheepish yet ashamed at the same time "I know..but.."

"I know. So I came up with an idea..." Miko said

Sakura looked up at her in interest

"Since you're good in self studying I'll let you learn about herbs, poison and cures, medicines and medical ninjutsu theories by yourself in your free time." seeing Sakura's nod she continued "And I expect you to spend a total of six hours in this hospital per week. After the exams you'll be spending two hours per day in this hospital and if I see that your falling back because of the exams I'll make you spend six hours per day, do I make myself clear Haruno!?" Miko demanded going into leader mode

"Crystal!" Sakura said straightening up

"Good, I'll bring your studying materials over to your home later." Miko said, "You're dismissed"

* * *

"Your sensei is a real piece of work" Tenten grumbled

"Yes" Sakura agreed handing Tenten a bowl of cut apples "So will you help me?" she questioned

"Four weeks, right?" Tenten questioned leaning back into the hospital pillows

Sakura nodded

"Bo, tonfa, kunai blades and week for each" Tenten stated

"Will it be enough?" Sakura questioned

"One week only won't make you a master, it takes at least three months of hard work to even be considered one. But taking in consideration your way of learning things it would take two months." Tenten explained

Sakura clenched her fists "But I don't have that kind of time! I need to work on _everything_." she argued

Tenten let out a sigh "I know workaholic." she ignored Sakura's glare at the nickname "One week, seven days, twenty four hours. If we dedicate five hours everyday of _hard work_ I can make you low-chunin level on each and every weapon" she declared

Sakura's mouth dropped open in awe "Is..it really possible?" she questioned

"I _am _the weapons mistress after all" Tenten proudly said

Sakura couldn't help it as she tackled Tenten into a hug "You're the best! Thank you..." she thanked

"It's the least I can do, after all you're planning on avenging me." Tenten said in a casual tone

"Are you okay?" Sakura questioned

"Why do you ask?" Tenten questioned

"I mean you worked hard and in the end..." Sakura trailed off

Tenten had a sad smile "I did work hard...but in the end luck just wasn't on my side. I'll probably be taking another chunin exam" she said

"For what it's worth...I think you'd make a great chunin." Sakura said

"That makes one of us." at Sakura's confused look she elaborated "I mean I'm not leader material here, I don't think I'd be able to lead a squad by myself."

Sakura's mouth opened in an 'oh', "But you're good at handling me!" she protested

"Because I already had your respect. A leader has to earn the respect of others" Tenten stated

At Sakura's look of admiration she chuckled, _She doesn't notice how great a leader she would be. _Tenten thought remembering how Karin who barely knew Sakura stuck close to Sakura, how Anko and Ibiki both respected her for her bluntness, how Gai admires her for sticking up for Lee and how herself respects Sakura for Sakura's outburst during the exam on how unfair it was that the other teachers didn't help Lee. Heck, Tenten thinks that even Neji has some respect for Sakura because of that outburst even if he won't admit it.

"So what are your plans for the next two weeks before you meet this guy who's supposed to help you?" Tenten questioned

"I'll be working on my suck-ish taijutsu, kenjutsu with you, hospital stuff and fuinjutsu with Karin. Also I'll be working on my stamina, endurance, chakra control, chakra reserves, speed and dodging skills." Sakura listed off

Tenten gave her a surprised look "I expected your schedule to have no free time." she stated

"Did I mention that I have someone in mind for training me for the next two weeks?" Sakura questioned

Tenten sighed shaking her head "I should have known"

* * *

"Me?" Ibiki asked a bit surprised

Sakura nodded "I know you're busy with your..occupation," she shot a glance to the room next to her where she could still hear someone's tortured yelling_ "_but I really need someone to help me" she said

"Isn't Hatake your sensei?" Ibiki questioned

"Yes, but due to _special reasons_," the pinkette made sure to roll her eyes at that "He has to focus on Sasuke" she explained the situation again

"Wait, you're telling me Kakashi left the blond brat with another teacher who doesn't even know what to help the Uzumaki in order to defeat Neji and you by yourself for two weeks just so he could train Sasuke?" Anko's voice cut through as she finished explaining

"Yes" Sakura confirmed

"That's bullshit!" Anko yelled

"For once I agree" Ibiki stated "Both the Hyuga kid and sand girl finished their fights without a single injury. They may not be as strong as Gaara but they're nothing to sneeze at either."

"So?" Sakura questioned

"Me and Ibiki will help you out!" Anko declared

"Ibiki and I" Ibiki corrected

"Same shit!" Anko said in annoyance

Sakura's face lit up

"I have some conditions" Ibiki stated, "First, you will listen to every thing I say without complaining. Second, do not lie to me no matter what. Third I expect you here everyday at exactly one"

"Deal!" Sakura exclaimed

"As for me," Anko said with a smirk casually twirling a kunai "I want a month's supply of dango and you have to call me 'Anko-sama', as for the time...come look for me when you're free"

Sakura sweat dropped at the first two requests but nonetheless nodded

* * *

Suffice to say Sakura was tired when she finally arrived home in the late afternoon

Before she could even take the first few steps upstairs to her room she was tackled into a hug her mother who kept shouting gibberish in a relieved tone, when she quirked an eyebrow at her father the man merely gave him a relieved smile.

"Are you hurt sweetie? What happened to your shoulder!? Did anyone hurt you? Did-"

"I'm fine mom" Sakura assured her mother with a fond smile

"Did you make it to the next round?" her father questioned

Sakura gave a nod "I'll be going against a girl from the sand village." she informed them

"The sand? That's going to be hard. I heard they mostly used wind techniques or puppets." her father said with a thoughtful frown

"The one I'm facing uses a giant fan and wind techniques" Sakura informed also taking on a thoughtful look

Mebuki promptly bumped the father daughter duos heads with a stern look "No ninja talk for the rest of the day! And Sakura no training today!" she commanded

"Yes m'am!" the father daughter duo said in unison

"Good," Mebuki said smiling pleasantly at the two "Anything else that doesn't involve ninja stuff happened?"

"Actually yes, I made a new friend and I was wondering if she could stay here for the rest of the month" Sakura answered

"Who's this new friend of yours?" Kizashi questioned

"Her name's Karin, she's really awesome in fuinjutsu and-"

"I said no ninja stuff, didn't you hear me?" Mebuki questioned cutting Sakura off

Sakura gulped "R-right..."

"As for Karin staying over it's fine with me." Mebuki said

Sakura tackled her parents into a hug "I really missed you guys..." she whispered to herself as her parents laughed at her clingy attitude

"Of course there's a lot of chores for you to do missy"

Sakura groaned in frustration at that

* * *

_**Chapter end!**_

* * *

_**suntan140 :**_

_Thanks!_

**_guadalupedigimon :_**

_Gracias y espero que te gustas los proximos capitulos _

**_timi :_**

_Well there's just one problem with the growing ninken, they can't grow as big as Akamaru, though I am planning on Sakura having a big ninken, it won't happen until about after the exams._

**_Suzululu4moe :_**

_Well Sakura didn't know she could use her memory like that, when Tenten personally watched over her shurikenjutsu she discovered that Sakura was mimicking her. As for the explosion..it was bound to happen._

**_Lundadragon33 :_**

_Thanks!_

**_Shiki de Uchiha :_**

_Ahh...sorry, but I honestly didn't understand what you wanted to say in your review_

**_Princessdiana516:_**

_Well thanks! I personally don't have much against Hinata (except sometimes I think they wasted a good character) but Sakura in this story does hate how people put Hinata on a high pedestal when Lee deserved it more. _

_Also Karin? I think they wasted a good character in cannon. Imagine how emotional it could have been when she and Naruto found out they were family. But no, they made her a fan girl_

_Shino part...I really wanted to give him the spot light for once considering I don't find it funny how people easily oversee him_

**_Guest :_**

_Me too, that was one of the things I didn't like. _

**_GothicAngel-sama :_**

_Thanks!_

**_InazumaSenshi :_**

_Thanks!_

**_Mistra Rose :_**

_Well sorry for the confusion on the whole chapter thingy, hope you liked 'em though_

**_DarkAngelLida :_**

_Thanks. I made sure not to have Sakura magically have high reserves by giving her C-rank or lower jutsu only and also have her use her brains more. As for the clan and regular shinobi ordeal...I found it odd that in cannon Sakura wasn't a bit envious of them so I decided to raise the envy up a notch in this fic. Y'know 'driven by envy' has a different ring to it compared to the same Sakura feels weak, team seven thinks she's weak blah blah blah_

_As for the Gaara...well look forward to the next chapter ;)_

**_silverwolfighter00 :_**

_Thanks..._

_As for her parents, they're not mentioned a lot because...who would start thinking about their parents during a life or death exam?_

_Besides I still don't have a proper grasp for her parents. I mean we know more about Shikamaru's parents than Sakura's! _


	15. First Week Of Training

_**A/N : This chapter mainly focuses on how Sakura's one month training goes. Of course training only would be boring so there's some poor shots at humorous situations and bit of romance.**_

_**Note : Each quote/lyric signifies a new day. **_

* * *

_**Chapter fifteen :**_

**_The first week._**

* * *

**Raphael:** Will... you... shut... your... trap!?  
**Michelangelo:** Why? Does my talking bother you? Am I distracting you somehow? Making you lose focus? Messing up your concentration? Finally getting on your nerves, perhaps? Or maybe you're just a teeeensy bit worried that I might actually _beat you_.

— _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ (2003)

* * *

"You're up early..." Mebuki noted seeing her daughter reading a book at the table while eating toast

Sakura swallowed her food turning the page over "I woke up at four..." she informed

Mebuki frowned "It's five right now"

"I had to do some warm ups and start reading these books from Miko-san..." she reasoned

"Just like you had to practice your fuinjutsu until almost midnight?" Mebuki questioned "Even that Karin girl who was crazier about fuinjutsu hit the bed at ten"

"She's not used to staying up late, besides she works on mainly fuinjutsu and sensory. I on the other hand work on _everything _I can get my hands on" Sakura explained

"Why can't you just focus on one thing?" Mebuki questioned walking into the kitchen to prepare breakfast

"Because focusing on one thing only will get me killed" Sakura answered not noticing how her mother flinched at the casual way she said it

"I-I see.." Mebuki said in a bit more understanding "Then w-work hard!" she laughed a bit

"Yeah, I will" Sakura nodded plopping another piece of toast in her mouth

"Good morning..." Karin greeted followed by a yawn

Sakura looked at Karin with an amused smile "I thought my hair was the only one who didn't like mornings" she commented taking great satisfaction in how Karin blushed, her hair was spiked up as if she was a lion

"Oh Sakura, stop teasing the poor girl. Your hair's not any better" Mebuki said and this time Karin took great satisfaction in how Sakura blushed

Sakura's hair was very medusa like right now, "W-whatever! Hair doesn't matter when it comes to being a ninja..." she stuttered out as a strand obscured her view "I'm planning on cutting it either way" she commented

"NO!" Mebuki and Karin yelled at the same time

"What's going on!?" Kizashi yelled swinging the door open, his eyes were opened and he had a major bed hair, but he was still drooling

"Sakura's planning on cutting her hair!" Mebuki said

Kizashi looked at Sakura's blank look "How short...?" he questioned

Sakura placed her finger at her chin "About this low"

"NO!" Kizashi yelled in unison with Mebuki and Karin

Sakura blinked tilting her head "Why not?"

"Long hair suits you better!" Karin reasoned

"Most boys have long hair fetish!" Mebuki stated

"Well actually the short hair doesn't sound so-" Kizashi cut himself off at Mebuki's glare "I think as long as you maintain it properly it won't get in the way of a fight and it helps on certain missions."

Sakura had a thoughtful look "I'll have to think about it" she didn't notice her mother, Karin and father breath a sigh of relief (for different reasons)

"How did the theory go?" Karin questioned taking a seat next to Sakura

"Well I can't test it until after the exams, but logically speaking if both the wind and water is at the same power the wind makes the water stronger. The problem is how to inscribe the seals on a tag without the technique releasing itself without proper activation" Sakura explained flipping over the page of her book

"How about using layers? First inscribe a wind release and second a water release. The first layer then strengthens the second layer which is the water release making it both stronger and faster" Karin suggested

"What?" Mebuki and Kizashi questioned

"Fuinjutsu" Sakura and Karin stated

The two parents shook their heads in unison "Fuinjutsu nuts" they muttered at the same time. But both had a small smile as they looked at the smiling Sakura _You finally made a friend after your break up with Ino..._

"Well time to head to Tenten.." Sakura announced standing up closing her book

"Can I come along? I have to ask Tenten if she's willing to help me out" Karin questioned

"Sure, I warn you though...her training is intense" Sakura said with a shudder which Karin didn't notice

* * *

"Six o clock sharp, good work" Tenten winked at the duo

"Good morning" both greeted

Without missing a beat Tenten threw a wooden pole at Sakura who promptly caught it "Bo first" Tenten stated

"Of course..." Sakura muttered but started going through the moves Tenten taught her

"Umm, c-could you train m-me too, please?" Karin asked fidgeting slightly as Tenten started looking her up and down

"I'll see at the end of the day" Tenten announced slowly throwing another Bo at Karin who shakily caught it

"Oh, I almost forgot! Gai-sensei gave me the weighs you asked for Sakura" Tenten remembered pointing to a pile

"Is he okay?" Sakura questioned walking over to the pile

"Honestly..no. I haven't heard him say 'youth' once...he's still depressed over Lee" Tenten said, her voice turning sad

"Sorry" Sakura apologized

"Hey, no problem!" Tenten said with a forced smile

Sakura didn't call her out on it though as she sat down "Put them on"

"All!?" Tenten questioned "I don't think you get it. Gai-sensei came up with normal, hard and harder weighs intending that you start on the normal one"

"I don't care" Sakura stated "One month Tenten...one month. I can't afford to take things easy!"

"Honestly...you're just like Lee and Gai-sensei" Tenten said shaking her head, but nonetheless she began strapping the weighs

On Sakura's left ankle she strapped the three weighs, each had a kanji engraved on them.

The normal one had 真実, the kanji for truth. The hard one 決定 for determination. The harder one 成功 for success.

On Sakura's right ankle was the same but with different kanji. Her left and right thighs along with her wrists and forearms as well.

In total she had twenty four. Truth, determination, success, kindness, work, discipline, strength, speed, cherry blossom, patience, tolerance, will, love, share, intellect, fair, polite, exotic, gentle, temper, wrath, comrade, obedient and spring.

"Done" Tenten said

Sakura grinned as she tried to stand up, Tenten laughed as Sakura struggled. After five minutes of struggling Sakura fell back on her back. "Are you sure about taking all those weighs?" Tenten questioned

"Yes" Sakura gritted out, face red...not out of embarrassment.

**Yo Saku-chan! I'll help ya out. **_How? _**Anger. **_Huh? _**Haven't you realized that you get a bit more powerful when you're angry? **_What...? _**Like when Naruto does something perverted and you send him flying to the wall. **_Oh.._**So I'm going to throw in some insults.**

Tenten was about to tell Sakura to give up and start with the normal weighs only to pause as Sakura's mood darkened.

"G-good...w-work?" she said unsure as Sakura stood up

"What now?" Sakura questioned, mood a bit lighter

"Before we start with your five hours you should get used to the weighs. It's fifteen past six right now so you have about an hour and a half if you don't want to be late at the T&amp;I" Tenten stated

"R-right.." Sakura muttered beginning a painfully slow jog

Even Karin had to admit her speed now sucked with the weighs on.

After one hour and thirty minutes of altering between jogging and exercises Sakura was now back at academy level speed...she could beat the slowest students.

"I don't know whether to be sad or not" Tenten stated

"S-shut up.." Sakura muttered grabbing her Bo

"I mean Lee did better than you. He was back to his normal speed at the first hour"

"It was probably the power of youth" Sakura stated making Tenten laugh

"Keep telling yourself that" Tenten said aiming a punch at Sakura

"Oh, I will" Sakura agreed who barely managed to stop it with her Bo

Tenten quickly kicked Sakura sending her flying "Your taijutsu was barely decent before and now with the weighs even an academy kid could beat you. When we first started you made it up with your observing and fast reaction, but now your body and mind isn't used to you having weighs"

"What...are..you...trying to say?" Sakura questioned shakily sitting up

Tenten answered slowly throwing a kunai straight at Sakura who tried to dodge it only to fall back barely avoiding the kunai "We have a lot to work on!"

Sakura groaned in annoyance already rolling out of the way before the next kunai could hit her "We're supposed to be training with the Bo!"

"To use the Bo properly you must have to re-learn to deflect, dodge and be flexible before I can teach you harder moves" Tenten stated

"So today we're working on dodging?" Sakura questioned shakily standing up

"_You_ are working on dodging, _I'm _working on my aiming skills" Tenten said

_Oh, crap. _Sakura thought as Tenten threw another kunai at her. She quickly jumped to the ground

"Of course I made sure the kunai's are blunt..." Tenten added

_Somehow that doesn't make me feel better at all _Sakura thought to herself

* * *

"You're barely on time" Ibiki stated

"I'm sorry!" Sakura apologized panting hard

Ibiki merely grunted eyeing the cuts, burn marks and bruises on Sakura. "I won't even ask" he said shaking his head knowing she was training

"So...what will you be teaching me today Ibiki-san?" Sakura question

"I am a master of interrogation both physically and psychologically" Ibiki stated

**P-physical? **Inner questioned with a nosebleed, thankfully Ibiki didn't notice Sakura's already red face turn a shade darker

"Seeing as you are exhausted I'll start you up with psychologically. If I recall correctly your opponent taunted her previous opponent into attacking first. So today I'll teach _you _how to taunt others." Ibiki stated "Got it?"

"H-hai!" Sakura agreed

So the next two hours passed with Ibiki teaching Sakura how to effectively taunt someone and avoid it backfiring on her. It was rather refreshing to not do anything physical.

After wards Anko helped Sakura get used to her weighs with two hour long taijutsu.

Then Sakura wanted to spent two hours in the hospital with Miko teaching her the basics of medical jutsu but Miko didn't let her go until nine.

* * *

**Boys only want love when its torture, don't say don't say I didn't warn you~ **Inner sung

Sakura yawned "Y'know that isn't helping me stay awake..." she muttered

**Lalalalala~ I like your smile, I like you-**_Please stop. At least sing something I like. _

Inner grumbled about someone being ungrateful while Sakura rolled her eyes, _I'm tired. _**I noticed. **_I wish you could feel how exhausted I am _**I can feel the mental strain. Besides we have three weeks and six days to go.**

Sakura groaned looking up at the sky wishing someone could just kill her now. Her eyes grew a bit alert as she saw sand hovering, but then she remembered that Gaara uses sand. She didn't know whether to be relieved or even more alert.

Sighing she remembered that Gaara has problems with sleeping.

**Let's go visit that sexy redhead! **Inner declared already planting the orders in Sakura's head

_Sure make me lose my precious sleep. _**He's our friend and a potential member of our harem. **_My sleep. _**Sexiness **_My sleep. _**You would have spend the time doing fuinjutsu or reading. **_...Can't argue..._

Sakura let our a silent groan again as she realized she had to go on top of a roof, she walked over to the wall and began walking absently noting how harder it is with the weighs and that if her chakra control wasn't perfect she'd have fallen.

Seeing the lone figure sitting alone made her bitterness about wasting her time lighten a bit "Gaara.." she lazily called walking over to him in a slower pace thanks to her weighs

Gaara glanced back, "Sakura" he acknowledged before turning back

Sakura let out a yawn sitting down next to him, she made sure not to get too close not wanting to drink sand smoothie. "Beautiful night, huh?" she questioned looking at the moon **How cheesy **_S-shut up_

"It isn't bad" Gaara allowed

"You should just learn to be more truthful" Sakura said with a sigh

Of course Gaara acted like she didn't say anything

"So are you going to train this month?" she questioned

"There is no need to" Gaara answered

"Arrogance will be the death of you, you know? Well at least that's what most people say." Sakura shrugged, she seriously wanted to plop down in her bed and fall asleep reading a book

"I won't die" Gaara stated

Sakura quirked an eyebrow, "How can you be so sure?" she questioned

Gaara raised his hand and sand surrounded it

"Oh..your ultimate defense" Sakura realized "There's a flaw in everything though"

Gaara didn't answer "My sand will not lose to anything" he stated making Sakura hum in thought

"Aside from killing and defense, can you do something else with your sand?" Sakura questioned, she took great satisfaction in how Gaara looked taken aback for a second and mentally thanked Ibiki for his taunting lesson, except she isn't using it to taunt...merely to get a point across

"I don't know" Gaara finally answered

"Maybe you should figure it out then, after all you have a whole month" Sakura said with a yawn "I have to go home now, see ya..." she said with a wave before jumping down the roof already knowing Gaara won't say 'bye'

* * *

**Vanessa**: You're not normal, Dad.  
**Heinz**: Oh, why thank you Vanessa, you're so sweet! See what I did there? Even though I knew you meant it as an insult, I took it as a compliment. _Maddening_, isn't it?

* * *

"Or maybe a third layer?" Sakura suggested

"I don't know, it just seems like we're pilling them up" Karin said

"Well then how about we make the first two layers instantly connected officially being one layer only?" Sakura suggested

"That might just work" Karin said

"Good morning fuinjutsu nuts" Tenten greeted throwing two Bo's

Both Sakura and Karin caught them shakily

"Morning weapon nuts" Sakura greeted already going into stance

"You're getting a hang of it now" Tenten noted throwing a kunai which Sakura ducked down to avoid

"Anko-sama is a sadist" Sakura stated as if it answered the questioned

"Well that isn't really surprising considering what she did to Naruto before the second test" Tenten said throwing another kunai

"It seemed more like blood lust to me" Karin said

"Same thing" Tenten noted

"Actually they're different" Karin contradicted

"Also, are you sure you're not related to Anko-sama?" Sakura questioned with a grimace as a kunai hit her in the leg

* * *

"Today I'll teach you something most people refer to as insult backfire" Ibiki stated "It's very effective against others."

"Insult..backfire?" Sakura repeated

"It's when someone comments on a trait of his enemy in a way that's intended to sound negative — but instead of being insulted, his enemy feels _flattered._" Ibiki explained

"You're rather good at these mental tricks..." Sakura noted

"I read a lot of books" Ibiki said

Anko who was munching on her dango nodded "He reads a lot of _suggestive _books alright" she commented

"Anko, shut up" Ibiki ordered

"So what exactly am I learning from 'insult backfire'?" Sakura questioned

"How to take insults as compliments" Ibiki answered and then nodded at Anko

"You're really ugly Ibiki" Anko stated making Sakura's eyes go wide **Oh, no she didn't! Ibiki is H-O-T**

"It helps with the job" Ibiki said not at the least bother by the insult

"The scars you have are sickening" Anko continued

"Battle-scars are popular these days" Ibiki said

"When you stare at Sakura people get the wrong idea" Anko pointed out

"A ninja has to be observant" Ibiki also pointed out, then he turned towards Sakura "Get it?" he asked

"...I guess...?" Sakura questioned unsure

"Good, cause now it's your turn" he nodded at Anko

"Y'know I heard you had a thing for older guys" Anko commented

"Older guys...are more mature...?" Sakura glanced at Ibiki who nodded as a sign to continue

"I heard you were really into role playing." Anko said

"It depends on which sort" Sakura shrugged

"Your eyes are weird"

"People say they're exotic"

And that's how her training with Ibiki went. She then spent two hours doing taijutsu with Anko again before going to practice the water re;ease technique Kakashi gave her.

"Fuinjutsu nuts" her mother commented as she and Karin were busy discussing theories

"That's exactly what my friend called us" Sakura commented

"Jeez, I wonder why" her mother sarcastically said

"I don't know either" Sakura shrugged inwardly snickering

* * *

_"Anyone who calls me by that name dies. That is the policy."_

— ****Touko Aozaki****

* * *

"You guys did what!?" Sakura yelled barely managing to hold her Bo

"Karin came up with a gravity like seal to make the weapons heavier...impressive, huh?" Tenten questioned

"_Very_" Sakura gritted out finally being able to hold up the Bo

"I detect some sarcasm" Tenten said

"Maybe you should become a sarcasm detector" Sakura retorted

Tenten aimed a hit with her own Bo only for it to be barely blocked by Skaura's "I think weapon mistress suits me better" she said hitting Sakura's ankle making Sakura fall down

"Definitely" Karin said with a nod

"It's your turn next" Sakura grumbled taking great satisfaction in how Karin became paler

* * *

"Isn't it like taunting?" Sakura questioned

"Taunting is more like making your opponent act, this is making the opponent lose their calm" Ibiki stated

Sakura ignored the tortured yells of the poor bastards who crosses paths with the T&amp;I as she quirked an eyebrow "How so?"

"I'll show you" Ibiki stated, he pointed at Sakura's hair "A ninja with pink hair? That's like asking to die. That big forehead of yours is a perfect place for a tattoo. A clan less civilian like you won't ever make it far."

Sakura's eyebrows twitched in annoyance "I GET IT!" she yelled

Ibiki let out an amused smirk "Now it's your turn"

The door went open to reveal Anko who was eating some dango, Sakura went very pale at the implication looking at Ibiki who had a 'either do it or there will be hell to pay' face. **Fuck, we're damned if we do and damned if we don't.**

She gulped turning to Anko who was grinning at them in greeting

"Anko-sama?" she squeaked out

"What?" Anko asked munching on her delicious dango

"H-have..y-you gained weight recently?" Sakura asked not missing how Ibiki snorted in amusement.

Anko paused, her face growing darker "Did I hear her right?" she asked Ibiki

"I heard her ask about your weight" Ibiki said **Sadist.**

"Good, then it isn't my fault what's going to happen next" she said biting her thumb "Summoning jutsu!"

Sakura gulped as a snake at the size of Ibiki appeared

Anko pointed at Sakura "Eat." she commanded with a big smile

Sakura yelled bloody murder as she ran out of the T&amp;I, some people giving her pitying looks realizing she offended Anko. The weighs didn't even matter, she just ran as fast as she could not daring to stop

"Sssstop" the snake hissed after her

"Like hell!" Sakura yelled picking up the pace

"That was cruel" Ibiki commented

"Oh, you should be happy I didn't send any snake after you." Anko said with a smirk

"You didn't teach her anything today" Ibiki noted

"I actually taught her not to insult me. Besides my precious snake is helping her with her speed. God knows she'll be back to her normal speed tomorrow when I begin her real training" Anko smirked

"Oh, would you two just kiss already?"

The poor ninja didn't receive any pitying looks as a giant snake chased after him.

* * *

Sakura was sure she ran for at least an hour straight judging from the afternoon sun, she didn't dare look back as she ran and ran like there was no tomorrow _Why did I ask Ibiki-san to teach me again? _She wondered mostly to herself **I for one wanted him to teach us because he is hot.**

Before Sakura could retort she bumped into a poor unfortunate soul

"Hey, watch where you're going!" she and the person yelled in annoyance

"Naruto/Sakura-chan?" they asked realizing who the other was

Sakura blushed a deep shade of red at their very suggestive position of Naruto on top of her with both hands on either side of her head. Her eyes kept staring at his blue eyes which in turn stared at her green eyes.

Unknowingly she began leaning in Naruto doing the same, **DANGER DANGER ABORT MISSION! **Inner yelled making Sakura stop "S-so w-what w-were you doing?" she asked

Naruto gave her a sheepish look "I was running late"

"Oh, I was running from a snake"

"What?"

"N-nothing...um could y-you get up?" Sakura stuttered out

Naruto realized their position and immediately jumped up with his now red face making Sakura chuckle

"It's not funny -ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed

"You're right, it's hilarious" Sakura giggled "But a gentleman is supposed to help the girl up" she scolded

Naruto have her a sheepish look offering her his hand helping her stand up, _Why did you stop me? _**..I'm your deeper feelings Sakura. **_So I don't feel anything for Naruto? _**No, you're beginning to have feelings for Naruto and some other people. **_Then why? _**Because deep, deep down you feel like you don't deserve Naruto. **

"How's training going?" she asked Naruto with a forced smile

If Naruto noticed he didn't comment, "Okay, I guess. Erosennin is teaching me this new jutsu!" he grinned

"That's a weird name..." Sakura noted

"Wait until you meet him" Naruto said grabbing her wrist with a grin

"Wait, what!?" Sakura yelled as Naruto dragged her away to god knows where

* * *

"Would you like to help me with my new book?" Jiraya asked Sakura

"Your teacher's an author?" Sakura asked looking at the glaring Naruto

"He writes those dirty books Kakashi-sensei reads!" Naruto exclaimed

Sakura paused..."A pervert then."

"I'm a super pervert!" Jiraya yelled in outrage

"You're not making things any better for yourself" Sakura commented

"Sakura-chan's right" Naruto nodded in agreement

"Besides I bet you still have your v-card" Sakura pointed out

"H-how does a kid like you know about the v-card!?" Jiraya yelled

"V-card?" Naruto asked in confusion

"I know Anko Mitarashi" Sakura stated

"Well that explains it" Jiraya said

"The crazy snake lady?" Naruto questioned, at Sakura's nod he asked "Why are you with her?"

"Because unlike you who got a teacher immediately Kakashi decided I had to wait two weeks while practicing one technique he gave me until the teacher he chose comes back from a mission or something" Sakura grumbled

"Kakashi really needs to go to teaching lessons" Jiraya commented

"Ain't that the truth" Sakura grumbled

"So you went to the crazy snake lady for help!?" Naruto asked in disbelief

"Hey, she might be cazy, sadistic, loud, obsessed with dango, bloodthirsty-"

"Your point?" Jiraya asked

Sakura blushed out of embarrassment "But she's a pretty good teacher, she isn't a special Jonin for nothing."

Jiraya and Naruto both gave her blank looks

"Fine, I wanted Ibiki-san but Anko happened to be in the room!" Sakura confessed in frustration

"Who's Ibiki?" Naruto asked

"Our first examiner" Sakura answered

"...I can't decide which one is worse" Naruto said for once having a thoughtful look

"Both are sadists" Sakura muttered

"A match made in heaven" Jiraya stated

"Just don't let them hear you, the last person almost got sterilized by Anko-sama who now wants to teach me how to sterilize someone" Sakura warned not noticing how the two inched a bit away from her

Then her eyes widened in realization as she turned towards Jiraya who was raising an eyebrow at her "Thank you very much for teaching this goofball, I know he can be a handful but he's a good kid!"

"You're right, he's a handful" Jiraya nodded

"Hey!" Naruto yelled before going into a rant about how he didn't want to hear that from a pervert

"But he's a good kid" Jiraya said during his rant

Sakura smiled "You're not so bad" she commented

"You're pretty polite" Jiraya noted

"T-thanks.." Sakura muttered

"Sakura-chan your hair's longer now..." Naruto noted

Sakura blinked grabbing a strand of her hair "Oh yeah...I'm still deciding whether I should cut it or not"

"NO!" Naruto yelled

"Is everyone against me cutting my hair?" Sakura wondered earning an amused look from Jiraya

"But it's so pretty!" Naruto whined

"But it can get in the way!" Sakura whined copying Naruto

"Actually..." Jiraya said making her turn towards him with a raised eyebrow "I have a solution to that."

"Really!?" Sakura and Naruto asked at the same time, the latter with a hopeful tone

* * *

"So you like her~" Jiraiya said in a teasing tone shooting a glance at Sakura who sat against a tree with an opened book surrounded by more books and scrolls

"Y-yeah..." Naruto admitted looking down with a blush

"She's way out of your league" Jiraiya said

Naruto glared at him "We almost kissed!" he whispered yelled at him

Jiraiya looked taken aback "Almost?" he questioned

"Yeah..before I came here we ran into each other, then she closed her eyes leaning in...so I closed mine doing the same..." he ignored how Jiraiya leaned closer in interest "But then she suddenly leaned back -ttebayo!" he explained

Jiraiya had a thoughtful look "Maybe she was just caught up in the moment?" he offered

"But she's so nice to me lately" Naruto argued

"How so?" Jiraiya questioned

"She doesn't yell at me, she doesn't hit me a lot, she actually says nice things to me, she believes in me and she yells at anyone who insults me" Naruto listed off

"It seems to me like she has some feelings..." Jiraiya noted

"Really?" Naruto asked in a hopeful tone

Jiraiya nodded "I can teach you how to make a woman fall for you..."

Naruto grinned leaning in closer to Jiraiya

* * *

"Hey Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned

Sakura looked up from her scroll ignoring the fuinjutsu theory for a moment "Yes?" she asked

"Your hair is pretty" Naruto stated

"Thanks? I like your hair too" Sakura said

"You do!?" Naruto asked in surprise, then he coughed "I mean of course you do -ttebayo" he nodded coolly

"Yeah, it's really rare." Sakura nodded

"But Ino has the same hair" Naruto pointed out

"I'm talking about the shade. It's different..." Sakura noted blatantly staring at Naruto's hair not noticing Naruto shooting a look at Jiraiya who held up a sign

"But yours is more unique...it's like tongue..."

"What?"

"I mean cherry blossom!" Naruto quickly said

"Oh" Sakura said, _Man this is getting awkward. _**He's adorable though.**_I thought you said we don't deserve him? _**W-we don't, I-I don't know why I just thought of that!**

"And your eyes are like seaweed.."

"Seaweed?" Sakura questioned with a frown _That's a first._

"I mean a gem!" Naruto quickly corrected with a sheepish smile making Sakura blush

"T-thanks..." Sakura stuttered tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear "Your eyes are like azure..." she complimented

"T-thanks..." _What the heck is azure, ttebayo!? _

"Break it up love birds" Jiraiya said with a disappointed sigh

Sakura sputtered "W-w-what...?" she questioned

"I'm sorry that Naruto here doesn't know how to set the mood" Jiraiya said in disappointment

Naruto glared at him, _I did everything you said, ttebayo  
_

"M-mood?" Sakura squeaked out.

"Forget it, what are you working on?" Jiraiya asked

"F-fuinjutsu.." Sakura answered

Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow in interest crouching down to examine the seals "You're pretty good for a gennin" he noted

"That's because Sakura-chan's smart!" Naruto yelled

"W-well...it's just beginners stuff" Sakura said

"Hmm, brat go work on the summoning technique while I help your friend out"

And that's how the trio spent the rest of the day until sunset

"I should head home now," Sakura stated sealing away her reading material

"Here" Jiraiya said handing her a book

"This is..." Sakura said in a bit of awe

"A more advanced book on fuinjutsu" Jiraiya said, _A little gift for taking care of Naruto and cheering him on._

"Thank you!" Sakura grinned tackling the old man into a hug _Karin will be so jealous!_

* * *

_"The mark of a true hero is somebody who's willing to sacrifice his own personal morality to help keep the world safe."_

* * *

"Hey mom?" Sakura suddenly asked after turning a page from her new book

"Yes sweetie?" Mebuki asked placing the dishes down

"Yesterday I almost kissed a boy." Sakura stated

Both Karin and Kizashi did a spite take at that information

"W-who's the unlucky bas-, _lucky boy_?" Kizashi questioned with a pleasantly sweet smile while Karin was stuck between happy and mad

"That's great!" Mebuki said

Then Karin realized something "Almost?" she asked a bit relieved

Sakura nodded with a blush "You see...I uh, leaned out before we could kiss" she explained missing how both Karin and Kizashi sighed in relief

"Why?" Mebuki questioned

"I, uh...want my feelings to be clear? Recently I've been crushing a lot" Sakura said **Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Kankuro. **_Wait, I like those three too? _**You're interested in them.**

"What's the real reason?" Mebuki asked

**Well can't get anything pass the radar with mom. **

"I...don't think I deserve him" Sakura answered

"_He _doesn't deserve you" Kizashi said with a huff

"Why not?" Mebuki asked

"I was really mean to him" Sakura answered

"But that's in the past, right?" Mebuki questioned

Sakura gave a nod

"Good, see? You're in the present right now" Mebuki said

"But...I don't even know why he likes me" Sakura said

"He likes you!?" Karin and Kizashi yelled while Mebuki looked pleased

"Listen to mama, get him alone with you and ask him 'what do you like about me?', even though it's an annoying question boys always answer it" Mebuki stated with a nod

Sakura blushed a bit abruptly standing up "Have to go train!"

* * *

"Shit!" Sakura cursed

Both Karin and Tenten were wide eyed..._She swore..._

They didn't know that Anko had a really colorful language...

"Tenten you bitch!" Sakura yelled raising her hand which had a shuriken stuck on it "I thought these were blunt!"

"Oops..." Tenten said

"You little..."

"It's training! I think you're good enough to dodge _real _weapons now!" Tenten quickly said

Sakura gave her a not so amused look as Karin bandaged her hand "Training..." she repeated

"Yup" Tenten said with a nod

"Well then it's all cool" Sakura nodded with a smile

"Uh...you sure?" Tenten questioned

"I'm sure" _I'm gonna bang your skulls so hard and then I'm going to-_**We've been hanging around Anko a lot**

"Good, today I'm going to teach you the new moves for the Bo"

* * *

"Ibiki's busy torturing some poor souls today" Anko drawled out when Sakura arrived

"Oh..." Sakura said

"So today the two of us have four wonderful hours together" Anko said with a pleasant smile

"..You're going to teach me something?" Sakura asked in surprise

"Yes, after fighting you the last days I realized you're too much of a goody two shoes" Anko said

"I'm a what...?" Sakura questioned

"So that's why I'm going to teach you how to fight dirty" Anko said licking her lips

"Dirty?" Sakura gulped

"Basically when I'm done with you people are going to wonder if your way of fighting is 'fair'" Anko said

"It's not fair is it?" Sakura questioned

"Screw morals" Anko stated

* * *

"You're so beaten up..." Miko noted as she began healing Sakura's injuries

"...never ever fight in a no holding back fight against Anko Mitarashi...especially when you're a genin like me" Sakura noted "and wearing weighs" she added

"I've learned not to fight against anyone from the T&amp;I" Miko said with a snort and a blush "They're really into S&amp;M"

"What?" Sakura questioned

"Nothing!" Miko quickly said "How about you stay here until nine?"

"Sure, I still have to fill my hospital quota for this week" Sakura shrugged "And how's Lee doing?" she questioned

Miko glanced away a bit in guilt "He..."

"He?" Sakura questioned

"Lee-san please go back and rest!" a voice broke the conversation

Sakura and Miko both glanced outside the window to see Lee doing push ups "He's going those in that condition!?" Sakura yelled standing up and walking towards the window

"I'm afraid so..." Miko murmured "The poor boy..if only he hadn't fought against the sand kid"

Sakura flinched at that, it was hard being friends with the one who placed another friend in the hospital.

"Sakura-san?" Lee questioned as the nurse helped him stand up

Sakura blinked the tears away offering Lee a smile "Hi, I see you're working hard" she noted swallowing down that lump in her throat

"Of course! Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and Neji are all working hard so I must to, my youth shall not lose!" Lee declared making Sakura's eyes widened _Even after he lost he's working hard, even with all those injuries...yet here I am always whining when people who have no obligations to help me are helping me_

"Thank you Lee..." Sakura thanked with a gentle smile _For helping realize how much of a brat I'm being_

Miko looked taken aback by Sakura's eyes which were now filled with determination

"You're welcome?" Lee questioned

"You must be lonely in the hospital" Sakura noted

"No, both Gai-sensei and Tenten visits me. Even Neji came by once!" Lee happily informed

"Then I'll start coming too" Sakura said with a smile jumping out of the window, she looked at the nurse "May I escort him to his room myself?" she questioned

"O-okay Haruno-san" the nurse said

"Just Sakura" Sakura absently said

"Come look for me when you're done with Lee-san, I will be making your training harder" Miko declared

"Of course sensei!" Sakura nodded

* * *

**Oh, my fucking god I can't believe she's teaching us a freaking A-rank technique! **_Mystical Palm Technique _**What-fucking-ever we're learning an A-rank technique! **_Yeah, it might me useful after the exams. _**Our first A-rank! Usually we learn E, D or C rank only. **_The scroll Kakashi gave us was a B-rank _**A-rank beats B-rank**

Sakura let out a gasp as she felt her body forcefully go into the air, she was now upside down facing Gaara "G-gaara?" she questioned not knowing whether to be relieved or scared

She felt herself being positioned next to Gaara before the sand left, sighing in relief she sat down next to Gaara "Can we forget how I just stuttered?" she questioned

"I have thought about what you told me." Gaara stated

"You did?" **Well that's a first, **_shut up. _

"I still haven't found an answer...what else can my sand do?" he questioned looking directly at Sakura

Sakura stared at his teal eyes lost in thought. _God now know why I'm interested in him. _**I know right? **"There are many things you could do...you could create things"

"Create things?" Gaara repeated

Sakura gave a nod "You can control sand, right? So why not shape the sand into something." she suggested

"I see..." Gaara said facing the moon again

"I've been wondering...why haven't you tried to kill me?" Sakura questioned

"I feel no need to" Gaara said. "I only kill to proof my existence"

"So then...you haven't tried to kill me because I do acknowledge your existence?" Sakura questioned

Gaara didn't answer

_But he didn't contradict me neither. _Sakura thought with a smile

* * *

_Determination_ \- A will of steel. Their determination is supporting them. They won't go down easily.

— ****Miyata Ichiro****

* * *

"Make my weapon heavier" Sakura demanded

"Oh? You seem fired up today" Tenten noted

"Everyone's working hard, I have to work hard too. They're not complaining...so I won't either. Instead I'll make you make it harder" Sakura stated

"You're different today...I like it!" Tenten said throwing a heavier Bo at Sakura

Sakura gritted her teeth but didn't complain as she rushed towards Tenten ready to strike

* * *

"What do you think endurance means!?" Ibiki demanded

"It means not stopping and not giving up." Sakura stated

Ibiki smirked "There's a different kind of endurance I like to call pain resistant"

"Ding-dong, today you're going to be Ibiki here's torture toy!" Anko stated with a grin expecting Sakura to whine

"Okay" Sakura stated

Everyone who was in the office at the moment turned to look at Sakura in surprise

"Huh?" Anko questioned

"Temari specializes in wind jutsu that cuts, I frankly have academy level endurance for pain." Sakura explained turning towards Ibiki who had an approving smirk "Please help me with my pain resistant" Sakura requested

Anko sputtered with a blush, she did have a dirty mind after all

_She actually asked Ibiki-san to torture her!?_

_Does she have a death wish!?_

_Poor girl_

_Does she even know what she's getting herself into!?_

"Come this way" Ibiki stated

Sakura followed behind obediently

Everyone thought she was going to die, when she came back from the room with bruises, burn marks, cuts and other things everyone gained some respect for her, after all she didn't scream not even once as Ibiki alternate between physical or mental torture.

Even Ibiki seemed pleased "So you've finally gotten serious" he muttered as he looked at Sakura who immediately went over to Anko demanding to train

* * *

"Now that I think about it...you use your hand more than you use your legs" Anko said head butting Sakura in the nose

Sakura grunted in pain _That was dirty, _**Well she is teaching us to fight dirty. **Sakura jumped back as Anko aimed a kick towards her groin

"I've never...learned t-to use my legs properly.." Sakura wheezed out deflecting a series of shuriken with her kunai

"Well for the rest of today and the weekend I'll help you with that. On Monday my training will get serious!" Anko declared throwing a dango stick at Sakura who ducked

"Who would have thought sticks could be lethal?" Sakura questioned

"Anything you get your hand on could be useful! Even chop sticks!" Anko lectured

* * *

"You met your quota yesterday" Miko stated

Sakura shrugged "I wanted to learn that technique"

"Well I'm not one to argue when someone wants to learn something" Miko said leading Sakura to her office

But not before Sakura gave Lee a visit and a flower, something she plans on doing until Lee gets better

* * *

"Sakura, Karin it's almost midnight!" Mebuki lectured

_I can't fall behind..._Karin thought to herself skimming through another theory book "I'm still wide awake!"

"The night is still young!" Sakura yelled skimming through the book Jiraiya gave her

Mebuki sighed as Kizashi chuckled "They're like sisters" he commented

"Too stubborn to sleep" Mebuki sighed with a tired smile

"It must be a ninja thing" Kizashi said

"I'll never understand ninjas" Mebuki said

"But you do understand your daughter"

"I am her mother after all" Mebuki said as she walked upstairs with a tray, two cups of tea and some late night snacks

* * *

If fate is a millstone, then we are the grist. There is nothing we can do. So I wish for strength. If I cannot protect them from the wheel, then give me a strong blade, and enough strength... to shatter fate.

— ****Kurosaki Ichigo****

* * *

"Stop!" Tenten said just as Karin and Sakura were struggling against the others hold

"Who...won?" Karin questioned

"Fifty to forty..." Tenten said

"Don't feel bad...I've been learning this longer after all" Sakura stated as she went by her Bo moves

"But you have weighs and your weapon is heavier than mine!" Karin protested

"My determination beats it all" Sakura said with a pant as she went through her forms again and again without pausing

"Karin..." Tenten said earning the girl's attention "You'll never win in kenjutsu against Sakura or me just like we can't win against you in fuinjutsu yet. Experience is important" she lectured

"But..." Karin weakly protested

"You're still wondering how Sakura won when you clearly have the advantage?" Tenten supplied

Karin nodded fixing her glasses

"Even without the weights Sakura's body is more fit because she exercises daily in the morning and night. You on the other hand only exercise when I tell you to and focus mainly on fuinjutsu or sensory which doesn't need your body to be fit." she explained

Karin looked down in shame knowing Tenten was right "B-but...how come she won against you earlier?" she questioned

"Sheer willpower" Tenten answered "She just doesn't know when to give up lately. But our score is one to fifteen"

"She still beat you when you had the clear advantage though" Karin pointed out

"I specialize in long distance weaponry, so I don't focus much on close range." Tenten huffed "Next time I won't lose"

"Do you have any weights for me?" Karin questioned

* * *

"Time for torture" Ibiki said

"Hai!" Sakura nodded

_Nerves of steel _was what everyone in the office thought at the moment

Anko scoffed "Bunch of wussies letting a twelve year old beat you"

As if realization just dawned them everyone turned towards Anko "Please torture us!" they requested

"Gladly" Anko said releasing her blood lust

* * *

"Why are you tying my hands?" Sakura questioned

"You're not supposed to use them, legs only" Anko stated

"But yesterday..."

"Sometimes you use your hands. We're working on your legs not your hands" Anko said

"Right" Sakura said, "Each time I accidentally try to use my hands I'll buy you some dango"

"You're really determined if you're willing to have a hole in your wallet"

* * *

"Now that you finished the technique on the fish we'll move on to a real human" Miko said

Sakura gulped but nodded nonetheless "Hai!"

* * *

_This isn't as much endurance as it is sheer willpower._

__— **Teresa**__

* * *

"Last day with the Bo" Tenten stated "Well for you at least"

"Where's Karin?" Sakura asked

"She's running laps" Tenten shrugged

"I asked her if she wanted to join me on my morning jog today but she refused..." Sakura said frowning in confusion

"Well I didn't give her much of a choice" Tenten said

"Oh...well what do we do today?" Sakura questioned

"We'll be sparing none stop for the next five hours" Tenten satetd

* * *

"Time for torture?" Sakura questioned Ibiki

"No" Ibiki said, "Today I'll be teaching you a technique of mine"

Both ignored the gasps of the people who were blatantly eavesdropping

"Really?" Sakura questioned

"Seeing as you don't have any capturing techniques...they're pretty useful"

"Oh...I don't really have much techniques"

"Anko will work on that tomorrow"

* * *

"You owe me about a hundred dango..." Anko commented dodging Sakura's kick

"Eighty nine" Sakura stated aiming a kick at Anko's groin

"You learn fast.." Anko commented with a smirk jumping back "See how easier life is without morals?"

Sakura didn't answer as she charged in

* * *

"A chart of the chakra points and pathway?" Miko questioned

"I'm trying to learn something new" Sakura answered

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're trying to copy the Hyuga" Miko said with a chuckle

_Well if I had a Byakugan it would make copying them easier. _"The Hyuga can learn these without charts"

* * *

**_Chapter end!_**

* * *

**_InazumaSenshi :_**

_I know right? But Sakura doesn't know that the council is the one pulling the strings._

**_Guest :_**

_Well we'll see_

**_Suzululu4moe :_**

_Well I think most people don't address that issue because they all love Hinata too much to admit that even she has flaws. By addressing how unfair it was they'd be 'flaming' their precious Hinata._

_We'll see about that Kakashi in the next chapter_

_Well her copy tendencies is really funny just wait for the others reaction when they realize another change in personality_

**_Luscil L. L :_**

_Well the whole Sakura and Naruto train together is a bit overused so I decided to go for a not most used approach. _

_Oh, the mystery person will definitely be a surprise_

**_DarkAngelLida :_**

_Thanks. I think so too, Sakura being Hokage!Naruto's right hand woman would be awesome. I hate it when Sakura's parents are against her being a ninja in fics so I decided not to do it and go for comical yet loving parents. Oh, the mystery person is not Kurenai. _

**_Twisted Musalih :_**

_He will...eventually_

**_cutehoney4 :_**

_Thanks ;)_

**_Guest :_**

_Thanks_

**_timilehin :_**

_Lol, thanks. I'll make sure to post as much as possible_

**_Guest :_**

_Thnks_

**_ryu akai :_**

_Well I hope I satisfied the gaara/Sakura in this chapter, I'll work on the Sakura/ Shika in the next _


	16. Distractions

_**A/N : Wah! I'm so, so sorry for not updating in forever! It's just I had a huge case of writer's block, though don't worry because I spent the whole night writing the rough draft of this story so I won't take forever to update anymore. Aside from that there were too many bunnies laying plots in my head, damn cute fluffy creatures...**_

_**Disclaimer : **Watashi no own Naruto desu! See how bad my Japanese is? _

* * *

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

A distraction?

* * *

**Week Two, day one...**

"G'morning," it became a routine ever since Karin came to stay with the Haruno family to greet one another when they see each other in the morning. It was odd for Karin, she wasn't used to this familial feeling, but she could get used to this. Maybe that's what she's afraid of, because eventually she'll have to go back to the grass village.

A yawn escaped her first friend's mouth "Yeah, good morning Karin, mom and dad, what's for breakfast?" that question was directed to Mebuki whom gave the two obviously tired girls judging by their lack of fuinjutsu studying in the morning, she knew it was going to take a toll on the girls to work more than twelve hours a day.

"Omurice" Mebuki answered with a wink as she set up the plates making sure to give her husband who was sleeping on the table a good punch to the head

"Mm, are you wearing weights Karin?" Sakura found herself asking as she took a seat next to the red head

"Yeah, Tenten said I needed to work on my stamina and speed" Karin answered with a small smile

"Oh," Sakura mumbled bringing her hands up, in unison the four clasped their hands together with a cry of "Itadakimasu!" before digging in their breakfast

As usual they talked about trivial things, Mebuki gossiping about things going on in the village and warning Karin and Sakura not to go to the hot springs because of rumors involving a pervert peeking (Sakura had an inkling as to whom this pervert was), Kizashi telling stories of when he was little or warning Sakura and Karin that he wouldn't accept them dating until they were in their twenties, Karin telling them about the grass village and Sakura merely listening appearing lost in thought yet giving in her two cents here and there. Sakura's behavior wasn't taken badly because the other three knew she had a lot on her hands and were merely glad she was putting an effort.

And that's what made Karin glad she accepted Sakura's offer to stay with her family, because honestly? She loved Sakura's family. They were an enigma to her, they didn't judge her nor pry, the included her in their antics making her feel like she's been living with them forever, _they included her. _For that she was grateful.

"Well, I'll see you girls later" Mebuki said smiling at the two

Sakura and Karin returned the smile before departing to their usual training grounds in a light jog chattering idly about anything, today's topic being Karin's sensing skills.

"I mean it seems a bit like a bloodline limit to me, how far did you say your range is again?" Sakura asked raising her pink eyebrow

"Almost six kilometers" Karin sheepishly answered at the awed look Sakura gave her

"Amazing," Sakura breathed, "I'll have to look into information on clans in the library when I have time, you'll never know maybe you have a clan somewhere out there"

Karin smiled at the thought "Maybe, thanks for trying to dig up information for me" she thanked

Sakura waved her off "Nah, I'm actually being selfish right now."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about my sensory skills?" Karin blurted out, it was something she had been wondering ever since Sakura lied to Kakashi about her having a good intuition

"Let's just say I'm no longer naive enough to go blurting out any information I gather" Sakura mysteriously said before picking up the pace leaving a very confused Karin

"Hey, wait up!" she distantly heard as she forced her legs to run faster, _Faster or I'll never catch up with Naruto nor Sasuke. _She thought to herself as the breeze whipped through her hair, she _will _catch up to her teammates.

Eventually she skit to a halt at the sight of Tenten concluding that she was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice she got to the training grounds. Sighing softly to herself at the lack of awareness, she was a ninja after all, she noted to herself to be more alert. She thought that lesson would stick seeing how Kakashi placed a genjutsu on her during the bell test.

"G'morning" she greeted with a small wave before dropping down on the floor to warm up

"Heh, you're earlier than usual" Tenten noted as she too joined Sakura

"I wanted to get off early, have something to do before going to the T&amp;I" she informed

"Where's Karin?" Tenten asked

"Must be catching up" Sakura shrugged picking up the pace in her warm ups despite her muscles screaming at her in anger, she ignored them.

"Oh," Tenten mumbled "Today we'll be moving over to dual tonfas, by the end of the week you'll be med-gennin with them"

Sakura nodded, "Why am I compatible with tonfas anyways?" she decided to ask

"Because tonfas are boring yet practical weapons, the're weapons that you can upgrade with your own creativity so they can become something more amazing, you can make your own style. Besides they also compliment people who have the potential to become heavy hitters" Tenten explained

"Huh, I never thought of it that way," Sakura mumbled _My own style?_

Eventually Karin came and had to do her own warm ups while Tenten showed Sakura the basic kata of tonfas, Sakura enjoyed the movements, it was different from a bo staff where you need to be flexible and graceful, with her tonfas it was a free style dance where she fought to take the dominating side. She wondered how her other two weapons would be? Which will she enjoy more?

Five hours of hard work, blood and sweating later Sakura found herself at a certain food stand

"Welcome!" the old man, Teuchi if she recalled correctly greeted with a wide smile

"Good morning," because it was only eleven o clock, giving her enough time to do her little self imposed errand and making it back in time to the T&amp;I "May I have a large serving of beef ramen, one large serving of chicken ramen and.." _What was Naruto's favorite again?_ It took her a few seconds but she eventually remembered "A large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet?" she was sure it was the right one

Teuchi grinned at her "Coming right up!"

The lunch consisting of ramen was one she never thought she'd willingly buy. A few months ago she'd thought it wasn't healthy for her diet or that it was fattening, but now? She knows she'll burn whatever calories she'd consume with her ninja training so she shouldn't hold herself back when it comes to food.

"Here's your orders" Teuchi said handing her a bag with three packed ramen "It's on the house," he added, before Sakura could protest he spoke up again "Say hi to Naruto for me"

"H-how..." Sakura found herself asking as she took the bag reluctantly

"He's my favorite customer so of course I'd recognize his order," Teuchi proudly said with wink before adding "Besides Naruto talks about you a lot, your pink hair gave you away, Sakura was it?"

Sakura nodded with a tinge of pink covering her cheeks "T-thank you.." she thanked turning to leave before pausing, should she ask or not? Taking a deep breath as to not stutter she softly asked "Does he really talk about me?"

She didn't see Teuchi's smile grow wider "He talks about you, Sasuke, Kakashi and everyone else," here her shoulder slumped a bit "But mostly about you" was she happy?

"I see, thanks. Bye, have a nice day!" she quickly said before bolting out of there with a red face

"Who was that?" Ayame asked as she entered the stand, she was out delivering

Teuchi gave her daughter an amused look "That was _Sakura-chan_" he answered

Ayame blinked before a smirk played on her lips "So that was the famous _Sakura-chan_, too bad I didn't get to speak with her"

"I have a feeling we'll see more of her" Teuchi assured ignoring her daughter's confused look

* * *

Sakura didn't find them at the spot she saw them the last time, it was because she recalled Naruto calling the toad sage a pervert and her mother's warning about a pervert at the hot springs did she know that she should head there. It didn't take her long to find the toad sage peeping while Naruto was grumbling at his latest summon attempt.

"Need a break?" she asked loud enough for the two to hear, yet low enough for the women on the other side of the wall not to. She didn't want a headache when they chase after the toad sage and thus decided to let it slide for now.

The aroma of ramen made the two turn to her, Naruto sporting a grin while Jiraya gave her his usual casual smile filled with a tint of gratitude. A tinge of pink covered her cheeks when the toad sage teasingly said "Aww, she does care about us"

"I," she started avoiding contact "I, er, the two of you need some food to regain your energy and work harder. Don't misunderstand or anything, I was just passing by"

"And you just happened to have enough for the three of us?" Jiraya asked amused

"Yeah." it was a lie, but she'd be damned if she told them that she was worried about them. Ha, no way. Before she could give a plausible explanation as to why she had enough for them too she was tackled in a hug by Naruto "Thank you so much Sakura-chan!"

"Idiot!" Sakura yelled using her free hand to push the blond back, "Be careful, what would have happened if the ramen spilled on us?" she asked with a frown

Naruto grinned at her "Hey, hey, did you hear that pervy sage?" he asked directing his attention to the toad sage whom was annoyed at the nickname but raised an eyebrow "Sakura-chan said 'us', so that means that she _does_ care, ttebayo!"

Jiraya grinned in amusement as Sakura sputtered out an excuse about the teammates looking out for each other which only served to make Naruto more giddy at the prospect that Sakura cared for him, "Well we better eat before it gets cold" he finally said deciding to save the poor girl

"Thank the sage," Sakura mumbled out in relief at the three set in an odd circle, scratch that, they sat in a triangle.

"You remembered my favorite!" Naruto exclaimed in awe looking at Sakura with loved struck eyes

"Eh, we're teammates" was her typical excuse that made Naruto go thoughtful which was odd for her

"How'd you know I'd like chicken?" Jiraya asked making her shrug

"I just remembered the last time when you and Naruto decided to go get some chicken for diner," she explained and when there seemed to be no more questions she brought her hands up "Itadakimasu!" the three called out clasping their hands together before breaking apart their chopsticks to eat

Naruto ate at a quick pace moaning about how good it tasted, Sakura ate at a slow pace filled with a disturbed awe at how Naruto seemed to suck in the food while Jiraya ate in a controlled pace filled with amusement

"So, how's the summoning going?" Sakura asked, Naruto's shoulders slumped in frustration while Jiraya let out a sigh and Sakura winced at the reaction "Maybe it's because you have too much chakra?" she offered looking at Naruto whom gave her his attention as a sign to go on "I mean think about it, you're the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox," she knew that Jiraya knew because he did fix Naruto's seal, "So you're bound to have an _huge _amount of chakra, and you don't have enough control of it yet." she concluded

"Huh, you're smart" Jiraya finally said with a mildly impressed look

"Eh? You mean I was right?" Sakura asked sheepishly

Jiraya nodded glancing at Naruto who was glaring at his stomach "But there's another method..." he muttered to himself, luckily Sakura didn't hear as she stood up and flicked Naruto's forehead

"Cheer up dobe," she purposely used Sasuke's nickname for Naruto knowing it will spark something in Naruto "You'll get it eventually and knowing you you'll probably find your own way to do it."

"You really think so Sakura-chan?" he asked in a serious tone laced with frustration, Sakura didn't like that tone, so she brought her hands up to pinch Naruto's cheeks "Ouch! Ouch! That hurts Sakura-chan!" Naruto complained

"I believe in you," she declared with a smile stopping her abuse on Naruto's cheeks "And I'm not the type to place my faith in a hopeless cause so you'll get it. I know that." she used the no nonsense tone her mother often used before turning around to walk away with a small wave and an "I have training"

She didn't notice Naruto's eyes on her back filled with renewed determination.

Jiraya however did, "Hehe, she has an interesting affect on you.."

* * *

"Try it," Ibiki ordered observing a rather dumbfounded Sakura

Sakura while a little surprised and embarrassed nodded her hands weaving through the hand seals for boar, dog, bird and then finally tiger "Summoning : Iron Maiden!" she called out loudly as a way to focus

A poof of smoke later and Sakura was even more embarrassed to have summoned a torture device "Ah sensei? Why teach me to summon this?" she decided to ask

"Haruno," here she straightened "Do you know what an iron maiden is?"

Of course she knew, he was the one who taught her after all during their torture session "A coffin-like torture device with sharp spikes lining the inside. A victim is forced to stand straight up inside until they can no longer support themselves, at which point they are forced to lean forward or backward onto the spines, resulting in a slow and painful death" she recited from her memory forcing herself not to shiver, she had almost died after all.

Ibiki nodded with a pleased look "Now Haruno, you asked me to teach you. I specialize in torture to gain intellect, so what else did you expect?"

"Ah, right. Sorry, this just took me off guard" Sakura mumbled

"Next," Ibiki commanded

Sakura nodded weaving through another set of hand seals "Summoning: Bamboo Torture!" she called out immediately jumping away to the wall in order to avoid the sudden onslaught of a bamboo field designed to pierce through flesh

She glanced at Ibiki who didn't seem concerned at all by the fact that she might have been caught by her own jutsu and Ibiki nodded as a sign for her to continue, taking in a deep breath in order to regain her nerves she weaved through another set of hand seals before calling out "Summoning: Torture Chamber!"

Ibiki didn't seemed fazed at all as chains caught his limbs, the walls of the cage forming in a box before a large statue fell on top, then finally the cage was bounded by more chains trapping both Ibiki and Sakura.

The torture master looked at Sakura who was panting "Seems like three is your limit" he stated as the cage fell apart

Sakura stumbled slightly trying to reply before she lost her balance, Ibiki quickly caught her before she fell down. Looking down at her he sighed, "Maybe I pushed her too far..." he muttered to himself

He smirked briefly "You'd make a good torture mistress," he mused aloud before shaking his head "Giving the right training" he added

"Oya, are you talking to yourself Ibiki-taichou?" Anko teasingly asked

Ibiki wasn't the least surprise at Anko's sudden appearance as he handed Sakura over to her, not too roughly but certainly not gently. He wasn't going to cuddle the girl, she was after all a kunoichi.

"Well then it's time for Anko Mitarashi to leave the building!" the snake mistress grinned before body flickering away

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she groggily sat up wondering when she passed out before pausing. She was no longer in the T&amp;I building, she realized as she looked around "Forest of Death...?" she asked out loud realizing where she was

"Correct!" a familiar voice exclaimed and it was only due to instinct that Sakura managed to move her head to the side to avoid a sudden kunai, even though she avoided it there was a thin cut on her cheeks, she felt the breathing of Anko behind her and could feel the woman licking the blood on the kunai.

She shivered at the familiar scene "Why are we here?" she asked after gaining her nerves

"You're training in the art of being a medic, right?" Anko asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah," Sakura confirmed bringing up her hand encased in green chakra to heal the minor wound

"Heh, so from now on I'll be teaching you about poison! But first we have to raise your immunity to them"

Sakura blanched.

* * *

By five Sakura was walking on the streets of her village covered in bandages, she blamed Anko. Her immunity to poison was practically nonexistent but the snake mistress had to decide to create it which landed Sakura a trip to the hospital. She played with the idea of ditching her training with Anko tomorrow before shaking that thought away, despite her crazy teaching methods Anko was going to teach her about poison. So she'll endure.

Her stomach grumbled and she decided to have an early diner. Without much thought she entered a shop not even glancing at the name before taking a seat at the only empty table and grabbing the menu.

As she was skimming through the menu she heard the distinctive sound of someone munching on crunchy food "Annoying.." she grumbled to herself placing the menu down to look at the new person

"Yo, is this seat taken?" she blinked at the question

"Ah, go ahead Choji" she said with an apologetic smile for thinking something rude about her semi-friend's eating method

A relieved sigh escaped the boy "Good, I didn't want to go to another place for team outing" he stated before calling the waitress over to order, even going as far as to order for Sakura who had long since froze

_Team outing? That means _-

"Don't walk too fast Choji,"

"What a drag"

"Honestly, you should go on a diet or something!"

_Ino's here too.._She finished her thoughts feeling a mix of emotions, dread and guilt being the prime ones.

"Oh, you're here too" Shikamaru said looking at Sakura who had resorted to using her poker face mentally thanking Ibiki for helping her with it

"Yeah, hello, nice to see you too" Sakura muttered loud enough for the lazy boy to hear

"Huh? Who's there?" Ino's footsteps were nearing closer to the table

Sakura lost it, she stood up giving them a strained smile "I have to go to the bathroom" her tone was calm but inside she was a ruckus! She didn't wait for their reply as she walked pass Ino whose eyes had widen upon sight of her towards the bathroom. Because yes, she did need to go to the bathroom.

Choji looked at Asuma who was sending him a questioning look, "She was here first so I asked if I can sit" he answered the silent question

"Of all the people we could've stumbled on it had to be Sakura, what a drag" Shikamaru grumbled taking a seat next to his chubby best friend

"Should we leave?" Asuma asked glancing at Ino who had gone oddly quiet

"No" Ino said taking a seat next to Shikamaru "I'm not running away"

Sighing in defeat Asuma took a seat across his students "Well if you're so sure"

"Yep" Ino nodded calling the waitress over to order salad which she was sure Choji had not ordered at all

It didn't take long for Sakura to come back and take a seat next to Asuma giving the newcomers a nod of acknowledgement. An awkward silence ensued before Sakura sighed directing her attention to Shikamaru "How's training going?" she asked raising an eyebrow

_Troublesome,_ but he was glad the awkward silence was over "Troublesome, dad and Asuma are slave drivers" here Sakura chuckled earning a lopsided smile from Shikamaru, Asuma gave Shikamaru an amused look, Choji was smiling at his friend's laziness while Ino have Shikamaru a look mumbling something about how she couldn't believe that he made it to the finals "What about you?" Shikamaru asked directing the question back at Sakura

"I'm training with Tenten and a few others while practicing a water release Kakashi-sensei gave me, I'm supposed to get a better teacher at the end of the week" not giving too much while still appearing friendly, she knew she was being paranoid but it still stung that the Hokage kept Naruto being the jinchuriki a secret.

"Speaking of which, where is Kakashi anyways?" Asuma asked

"Who knows?" Sakura she grumbled in more annoyance than anger, after all she was glad she found two teachers who paid attention to her and only her. Call her selfish, but it was nice.

"How's Naruto's training?" Choji asked

"Eh, he met Jiraya of the Sannin and got the sage to teach him" Sakura answered with a proud look

Everyone's eyes widened at the statement

"You're kidding me" Choji said pausing mid way to eating his last chip

"Are we talking about the same Naruto?" Ino mumbled

"Impressive," Asuma chuckled

"He got a sannin to teach him? He sure doesn't hold back, does he? What a drag, I hope I don't fight him" Shikamaru added

Sakura however seemed to smirk "I want to fight him and Sasuke"

Shikamaru gave her a flat look "Why?" he asked

"We sorta promised back at the preliminary rounds when Sasuke said he wanted to fight us" Sakura cheekily said, "I'm going through some training from hell just to beat them!" she added with a grin

"Ha, there's no way you could beat Sasuke-kun!" Ino immediately said

"Watch me, I'll wipe the floor with him in one go!" Sakura yelled

"More like the other way around!" Ino shot back, "I mean Sasuke-kun's a prodigy! The last Uchiha and he has the Sharingan! What makes you think you can beat him?!"

"Ino!" Asuma said in a warning tone remembering that the whole clan business rubbed Sakura the wrong way

"The Sharingan doesn't make Sasuke invisible, in fact he lost against Lee while using it before the first part of the exam!" Sakura retorted silencing everyone, they after all didn't know that Lee beat Sasuke, she had an eureka as she concluded "I just have to be faster than him!" that was it, that was the answer! She felt like she just found out that she was a princess or something

"Sasuke-kun's the fastest, so-"

"I'll just have to become faster than him" Sakura cut Ino off irritated that the blond kept going on and on about how Sasuke could beat her "And have more tricks up my sleeve."

"Tch, whatever" Ino grumbled "You're just fighting against destiny"

And Sakura gave up on trying to explain that yes, she can beat Sasuke. "Sorry for intruding on your team outing, I'll be going now" she announced body flickering away towards the door before body flickering to greater distance leaving behind a trail of smoke, she had to work on leaving behind cherry blossoms instead.

"Well that was..." Asuma trailed off

"Troublesome" Shikamaru declared standing up

"Where're you going?" Choji asked

"Where else? That troublesome Sakura" Shikamaru answered

"Ah? Since when were they so close?" Ino grumbled seeing Shikamaru walk away

"You mean Shika didn't tell you?" Choji asked blinking in surprise

"Tell me what?" Ino asked with a frown

"Never mind then" Choji said returning to his chips

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as Shikamaru dragged her by the wrists to god knows where, she had to wonder how exactly the lazy boy knew she was going to be training at a certain training ground before labeling it off as Shikamaru being smart.

"My place" Shikamaru answered shortly

**_His place?! Wohoo! Wait to go outer! _**Inner cheered, _Welcome back Inner, where have you been? _**_I got lost in a maze. _**_Yeah, right. _

"W-why?" she decided to ask ignoring the mental images of her and Shikamaru that Inner began conjuring up

"You owe me a round of shogi" Shikamaru easily said


	17. The King Is

_**A/N : **As promised, fast updates! Anyways, please continue to support this story. Also! To those who think that Tsunade is Sakura's mystery teacher...nope! It's not her. Hint : A he. _

_**Disclaimer : **Watashi no own Naruto desu! See how bad my Japanese is? _

* * *

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

_The King Is..._

* * *

"I'm back!" Shikamaru called out as he placed his footwear at the front, when no one answered he glanced behind to see a fidgeting Sakura and gave her a nod "My parents must be out"

"Pardon the intrusion" Sakura mumbled following suit in placing away her footwear "So where's the shogi room?" she asked just for the sake of it, she didn't want any awkward silences

"Over here," and as usual Shikamaru found it too troublesome to keep the conversation going as he lead Sakura through some turns until they finally paused in front of a door. Shikamaru opened it and glanced at Sakura whom tilted her head in confusion, sighing the cloud lover motioned with his head for her to go in first. Sakura's mouth dropped open into an 'o' as she did what was instructed making sure to tease Shikamaru as well

"I didn't expect you to be a gentleman"

Shikamaru shook his head "Troublesome women.." he muttered stepping into the room

"Wow, nice view!" Sakura commented seeing the open space near the shogi board

"White or black?" Shikamaru asked as he began setting up the pieces

Sakura paused her admiring the outside view to think, _Black starts first and most would want to start first, but I don't know how Shikamaru plays and he's probably been playing longer than me so I'll have to be cautious. _"White" she answered taking a seat across from Shikamaru, while Shikamaru was sitting cross legged she sat on her knees

While Shikamaru seemed laid back and subtly observing the board Sakura wasn't trying to hide the fact that she was observing the board causing her to lose in the first ten minutes.

"Your emotions are written on your face," Shikamaru informed setting up the board again

"Oh" was all Sakura could say, she was after all a bit frustrated at losing. It was something she hated, this she had in common with her teammates, the need to win.

"This time you start" Shikamaru said

Sakura nodded in agreement already having a feel on how Shikamaru plays based on the last round and when Shikamaru fought against his opponent, she deduced that Shikamaru wasn't one to take risks and instead liked to be steps ahead of the person he's facing. It was a huge contrast compared to Sakura whom would prefer to fight her opponent head on in order to get a feel on them before planning a way to defeat them.

This time Sakura started with a pawn, she wanted to preserve the more important pieces, and her strategy was different from last time. She didn't want Shikamaru to be able to predict her movements and what better way to ensure that your opponent can't read you by not being able to read yourself? She made sure not to show any emotions this time.

The game lasted longer this time, almost twenty minutes but Sakura eventually lost. It went on like this for five more rounds before Shikamaru went to go get some snacks.

She frowned at the board trying to figure out where she went wrong, how could she not beat Shikamaru? It was frustrating to lose, she might be used to losing in physical battles but in mental battles? It made her remember her frustration of Ino being better than her when she was little. Ino was always better than her in everything except academically, so she threw away everything else for her academic skills. _Wait...that's it! _Shikamaru has been playing longer than her, he has more experience so she obviously can't win! _I have to throw away any hope for victory and aim for a draw instead. But what if Shikamaru reads my intentions?_

_"Distract your opponent by diverting their attention, this way you'll create an opening to exploit." _Ibiki's voice rang through her head and she smirked, _Distraction, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the resident prankster's teammate so distractions can't be that hard. Just do something Naruto would do...talk. Try to get under someone's skin. But when it comes to Shikamaru he's too composed so instead I should say something to catch him off guard! _And she had just the thing in her head

"Good evening" another voice drawled out stepping into the room

Sakura jumped in surprise turning around to face "Shikamaru's dad, good evening!" she greeted quickly feeling a bit embarrassed

"Shikaku," and at Sakura's confused look he added "That's my name"

* * *

Shikamaru didn't understand and he didn't like not understanding something. The target of this frustration? Sakura Haruno. He could hardly believe that the Sakura who threw around Mist based techniques, broke out of the mind transfer technique and almost killed Ino was the same Sakura from the academy who would butt heads with Ino over anything Sasuke related and constantly tried to win over that very same Sasuke.

_What changed? _Even if her C-rank turned A-rank mission was a wake-up call it was too much of a drastic change.

_"You see Ino...I never considered you a friend. The truth is I hated you from the get go" _

If those words were true then the real question would be, who exactly is Sakura Haruno? In his experience the best way to get to know someone was by playing shogi or observing them, but Sakura proved to be an exception. Her shogi style wasn't concrete, it was constantly changing as if to compliment her goal or her opponent. He couldn't observe her because he didn't have time to, he had to train too.

So the best way would be to ask her some questions during the next round, right? Sakura didn't seem like the type to not answer a question for no reason.

As he opened the door he saw a weird scenario. Sakura was sleeping on the floor while his father was sitting between where he should be and Sakura looking at the passed out girl in amusement.

"Troublesome" was the one word he uttered that summed up the situation, "What did you do?" he asked placing the tray with tea and dango down near the table before approaching Sakura who was lightly snoring

"I told her to clear her mind so she can focus more clearly" Shikaku admitted before adding "Looks like she cleared up her mind too much"

A sigh escaped Shikamaru before he decided to let Sakura sleep a bit, judging by the bags under her eyes that she hides with make-up she needed some rest. So instead he motioned towards the tray, his father took the cue to grab Sakura's share.

"Why didn't you wake her up?" Shikaku asked as Shikamaru took his seat across Sakura

"She needs some rest" Shikamaru answered

"Ah, so did she give you a run for your money?" Shikaku asked

"No," Shikamaru declined without hesitation, her style might be abstract but it didn't mean she could beat him, instead he frowned "She's like an enigma if you ask me"

"Difficult to understand, huh? I suppose I can see your confusion, but the answer is simple really" Shikaku stated with a hint of a smirk, "It's actually blatantly obvious"

"For you" Shikamaru muttered

"What's so difficult to understand?" Shikaku asked instead

"Sakura Haruno" Shikamaru answered without missing a beat making Sakura stir

"Ah, she's up" Shikaku noted signalling the end of the father-son conversation

Sakura sat up rubbing her eyes unknowingly rubbing off her make-up and making her bags seem more profound before yawning "Probably fell asleep" she mumbled to herself

"I'll start first in this round" Shikamaru informed making Sakura jump in surprise finally wide awake

"R-right!" the beet faced girl agreed taking her position

"So," Shikamaru started as he moved his pawn "Did you really face Zabuza on your mission?" start of easy

"Yeah," Sakura answered eyeing the board "Want to know more about him?" she asked lifting up a pawn of her own, seeing Shikamaru's raised eyebrows she gave a nostalgic smirk, she did after all researched any and everything she could find on Zabuza and Haku when she came back from her mission and Ibiki did sometimes let her read the non sensitive information he gained from torturing others. Shikaku didn't say anything as he narrowed his eyes at the girl who had an awed look on her face. He didn't think the awed look was appropriate for what she was obviously going to say next.

"The Mist village had a special graduation exam, namely the practice of pitting academy graduates against each other in death matches as a final exam with the exceptionally skilled students named prime candidates for the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. After Zabuza, not yet a student himself, killed over one hundred of his classmates, the practice was discontinued and he would thereafter be known as the "Demon of the Hidden Mist", interesting huh?" Sakura asked directing her attention to Shikamaru who had gone pale, this was what she had wanted a distraction, she ignored the guilt and focused on her morbid fascination with the ordeal "Imagine if that was you" she added and she could practically see Shikamaru imagining it even if he didn't want to "You'd have to kill me, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino and...Choji."

"But lucky us we were born here in the hidden leaf village," Sakura smiled as if she didn't just tell the cloud lover to imagine a situation wherein he needed to kill all his friends "Your turn"

She could see the slight tremble in Shikamaru's hand as he moved another piece briefly giving her the illusion that she might be able to win if this continued in her favor "Anyways," she would continue the story "At some point after he became one of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist, he discovered Haku, a child with a special kekkei genkai and began training him to be the ultimate weapon. In time he became a missing-nin taking along Haku and a few others from what I've gathered." she finished moving another pawn, she was aiming to promote them.

"How..." Shikamaru started rather reluctantly "Can you say that with such a cheerful face?" he asked conveying the disbelief he felt

Sakura blinked at the question, what was wrong about what she just did? Didn't Shikamaru enjoy the story like she did? The exhilarating feeling of imagining yourself in that scenario? The admiration towards Zabuza for overcoming a huge feat at a young age? Didn't he see how-

"I don't understand" she stated with a frown, "Why shouldn't I be saying this with a cheerful face?"

"Because it isn't right!" Shikamaru said raising his voice as he moved his lance, "Being forced to kill your own classmates isn't right"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, she finally figured out why Shikamaru didn't feel the way she did. Because Shikamaru has yet to face the ninja world for real, he hasn't been in situation where he had to hover between life and death and had to face the cold reality of being a ninja "Wrong and right? That's like saying that the ninja world is fair. It isn't. Good people die while the bad lives, idealism might get you killed if you don't have the skills to back them up, personal codes of honor puts you at risk and sometimes you'll have to do questionable things all for the sake of your village. The Leaf Village and the Mist village are different, so wouldn't it be natural to assume that right and wrong is different wherever you go as well?"

Didn't he understand? Wasn't he supposed to be smarter than her? "The truth is there isn't any wrong nor right, the rules are merely boundaries written by us to prevent unpleasant situations."

"What are you trying to say?" Shikamaru asked cutting off her rant

"The world isn't black and white, it's merely gray and the shades only get darker from there" Sakura answered, her brush of death with Zabuza, her being spared by Orochimaru, her killing the sound trio, having to face her former friend in battle and her sadistic teachers were all factors in molding this belief of hers.

"That's-"

"How about I give you an example and you can decide for yourself if what I'm saying is right or not?" Sakura offered cutting Shikamaru off, she was getting a bit tired of the cloud lover trying to shot down her view

Shikamaru stayed quiet and Sakura took it as her cue,

"Twelve years ago the nine tailed fox attacked our village and the Fourth Hokage defeated it, that's what we're told by our academy instructors right?" here she gave a giggle, she was a bit bitter over Iruka lying to her "They omitted the full version of the truth!" she exclaimed letting a bit of her anger show "The truth is, you can't kill a tailed beast, it's not possible~"

Shikamaru's head shot up, for once his eyes were wide open in shock

"The only way to neutralize a tailed beast is for it to be sealed into a human, preferably a baby. Then the baby grows up as the vessel or better known as a jinchuriki. So think about it, the Fourth hokage sealed the nine tailed fox into a baby! He condemned a mere baby to a life filled with solitude and sorrow, the baby didn't even get a choice as to whether or not he or she wanted that burden. Did the fourth Hokage do the right thing? Or was it wrong for him to seal the tailed beast into a baby?"

Silence befell and Sakura answered her own question "There is two answers because of two perspectives. The shinobi will all think that the Hokage did the right thing preventing senseless killings and gaining a new tool for the village while the civilians will hate the child for killing the Fourth thinking that the child is the reincarnation of the nine tailed fox but due to the Third they're not allowed to act upon their feelings and instead chose to act as if the jinchuriki didn't exist."

"But the truth is, neither of these two perspective have the right to decide if it was right or not, they after all weren't the one to receive the after effects of the Fourth's decision, namely the jinchuriki. It's he or she that has the right to decide whether it's right or not"

"Who...who's the jinchuriki?" Shikamaru finally asked

"That's enough" Shikaku finally said

Sakura clicked her tongue in annoyance, it was fun being able to mess with a genius like Shimaru's head, maybe Ibiki was influencing her too much but it didn't matter because it was so thrilling to be able to get into someone's head like that.

"Sakura here is already in trouble for revealing sensitive information" Shikaku stated

"No, I'm not" Sakura denied crossing her arms "I'm from the jinchuriki's generation, so the rule doesn't apply to me so long as I don't reveal who the jinchuriki is." that's a loophole she exploited

"But you almost did" Shikaku pointed out

"Did not" Sakura denied puffing her cheeks out "Anyways, looks like it's a draw" Sakura noted staring at the board, she had managed to get both her king and Shikamaru's in the promotion zone and made sure she had enough pieces to exceed twenty four points, Shikamaru also exceeded twenty four points so they ended in a draw.

"Thanks for the match, I better be going now I promised my mom I'll be there for diner. In the meantime think about what I've said" Sakura said as she stood up, her legs felt stiff but she decided to just walk it off

"Wait," Shikamaru called as Sakura turned to leave "Who or what is your King?"

At Sakura's confused look Shikaku explained "He means what does the King represents to you"

Sakura paused and stared down the King of hers, what did the King represent? The obvious answer would be Hokage, right? But it didn't feel right to her, who was her King? Guiltily she acknowledged the fact that it wasn't her family nor her friends. Then what was important to her? She wanted to surpass Naruto and Sasuke, she wanted to become strong, she wanted to find out which clan Karin came from and other things. All of these things had one thing in common, they were for her own reasons.

"My own goals I guess" was her answer as she grabbed the piece she had used to finish the game with a draw, namely her King. She glanced at Shikaku "But I suppose that wasn't the right answer, huh?" she asked

Shikaku shrugged and Sakura didn't really care. She didn't know who her King was, but it didn't matter, right?

"Have a nice evening" she stated as she turned to leave juggling the piece in her hand with a thoughtful look

Shikamaru stared at her retreating figure, oddly enough Sakura's footsteps were light and despite juggling the piece she didn't make much noise. She was silent and focused.

"Did you figure out who Sakura Haruno is?" Shikaku asked glancing at his son

"A kunoichi"


	18. Live and let go

_**A/N : Waah! ***gleefully dance around with reviews in hand* Thanks for all the reviews, they make me want to write more and more! Also thanks to everyone who followed and favorite this story (Whohoo, over 200!) Please continue to support!_

_**Disclaimer : **Watashi no own Naruto desu! See how bad my Japanese is? _

* * *

**_Chapter Eighteen :_**

_Live and let go!_

* * *

She should have known something was gonna pop up when Ibiki decided to train her the whole afternoon promising Anko that Anko would train her the next day. That something turned out to be one of the top five people she made a point to avoid at all costs, he stood in all his masked glory giggling as he flipped the page of a certain orange book just outside of the T&amp;I.

So Sakura did the sensible thing and ignored him, she had dedicated yesterday to fuinjutsu and today she was going to dedicate herself to ninjutsu. Tomorrow she'll probably dedicate herself to taijutsu, she needed to get faster after all. _Or I won't ever beat Sasuke._

"My, my, I didn't expect you to be a sadist Sakura" Kakashi stepped in her path

_'So much for avoiding him.' _Sakura thought ignoring Inner's snickering as she didn't hide her annoyance at her teacher "Hatake" she acknowledged and hoped he could feel the cold tone "I don't see how that's any of your business considering you abandoned me to fend for myself" it was a dirty shot, but as Anko taught her, she's a ninja.

"Maa, I didn't abandon you. You're teacher's supposed to be back in the village by Monday" Kakashi pleasantly said blatantly ignoring the hostile vibes Sakura was trying to emit

"I hope he or she is competent" Sakura stated

"I assure you, he is"

"Well, if that's all-"

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you" Kakashi cut her off earning an annoyed look

"And I've been meaning to go train" Sakura shot back

"Great! Shall we go?" Kakashi asked

Sighing in defeat Sakura gave a brief nod, who knows? Maybe she could leech off a jutsu or two from Kakashi seeing as he is rumored to have copied over a thousand techniques. The two walked side by side in an awkward silence.

"So.." Kakashi started, "Ibiki and Anko, huh?"

"They're competent ninja, so by default they're competent teachers" Sakura shrugged

"Maa, I didn't say they weren't." Kakashi pointed out

"Whatever" Sakura mumbled

"How's training going?" Kakashi asked

Sakura inwardly cringe at the man's desperate attempt to keep whatever conversation they had going, so the question is, should she cooperate or not? Should she be the bigger person or the childish brat? At that thought she inwardly scowled, she was a ninja damn it! And ninjas are considered adults, so she'll be the better person!

"Fine, but I prefer to the details to myself, wouldn't want you to go blabbing to Sasuke once he wakes up" there, that was a fair answer, right? She glanced at Kakashi's sheepish look. Right, now she just needs to keep the conversation going. "I find it hard to believe that you couldn't have trained neither me or Naruto while Sasuke is still in the hospital" Did that come out a bit antagonistic? No! She wouldn't back down, she wanted an answer!

"Well," Kakashi started looking at her as she gave him a neutral look, okay it might have been filled with curiosity and jealousy "I had to guard Sasuke for-"

"What! Why?!" her eyes widened in concern before she dropped her voice into a low whisper "Was it Orochimaru?" she had a hunch that it was considering the sannin seemed to have taken an interest in Sasuke.

"Sharp as always Sakura," Kakashi complimented "But don't worry, it's been taken care of" he assured quickly

Sakura breathed out a relieved sigh, "And then?" she asked prompting Kakashi to continue his earlier answer

"Maa, I had to guard Sasuke for a bit and then I had an urgent mission near the Land of Water" Kakashi explained

Blinking once, and then twice Sakura opened her mouth to ask yet another question "Wait, you weren't even in the village these days?" the answer was obvious, but Sakura didn't trust her ears at the moment

"Why yes, just today" Kakashi confirmed

Coughing the girl directed her eyes ahead feeling a bit guilty, "I...see, welcome back then" she didn't notice Kakashi's eye slightly widened before he gave her a closed eye smile

"I'm back"

"Tch, this doesn't mean I forgive you, got that?" Sakura grounded out letting her pent up anger show

"Maa, I didn't expect you to."

"And don't think that...wait, what?" she asked looking at the unusual sight of a serious Kakashi

"I'm sorry for neglecting the team" it was simple statement that made Sakura angry again

"I reject!" she yelled pointing her finger at Kakashi, the two having stopped in the middle of the streets ignoring the prying eyes of others "I refuse your apology!"

"Maa, the polite thing to do was to say you forgive me even if you didn't mean it" Kakashi lightly joked

"Ah? Polite? Screw being polite! If sorry could fix anything then we would be living in a world filled with flowers and rainbows!" Sakura fumed

Kakashi gave her a sheepish look "I suppose so, but I'm going to make it up to the three of you when this is all over"

The tone laced with determination made Sakura snap her mouth shut, she recognized that tone having heard it from both her teammates at one point or another, but was she willing to risk it? Was she willing to end up disappointed if Kakashi doesn't follow through? Was she willing to put her faith in her teacher?

"Promise?" she softly asked staring unblinkingly at Kakashi's lone eye

"Promise" Kakashi stated

Yes, she was willing to put her faith in him.

"Hmph, then I forgive you" she didn't pause to see his expression as she continued walking

Eventually he fell in to step with her, neither spoke a word and basked in the comfortable silence.

* * *

**Training ground Three ( where the memorial stone is)**

The student and teacher duo faced each other, the water of the river underneath their feet not proving enough of a distraction for their chakra control.

"I'm impressed, it seems like your reserves has increased" Kakashi noted in a pleased tone, they've been facing each other for five minutes and Sakura has yet to break a sweat.

"I meditate everyday and my training isn't exactly a walk in the park" was Sakura's reply filled with her own joy at realizing that yes, she has improved.

"Don't get too cocky yet, standing and moving are two different things"

She didn't see him move at all, the only proof she had was the feet that connected with her stomach sending her flying. Her reaction time wasn't fast enough as she found herself under the water.

Her eyes were still widened in disbelief, she didn't even see him move! Was this the strength of a high ranked ninja? What would it be like if he was using his Sharingan? Could she ever become faster? _Damn, one hit. That's all I want. _She thought to herself as her hands weaved through a long series of hand seals, before she could finish a kick to her back sent her soaring back in the air.

_Fast! _She thought directing chakra to her feet before it connected back to the river

"I didn't know you wear weights"

Her head shot up, across from her stood Kakashi reading a certain orange book. Her eyes narrowed in irritation knowing that her teacher was only playing with her, he wasn't taking her serious at all! Screw letting him reveal his Sharingan, she was going to massacre that orange book!

Sending a surge of energy to her feet she instantly appeared in front of Kakashi sending him a round house kick "Don't underestimate me!" she growled in anger, her anger only increasing as he nonchalantly dodged her kick and grabbed her leg. _Damn, I didn't retrace it fast enough! _

"I didn't know you could use the body flicker without using the hand seal" Kakashi drawled out before adding "And fast too"

She let a small smirk grace her features knowing Kakashi wasn't one to exaggerate, _Fast, but not fast enough to beat Sasuke's Sharingan. _She reminded herself before her ego got the best of her, instead she opted to explain "I'm working on increasing my agility, add that to my chakra control and you get a combination that compliments each other"

Kakashi merely gave her a closed eye smile "While I commend you for that, I feel incline to give you a piece of advice"

"Huh?" Sakura dumbly asked as Kakashi released her leg

"What's the point of being agile if you can't take a punch?"

She didn't even get a chance to blink as Kakashi's fist connected with her stomach, _Brutal! _her mind screamed as she fell to her knees clutching her stomach in pain.

"Do you get it?" Kakashi asked crouching down to her height

"Y-yeah..." she grit out in frustration spitting out some blood

"There are two solutions" Kakashi stated earning her attention, "You can either master the body replacement technique so that even if your opponent manages to catch you, you can get out of the way"

"What's the second one?" she asked

"Ever heard of Tsunade of the sannin?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah? What about her?"

"See, she uses chakra to increase her strength by focusing and releasing it with pin-point accuracy" he explained

"I'll go for the first option then," Sakura said with a sigh "The second option risks me landing a trip to the hospital" she explained

"Maa, good choice" Kakashi nodded seeing her point

"But Kakashi-sensei," she didn't notice how he perked up at the familiar term "I actually came here to work on my ninjutsu"

"_Oh_, well then," he jumped back creating some distance between the two "Show me how far you've gotten"

Sakura nodded shakily standing back up, her hands weaving through a long series of hand seals.

"You're too slow, it won't hit the sand girl" Kakashi commented

"Tsk, I know! Karin's going to help me store the jutsu in some scrolls to use as a trap in exchange for her getting two"

"You're relying a bit too much on fuinjutsu"

"It's the best I can work with, I'll try to shorten the time and increase my speed to perform the technique, but it won't be enough for the next match"

Kakashi nodded in agreement just as Sakura finished "Water style : Water Dragon Bullet!" the water around the two erupted into the form of a dragon before crashing towards Kakashi who had quickly gone through a series of hand seals, but not before commenting "Work on making it bigger"

"Water style : Water Dragon Bullet!"

Kakashi's technique completely obliterated Sakura's in terms of mass and power causing a huge explosion with Sakura on the receiving end, she softly cursed sending chakra to her feet for a quick body flicker.

"But, your reaction is good enough to qualify for a chunin" Kakashi commented from the branch both were currently on, "What's your limit?"

"Two" a panting Sakura answered

"We'll have to work on that then" Kakashi muttered making Sakura snap her attention towards him, he gave her a closed eye smile "I have nothing to do while Sasuke's in the hospital and seeing as Naruto is training with Jiraya-san, I only have you to train"

A wide smile etched on Sakura's face, the implication of that statement was so clear! She was going to be the first of team seven who had a solo training session with Kakashi!

"From now on meet me here after your training with Ibiki and Anko, we'll end until I say so" Kakashi stated

And Sakura only had four words "This is so SHANNARO!"


	19. Day In the Sun

_**A/N : Waah! ***gleefully dance around with reviews in hand* Thanks for all the reviews, they make me want to write more and more! Also thanks to everyone who followed and favorite this story (Whohoo, over 300!) Please continue to support!_

_**Disclaimer : **Watashi no own Naruto desu! See how bad my Japanese is? _

* * *

**_Chapter Nineteen :_**

_Day In the Sun_

* * *

**Week two, day three...**

It was currently four in the afternoon, Sakura had just finished her training with Tenten, Ibiki and Anko, and now she was tinkering with Fuinjutsu before her session with Kakashi.

"Saku-chan!" two childish voiced echoed causing Sakura to lose control and causing the minor homemade explosion tag to go off. She immediately closed her eyes bringing up her hands, she weaved through a series of hand seals before her hands were encased in green "Just a second!" she finally yelled to her two ninken who were no doubt waiting for her in front of her house.

**Yay~ We finally get so play with Hida-chan and Mi-chan! **Inner whooped in joy as Sakura healed her minor burns

Sakura rolled her eyes "At the cost of our training with fuinjutsu" she stated, the only thing that gave her away was that small smile creeping up on her.

Without wasting another moment she strapped her pouches at her hip and thighs before draping on her red jacket. She didn't even bother with her hair as she ran towards her window and jumped without a second of hesitation. Before she could hit the ground she flipped in a very feline like manner landing on all fours. The unison cheering of her two ninken made her do a mock bow "Thank you, thank you" she joked before the two leaped towards her causing her to fall down

Hidari and Migi started to lick her cheeks and she welcomed their treatment with her own petting session "Shannaro, I missed you two _so_ much!" Sakura declared bringing the two into a big bear hug

"You're too emotional Saku" Hidari grumbled

"We missed you too, Hida's just too shy to admit it" Migi said licking Sakura's nose

"Am not! A true ninja never shows emotions" Hidari huffed

Sakura chuckled releasing the two from their hug "You can't completely reject your emotions Hidari" she chided

"Heh, why not?" Hidari asked with a huff

"I can't really give you a right answer to that, but if you really want my answer I'd say it's because we still have our hearts beating in our chest. The fact that our hearts are beating itself is proof that we're alive, and to a certain extent living itself is proof that we all have emotions even if they may be buried deep inside" Sakura explained

Hidari looked at Sakura "That didn't make any sense" he bluntly stated

"...I kinda agree..." Migi added reluctantly

"Look! My point is emotions are a sign that you're _truly alive_! Ninjas who successfully learn to wipe out their emotions are breathing, but they're not _living_" Sakura explained

"Oh, now I get it" Migi mumbled

Hidari nodded in agreement "You should have said that from the start"

Sakura sighed at the two "There's just no winning with them" **'Agreed'**

"So what do you two wanna do?" Sakura finally asked tilting her head to the side

"Train!" Hidari immediately exclaimed

"But, we've done nothing but training!" Migi protested

"So? We have to prove ourselves to Sakura!" Hidari shot back

"Hey, leave me out of your argument" Sakura chimed in leisurely spinning a kunai with her forefinger

"I know, but it's always training, training and more training with you" Migi pouted

"When the exams are over and Sakura's a chunin we'll take a week off!" Hidari quickly said, he couldn't bear to see his brother pouting. It was odd that the puppy-pout-no-jutsu worked on animals too, but that was besides the point.

"Promise?" Migi asked taking a shy glance to the panicking twin

"P-promise" Hidari gritted out

"Okay, now that the siblings' quarrel is over, shall we go?" Sakura asked crouching down

"You betcha!" the two exclaimed in unison as they took their respective places on Sakura's shoulders.

"I know just where we could get some team training in" Sakura informed going into a jog

* * *

"Yo!" Sakura greeted with a wave as she entered the training ground

"Sakura-san" Shino acknowledged with a nod

"What are you doing here dog-girl?" Kiba asked crossing his arms with an annoyed look, "Here to gloat about passing?" he added

Kurenai sighed at Kiba's sourness before turning to Sakura whom was busy staring attentively at Shino whom didn't seem to really mind, then again the boy doesn't show much emotions so she couldn't be sure "Haruno, right? Is there something you need?"

"Aside from the instant ability to turn into the most powerful ninja ever?" Sakura jokingly asked

"Aside from that" Kurenai confirmed letting an amused smile grace her features

"Two things actually, I wanted to apologize for blowing off on you" Sakura said sending the woman an apologetic smile

"Huh? What's she talking about?" Kiba asked frowning in confusion

"It doesn't matter, why you ask? Because it doesn't concern you" Shino answered earning an annoyed look from Kiba

"No, I should apologize. You were right" Kurenai quipped with an apologetic look, "In fact if there's anything you need..."

"Well I was planning on delving more into Genjutus after the exams, but I don't have an instructor that can really help" Sakura informed

"From what I've heard and seen, you're a natural at Genjutsu and you have near perfect chakra control, so I can help you after the exams" Kurenai informed with a smile

Sakura blinked, "You sure? I don't want to become a burden or anything!" she quickly said

"I'm sure, besides my team doesn't care much for Genjutsu" Kurenai shook her head with a sigh

"Because it's boring!" Kibra grumbled

"My clan has difficulties with Genjutsu, why you ask? Because our Kikaichu feeds off on our own chakra, and extending one's own chakra towards another's senses is the basic concept for Genjutsu. Thus I can use up to C-rank Genjutsu without my Kikaichu feeding off too much chakra thus making the technique ineffective, but the above ranks are more difficult to accomplish due to needing more chakra than I can give" Shino explained

Sakura blinked

Hidari and Migi glanced at each other before blinking

Kurenai blinked

Akamaru blinked

"Wow, that's the most I've heard you say since the way we met" Kiba stated

Shino looked away

"Don't be shy!" Sakura quickly interjected sending Kiba a mild glare before turning to Shino "Your voice is actually nice! You should talk more often!" she tried to encourage not even fully realizing what she was saying

Shino turned towards Sakura "I am not shy, I simply do not like being the center of awkward attention. As for your comment, thank you. Why? Because you are the first to compliment my voice"

Sakura sighed in relief before giving Shino a winning smile "You're welcome, but seriously, you should talk more often. Though it might ruin your mysterious aura..."

"I shall think about it" Shino stated fixing his sunglasses

Kurenai awkwardly coughed "What was the other thing you needed Haruno?"

"Please, just call me Sakura." Sakura politely said before pointing her finger at Kiba "I need dog-boy and doggy for a sparring match between me and my lovelies" she informed earning an embarrassed whine from her lovelies

"Heh, I accept your challenge. I've been meaning to show you who the alpha is for some time now" Kiba cockily said with Akamaru backing him up with a bark

"As if, keep up _puppy-boy_" Sakura mockingly said before body flickering away

"Gladly!" Kiba called out dashing towards where he could smell Sakura, after all Sakura did have a distinct shampoo smell.

Kurenai shook her head at the two ninja's antics, "Well at least Kiba isn't depressed anymore" she said with a small smile, "I really owe you one Sakura"

* * *

Kiba growled as he smelled Sakura speeding up again "Tch, faster!" he urged himself picking up the pace

"Arf?" Akamaru asked

"No, if you go ahead she and her partners will ambush you" Kiba said shaking his head

"Arf..."

"No it's not like that! I trust you, but...dang it! I just don't want you to get hurt because of me again, okay?" Kiba guiltily asked, his expression softening

"Arf"

"Don't blame yourself, it was all my fault, I underestimated that idiot Naruto" Kiba grumbled

"That you did, you should never underestimate your opponent doggy-boy" a feminine voice said

Kiba grunted as he jumped down from the branch avoiding a kunai.

"Not so fast!" a childish voice yelled causing Kiba to jump up again to avoid the two ninken who were charging at them

"Pay attention!" Sakura scolded sending a kunai wheezing just next to Kiba's cheek causing the scent of iron to fill the air, with a smirk she body flickered past a shocked Kiba in order to catch the kunai

She caught it with a little difficulty before hanging upside down on a branch facing off a scowling Kiba, her ever loyal ninken bounded over to her by using the tree climbing exercise earning an impressed look from her. _'Looks like Pakkun and the others did a good job'_

"Finally done running, princess?" Kiba mockingly asked earning Sakura's attention and a growl from Hidari

Sakura smirked bringing the kunai to her mouth, she brought out her tongue and licked the kunai in a very suggestive manner. Kiba glanced away with a blush and Migi muttered "Alpha's been hanging around snake woman too much"

"You weren't catching up, so I got bored" Sakura finally answered throwing a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it towards Kiba whom had turned to glare at her

"Shit!" Kiba cursed jumping away, he immediately glanced back at Akamaru "You okay, boy?" he asked in concern

"Arf..., arf arf!" Akamaru growled

Kiba smirked "Yeah, let's go show that princess a lesson!" he agreed bounding over to the ground with a kick aimed at Sakura's head

When his feet connected to Sakura's head a poof of smoke blinded him to reveal a log "Substitution..." Kiba muttered in annoyance turning to look at his left to glare at Sakura whom was leaning against a tree with her ninken

"Afraid?" Kiba taunted

"Nuh-uh, it's just, y'know, if you can't catch me, you can't beat me!" Sakura exclaimed body flickering towards Kiba sending a round-house kick

Kiba promptly ducked sending a kick to Sakura's ankle, however Sakura had already anticipated this from her training with Kakashi and had promptly threw herself towards Kiba using his shoulders as a jump pad. "Nice try, dog-boy!" she winked turning around to face Kiba just in time to block a kick

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled

"Arf!" Akamaru responded launching towards Sakura

"Tsk, Mi-chan!" she called

"Got it!" Migi answered launching towards Akamaru, the two colliding with a headbutt

Immediately Sakura grabbed Migi and jumped back "Getting serious, eh?" she asked seeing Kiba going on all fours

"Imitation Beast Ninja Art : Four Legs Technique!" Kiba called out with a smirk showing off his canine teeth

"Man, I wish I had teeth like that" Sakura grumbled sticking her right-hand into her jacket's pocket to produce her Bo, she held it in both hands before extending it to make it longer and standing in her stance (left-feet forward, right feet back and space between hands gripping her wapon)

Without waiting the two launched at each other with their partners by their sides. Kiba swiped first causing Sakura to use her weapon as a shield before using her legs for two round house kicks without pausing

Hidari and Migi took this as their cue to launch towards Kiba only for Akamaru to launch towards both of them. The five present growled in unison barring their teeth at their opponents before attacking again.

Kiba moving wildly and unpredictably while Sakura moved gracefully and precise, both throwing weapons at each other in between moves. And soon enough both were fighting on the same beat, they could have been confused for dancing instead of fighting with the way both avoided the other before they could hit and threw punches and kicks in a blinding furry.

"Time to end this!" Sakura declared throwing her Bo at Kiba whom ducked in order to dodge it as Hidari and Migi jumped towards Sakura

"Gladly!" Kiba yelled back "Akamaru!"

"Arf!"

"Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru transformed into one single double headed wolf that was easily larger than Sakura

"Shit!" Sakura cursed jumping back towards a tree branch

"Wolf over Wolf Fang!" the two yelled jumping towards Sakura while spinning around wildly so fast that only a Sharingan could possibly see them spinning while others would confuse them for a vortex

"If you can't catch me, I haven't lost!" Sakura yelled body flickering away

Kiba and Akamaru gave a canine grin as they chased Sakura whom despite going fast wasn't creating much distance towards them. As if realizing this Sakura clicked her tongue in annoyance, "Hidari, Migi! Find me a water source, am I clear?!"

"You betcha!" the two yelled jumping away from Sakura and speeding up

Sakura followed them making sure to throw some weapons backwards in order to distract the two who were gaining on her

"Here, Sakura!" Hidari yelled loudly

Sakura smirked, her hands weaving through a long series of hand seals "This ain't over yet puppy-boy! Not by a long shot!" she yelled forcing chakra to her feet in order to move faster

She eventually reached a deep river and turned towards the advancing duo with a shit eating grin "Water Style : Water Dragon Bullet!" she yelled causing the water to shot up forming into a giant dragon, she didn't force the dragon towards the duo yet opting to make it bigger and bigger ignoring the drain she felt on her reserves

Just as the duo were a mere five meter away from her she forced the dragon towards them

She didn't have time to avoid the backlash of the technique causing her to go underwater as well, but she had a victorious grin as she swam towards the surface. Feeling the need to cause mischief she discreetly swam towards where she could see Kiba forcing himself to stand up the water and grabbed his feet. Without wasting a second she forced Kiba underwater and got to the surface herself

"Ha!" she yelled in triumph taking in a deep breath

Just before she could get up she felt Kiba grabbing her feet and forcing her down. She squealed before closing her mouth as she was once again under water staring at a cocky Kiba. Their faces merely inches apart, not that either of them noticed. She gave him a sweet smile before flicking him in her forehead and swimming back up.

She didn't waste a second to stand back on the water and soon enough Kiba was standing on the water too with a content grin "That was epic!" he declared "You're actually pretty cool, princess"

Sakura smirked "You're not half bad yourself puppy-boy" she returned

"Arf!" Akamaru said

"Yeah, you're good too" Hidari and Migi stated as they stood by Sakura's side, left and right respectively.

"But it's not over yet!" Kiba declared kicking the water in order to splash Sakura's face

"A water fight? Very mature" Sakura quipped

Kiba showed off his canine teeth with a winning smile "Loosen up and have some fun princess, or else you won't beat that stuck-up wind chick"

"I don't see what the two have to do with each other" Sakura stated crossing her arms

"Thing is, you're all work, work, work, work, work, work and work!" Kiba listed off

"Y'know it was funny the first four times, but you killed it with repeating it again and again until it wasn't funny anymore" Sakura dully noted, "But what was your point?"

"What I mean is, you have to party as hard as you work! So have some fun!" Kiba grinned

Sakura sighed in defeat "Well, I have missed doing some normal stuff..." she mumbled looking down, a splash of water hit her on her head causing her to snap her head up to look at Kiba with a sickeningly sweet smile "You're right puppy-boy, I have to have fun. You're going **down**!" she growled kicking up some water

"This is what I'm talking about. Yahooo! Come on, Akamaru!" Kiba laughed

"Arf!" Akamaru barked

And thus the water war began.

* * *

"That was fun" Sakura panted leaning against a tree

"Yeah, you're more cool than I thought" Kiba complimented also panting

"Uh-huh, you better remember that, shannaro" Sakura grinned

"But it looks like _they_ had a little too much fun, eh?" Kiba asked glancing towards the three ninken who were sleeping side-by-side

Sakura smiled in agreement "Yeah, thanks for this, Kiba. They really needed it"

Kiba blinked at Sakura's smile feeling heat rising up to his cheeks, "U-uh, y-yeah whatever, you're welcome. Besides I needed to get my mind off of losing against Naruto"

"You still haven't let that go?" Sakura teasingly asked earning a frustrated look from Kiba

"It isn't easy to forget, the idiot used to be the dead-last and now he can even compete against Sasuke" Kiba growled, "You don't know how humiliating it feels"

"I have a pretty good idea, but you don't have any idea how it feels being in a team where everyone constantly outshines you, do you? I know how you're feeling, after our first C-rank mission where Naruto and Sasuke did all the fighting while I just stood back on the sidelines made me realize how weak I am compared to them." Sakura explained with a frown of frustration clenching her fists "So we only have two options : deny what's already happened or accept it and get stronger"

Kiba's gaze softened at Sakura's frustrated look. _'I forgot how hard she must have it...after all she has **the great** Sasuke on her team'_

Before he could say anything Sakura sneezed "Achoo!" she brought up her right hand to rub her nose "Must have played too much in the water" she joked with a sniff before shivering

Kiba felt a pang of guilt for forcing Sakura to go along with his antics, he looked around before his gaze landed on his grey furred coat, pondering for a second he took it off and threw it on Sakura. He looked away feeling Sakura's questioning look "You're cold, right? Put it on. Mom would kill me if she finds out I didn't give you my coat" he shortly explained

"Thanks" he heard Sakura's voice softly say

"You're welcome" he mumbled feeling that weird warm feeling rising to his cheeks again. "I'll take Hidari and Migi to my sister, so she can make sure they don't get sick or anything"

"That'd be great, I owe you one" Sakura said, he could feel her giving him a closed eyed smile

He merely waved her off "Yeah, yeah"

"So how do I look?" Sakura asked

"Huh?" Kiba dumbly said turning to look at her

As his gaze landed on her he felt himself freeze up. Sakura was nervously fiddling with the fur on the coat while shyly glancing at him before glancing away again and repeating this process again. "D-does it look that bad?" Sakura asked with a sigh

"No, it looks perfect!" Kiba suddenly yelled before he felt his face warming up

Sakura looked down with a small smile "I'm glad, I really liked your coat so it would have made me sad if it didn't look good on me."

"Yeah," Kiba awkwardly agreed, he felt himself about to freeze again. _'No!__'_ he urged himself opening his mouth "I like red too!" he suddenly declared

"Eh? Really?" Sakura asked meeting his gaze

He looked at her green orbs before nodding noting how expressive they were.

"Cool, looks like we have something in common" Sakura smiled at him

And he froze again feeling warm.

"I have to go now, Kakashi-sensei is waiting for me. I'll return your coat sometime this week, okay? Thanks for everything" she waved before turning to walk away

Kiba stared at her back finding that he liked how his coat looked on Sakura and wondered how Sakura would look like in one of his shirts. His thought process stopped as he realized what he had just thought. But before he could help himself he imagined Sakura in one of his shirt, his shirt clinging onto Sakura as Sakura nervously fiddled with the hem. He found it...both cute and arousing.

_Thump Thump_

"Shit, what's wrong with me?" he muttered to himself as he felt his cheeks warm up again


	20. Suspicions and Puppets

_**A/N : Waah! ***gleefully dance around with reviews in hand* Thanks for all the reviews, they make me want to write more and more! Also thanks to everyone who followed and favorite this story (Whohoo, over 300!) Please continue to support!_

_**Disclaimer : **Watashi no own Naruto desu! See how bad my Japanese is? _

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty :**_

_**A new opportunity by terms of butterfly effect**_

* * *

Naruto was a chakra tank, his moves were all unpredictable having no basic form, his signature technique would be the shadow clone jutsu and his unbending determination to win despite the odds were what made Naruto Uzumaki the ninja he is.

Sasuke on the other hand, his moves all stemmed from the signature Uchiha Taijustu, his moves were fast, accurate and stung like hell, his signature move being his fire nature techniques, his Sharingan and soon enough a certain assassination technique. His stoic attitude, but tendency to lose his cool when certain buttons are pushed (*cough*Itachi!*cough*) and charging in recklessly were what made him the ninja he is.

Sakura...was a completely different story. Despite her high academical skills she didn't make a good ninja at the start, but soon enough push came to shove and she had gained a determination that could rival Naruto's and a hidden ninja side that could rival Sasuke's. Her chakra control was nearly perfect, something she was planning on maxing out, her Taijutsu was a mix of the moves she saw others use, her ninjutsu techniques were few and she planned on changing that, her genjutsu was exceptional for a Gennin, her kenjutsu skills were getting refined, her Fuinjutsu was easily going into Chunin level due to her memorization skills and finally her speed and medical jutsu were blossoming finely.

The difference between the three teammates? Naruto and Sasuke stuck to what they were good in while Sakura broadened her skills. Naruto and Sasuke preferred to quickly start a battle at their highest while Sakura preferred to go in a battle at her lowest before gradually increasing. Naruto and Sasuke preferred to show off their skills and by extension their weaknesses while Sakura liked to hide her skills and exploit others' weaknesses.

Despite all their differences, team seven had a lot in common as well. The three all desired strength, they were heavy-hitters, they all know of teamwork, they all like to train, they all have their own ambitions, they're childish, they hate losing, they are rather proud individuals and they all are glad to be a part of team seven, despite some not being honest about it.

It was exactly because of this that Sakura wanted to catch up with her other teammates, she wanted to prove herself to them. She wanted to prove herself to the hidden leaf village as well.

Shaking her head out of her musings said girl turned at a corner only to bump into someone, letting out a muffled "Oww," she stepped back to rub her nose

"Watch where you're going!" a familiar voice called out clearly irritated

"Don't talk to Saku-chan like that!" her two ever loyal ninken growled

Opening her eyes she was met with the closed eyes of Kankuro whom was busy rubbing his own nose. He started opening his eyes whilst speaking "Is your forehead made out of steel or...oh, it's you." his face was now one of mild surprise

"Kankuro-san" Sakura acknowledged with a hesitant smile, she knew Kankuro was her opponent Temari's brother, so she doesn't know whether to be friendly or wary with the puppet user

"Is it going to become a habit for you to bump into me?" Kankuro asked with a slight smirk

Sakura restrained the urge to narrow her eyes in suspicion noticing that the smirk was forced, mentally Inner patted her back for asking Ibiki to teach her. Even if it has only been about two weeks his training methods were highly effective. She played with the idea of asking the man to continue to teach her after the exams.

She met Kankuro's eyes with a cheeky smile "Well looks like the cat's out of the bag, huh?" she joked only to blink in surprise as Kankuro averted his gaze from her towards a piece of paper in his hands. "What's that?" she curiously asked not calling the boy out for ignoring her

"Nothing, just can't find this stupid place" Kankuro answered, the tone of his voice showing his annoyance as he practically shoved the paper at the pink haired girl's face

Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but she remained patient as she took the paper to find a badly drawn map (or she thinks it is) "...who drew this?" she couldn't help but ask. Even she could do better than this.

"My sister" Kankuro answered a little amused at Sakura's disbelief

Sakura couldn't believe that someone like Temari had such a blunder when it came to drawing, sketching was something the leaf village paid attention to in order to make sure the would be ninjas could properly relay information.

She looked up at Kankuro with a blank face "Her style is abstract"

Kankuro couldn't help himself as he snickered, "That's a way to put it"

"Where were you trying to head to anyways? I can get you there" Sakura offered politely, she did have some time before she had to get home after all.

Kankuro looked very hesitant for a brief moment making Sakura even more on guard before sighing "You're my best shot" he stated

"Aww, thanks" Sakura winked

"I was looking for a weapon's shop or just a place where I can get some poisonous plants" Kankuro shortly explained, "For the exams" he added making Sakura a bit confused. After all the pink haired girl knew it was for the exams, what other reason would Kankuro need poison for anyways?

"Okay," she awkwardly said bringing her thumb to her mouth in thought "I know just the place" she finally said beckoning Kankuro to follow her as she easily weaved through the lively crowd of the leaf village

Kankuro was impressed by the ease Sakura had as she effortlessly walked through the crowd, his village wasn't as crowded nor lively as the hidden leaf village so this was a new experience for him. He was even more surprised when people would stop to greet both him and Sakura with no ulterior motives and more often than not gave Sakura something for free, ranging from food supplies, clothes and even beauty products.

It made him feel envious, his village wasn't fairing well and here in the hidden leaf village everyone had the leisure to hand things away for free?

_Do they try to flaunt the fact that they're well off compared to others?_ He thought in irritation

"Eh? Hardly, here in the leaf village we value forming bonds with others and helping each other out without any form of compensation. It doesn't mean that we're well off either, remember the old granny named Saika that we passed? She's pretty poor and yet she gives a lollipop to every kid she sees. Giving is pretty much carved into every inhabits of this village, heck even my mother would always tell me that it's better to give than to receive" the amused voice of Sakura Haruno easily explained

Kankuro awkwardly coughed, he must have voiced his thoughts aloud without realizing it. This village was dangerous for making him feel so at ease that he blurted out his thoughts. "This village is filled with softies" he commented going back to his arrogant self

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him "So? Is being nice for no reason such a bad thing? You truly must have had a harsh childhood"

Ignoring the last part the puppet user focused on the first part "Being nice is a weakness"

"Oh? As far as I'm concerned kindness has nothing to do with being weak nor strong. Our Hokage is a really nice old man and he's strong as well while his student Orochimaru is the opposite of nice yet strong" Sakura briefly narrowed his eyes at the way Kankuro stiffened at the snake's name, "See? Being nice is something you decide on"

Kankuro nodded slowly, though Sakura could see he didn't agree with her it seemed like he wanted to end the topic. It was odd. He seemed to have been pretty immersed in the topic up until she mentioned Orochimaru...

She looked ahead to hide her suspicious look "And Kankuro-san? I think the nicest people are more dangerous, because compared to mean people with anger issues, you'll never know what a nice person would do next. They're rather unpredictable, always shattering one's expectations and can snap unexpectedly" a brief smirk crossed her features as she thought about a certain ramen lover

Kankuro snorted

Sakura chuckled knowingly "Well, we best pick up the pace!" _A__re you hiding something sand shinobi? _She wondered as Kankuro caught up with her jogging speed "We're almost there" she informed faintly seeing Kankuro nod

Eventually she skidded to a stop in front of Tenten's family shop, she smiled as she opened the door to reveal a yawning Tenten

"Sakura! What can I do for you?" Tenten perked up

"This morning you said you got some puppet materials from a Sand merchant, so I brought the resident puppet user to you," she jabbed her thumb towards a stoic Kankuro "feel free to overly charge him, he's the Kazekage's son so he's rich!" she dramatically whispered earning a glare from Kankuro

"I'd love to earn extra money, but sadly equality is something akin to a gold rule here" Tenten followed along with Sakura's antics as she let out a sad sigh

Kankuro crossed his arms in annoyance "Look, I'm here to order some stuff and I need them before the next stage of the exams. Can you help me or not?" he bluntly asked

"You're underestimating me, a shop owner worth his or her salt are always prepared. You'll have your order by the end of the week!" Tenten proudly declared "Or I'll close the shop!"

Kankuro seemed pleased as he walked over to Tenten whom handed him a paper to use in order to list his order. Meanwhile Sakura, Migi and Hidari were browsing through the shop. The trio stopped at a pair of gloves with talons attached, Sakura gave a hum before grabbing the gloves and placing it on the counter "You have wrapping services?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, you're buying a gift for someone?" Tenten asked in return as she grabbed a box from the shelf

"Yeah, a friend of mine that helped me realize that having fun once in a while is a good thing" Sakura explained "Speaking of which, I better wash the coat..." she mumbled to herself as Tenten placed the gloves in the box

"Sounds like a good friend, you should introduce us" Tenten said as she wrapped the box in a red and white strip wrappings.

"Sure" Sakura wasn't going to tell the weapon mistress that they had in fact met, what would be the fun in spoiling it?

Just as Sakura finished sealing the gift in a scroll Kankuro finished scribbling down his orders. "Well," Sakura said aloud boldly grabbing Kankuro's arm in a hug "Puppet-boy owes me dinner for helping him!" she cheekily said

"What? I didn't agree to that" Kankuro protested

"Ah? And here I thought it was common courtesy to repay one back" Sakura mocked frowned

"I thought you leaf-"

"But you're a Sand ninja!" Sakura cut him off with a grin

"Fine!" Kankuro sighed, he knew there was no winning against a woman who had their sight set on something. Temari was his big sister after all.

* * *

"I don't understand why I have to walk you home too" Kankuro stated

"Chivalry" was Sakura's one word replied as she hugged her sleeping puppies closer to herself

"Who said I had any?" Kankuro asked

"Well you took me out to dinner and paid everything by yourself even when I said I could pay half. If that isn't chivalry, then I'm clearly not as smart as I thought" Sakura joked

Kankuro cracked a smirk at that.

They fell into a comfortable silence before Sakura broke it

"Hey, I have a question"

"Hmm?"

"If you needed an item in order to prove your thoughts right, would you do it? Also, the item is something that could get you into _deep_ trouble or make you a bad person, but if your thought was proven right it could help others."

Kankuro was about to give a quick answer before he noticed the serious look Sakura had, "What's the chance of the person's thought being right?" he settled on asking

"Only forty percent, but the person has a gut feeling" Sakura answered

"Well then I'd do it if I was that person, I mean what's the harm? If my thoughts were proven wrong I'd just return the item, if I had enough skills to steal it I should have enough to return it. But if my thoughts were proven right, I get to keep the item without others knowing and I could help others. _One must never miss a good opportunity._" Kankuro smirked at Sakura's look

It looked like the girl had an eureka moment

"Thanks, this is my stop" Sakura smiled as Kankuro

"Then goodnight" Kankuro shortly waved turning to leave

However before he could take a step Sakura grabbed his hand causing him to look back at her sincere smile "I'm glad that the Leaf and Sand village are good allies now" it was a simple statement

Yet it was enough to make Kankuro look away in guilt mumbling an agreement as he was released from the girl's hold.

Sakura stared at Kankuro's retreating figure with an unreadable expression "Fifty percent" she stated before looking at Hidari whom was no longer acting asleep

"He was mumbling something about not going against orders" Hidari stated seriously

"Seventy percent" Sakura deduced, "I knew he was hiding something and it can't be good"

_Now I just have to find out what._

"Looks like I'll have to go buy flowers tomorrow"


	21. Search for the truth

_**A/N : Waah! ***gleefully dance around with reviews in hand* Thanks for all the reviews, they make me want to write more and more! Also thanks to everyone who followed and favorite this story (Whohoo, over 300!) Please continue to support!_

_**Disclaimer : **Watashi no own Naruto desu! See how bad my Japanese is? So of course I dun own Naruto~_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Two :**_

_**Operation "Search for the truth"**_

* * *

"Honestly, shouldn't you be training?!" Ino yelled in exasperation at her teammate's nonchalant attitude

Shikamaru merely yawned next to her, he was currently hiding behind the counter of Ino's parents' flower shop from both his father and Asuma, "Troublesome" he muttered in reply before closing his eyes again despite knowing he wouldn't be able to nap with Ino yelling at him

"Don't go too hard on him, he's been working hard" Chouji, bless his kind soul, immediately interjected in Shikamaru's defense as he opened a new bag of chips offering Shikamaru some before hording it all to himself

Ino opened her mouth to reply, but before any words could leave her the chime sounded signalling the door opening. Shikamaru sighed in relief as Ino turned around plastering a big smile "Welcome!"

"Well that wasn't the kind of greeting I was expecting from you" the teasing voice of Sakura made all three freeze, Chouji stopping mid-bite while Shikamaru snapped his eyes open to glance at Ino's wide eyes in mild concern. Ever since the last round of the exams, both him and Choiji have been extremely cautious, never mentioning Sakura or anything relating to Sakura.

"Billboard brow..." Ino murmured in surprise before narrowing her eyes at her former friend "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom told me you'd be working today when I was buying flowers for some friends, so I was planning on avoiding you, but then I bumped into Asuma-san whom told me Shikamaru and Chouji would be here" Sakura pretended as if it was Shikamaru and Chouji she was looking for earlier in order to provide a decent excuse for coming into this particular shop while Ino was working.

Shikamaru sighed relaxing despite the one-sided tenseness on Ino's part, "So Asuma-sensei knew, troublesome"

"Yeah," Sakura nodded in confirmation walking over to the counter ignoring Ino completely "He also told me to ask you guys to meet him up at the usual place tonight" she informed passing over a bag to the two boys, "I got these snacks when I was out with a..._friend_ yesterday" the way she said the word made the trio skeptical, but Chouji accepted the bag cheerily

"Thanks" Chouji thanked noticing that the snacks included both his and Shikamaru's favorites, he looked at Shikamaru with a questioning look not knowing why Sakura would know their preferences. Shikamaru merely shrugged.

"You're welcome"

Shikamaru included himself in the conversation much to the others' surprise "Gimme back the piece"

Sakura's face turned into a thoughtful one as she brought her fingers to her chin, "Hmm, sure!" she cheerily said digging into her pocket to produce the king piece, she made a motion of giving it to Shikamaru only to retrace her hand when the boy was about to reach it "After you win the match~" she stuck his tongue out at him pocketing the piece

"I thought you were cheering on that Karin girl" Shikmaru pointed out

Sakura merely gave him her innocent smile "I know you're not really one to care about whether or not you get promoted, so I decided to motivate you. Did it work?" she asked causing Shikamaru to sigh. As per the normalcy as of late Sakura was an enigma to him "So what's the real reason you're here?" he decided to ask raising an eyebrow

Sakura didn't seem the least surprise at being caught, rather she looked pleased, why? Because Shikamaru was interesting to her, just like he saw her as an enigma, she saw him as one too. After playing shogi with him she realized that the boy could've beaten Sasuke for the position of the rookie of the year, yet Shikamaru purposefully graduated as the second to dead-last. Why would he do that? Didn't he want any acknowledgement?

Not noticing it, the two had been staring at each other with curiosity until one of their dumbfounded audience coughed. They both turned towards Chouji at the same time "What?" both asked

Chouji blinked at the way they were seemingly on the same wave length "You two have been staring at each other for about a minute now" he informed munching on his chip. The boy was amused as Shikamaru closed his eyes muttering a troublesome seemingly not noticing a tinge of pink covering his face. Chouji was equally amused at a slightly blushing Sakura.

Sakura then turned towards Ino with a serious look "I need your help, or more specifically I need your skills"

Ino shot the girl whom she had previously lost to a surprised look "_My help_?" she asked not hiding the shock she was feeling, what could she possibly help Sakura with?

Sakura merely nodded ignoring the curious look the two boys were sending her.

"Why would you possibly need me? Didn't you already beat me in the last round? I'm useless to you now, you said it yourself" Ino bitterly pointed out

It was only Shikamaru and Chouji whom noticed the brief flash of regret in Sakura before her eyes were coolly guarded again, the two exchanged a meaningful glance at one another before glancing at Sakura. Sakura noticed their looks receiving the silent message, _"Be Honest"_ and she sent them her own look of _"If this goes wrong I'll..."_ both boys paled a bit at the threat. A female's ire was something they didn't want.

"I won't apologize for that, in fact I'm glad I beat you. My hard work would have been meaningless if I hadn't beaten the one person I looked up to back in the academy" Sakura started ignoring Ino's surprised look, "Remember when you told me that one day I may bloom into a flower even more beautiful than a cosmos?" she asked

Ino for her part was so surprised that the only thing she could do was nod

"Ino… I have always believed those words you told me. I always hoped they were true. I wanted to be like you. You were my goal. Thanks to that, I'm here now. That is why, Ino, I wanted to beat you. Unless I… really surpassed you, everything would have been meaningless" her voice was now in a soft murmur

"Then why?" Ino returned in an equally soft tone laced with sadness "Why did you break our friendship for Sasuke? Why did you say it was all a lie? Was it really all a lie?"

"I...don't know. To me, our friendship was genuine up until I realized how perfect you were compared to me. I was just so jealous of you, I felt like I was living in your shadow. It was so suffocating. Day by day I forced myself to act as if nothing was wrong, but secretly the bitterness grew each time you outshone me. Both of us liking Sasuke, even though I'm sure we both like him in a different way, gave me the perfect excuse to end our friendship turning it into a rivalry. I suppose that if were born in a world without ninjas our friendship would have been envied by others. But in this world? I don't know if it was genuine or not. Maybe it was and maybe it wasn't."

"There's no maybe! Either it was or it wasn't!" Ino yelled tears of frustration welling up her eyes as she and Sakura stood inches apart from one another

"Then take is as you want to" Sakura coldly said

"Stop doing that!" Ino yelled

Sakura tilted her head to the side curiously "Doing what?"

"Pushing people away! Ever since you came back from the village you've been hiding behind a false mask of confidence! While throwing yourself into nija training, you've forgotten when to act like kids our age!" Ino ranted before staring at Sakura's eyes, blue clashing with green "Is it so fun being power hungry and alone?"

Sakura stared at Ino in surprise, had she really been doing that? No, right? Regardless Ino had gone too far "I.." she didn't know how to reply, so she reverted back into her coping mechanism. Lashing out on others. "I think you're a hypocrite! Always acting like a kid, you don't know the first thing of being a ninja! You say that you're a ninja, but those are just empty words to boost your ego, aren't they?! Truth is all you've done since becoming a ninja was chores, right? And in the written exams you had to rely on your family techniques whereas a true ninja would have been able answer those questions themselves or use other means that didn't risk exposing their allegiance to others! Heck, I bet your team stole the scroll you needed from a dead team or something!"

Ino, no team ten felt Sakura's words hit dangerously home, her words were like kunai to them, because everything she had just said was true.

Panting slightly in anger Sakura traced her hand on her headband which hung loosely on her neck "So let me ask you a question, since the day you got your headband, have you ever done anything meaningful for the hidden leaf village?"

Her words had stunned team ten into silence, as if their tongues had been cut. But, they knew everything Sakura had said, even if it was just her ranting in anger, had been true. Painfully true.

Chouji realized that Sakura was right, ever since he got his headband the only thing he did was complain while doing chores that even civilians could do or force Asuma into taking the team out for food. He hadn't step one foot outside the village at all, he hadn't been training in his family technique and basically getting paid despite not deserving the money. He supposed that a part of him was in denial before, but now denial wouldn't help him.

Shikamaru of course knew before Sakura had even pointed it out that it was true. He knew that life as a ninja was dangerous, it only got harder from then on. But he had been convincing himself that he was still a Gennin, still plenty of time to be lazy and not have a single thing to worry about. His reasoning had failed him after hearing what had happened with team seven's first C-rank mission, he had begun questioning himself _'Who says it won't be us running into dangerous missing-nin next?' 'Would we even survive?' 'Am I prepared to die without accomplishing one single thing?!'_ Sometimes he had even questioned his career choice, especially after hearing from Sakura's mouth about the hidden Mist's special graduation exams.

Ino however was completely dumbfounded, sure she knew being a ninja was dangerous, but why was Sakura asking her this? And why is she suddenly angry at herself for knowing that Sakura was right, that she hadn't done a single thing compared to others, that she was just living in luxury while other ninjas go around on dangerous missions? Her fists clenched in anger, she knew Sakura had won.

Sakura wasn't smug or anything, in fact she felt as if she had asked herself that question. Because ever since she got her headband she felt as if she had done nothing significant for the village, she stood at the sidelines while her team fought and even after she had trained she couldn't even help her teammates in the forest of death. Sure some would argue that she couldn't do anything against Orochimaru, but she was mad at herself. While she was paralyzed in fear she had allowed the snake to not only mess with Naruto's seal but also give Sasuke a curse mark.

"We've just been playing ninja" she finally answered her own question, team ten was still too stunned to pick up the fact that she had included herself as well. But regardless the Ino-Shika-Cho trio agreed with her statement.

"...what exactly are you trying to say?" Chouji was the first to find his voice, for once serious.

"That I need your help to possibly save the village, all of you"

Three heads instantly snapped over to her with varying degrees of disbelief

"Save the village?" Ino echoed in surprise, yet there was a tiny amount of childish excitement laced in

"Wait, why _us_? Why not ask our parents?" Shikamaru asked

Sakura made a show of looking around the shop before directing her attention to Ino "Are you sure that whatever I say will not be heard by anyone but the three of you?" she asked

If it wasn't for the seriousness Ino would have made a snappy comment, instead she sighed "Upstairs, dad has some silencing seals in my room"

The four made their way to Ino's room after closing up the shop. Ino sitting on her bed with a nervous look, Chouji sitting on the floor with a bag of chips, Shikamaru leaning against the wall with a look of anticipation, and Sakura was sitting by the window giving the part of the village she could see a fond look recalling the conversation she had with Kakashi yesterday after her she couldn't sleep and went to train.

_"Hey, Kakashi-sensei? Who were you guarding Sasuke from?" Sakura asked bringing her knees to her chest from the lake as she stared at the moon_

_"Hmm? What's up with that question?" Kakashi lightly asked flipping a page of his book_

_"Just answer, please. I need to get my mind off of something" Sakura whispered in a pleading tone_

_"Well, from Orochimaru or any of his allies" Kakashi eventually answered knowing Sakura could be trusted_

_"Allies?" Sakura repeated, "I thought I killed them..." she had told Kakashi about her first kills during their session once, Kakashi had sit her down and they talked until Sakura eventually accepted killing the sound trio without carrying any regrets._

_"Maa, I thought you were sharper than that. Someone like Orochimaru must have a lot of allies, speaking of which did Kabuto Yakushi approached you and the others during the exams?" Kakashi's tone was now serious_

_"Yeah, he gave us info on others with his ninja info cards. He was pretty nice despite something being odd about him being so helpful, why do..." Sakura trailed off as a look of realization crossed her "He was a spy" it wasn't a question, but Kakashi nodded "Damn! I knew there was something wrong about him, why didn't I just get rid of him?!" she cursed herself again for never being able to do the right thing_

_Kakashi ruffled Sakura's head "I'm glad you didn't. The kid was dangerous enough to kill of some ANBU and escape from me, clever enough to have been a spy and to not be suspected. You wouldn't have stood a chance" he was blunt, but Sakura knew it was the truth. She couldn't have done anything._

_"Why? Why am I so weak?" Sakura mumbled looking at her reflection in the river _

_"Sometimes being weak isn't such a bad thing, you know?"_

_She didn't believe him, but she didn't protest either._

_"I'll kill him one day, that lying bastard played with us"_

"Alright, talk" Ino ordered once she couldn't sense the tense silence

Sakura turned her head towards the three "First, let's start with the basics. What do you guys know about Orochimaru?"

Ino and Choji looked confused while Shikamaru's eyes narrowed "What does a legendary ninja like him have to do with saving the village?"

"It's just a suspicion I have" her mind once again wandered over to a memory, this time a more recent one

_"Ibiki-sensei, is it wrong to doubt others? Is it wrong that I don't believe in others right away?" Sakura asked as she helped the man sort through paperwork, she didn't pause to observe his reaction_

_Ibiki didn't question her as he answered "To believe people is to doubt them... meaning if you keep doubting people and searching what's inside them, sooner or later you're bound to understand something about them. And when you do, you'll be able to entrust something to them. That is what it means to trust and believe." he turned towards Sakura "People SHOULD be doubted... Doubting people is simply a part of trying to know them. Question them, suspect them... and take a good, long look into their hearts. Humans are the kind of beings that can't put their pain into words, after all."_

_Sakura couldn't help but noticed the looked Ibiki had as he said that, as if he didn't want the words to be true, yet he knew they were. "I wonder if one day the world would be able to understand each other without personal reason"_

_Ibiki didn't answer, she was glad he didn't._

"Suspicion?" Chouji prompted

Taking in a deep breath Sakura explained to them the events of her encounter with the snake, of course she left out anything related to the nine tailed fox and kept it mostly on Sasuke.

"So let me get this straight, Orochimaru came back to the village disguised as a Grass ninja to participate in the exams in order to give Sasuke a bite? Couldn't he have just waited for Sasuke to go on an outside mission?" Shikamaru asked, it seemed to troublesome if you asked him

"..Maybe he did it to gloat? Like subtly telling the village something along the lines of 'Do you all really believe that the village is a safe place for Sasuke? If it's something I want, no amount of security would stop me', regardless Orochimaru has taken an interest in Sasuke, and maybe others too" Sakura informed

"Troublesome" everyone agreed with the Nara

"Moving on to the second person, Kabuto Yakushi. He's a spy for Orochimaru" Sakura informed them with an unreadable look

"Wait, how do-"

"Kakashi-sensei told me" Sakura cut Ino off silently bristling at Ino for doubting her

"Keep talking" Shikamaru said seemingly the most composed out of team ten

"Then comes Kankuro, he's hiding something. Probably his whole team, but what? Here's where you three come in" Sakura said looking intently at the trio

"You want Ino to get into his mind for information?" Shikamaru guessed

"Yes, I can't ask the adults because for all I know there might be another spy or complications because Kankuro is the Kazekage's son" here Sakura sighed in frustration, damn politics.

"But won't we get into trouble if you're wrong?" Chouji asked

"If I'm right we'll be helping the village. But if I'm wrong, I'll just lie and act like I blackmailed the three of you into helping me sabotage Kankuro, then planning on sabotaging Temari as well" Sakura informed

"But then you'll get disqualified!" Ino pointed out

"So? I don't care about getting promoted, I only wanted revenge for Tenten. But, this is more important than revenge." Sakura coolly said

"I don't know, it's a risky move. We might get into trouble with the Sand village" Shikamaru reasoned

"If we don't take risks, how can we accomplish anything?" Sakura retorted before giving the trio a pleading look "Please, just trust me."

The trio shared a glance

"Troublesome"


	22. Operation : Ino-Shika-Saku-Cho

_**A/N : Waah! ***gleefully dance around with reviews in hand* Thanks for all the reviews, they make me want to write more and more! Also thanks to everyone who followed and favorite this story (Whohoo, over 300!) Please continue to support!_

_**Disclaimer : **Watashi no own Naruto desu! See how bad my Japanese is? So of course I dun own Naruto~_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Three :**_

**_Ino-Saku-Shika-Cho_**

* * *

Sakura adjusted the radio monitored ear piece "Testing, one, two, three, can you guys hear me?" she uttered laying leisurely on top of a random roof.

"Duh Forehead"

"Yeah"

"Troublesome"

Sakura nodded to herself feeling pleased "Alright, have you all done your parts?"

"I got the schedule of the Hokage" Shikamaru informed

"I got the address of the inn that the Sand team is staying in" Ino smugly said

"And I got the letter to Temari"

Sakura grinned "Excellent! Now phase two in motion"

"Operation Ino-Saku-Shika-Cho is a go!" Ino's giddy voice exclaimed

Sakura sweat dropped at the name

"Troublesome"

"Kinda a mouthful"

* * *

Temari was completely dumbfounded "Excuse me?" she asked again blinking at the delivery man in front of her.

The civilian gave her an easy smile "Letter for Temari of the Sand" he repeated handing the girl a white envelope, "Have a nice day miss" and with that he disappeared.

Still surprised Temari closed the door before opening the envelope.

**Temari-san,**

**At first I didn't notice, I was just more distracted during the written exams because my thoughts kept straying to you. I didn't have any intentions to talk with you, just choosing to admire you from afar. I still don't know when or how this happened, but without knowing it I've fallen completely in love with you. I can't remember when exactly is started, but it seems like you're truly a dangerous kunoichi whom somehow managed to steal my heart with your impressive wind style. **

**All I ask is for you to give me a chance, just allow me to buy you lunch today. Then you can reject me. Please, come to this address XXX and I'll be the happiest boy ever.**

**From, **

**Your biggest fan.**

"U-uh..." Temari stuttered in embarrassment. No one has ever asked her out before, they were all too scared of her little brother. It was kinda embarrassing to her since she's never had her first kiss or went on a date before.

Question is, should she go?

She glanced at the clock, "Almost lunch..." she muttered.

"I'm just going for a free meal!"

* * *

"Gaara!" Sakura called out waving at the red hair who was sitting on a roof observing his surroundings.

Gaara glanced back at the pink haired girl "Sakura" he acknowledged as the girl stood next to him

"Hey, let's go on a date!" Sakura suggested

"...a date?" Gaara repeated a bit taken off guard with the random suggestion. Sakura was really unpredictable to him

"Yeah, you know, a social outing. You seem kinda bored all by yourself"

"What will we be doing?" he wasn't surprised when Sakura's smile grew wider

"We'll be going to the Hokage monument for a picnic!"

How didn't he notice that big basket she had will forever be a mystery to him.

* * *

"You sure you're okay with Sakura going on a date with Gaara?" Ino found herself asking her lazy teammate as they were hiding behind a dumpster

Shikamaru for once didn't look sleepy, "He might be dangerous, but he hadn't hurt Sakura despite having countless chances to. Besides I trust Sakura to not do anything to provoke him"

Ino frowned "That wasn't what I meant!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at his bubbly teammate "What do you mean then?"

Ino made a frustrated noise "It's obvious that you have a thing for her!"

Shikamaru blinked feeling dumbfounded "You really overthink things" he stated

"Wha? Don't change the subject! I see you looking at her with curious eyes, and when you two were planning ou-"

"Ino, get your mind our of the gutter so we can finish this up" Shikamaru cut off using his forefinger to point at Kankuro whom had just exited Tenten's weapon shop.

"This isn't over" he heard Ino grumble

Kankuro's eyes widened as his legs started running without his consent _'What's going on?!' _his mind yelled as he leaped towards a roof

* * *

"You...?" Temari questioned in surprise standing in front of Choji

Chouji gave her a nervous smile, "Me" he confirmed straightening his shirt before quickly eyeing Temari's casual blue dress "You look...wow..."

Temari smirked "You don't look bad yourself chubby"

Chouji stared at her wide eyed "You don't think I'm fat?"

"Nah, just big boned"

Chouji grinned "Shall we go?" he asked opening the door for Temari

"Of course"

* * *

"This view is so nice, right?" Sakura asked glancing at Gaara who was sitting next to her, without waiting for an answer she fell to her back with her hands reaching towards the sky "It makes me feel like I can reach the clouds if I wanted to, the best view in the village"

"Then why don't you?"

She blinked in surprise at the question before smiling softly "I don't know how to"

Gaara was confused at the almost sad tone, was it really special to her? As usual just when he thinks he solved the mystery known as Sakura Haruno she goes and says something to keep him wondering. "Then," as a little gift to her for being his friend, "I'll take you there"

Sakura squeaked as she felt herself being pulled up into the air, it was due to panic that she latched on to Gaara whom immediately stiffened in surprise but didn't stop what he was doing. Sakura's body felt cool against his warm one. It was an odd yet pleasant combination.

"Open your eyes" he demanded

Sakura shyly peeked her eyes open before an awed gasp escaped her "Beautiful" she breathed looking at the clouds around her, her grip on Gaara loosening yet unknowingly she didn't let go.

Her eyes darted around taking in the view almost hungrily, she thought it was impossible to reach the sky. But here she is in the sky. And if she could reach the sky then surely she could one day catch up with her teammates, right? She'd like to believe so.

Gaara however wasn't looking around, instead he was staring at Sakura. He blinked when a teary eyed Sakura turned to him "Thank you" she breathed out, somehow it felt so heart felt "Thank you so much, this...just means the world to me, I don't think I can ever repay you, but if there's anything you want..."

Anything he wants?

When he was little he wanted friends, he wanted people to look pass the fact that he had a demon sealed inside him. As he grew up he gave up on the notion that someone would ever want to be his friend. He became the demon everyone saw him as, satisfying his blood lust.

So what did he want?

He glanced at the view that Sakura had so desperately wanted to see, and somehow for the first time in a long time he also thought something was beautiful. The world didn't seem so ugly anymore.

_'The world isn't as ugly as I thought...'_

His mother didn't object. Odd.

"I don't need anything"

He just wanted this moment to last.

* * *

"I should've known" Kankuro stated seeing a panting Shikamaru standing across from him in a secluded training ground

Shikamaru gave a lazy smirk, don't ask how, somehow everything he does seems lazy. It's a talent. "Looks like training paid off"

Before Kankuro could do anything another voice called out

"Mind transfer technique!"

* * *

"Is something wrong?!" Temari barked at Chouji who was staring at her eating

"N-no..." Chouji stuttered

_'I think I'm in love'_

* * *

"Say 'aahh'," Sakura ordered

Gaara gave her a blank look "Why are you trying to feed me?"

"Because I want to do something for you!"

"..."

"Just shut up and let me feed you"

Gaara opened his mouth. He didn't want to waste his energy arguing with a stubborn Sakura.

* * *

Ino gasped

"Ino, how was...?"

"This is bad Shika, Sakura was right. Kami, this is bad."

Shikamaru frowned "How bad?"

"Sound and Sand are planning an invasion"

"This...troublesome"

Yeah, that was an understatement.

He sighed pressing his ear piece "Guys, Sakura was right. Something major is gonna happen, Ino and I will be discreetly taking Kankuro to the T&amp;I and then we'll go to the Hokage."


	23. Leaf's counteract

_**Disclaimer : **Watashi no own Naruto desu! See how bad my Japanese is? So of course I dun own Naruto~_

* * *

_**The Leaf Village's counteract**_

* * *

"Shikamaru-kun, Ino, Sakura, Choji-kun, what brings the four of you here?" Hiruzen kindly asked looking at the four tensed Gennin in front of him curiously. Seeing Ino and Sakura stand next to each other without any hard feelings was a warm sight to him. If only Danzo could let go of the past as well, but alas, such is not possible.

"It's really bad Hokage-sama!" Ino as predicted was the first to start talking, but before she could say anything else Shikamaru had his hand covering the blonde's mouth sending his teammate a sharp look.

Sakura didn't even spare the two a glance as she coughed to earn the Hokage's attention, Hiruzen looked at her in the eyes noticing how wary she was acting. He could guess why, and he didn't hold it against her. "Hokage-sama," professional despite her personal opinion on him, a good mark of a shinobi "The four of us demand a private audience with you."

Hiruzen found himself straightening up at the serious tone, knowing that whatever was coming next wasn't good. He nodded towards his ANBU before turning to the four newly minted ninjas "Done, it's just the five of us"

The four glanced at each other before Sakura stepped up with a face filled with a bit of guilt yet satisfaction "Before we give you the rather unexpected news, I will confess to being the one responsible for any and every codes of the treaty we've violated with our little mission. Regardless of the results, I will take any punishments"

Hiruzen noticed the wide-eyed look the other three gave Sakura ready to protest, but he cut them off before they could by raising his hand. He recognized that look Sakura had, the look of a squad leader taking responsibility for a failed mission. He nodded, "Very well"

"Thank you" Sakura bowed towards him briefly before standing proudly again "The Sound and Sand village, Orochimaru and the Kazekage, had formed an agreement for an invasion against the Hidden Leaf Village during the third part of the exams"

Hiruzen suddenly felt older than he was, "Where did the four of you learn this?" he had a good idea how, but he wanted to be sure.

"I used my mind transfer on Kankuro from the Sand team and found out" Ino informed taking a step forward to stand at Sakura's left

Sakura's eyes briefly widened at the small action before nodding in agreement "Before coming here we handed Kankuro to Ibiki-sensei making sure that no one else saw us by sealing Kankuro in a scroll"

"Sealing him in a scroll?" Hiruzen repeated a bit surprised. Sealing a live human in a scroll wasn't something most could do, the feat needed quite a delicate and fine control.

"Yeah, Sakura did that part" Chouji informed taking a step forward to stand at Ino's left

"Impressive," Hiruzen muttered, maybe he could let Sakura borrow Mito or Kushina's Fuinjutsu books. He'll have to convince the council to allow it, but that could be arranged with Sakura's growing reputation in the village.

"What's more impressive is the plans that Sakura and Shikamaru came up with as a counterattack" Ino proudly said

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered stepping up to Sakura's right earning amused looks from his peers

Hiruzen had to force down the proud smile of seeing the four so united, there's still hope for the new generation. "Plans?" even though he could just dismiss the four he wanted to hear their input. It was thanks to them that he now knows about the invasion after all.

Sakura and Shikamaru shared a glance at each other...

"Oh, it's going to happen again" he heard Ino say loudly

"It?" Hiruzen prompted

"Shika and Saku are on the same wave length" Chouji informed producing a bag of chips, "Sakura's the second smartest of our graduating class, so it's not surprising." he held out the bag in an offering, "And they balance each other out. Shikamaru's able to predict a lot of steps ahead of others while Sakura's able to constantly change strategies. Their fast thinking compliments each other creating a dangerous pair of tacticians" as if to prove his point the pair began speaking in unison.

"Considering Gaara's the Jinchuriki we'll have Sasuke wear him out during the exams, and considering he'll probably have a high immunity to sleeping pills or poisons we'll have get Sasuke to lead him away from others so he doesn't kill anyone. We'll be planning to knock Temari and Kankuro out so they don't interfere. There's a high chance that both the Kazekage and Orochimaru will be attacking the Hokage-sama so we'll need a high ranking shinobi like Asuma or Kakashi to be the Hokage-sama's personal guard up at the booth, we can't have more than one or else it'll look suspicious."

"Only the most trusted ninjas should be informed of the invasion so information doesn't leak out. A group of ten or less ninjas should be keeping an eye out for the Hokage-sama in case Orochimaru and the Kazekage plans on having another ninja help them. Seals should be discreetly placed on the audience in order to prevent hostage situations during the invasion. Only Shino and Karin should be informed of this since we don't need Naruto and Sasuke to give it away by not giving their all against their respective opponent"

"Once the invasion has been neutralized it would be a good time to launch an attack on the Sand village in order to expand our territory. It should be no problem seeing as they were about to do the same"

Shikamaru yawned and Sakura brushed her forehead protector, both apparently done with their plan. "Of course we have other plans, but that was the best one"

Hiruzen was mildly impressed. "I'll have to run it over with Shikaku, there are sometimes here and there that could be fixed but it's a start"

Sakura smiled

"Troublesome"

Typical Shikamaru.

"Now," the four straightened at his Hokage voice "Even though I am disappointed that you chose to bring matters into your own hands instead of seeking out help of the adults I won't give any of you punishment, except for Sakura Haruno. This little stunt of yours, though very impressive, is to be considered a S-ranked mission and you will be paid accordingly. As you probably know this information is top secret, and I will be calling you again once the plan is in motion"

Before the Ino-Shika-Cho trio could protest at Sakura being punished the pink haired girl spoke up "I don't need the money."

Everyone turned to look at her as she gazed outside the window towards the Hokage monument with a fond look "I was just doing my job as a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village"

"It'll be too troublesome to carry that much money and explain how I got it to my mom" Shikamaru added

"Same as Shikamaru" Chouji followed

Ino looked at the three with a dumb founded look before crossing her arms "Hmph! I don't need the money either, there's no new clothes to shop for. Instead I want a rematch with Sakura today"

Hiruzen chuckled at the four, "Very well. Ino can head to training ground nine in three hours for an authorized match against Sakura, for now all of you except Sakura are dismissed"

* * *

"What's my punishment, If I may ask?" Sakura asked once the Ino-Shika-Cho trio had left

"Not really a punishment, more like a little errand for me"

Sakura's confusion must have shown because Hiruzen chuckled "Do you really believe I'd punish someone who has just saved countless of lives that may have been lost in the invasion?"

"Err..." Sakura stuttered in embarrassment, because yes, she really did believe she would get punished.

"Having the courage to the what you feel is right isn't a trait that most possess these days, I'm glad I placed you on the same team as both Naruto and Sasuke"

"What was the favor you needed Hokage-sama?" Sakura blurted out, no way was she going to fall for his kindness. She knew the behind that kindness there were most likely countless of untold sins.

"Ah, I just need you to give Jiraiya a scroll for me"

Sakura blinked, the favor seemed easy enough. "Sure"

* * *

"Are you sure about this Ino?" Shikamaru asked seeing Ino doing some stretching

Ino merely ignored him. After all the lazy ass couldn't understand that this was personal. She needed to prove to herself that she's strong. Her Taijutsu had always been better than Sakura's and she'll prove it.

"Because, I have to beat her! If I don't everything will be meaningless. I don't want her to get out of my reach, I want to be able to go toe-to-toe against her. So I'll prove it to her, that I'm her equal"

Shikamaru and Chouji shared a defeated glance.

"Ah, here I thought she was going to chicken out" The Ino-Shika-Cho trio snapped their gazes towards Sakura whom was walking towards them while reading a scroll. "But I suppose you're too pig-headed to realize when you're fighting a losing battle, eh Ino-_chan?_"

Ino narrowed her eyes at Sakura's cocky smirk "And it seems like you can't get it through your big forehead that I'm going to win, Sakura-_chan_" she retorted

Sparks flew between the two as they glared at each other

"Ha, I could have sworn you said something along the same lines in our last match. And who lost again? Oh, right, it was you, wasn't it?" Sakura mockingly asked going into her fighting stance. Her two fists inches apart from her face while her legs were apart as well, almost in a boxing like position.

"You just got lucky!" Ino exclaimed going into her own fighting stance. One fist near her waist while the other was at the side of her face, one feet forward and the other one back.

"Luck? You're blaming your loss on luck? How pathetic, but let's make this interesting, shall we?"

Ino raised an eyebrow

"Raise the stakes a bit, if I lose I have to do you a favor and If I win you have to do me a favor"

"Deal"

Shikamaru sighed "Troublesome" and as if that was the word equal to 'start' the blond and pink dashed towards each other with impressive skills.

"Wow, they're really not holding back at all this time" Chouji whistled from next to Shikamaru, "Who do you think will win?"

Shikamaru looked closely at the two fighting girls who weren't holding back their punches. He almost winced when Sakura elbowed Ino in the gut before kneeing the blond in the face resulting in the loss of some teeth. And then Ino yanking Sakura's hair and kneeing her in the stomach. But then his eyes caught sight of something...

"Sakura's wearing weights"

Chouji almost choked on his chips in disbelieve "But she's matching Ino's speed, and Ino was the second fastest in our graduating class!"

"Well, now it looks like she's third" Shikamaru mumbled

* * *

"An invasion...? How do you know?" Jiraiya questioned his former teacher in surprise.

And as if on cue the door of the office went open revealing an alerted Ibiki, Inoichi and Anko.

"Hokage-sama this is bad!" Anko exclaimed

"Is it now? With proper planning we can turn the tides of the invasion around towards the Sand"

"To think they would find out something this grave" Inoichi spoke up

"They?" Jiraiya repeated getting some attention

"Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru and Sakura" Inoichi answered

"The four of them? I understand the former three, but why's the Sakura girl involved in finding this out?"

"Because it was Sakura who was suspicious of the Sand team and got the other three to help her get the information that Sand and Sound are planning an invasion" Ibiki informed

"Wow, stopping an invasion at the age of twelve. That's definitely going on those four's record, eh?" Jiraiya joked turning to Hirzuen who let out an amused snort

"Oh, it will" he agreed. Heroes were given credit when they were due after all.

"Crazy pink, I knew there was something about her" Anko bragged

"Where are they anyways?" Inoichi asked in concern

Hiruzen pointed towards his crystal ball making the four ninjas see the ongoing match between Ino and Sakura.

"They're fighting?" Inoichi asked

"Sparring" Hiruzen corrected

"Yahhoo, go crazy pink!" Anko cheered when Sakura punched Ino in the nose


	24. Mysterious Sensei

_**Disclaimer : **Watashi no own Naruto desu! See how bad my Japanese is? So of course I dun own Naruto~_

_**Chapter :**_

**_Mystery revealed._**

* * *

_"Give up pig-princess!" Sakura sneered sending a kick to Ino's stomach_

_Too tired to dodge Ino instead sent punch to Sakura's face _

_Chouji whistled "They're still going at it...!" his voice was both amazed and afraid "It's been hours"_

_"They're standing on will-power alone, well at least Ino is." Shikamaru muttered as Sakura tackled Ino down._

_Sakura held Ino down with one arm while using the other to punch the blond's already bruised face without stopping. Ino too beat to do anything other than take the hits with pained noises. _

_"That's enough"_

_Sakura's fist were inches away from Ino's face. Both the girl's eyes were wide at the voice of their respective sensei._

_"Kakashi-sensei/Asuma-sensei" both girls muttered in unison before Sakura got up and faced her sensei "Is something wrong Kakashi-sensei?" she asked as Shikamaru helped Ino up_

_Ino shrugged herself off of Shikamaru standing straight with a furious look "Asuma-sensei, I'm busy fighting at the moment!"_

_"It looks more like you were taking a beating" Asuma pointed out blatantly eyeing Ino's bruised body in concern_

_Kakashi merely surveyed Sakura's bruises that were's as heavy as Ino, but were there too. Even though Ino was more beaten up, you couldn't say Sakura wasn't. "I don't know, it looks like your student packed a punch too"  
_

_"More like slaps" Sakura grumbled _

_Asuma lit up what most medics would call a cancer stick "End the match" he ordered both his student and Sakura._

_Ino immediately went into a fighting stance waiting for Sakura to attack._

_The girl in question however stared at her masked sensei's look as if it was a secret message before sighing. Instead of going into her own stance Sakura merely walked over to Ino and held out her hand in a seal. _

_Ino stared at the seal in confusion_

_"It's the seal of reconciliation, remember? It lets us know we're still com...friends after fighting" unbeknownst to Sakura the others around her were smiling softly as her shy and nervous look that looked almost like it was in the past._

_Ino's eyes softened remembering a crying pink haired girl of the past, "You've really bloomed into a flower more beautiful than a cosmos" she muttered to herself as she reached out her own hand_

_The two girls silently did the seal of reconciliation before a smiling Ino succumbed to her exhaustion and fell forward._

_"Ino-chan...!" Sakura panicked catching the girl out of reflex._

_"Ino-chan?" an amused Kakashi and Shikamaru echoed_

_"Shut up" a blushing Sakura retorted_

_"Well, Asuma here will take Ino home, we still have our training session_

* * *

Sakura leaned back into the chair next to Sasuke's bed, her body feeling sore thanks to Ibiki and Anko's special training because it was her last day with them. Honestly, Sakura knew both of them knew that she would probably ask an official apprenticeship from both. Her glowing green hand was once again on her sore arm soothing it a bit. Her green eyes were still on Sasuke, observing his scrunched up face as he experienced his nightmare.

If it was the her back in the academy she would have taken advantage of Sasuke's sleeping state to steal a kiss or something. Or maybe she should do it now and rub it in a certain pig's face like mud? She smirked at the thought bringing her glowing hand to Sasuke's forehead "Nah, beating her three times would be like overkill" she muttered to herself while easing the nerves in Sasuke's brains.

It was a handy trick to get rid of nightmares that Aki-sensei taught her to get rid of the nightmares she had about killing the sound trio. And it provided her some control challenges seeing as if she did it wrong she might kill someone's senses. The brain was delicate after all.

Surprisingly Sasuke's features turned peaceful "Big brother..." he mumbled with so much love that it would make anyone surprised.

Sakura's hand immediately froze at the word "Big brother? Does he mean Itachi?" she muttered to herself. **'He's probably having a dream of-AHH!'** Sakura let out a pained noise before falling towards Sasuke with a thud.

_Sakura looked around once she had woken up, she was in an unfamiliar house. "What happened?" she groaned sitting up. A startled gasped escaped her as she saw the crouched form of a young teenager that resembled Sasuke "Who's that..?" she mumbled_

_"Big brother.." _

_She jumped looking next to her recognizing a young Sasuke_

_"Do you think you can help me out with my shurikenjutsu after school today?" _

_Curiously Sakura turned to look at who she concluded to be Itachi Uchiha, 'So this is the one responsible for Sasuke's hatred'_

_"No, I can't. I'm busy, why don't you go ask father to help you?" Itachi politely refused and suggested_

_'This...don't fall for it. This is probably a facade' Sakura thought to herself_

_"Aww, come on" Sasuke's face fell "You're way better with the shurikenjutsu than father is. I mean, even I can see brother, why do you always treat me like a pest?" _

_Sakura's face softened sadly at Sasuke. Itachi motioned Sasuke to come forward making Sakura tense, this was the man who murdered his whole clan after all. So even if this was probably a memory or something she felt uneasy about Sasuke being so near Itachi. Her hands reached into her weapon pouch as Itachi brought his hand up and..._

_Poked Sasuke's forehead?_

_"I'm sorry Sasuke, some other time, okay?" _

_Sakura knew her mouth was opened in surprise only for her attention to snap back at Itachi after Sasuke made a confused noise. Sakura also frowned in confusion seeing an unreadable look in Itachi's eyes._

_Itachi stood up "I don't have time for this today"_

_Sasuke brought his hand up to brush his forehead "You're always doing this to me, you always jab me in the forehead and say 'I'm sorry Sasuke' and you never have time. It's always the same story." _

_Sakura closed her eyes before opening them again to see her surroundings have changed. She glanced down towards the table to see Sasuke drinking tea with an older man. _

_"Father, how come...how come big brother never pays any attention to me?" Sasuke asked_

_Ah, so the man was his father._

_"Your brother has always been a little strange, son. He has a hard time dropping down his guard around people, letting them in"_

_Sasuke's face turned confused "What do you mean?"_

_"I don't know. Even I can't read him, and I'm that boy's father. That kid..."_

_"Okay," Sakura jumped turning around to see a beautiful woman holding out a packed lunch "Here's your lunch Sasuke, and as for your shuriken practice I can help you work on it when you get home if you want."_

_Sasuke took the lunch "It's not just practice, it's actual training" he informed placing the lunch in his bag. Turning around he gave his parents a smile "See ya later!"_

_"Wait up!" Sakura called running after the running Sasuke._

_She walked side by side with Sasuke the whole way observing him. Observing when he stopped to greet the old couple, how Sasuke was sad that Itachi was so out of his reach and then finally when he stayed after the academy hours to practice. _

_She jogged next to the running boy who was panicking at the fact that he was late at getting home, the feeling of dread filling her at the eerie quietness surrounding the young Sasuke._

_"Sasuke-kun, I have a bad feeling about this..." she muttered despite knowing he couldn't hear her, but as if he could hear her he stopped suddenly and looked up at the moon. "The lights..." Sasuke muttered to himself _

_Sakura blinked, young Sasuke was right, she noted, the lights weren't on. Her feeling of dread increased as she concluded that this is a memory of **that** day. She ran with Sasuke towards the corner._

_A startled gasp escaped her as she took the scene in front of her. "What is this?" she questioned at the same time as Sasuke_

_Kunai, shuriken, blood and...bodies littered everywhere. _

_"Sasuke, your parents might still be alive!" Sakura yelled _

_As if hearing her Sasuke ran forward stopping only at the dead bodies of the old couple._

_"Father, mother...are you guys here?"_

**_'Idiot, don't take off your shoes!' _**

_Sakura followed Sasuke quietly. _

_Even as Sasuke stood in front of a door with shaking legs reaching to open it_

_A gasp. It was hers._

_"Father, mother!" a frightened Sasuke yelled stepping closer only to stop seeing a shadowy figure_

_"Itachi!" Sakura growled protectively standing in front of Sasuke with her arms stretched out. She noted how the teen's Sharingan was different._

_"Itachi! Father and mother are both..I don't understand, who could do all of this?" _

_The kunai that Itachi threw passed through Sakura's shoulder leaving her gasping at the phantom feel while Sasuke winced in pain._

_"Oh, no what have you done!?" Sasuke yelled_

_"Foolish little brother, I almost pity you" Itachi stated coldly "Mangekyou Sharingan"_

_A startled gasp escaped Sakura as her location changed again...'No wait, I'm in a Genjutsu...' she realized seeing Sasuke with her and how Itachi was throwing shuriken at the Uchiha. Her eyes were filled with fear, and even though unlike Sasuke who can't move she couldn't move. She closed her eyes not knowing Sasuke couldn't_

_"Why?"_

_Her eyes opened again to see Sasuke laying on the floor staring at his brother pleadingly "Why did you do this? Itachi, why?"_

_"To test the limits of my abilities"_

_"To test your abilities? Just for that? You're telling me you killed every single member of this clan just to test your abilities?"_

_"It is of great importance"_

_"What are you saying..?" Sasuke questioned standing up before charging at the teen "You're out of your mind!" he yelled only for Itachi to punch him in the gut._

_Sakura looked on in sadness as Sasuke realized he was scared and ran away. She just looked at Itachi whom stared at Sasuke's retreating back with a look of rage "Are you happy now? Was killing your family worth getting stronger?! Tell me! You probably enjoyed it didn't you? You probably never loved your clan nor Sasuke, right?"_

_The scene changed again as if to mock her, with Itachi standing across from a crying Sasuke on the streets._

_"Please...don't kill me"_

_"Th__ere is no value in killing the likes of you… My foolish brother… If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… Run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me."_

Sakura's eyes widened as sat up with a gasp. Tears streaming down her face without her consent as she panted heavily. "What...w-was that?"

When she finally came to her senses she realized she was sitting on an empty hospital bed

* * *

Her pale hands were shaking in her pockets as she reached towards the training ground. She felt sick. But she knew she had to train, and get her mind off of what she had just witnessed.

"Think fast!" a voice ordered

And she did.

She took out two kunai from her pockets holding them in her left and right hand respectively deflecting the weapons that was hurled at her, missing only two who gave her a cut on her cheeks and one near her ear.

"Not bad, but not good enough. You still have a long way to go pinkie"

Sakura stared at the man across from her in mild confusion. The man had brown, shoulder-length hair which was hanging about his face and brown eyes. He was wearing his forehead protector like a bandanna and had the standard jōnin outfit on.

"Hey, you okay? You're looking kinda pale"

"Who are you sir?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Well I'm your sensei for the next two weeks and whenever Kakashi needs someone to babysit you, the name's Shiranui Genma"

Sakura blinked

The only that came to her head was the fact that the senbon hanging in the man's mouth couldn't be safety approved. Also, Kakashi-sensei knows a lot of weird people, so she should be happy this one was good looking, according to Inner.


	25. Senbons and Blossoms

_**Disclaimer : **Watashi no own Naruto desu! See how bad my Japanese is? So of course I dun own Naruto~_

_**Chapter Twenty-Five :**_

**_Senbon and Blossom_**

* * *

Genma didn't jump at the chance to teach Sakura, no, he had agreed to do so only because he owed Kakashi a favor. It was easy, just teach the copy cat ninja's pink haired student more about Ninjutsu, bring her reserves up a bit and maybe teach her a new Water Technique.

But then Anko and Ibiki somehow figured out that he was supposed to be Sakura's mystery teacher. They had a "nice chat" with him, convincing him to help Sakura out with her Shurikenjutsu and her speed. Of course Genma wouldn't dare say no to those two, especially not when they teamed up. It would have been suicide if he had refused.

Left with no choice Genma decided to take the girl's training a bit more seriously.

And then the Hokage called him. And surprise, surprise, once again it was about Sakura Haruno. The Hokage telling him he'll be looking forward to seeing just how much Sakura will grow under Genma's guidance, subtly hinting that he wanted Genma to teach Sakura a bit more about Fuinjutsu. When he had asked the Hokage why he was so interested in Sakura Haruno he got a cryptic answer.

_"Her eyes looked over the village with so much love, the will of fire burns so brightly even in this generation"_

Well it wasn't that cryptic, but still. What did the will of fire have to do with anything? Most members of the Leaf village had it. With some exceptions...(Sasuke Uchiha)

It wasn't until a secret meeting at the Hokage that he found out that Sakura had uncovered an invasion in the works with her "Ino-Shika-Saku-Cho" team. Not only was it surprising that she managed to find about the invasion, but also that she managed to easily form a team with the "Ino-Shika-Cho" trio. They were after all known to only work with themselves best.

So he became more eager to meet Sakura. He wanted to see what kind of person Sakura was. Sure he heard great things about her, but it was a personal saying of his that actions spoke louder than words.

He was severely disappointed at his discovery.

Sure, Sakura was a very promising student in everything he was assigned to help her with, but he had expected a different aura from the girl. Actually, he wasn't even sure what he was expecting. But it definitely wasn't what he got. Maybe his expectations were too high, because really, Sakura was the best student he's ever gotten. No question about that.

But still!

Hiding his disappointment he adjusted to the kind of person Sakura was, still wondering what everyone else saw in her.

When he heard Sakura say that she wanted to learn a bit about swordplay he did what any good teacher would do and ask two of his friends who were good at Kenjutsu if they would be willing to teach Sakura for ten days. Of course they'd teach her in the morning and he'll takeover in the afternoon.

Hayate couldn't, because it was forbidden for the proctors to teach the participants until after their perspective exams. Yugao on the other hand had easily accepted once she heard it was Sakura Haruno.

It looked like even she had heard about the pink haired girl's steadily growing reputation.

Unlike Genma however Yugao was impressed with Sakura.

Genma became even more frustrated, what did everyone see in Sakura that he couldn't?

When he asked Yugao the purple haired woman merely said _"You can learn more about a person by their swordplay"_

It looked like even Yugao joined the "Support Sakura!" club. Frustrating.

Speaking of which it seemed that Sakura had succeeded in doing something that even Hayate couldn't do. Which was convincing Yugao to quit the ANBU and accept Hayate's proposal.

Even Hayate who hasn't really seen much of Sakura aside from the girl's fight with the Yamanaka heiress is now a part of the "Support Sakura!" club. Even going as far as asking the Hokage permission to teach Sakura Kenjutsu should the girl make Chunin, which she already did just by preventing an invasion.

He had to admit that seeing Sakura's confused look at getting invited to the wedding in winter was amusing.

Aside from that Sakura's progress was impressive. Genma was one hundred percent sure that Sakura would beat the wind didn't help that he heard that the Sand kunoichi didn't even bother using the one month she had for training.

Her loss.

Because Genma was sure Sakura would wash her away.

Pun intended.

It was exactly because the overly long explanation above that Genma had resulted to following Sakura around discreetly to observe her. He was observing her, not stalking. Definitely not, leave that to the perverted Toad Sage.

He stuck to the roofs as he overlooked Sakura buying flowers before heading towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

"Sakura-neechan!"

Sakura paused glancing back to see Konohamaru and the third Hokage. "Hokage-san, Konohamaru-kun" she greeted the latter with a bright smile walking towards him "Is the academy out early today?" she asked

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei was just telling us about the Hokage" Konohamaru smiled

Sakura ruffled his hair "That's good, personally I like the Second best. He was the one who organized the academy and military division"

"But the First sounds cooler!" Konohamaru pointed out

"Yes, he does, doesn't he? But I think he focused a bit too much on peace that he forgot that others who won't agree will wage war against him. Luckily the Second was there to ensure our village is still prospering."

"I guess, but isn't the First stronger than the Second?" Konohamaru frowned

"What's the point of being strong if you can't protect your village?" Sakura asked

Hiruzen paused at the sudden question.

Konohamaru's eyes widened "What...?" he asked

"Sure, the First loved our village dearly as if it was his precious child, but the Second was the one who ensured we could continue to protect ourselves in the future with his tough love. The Second came up with the codes, military divisions, academy and even placed the Hokage tower directly near the academy as a safety measure should our village ever be attacked. His system protects us to this day, and that's why I respect him more" Sakura explained

Konohamaru glanced at his grandfather "Is that true jii-chan?" he asked

"Yes, the Second protects us even now, just like all the others before or after him" Hiruzen softly explained

Konohamaru glanced back at Sakura "Sakura-neechan, do you have a precious person?"

"A precious person?" Sakura echoed

"Someone you acknowledge with your heart, your trust and love. Do you have anyone like that?" Konohamaru asked expectantly

Sakura looked thoughtful, "Of course I do, everyone has their precious people"

"Who?"

Sakura raised her hand and poked Konohamaru's forehead imitating what she saw Itachi do with Sasuke in Sasuke's memories.

"Ouch!" Konohamaru whined rubbing his forehead

"You, the Hokage-sama, my team, my teachers...and everyone in this village are my precious people" Sakura grinned

Konohamaru stared at Sakura wide-eyed

"I have to go to the hospital now, okay?" she asked

Konohamaru nodded dumbly staring as Sakura walk away before looking at his grandfather "She said the same thing you did"

"She did" Hiruzen agreed with a small smile, "Go ahead"

Konohamaru didn't pause to ask how his grandfather knew what he wanted to do and simply ran towards Sakura.

* * *

_"Everyone in this village are my precious people"_

Genma finally saw it. The aura he had expected from the girl, it was actually better than he expected.

"Now do you see why Sakura is well-liked by others, Genma?"

He wasn't surprised that the Hokage knew he was following Sakura. He merely body flickered in front of the Hokage in a bow "Yes" he answered, "She's really something else"

Genmae looked up at the Hokage monument, his eyes locked on the Fourth face "Spoken just like Minato"


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer : **Watashi no own Naruto desu! See how bad my Japanese is? So of course I dun own Naruto~_

* * *

"Tomorrow's the big day" Sakura mumbled out loud staring at the ceiling, she couldn't fall asleep at all.

"I'm nervous" and it looks like Karin couldn't either.

"Oh"

"Aren't you? I mean you have to worry about the match and _that_" of course Karin was smart enough not to say anything about the invasion, and Sakura was once again pleased that she did the right choice by telling Karin.

"Actually, I'm excited" Sakura smirked, "I'm practically shaking with excitement"

"You're really strange"

"Showcasing your skills to a huge audience with the chance of getting promoted, doesn't it sound romantic?"

"You have a very odd view on roma..." Karin yawned trailing off

Sakura smiled softly to herself. It looks like tonight was going to be a sleepless night for her

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Six :**_

_**Final Round, Fight!**_

* * *

When Sakura woke up Karin wasn't there, the pink haired girl concluded that the redhead was probably getting some last minute training with Tenten. With a shrug she went through her morning ritual of showering, brushing her teeth, fixing her hair and make-up. Hey, she wanted to look her best for the audience after all. This time she decided to let her hair loose, just like she used to when she became a ninja.

As if to compliment her hair her clothes were the same as back then too, instead of red however it was a blue qipao dress with white circular designs,short sleeves, with a zipper, tight black shorts, standard ninja sandals. Her various weapon pouches on her person or hidden away from sight, the two most important scrolls at her left thigh. Along with those, a white sheath was tied around her right hip. Inside was a beautiful sword, the handle was red with black petals engraved into it. A present from Yugao in order to celebrate her progress in the art of iaijutsu.

Opening her mouth she whistled lowly.

In less than a minute her two ninken, Hidari and Migi were half a meter in front of her. "Hida, Migi, I want you two to stay with my parents in the stand. Consider it a very important mission, please protect them with all you have"

"Roger"

Sakura cracked a small smile, "We better go downstairs"

"Ah, Sakura-chan, you're just in time." Mebuki stated handing Sakura a plastic bag filled with packed food

Sakura looked towards her mother in confusion, "For what?"

"Your sensei came here to walk you"

Sakura frowned, "My sensei?"

"I'm hurt, aren't you pleased to see me?" a casual voice asked

"Genma-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise, a smile making its way on her face "Good morning!"

Genma ruffled Sakura's hair with an easy smile "Yeah, you nervous?"

"I'm excited" Sakura grinned

"That's my student! You're going to wash that girl away"

Sakura nodded in agreement glancing at her mother and father "I'm off"

Her mother merely gave her a motherly smile "Off you go"

"Show 'em all a good fight!" her father cheered

"And sensei? Please continue to take care of our Sakura-chan, even though she can be a bit of a hand full she's a good kid"

"Mom!" Sakura whined in embarrassment

"I will miss Haruno" Genma assured leading Sakura away from her house

Sakura crossed her arms with a pout

Genma chuckled at the expression "Are you prepared?"

Sakura knew he wasn't talking about the exams, "Yes, but I'm nervous. What if things go wrong?"

"Hey, don't be so pessimistic."

"You're just too optimistic sensei"

"It's because I know it'll all work out in the end, you just have to have some faith"

Sakura looked up at the sky "Yeah, we won't lose against such a disgracing tactic"

"Couldn't have said it better myself, oh wait, I actually could"

Sakura playfully punched Genma

"But, if you're really that nervous then I guess I should give you a lucky item"

"Lucky item?" Sakura echoed, she was about to ask what it was but before she could Genma stuck something in her mouth.

Her face turned redder than a tomato.

Genma winked at her "Wipe the floor with everyone in the exams, okay Senbon-chan?" and he disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving behind a still blushing Sakura.

Sakura could only glance down to see a very familiar senbon hanging from her mouth

**'I-indirect k-kiss!'** Inner exclaimed before passing out with a nosebleed.

Sakura herself wiping a bit of blood that was seeping through her nose. The aura around her overflowing with determination "I'm going to win the tournament, cha!" She exclaimed fist pumping the air.

* * *

"Yo!" Sakura greeted her fellow competitors as she stood in the line between Naruto and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru greeted her after a yawn while Naruto grinned at her. Her eyes observed the audience, she gulped nervously not expecting there to be so many. Then a gasp escaped her.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in concern

"It's Tsunami-san and Inari!" Sakura pointed somewhere int he audience towards the mentioned two

"No way!" Naruto grinned waving towards Inari "Inari! How have you been?! It's been a while!" Naruto loudly yelled, his voice somehow reaching Inari whom was giving him the thumbs up.

Sakura merely smiled in greeting towards Tsunami whom gave her a small wink.

"Who are they?" Shikamaru asked

"The family of the client we had to escort on our mission" Sakura easily explained

"Alright," Hayate coughed earning their attention "Don't be so loud, there's no..." Hayate trailed off looking at Sakura.

"I-is something wrong Hayate-san?" Sakura sheepishly asked

"Isn't that Genma's?" Hayate asked glancing at the where Genma was next to the Hokage, he was surprised that Genma didn't have the senbon in his mouth, but it only proved him right on his suspicions. Heck, even the Hokage looked amused.

Sakura flushed slightly at the inquiring looks she was getting "N-no!" she denied

"You're not a very good liar, kid" Hayate said in amusement

"Who's Genma?" both Naruto and Gaara asked at the same time

"No one!" Sakura hastily exclaimed

"I'm hurt Senbon-chan, do I really mean nothing to you?!" Genma cried out from the stand

"S-shut up!" Sakura shot back

Hayate chuckled in amusement "Anyways, you guys are the main stars today. So face the audience"

* * *

"Who do you think will win Sakura?" Karin asked intently looking at both Naruto and Neji

Sakura had a cheeky smile "Isn't it obvious? Of course Naruto's gonna win!"

"Oi, Sakura wake me up when the exams end" Shikamaru requested as he leaned against the railing

Sakura chuckled "No can do"

"Troublesome"

"Naruto's kinda scary" Karin stated staring intently at Naruto's chakra signature, the second layer unnerved her greatly but the first one was..."But he's so warm too. It's unbelievable"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow but he didn't comment

"What do you think Gaara?" Sakura asked glancing to her far off right "Who will win?"

"It doesn't matter"

Sakura pouted "How about you Shino?"

"I don't know, why you ask? Because they seem evenly matched"

"So it's me voting for Naruto, Karin and Shino not sure, Gaara and Shikamaru not caring." Sakura glanced at the other two sand ninja "How about you?"

"I vote against the blond" Kankuro happily said

"I don't care either" Temari stated crossing her arms

Sakura sighed, "Whatever, Naruto will win this."

"You sure have a lot of faith in him, don't you?" Kankuro asked with a frown

Sakura smiled slightly, "He has a lot of faith in me for some reason, so shouldn't I return it? I believe in him."

And as expected Naruto won.

Sakura was happy, but at the same time a bit unnerved. Since when did Naruto learn to control the nine tails power? And why was it so strong? _'One thing's for sure, I have to get stronger too.'_

"Whoah, he won! I thought he was like me, a lame-ass type!" Shikamaru exclaimed in surprise

"Lame-ass?" Sakura and Shino echoed

"Oh man, but now everyone's cheering him on like he's kick-ass, and I probably can't beat him anymore, how depressing"

Sakura giggled at Shikamaru "For what it's worth, you're still a thousand times smarter than Naruto"

Shikamaru glanced away, but Shino was sure he saw a dust of pink covering the boy's cheeks.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned towards the voice seeing Naruto jogging towards her with a wide smile

The pink haired girl grinned "I knew you could do it!" she yelled tackling the boy into a hug, "I didn't even doubt you for a second" she mumbled taking a breath through her nose, the scent of dirt and a tint of spoiled milk reaching her senses. Her ears picked up the sound of Naruto's beating heart. And she was relieved that it was Naruto and not the nine tailed fox.

Since the day she found out about the nine tailed fox being sealed inside Naruto she feared that one day it would takeover and Naruto would cease to exist.

Naruto easily returned her hug wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his cheeks at Sakura's neck "Hinata was right" he muttered

"Huh?" Sakura asked

"She said that when I was cheering her on she felt stronger, when you were cheering me on I had the same feeling"

_'Hinata...she really likes Naruto doesn't she?' _Sakura shook the thought away along with a wave of guilt "Then you better cheer me on too" Sakura stated breaking the hug and giving Naruto a wink

"Of course, ttebayo!"

* * *

"Sasuke's definitely going to show!" both Sakura and Naruto exclaimed

Shikamaru looked towards Naruto and Gaara in confusion, _'Do they have a beef to pick or something?'_

"Yeah, Sasuke wouldn't purposely not show. His pride couldn't allow that" Sakura continued not noticing the tension between Naruto and Gaara, "I know! Maybe it's because Kakashi-sensei dragged him along on his 'long road of life' or went to help some elderly and they got caught up in it!"

Naruto sweatdropped at Sakura "I can't believe you really believe Kakashi-sensei's lies Sakura-chan"

"Naruto's right, you can't honestly believe that, can you?"

"Yes, I do." Sakura stubbornly said crossing her arms, she cast a glance at Gaara "Don't you think so too, Gaara?"

"I don't care as long as he shows"

Sakura was practically glowing "See?!"

As Naruto and Shikamaru sweat dropped Shino decided to wisely stay quiet.

* * *

Both Naruto and Sakura sighed in relief when Sasuke's match was moved to later, however Shikamaru was pissed. "That means my match's right after Sakura's!"

"Will the next two contestants Shino Aburame and Kankuro of the Sand come down here?"

"I forfeit"

Sakura paused glancing at Kankuro, _'His puppet's secret gimmick...' _**'Heh, too bad he doesn't know that everyone who's in on stopping the invasion knows about it.'**

Shino gave Sakura a discreet nod _'I'll keep him under my radar'_

Shikamaru merely yawned. _'Looks like Shino will have to fight him during the invasion'_

Sakura shivered once she felt the wind pick up and Temari making her way down the arena

"She's impatient" Sakura bluntly stated eyeing Temari through half lidded eyes. "Oi, Naruto, let me know when Sasuke gets here"

Temari stared at Sakura "What, you gonna forfeit too?"

Sakura glanced at Hayate

Hayate coughed, _'Just follow the plan.'_

"Nah, it's just you're kinda eager to lose, huh?"

"Cheeky brat"

Grinning Sakura threw herself off of the stadium, she didn't want to waste her time with the stairs, besides she had to give a more flashy entrance than Temari. As she was in mid-air her body dissolved into pink petals.

"Let's get this started" Sakura stated as she stood across Temari

Temari glanced at the raining petals in distaste "Show-off"

Sakura gave her a mock-bow, "I always return the favor with interest"

"Go Sakura-chan, you can do it!" Naruto cheered

"Sakura, give it your all!" Karin followed

"You better not lose pinky!" Izumo yelled

"He's such a tsundere, ne kunoichi-chan? Win this!" Kotestu cheered before a pained noise escape him, his head growing a bump.

"Yeah! Give her a sixteen slap combo!" Ino cheered

"Go wild kid!" Anko exclaimed from her spot in the stand next to Ibiki

"Go Senbon-chan!" Genma grinned

"Sakura-neechan!" Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and Inari cheered.

Temari gave a low whistle "You sure have a lot of fans"

Sakura smiled in agreement fixing her black gloves, "With my comrades cheering for me, there's no way I'll lose to you"

Temari scowled at her, "Oh, we'll see"

"Let the third match, begin!" Hayate called

In an instant Temari whipped out her giant fan aiming to hit Sakura with her wind.

Having expected that Sakura body flickered away to hide behind the trees. At first she planned on finishing the match as soon as possible to not use too much chakra, but she didn't really account for Sasuke being late.

_'l'll just drag this match for as long as I can.'_ she decided with a nod.

Taking out two kunai she stabbed them on on the ground just as another gust of wind attacked her, _'But thing is, she's a wind user so ranged combat is her specialty. I already know how I want to end this. I'll have to get rid of her means of fighting and then force this match into a Taijutsu match. Then once Sasuke gets here I'll finish the match.'_

She felt the wind making some cuts through her dress and sighed, "Instead of going for traditional I should've gone for durable" she mumbled to herself looking up at the sky.

_'I can't just run to her, she'll force me back. I'll have to get to her discreetly. Think Sakura, think. Genma's been teaching me some water and earth techniques, Anko taught me more about Taijutsu and Poison, Kakashi taught me more about Genjutsu, Yugao taught me about swords, Tenten about other weapons, Karin about Fuinjutsu, Aki about medical ninjutsu and Ibiki about strategies and mind games'_

"Stop hiding!"

Sakura groaned as another wave of wind ripped her clothes, "My mom's gonna have my ass!" she whined

* * *

"Eh? It's been ten minutes already and nothing has happened yet" Kankuro grumbled

Naruto nodded in agreement "What's Sakura-chan thinking anyways?"

"You really are an idiot Naruto" Shikamaru stated

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto yelled

"Think for a second, what type of ninja is Sakura?" Shikamaru asked

"She's a-" Naruto was cut off as Shikamaru covered his mouth

"Not so loudly, idiot. Or else you'll give her away. She's stalling until Sasuke gets here"

Karin fixed her glasses as she focused on the _real_ Sakura's chakra signature. _'Holding up two techniques, Sakura's chakra control is really on another level.'_

* * *

Kurenai was having a field day as Temari kept sending wind attacks towards empty air "I really can't wait to teach her Genjutsu"

Asuma chuckled in agreement as he saw the bloodied figure of Sakura, "Release..." he mumbled under his breath. "Question is, where exactly is she?"

"Isn't it obvious? Left, right, above, behind and down"

"The hiding in the mole technique, huh? I can't believe Kakashi's student is already learning two elements at the same time"

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN THE TEME'S HERE"

Temari tensed as she finally realized that Sakura wasn't hiding behind the tree.

"Damn!" she cursed her eyes surveying the area

"HARUNO!"

Before Temari could blink a fist connected with her chin sending her flying, she brought her hands up to block, of course the kick still sent her back to the ground "SAKURA!"

"SURPRISE!"

Temari's eyes widened in surprise when the ground under her gave in, the dirt weighing her down like gravity.

* * *

Sakura smirked seeing Temari get back up, dirt all over the blond.

"It's time to turn the tables around, eh?" Sakura asked placing her hands on her sheath.

"That was a neat trick, I'll give you that. But there's no way you can beat me in ranged combat"

Sakura ignored the blond slightly crouching down forcing chakra to her feet, her grip on the sheath tightening "Temari-san, let me ask you a question. Have you ever lost in your life before?"

"No"

"That's exactly why I won't lose to a spoiled brat like you who doesn't know the frustration of defeat, who doesn't know what training hard in order to win means"

"Iajutsu style : Quick draw!"

Before Temari could retort Sakura leaped towards her...

Temari brought up her fan to block

...and Sakura quickly drew her sword.

Temari's eyes widened as her weapon suddenly began falling apart in pieces. "How did...?!" she yelled turning around to see Sakura standing ten meters across from her, the pink haired girl's hands holding out two blue scrolls.

"The art of quickly unsheathing and then sheathing your sword, that is Iaijutsu." Sakura explained placing the two scrolls down on the ground "Temari-san, you beat up _my _friend when you knew she didn't stand a chance against you. What's more you could have killed her, so...no matter what happens next, you have no problem, right?"

It was as if a stunned silence befell the arena.

Temari tensely staring at Sakura.

"The Haruno Sakura Surprise was for insulting me, the Iaijutsu was for being the worse big sister ever to Gaara...and this one's for Tenten!" Sakura called pumping chakra to her hand

"Water Style : Roaring Twin Dragons!"

What happened next was a blur to Temari, it almost felt like a distant nightmare. She could only stare in fear as two giant dragons made out of water lunged towards her before washing her away and making her collide with the arena's wall.

She couldn't speak as the proctor walked towards her, and then announced Sakura Haruno the winner.

Temari's eyes watered up as everyone cheered for a grinning Sakura.

"I...lost..." she muttered to herself in disbelieve, tears streaming down her face "W-why?" she sniffed. She had never lost before. This was so humiliating. She can't face her brothers, her father nor her village like this..._'Losing...is so frustrating!'_ She thought to herself

_"That's exactly why I won't lose to a spoiled brat like you who doesn't know the frustration of defeat, who doesn't know what training hard in order to win means"_

"They say some defeats are meaningful and losing makes you stronger. Do you understand what that means? For living creatures victory is life, and defeat means death. It's an extreme example, but ninjas retain that instinct. Those who know the terror of defeat, hunger for victory." Hayate coughed next to her.

Those were the last words she heard before she passed out.

* * *

"Winner, Sakura Haruno!"

"YAY!" Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi and Inari cheered

"HAHAHAHA, you really washed her away!" Genma laughed

"Whooho, crazy ass pink!" Anko cheered

"It was a bit overkill, pinky!" Izumo yelled

"Don't listen to him, you did great kunoichi-chan!" Kotestsu exclaimed

"You did it Forehead!" Ino followed

"That's our Sakura-chan!" Mebuki cheered

"Did you all see that? She's my daughter!" Kizashi proudly yelled

A hand ruffled Sakura's hair, "Maa, you did a good job Sakura"

Sakura blinked, "I...did it. I DID IT!" she cheered to herself pumping her fist in the air

"Sakura-chan, you did it!"

Sakura squeaked as she fell down to the ground, Naruto on top of her hugging her tightly. She grinned hugging him just as tightly. Both Naruto and her laughed breaking up the hug.

Sakura giddily giggling as a hand entered her field of vision "Sasuke..." she blushed slightly taking his hand

"Hn, just as expected"

Sakura smiled as he pulled her up "Now you have to win too, okay?"

Sasuke looked at her, "Hn" then he averted his eyes blushing slightly

"Are you okay?"

"Sakura-chan, your clothes.." Naruto hesitantly said

"Huh?" Sakura dumbly asked glancing down. Her clothes were ripped exposing a good portion of her growing cleavage. Blushing brightly she hugged herself releasing an ear piercing yell "Kyaaah!"


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer : **Watashi no own Naruto desu! See how bad my Japanese is? So of course I dun own Naruto~_

* * *

"Come on Sakura-chan, hurry up!" Naruto called running up the stairs

Sakura sighed zipping up Naruto's orange tracksuit, surprisingly it didn't look bad on top of her blue qipao dress "Yeah, yeah, wait up" she mumbled still a bit pink out of embarrassment, she tilted her head to the side seeing Naruto's alarmed look "Something wrong?" she asked in concern directing her gaze to where Naruto was looking, her breath hitched "G-Gaara...?"

It all happened in a flash, Gaara murdered two ninjas.

Naruto and Sakura being the scared witnesses. Albeit, both were scared for different reasons.

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven :**_

_**I-N-V-A-S-I-O-N**_

* * *

Everyone were on the edge of their seats, Sasuke had just wounded Gaara...it was unbelievable. Suddenly feathers began raining down on the arena.

"So it's happening" Sakura mumbled absently breaking the Genjutsu for both her and Naruto

"What's happening?" Naruto asked alarmed

However Sakura ignored him as she glanced to Karin, Shikamaru, Shino and a passed out Temari. She immediately leaped in front of Temari blocking Kankuro who was about to grab his sister, "Something wrong Kankuro-san?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Kankuro made a move to grab his puppet only to suddenly freeze

"It would be rude if you don't answer our question" Shikamaru stated, he held his hand up in the air as a surrendering gesture, Kankuro doing the same. The puppet user's eyes widened realizing he had just fell for a trap. Before he could speak Sakura knocked him out with a backhand palm to the back of his neck.

"Karin" Sakura stated in a commanding tone opening up one of her scrolls, a bigger scroll popping out. She placed the scroll down, her hands beginning to weave through various seals.

"On it" Karin's hand weaved through various seals

"Sealing Arts : Mass Disappearance!" both girls called out

All around the arena popping sounds could be heard as names began appearing on the big scroll.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Naruto yelled feeling out of the loop.

"An invasion, now be quiet and listen" Shikamaru drawled pointing to a panting Sakura.

"A-alright, now-"

She was cut off as the arena began shaking. She glanced towards the huge noise to see a giant three headed snake, "Oh, crap!"

"Calm down Sakura. Ino, Choji and I's parents can handle that, just follow the plan" Shikamaru stated

Sakura relaxed, "Yeah, you're right." she mumbled closing up the scroll. "Okay, Karin go help Genma, Hayate and the others take down the barrier. Shikamaru, you know your part, right?"

"Ino, Choji and I will get Temari and Kankuro to Ibiki-san"

"Shino?"

"Protect the scroll and take it to my clan's compound" Shino recited grabbing said scroll

"Naruto?"

"I don't even know what's going on, ttebayo!" Naruto cried out in confusion

Sakura raised an amused eyebrow, "Oh? You didn't know? The Sand Village is attacking the Leaf Village and we're going to show them what happens when they try to harm our village"

Naruto's eyes widened before he grinned, "Then what are we waiting for?"

The Leaf ninja and Karin flashed each other some re-assuring smiles before they went to do their tasks.

"Naruto, team seven's job is to get Gaara out of here to avoid further damage since he's most likely about to release his tailed beast. Understood?"

"Hai!"

Without waiting the two jumped over the railing down to the arena towards Sasuke.

"Hey, what's going on?" an annoyed and confused Sasuke asked

Naruto flashed him a knowing smile, "Oh, you didn't know, teme? Our village's busy showing the Sand village what happens when they mess with us"

"Couldn't said it better myself" Hayate chuckled

"I could have" Sakura stated crossing her arms, "Wait, I already did" she stated crouching down towards Gaara, gently she grabbed one of his arm and slung it over her shoulder "This is gonna be a bumpy ride, Gaara. I'm sorry for not being able to help you" she murmured quietly in the red head's ear. She flashed Hayate a closed eye smile "Well, team seven is off!"

"Stay safe, all of you, okay?"

"Hehee, can't promise that!" Naruto exclaimed leaping away from the arena

Sakura and Sasuke sharing a glance before leaping after the blond.

"The Sand planned an invasion, then?" Sasuke asked glancing at Sakura who seemed to be focusing on Gaara

"Yeah, along with Orochimaru and the Sound village"

"Eh?!" Naruto yelled

"Exactly what I said, but focus on the mission. Ask questions later, okay?"

The blond and raven haired boys kept staring at Sakura whom grinned at them "This is a chance for us to get a field promotion!"

Sasuke smirked "Hn"

Naruto grinned "Yeah!"

"Well, it doesn't seem like I'll need to boost up your morals"

Team seven glanced behind them in alarm, Sakura's face broke into a surprised smile "Pakkun! What are you doing here?"

"Kakashi sent me to keep track of you three" Pakkun answered

"Jeez, he acts like we're little kids or something!" Naruto grumbled

"Hn" Sasuke agreed

"Sensei kinda acts like an overprotective dad, huh?" Sakura questioned, "If you think about it team seven's kinda like a family"

The two boys fell silent...

...Sakura worried if she said the wrong thing. She bit on the Senbon that was still in her mouth, thoughts dancing towards the Leaf village's condition.

* * *

"Shit!" Tayuya cursed as she rolled back to avoid a flurry of kunai and senbons

"Looks like Senbon-chan was right to recommend me as a personal guard" Genma smirked

"It seems like my plan for a one-on-one duel has been sabotaged, what a pity"

Genma had to resist the urge to shiver at the chilling voice,

"Nonsense, it's the teacher's duty to beat some sense into his problem student"

Genma relaxed slightly at the voice of his Kage.

"Screw it all!" Tayuya yelled bringing up her flute to her mouth

Genma clicked his tongue,

"Pawns of Orochimaru won't be able to win against us leaf ninjas, eh Genma?" Hayate asked appearing next to the mentioned person.

Genma cracked a smirk, "Could have said it better myself"

"You're really a bad influence for Sakura"

"And Anko isn't?"

* * *

"Achoo!" Anko sneezed, "Damn, someone's probably talking about me" she mumbled deflecting some kunai

"Anko-taichou!"

The purple haired snake mistress turned slightly to see three Gennin running towards her while carrying two Sand Gennin "Pineapple-boy, Blond and Chubby, what's up?" she asked with an easy smile

Ino and Choji sweat dropped at the woman's easy attitude while Shikamaru yawned, "The clouds" he answered looking up at the sky with a longing look. "I envy them"

"That's Pineapple-boy for you, a real cloud-lover with slight envy towards his object of affections"

* * *

Karin squeaked avoiding another stray kunai

"Yo!"

She jumped in surprise and turned around to see..."Kakashi-san?"

"What are you doing?"

"Making my way to the Hokage to provide some Fuinjutsu assists" Karin mumbled fixing her glasses

"Maa, I meant why are you crawling around slowly? At this rate it'll all be over before you get there"

Karin blushed in embarrassment.

"Need some help getting there?" Kakashi asked with a closed eye smile offering his hand to Karin

Karin could feel her heart racing as she took his hand "Y-yeah..."

* * *

"Hey, you guys pick up the pace!" Pakkun suddenly yelled

"What's going on?" Sakura asked

"From behind, two squads...eight, no nine men are chasing us!"

Team seven's eyes widened

"Already? This wasn't part of the plan!" Sakura ranted in annoyance, "Does it seem like they know our exact location?" she calmly asked after composing herself

"No" Pakkun answered after taking a sniff

"Sakura-chan, do you have a plan?" Naruto asked

"Ever heard of battle tactics? It's how to come up with the best plan after analyzing the situation." Sakura stated

"What's the best plan?" Sasuke asked

"Well, we have Pakkun here who has a lot of combat experience and one heck of a nose, Naruto the nine tailed fox Jinchuriki-" Sakura didn't pause to look at the surprised and warning looks she was receiving, "The last of the Uchiha who can use his Sharingan, and then me...a low ranked jack of all traits, given this there's only been option from the beginning"

Sakura took a deep breath "I'll have to become decoy"

"No!"

Sakura smiled slightly at both Naruto and Sasuke, "I'm the only one here the village can afford to lose." her face hardened a bit, "Don't argue, as shinobi the village's best interest is our priority!" she scolded the two, "I won't do any good if I go on ahead, this time I admit that you two are stronger than me. Besides, I work better on my own, even if I'm alone I'll make sure to survive"

"It's not just about the village either, compared to me, you two have your goals to achieve. Naruto, you still want to be Hokage, right? And Sasuke, you still have to avenge your clan, right?"

Both boys looked more conflicted "Sakura..." both muttered

Sakura gave them a smile "Lately I've been wondering how come someone as weak as me was placed in team seven, I think I still haven't found the answer. But, I'm sure you two can, right? I trust you two to complete this mission, after all you're both ninja of the Leaf"

Before they can answer Sakura pushed Gaara towards Naruto, "Naruto, I have a request. Please, save Gaara. He's been alone all this time and he's been through a lot. I tried to help him, b-but...I g-guess I couldn't, huh? I'm sure you can though...so please, h-help him. He's..precious to me"

Naruto frowned, "You better come back then Sakura-chan" for once he sounded serious

"I will" Sakura murmured raising her hand to catch a the item Naruto threw at her

Naruto grinned slightly, "After all you have to give me my jacket back, and give Gaara his forehead protector back"

* * *

"Sakura!" Karin gasped

Genma deflected a kunai that was about to hit the girl, "Something wrong with Senbon-chan?" he asked keeping an eye on the First Hokage who was busy fighting against Jiraiya

"S-she's in trouble!"

"She can hold out"

"No, the-"

* * *

Sakura sighed, her chakra reserves was nearly empty, so if her plan doesn't work she'll have to rely on Taijutsu. She hopes it wouldn't come to that. She fiddled with the Sand forehead protector hanging loosely on her neck before tapping the Leaf forehead protector on her forehead.

It would probably take a few more seconds before the Sound shinobi reach her. Yet she was still wondering why someone like her was placed in team seven. After thinking about it she couldn't help but feel that her team could be seen like a dysfunctional family.

Naruto was the attention seeking bratty little brother.

Sasuke was the pessimistic hate-filled brother.

Kakashi's like the cool, perverted and lazy older brother.

And she's like-

"Looks like this little girly was left behind"

Sakura gave the eight Sound ninja in front of her a flat look, "...looks like Orochimaru has some rejects in his rank"

She felt the ninth one place a kunai at her neck, "It's always the weak who yell the loudest"

"Humor me with one question? Why does Orochimaru insist on getting some idiotic revenge for not being chosen as the Fourth Hokage?" Because Hiruzen had told her and Shikamaru about Orochimaru's motives

"You answered your own question girly, it's for revenge" one sneered at her

"Oh...that's stupid. Why couldn't Orochimaru be mature enough to accept the fact that things don't go the way he wants them to. Besides, he should have just sat down and discuss why he's better as the Fourth, I'm sure the Sandaime-sama would have listen"

Sakura closed her eyes feeling the killer intent spike, looks like this was the end of the line for her. "...but, I'll be taking you down with me!" she yelled bringing up her hand in a seal

On cue explosive tags began appearing on the ground -_If they were smarter they would have realized I hid the tags with some good ol' transformation technique-_

She felt a kick towards her back "You bitch!"

Wheezing she got into a crouch and narrowed her eyes at the remaining Sound ninja, _'One hit'_ her mind told her as she focused some chakra into her hands.

"...killing her won't be necessary" a hand was placed on the Sound ninja's head

Sakura blinked at the sudden appearance of a white haired man. Her eyes widened when the Sound ninja's head exploded.

"Nidaime-sama..." Sakura breathed in amazement, "Y-you...I..am I dead? This must be an illusion! Kai!"

Tobirama looked at the pink haired girl, "You're still alive."

"T-then how are you here?" Sakura stuttered

"A forbidden technique I created before my death that allows the user to summon the dead's soul to do their bidding" Tobirama shortly answered

"Did the Third summon you?" Sakura questioned frowning in confusion

"I'm afraid it wasn't Saru, it was his student Orochimaru"

Sakura tensed "Then you're here to kill me"

"Not if you don't get in the way of me retrieving Sasuke Uchiha"

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura muttered

"Though I can't see what's so special about this Sasuke"

"It's because Sasuke's one of the only two Uchiha's still alive"

Tobirama's eyes widened briefly in surprise "How so?"

"Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha, massacred the Uchiha clan almost five years ago"

"Well, it isn't surprising that the cursed clan ended up ending themselves. A fitting end for such a hate-filled clan"

Sakura couldn't help but sweat drop, it looked like the textbooks were telling the truth about the Second's disdain towards the Uchiha clan. "Even so, I'm afraid I can't allow you to continue Nidaime-sama. Sasuke Uchiha is a member of team seven."

Sakura's hand reached towards the explosive tags in her pouch, "Abandoning my teammate is something I won't do, even if I have to go against you. I'd rather die"

"Foolish" yet despite his words there was a small pleased smile, "Though I do not think an Uchiha deserves such loyalty"

"Sasuke's not just an Uchiha. He's my teammate, a fellow shinobi of Konoha."

"It's such a shame that I'm forced to kill someone with such a burning will" Tobirama murmured

Sakura's fingers tensed around the kunai in her pouch, "I have one request"

Tobirama's hand reached towards his sword, "What is it?" water began flowing around him forming a dragon, no hand seals, a testament of his mastery over the water element.

"...I'll probably die. So, tell my teammates for me that I found the answer. The reason someone like me was placed in team seven was to smooth things out between their rivalry, to glue our dysfunctional little family together"

"Very well"

And before Sakura could react Tobirama flashed in front of her bringing his sword down...

...to clash with two kunai, "Senbon-chan, you're really a magnet for trouble"

"...Genma-sensei..." Sakura muttered in surprise, "How?"

"Ever heard of the Fourth Hokage's signature technique? The Flying Thunder God technique?"

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelieve as Genma sent him a cheeky smile, "Well, during my time serving as the Fourth's personal guard he taught me and the others in case of an emergency. Saving my cute little student would definitely count as an emergency, no?"

...maybe Sakura had underestimated Genma.

"It's official, you're cooler than Kakashi-sensei"

If possible Genma's cheeky smile grew.

"So you're going to be standing in the way too?" Tobirama asked

"No, I'm just protecting my student. I don't care about the Sasuke kid"

Tobirama's lips quirked up a bit as he withdrew his sword, "Then it seems like we're at a standstill, Orochimaru didn't account for loopholes in his bidding, the younger generation is filled with foolish people"

Sakura swayed, her vision being filled with black spots before she passed out. "The rest is up to you Naruto, Sasuke..." _Please save Gaara.._


	28. Art of Water

Sakura sighed as she looked up at the sky, she didn't pass out like she thought she would, but chakra exhaustion was something she wouldn't wish on anyone. Not even those Sound ninjas she fought against.

"Genma-sensei?" She called out

"He already left" the second Hokage's voice informed her

"Oh..." Sakura had to admit that she was blushing, why did she make herself seem like such an idiot in front of the second Hokage?!

"I'm curious, which clan are you from?" The Second asked, his body blocking Sakura's view of the sun as he looked down on her.

"No clan, I'm from a civilian family of merchants" Sakura easily answered

"Then why become a ninja?" Tobirama asked

"A big case of superiority complex and a need for attention" Sakura admitted, "But now? I want to get stronger, so I can help my comrades"

"Hn"

"May I ask what you did with that Sound ninja?" Sakura curiously asked having a bit of a morbid fascination to the fact that the ninja's head exploded upon contact.

"I specialize in my Water Element, during my time I polished it to the point that I can create water out of thin air by using my chakra to condense the air, I could turn water into thin air by doing the opposite and even smelt or create ice by either hardening the water or softning the ice" Tobirama explained

Sakura was in awe already, could she one day master her element to such a degree? And imagine what would happen if she masters both her first and second element!

"You seem smart enough to figure the rest" Tobirama noted

Sakura gave a slight nod, "The human body is mostly made out of water, right?"

She wasn't sure if it was the trick of the light or not, but she could have sworn the Hokage had a pleased smirk.

"Ne, Tobirama-sama, may I ask why you're easily answering my questions?"

"You remind me of myself when I was younger"

"Oh...that's stupid. Why couldn't Orochimaru be mature enough to accept the fact that things don't go the way he wants them to. Besides, he should have just sat down and discuss why he's better as the Fourth, I'm sure the Sandaime-sama would have listen"

Sakura's eyes widened in belief, a nobody like her reminding the Second of himself? That was...wow. She felt giddy and speechless.

"And from what I've seen so far, you and your teammates are like me, my brother and Madara"

Sakura blinked, she hadn't been expecting her team to be compared to three legends like the founding heads. She was used to some people jokingly saying that her team may surprass the Sannin, but this is just...

"How?" She blurted out

"You ask a lot of questions"

Sakura flushed

"Madara is like Sasuke, so consumed by hatred that they become blind to love. The Uchiha are truly a cursed clan. Hashirama is like Naruto, too idealistic that he doesn't stop to see the real world. And you and I have something else. You are more mature than I was"

'Eh?!' Inner yelled as Sakura's eyes widened

"I myself was consumed by my disdain for the Uchiha clan, even though I was proven right now in the present, that I failed my role as the mediatator. I didn't balance them out by siding with Hashirama. You on the other hand are siding with neither, you support both. That is where I have failed"

Sakura couldn't help but say "B-but you are amazing! Sure, the First loved our village dearly as if it was his precious child, but the you were the one who ensured we could continue to protect ourselves in the future with your tough love. You came up with the codes, military divisions, academy and even placed the Hokage tower directly near the academy as a safety measure should our village ever be attacked. Your system protects us to this day, and that's why I respect you more"

Tobirama merely looked at her for a moment, as if deciding if she were lying or not. "I did not have a tough love"

Sakura could't help but sweat drop, was that really all he could say after her fangirl speech?

"But thank you for making me see the truth in your words. Perhaps I have not failed as bad as I thought" Tobirama stated

"Ne, may I ask for the true history of Konohagakure?"

Tobirama seemed like he was contemplating whether or not to tell her before crouching down to her "I will have to put a silencing seal on you then, and your opinion on this village will probably change"

"No matter the history, I am still a shinobi from this village" Sakura firmly said

"Very well, as you know my brother and I were born during the warring era..."


	29. Worth Fighting For

"Haruno-san, you're in charge of patient number ten, two, six, and room number eleven"

If it wasn't for the fact that the hospital staff was low Sakura would have protested, but as it stands she merely nodded resisting the urge to yawn. She had been in the hospital since morning after all.

_"I was born as the second son of Butsuma Senju, and we were a total of four sons. Hashirama, me, Itama and Kawarama. We grew up on the battlefield constantly waging war with our rivalling clans, especially the Uchiha. Even so Hashirama would always rant on about peace, I supported his ideas to a realistic degree. Then Kawarama died on a mission gone wrong. Itama followed shortly after being killed by the Uchiha. Hashirama and I decided that a new Shinobi system should be made, alliance between the warring clans in order to prevent children dying. At some point I noticed Hashirama disappearing, and under my father's order I tracked down Hashirama to discover him meeting with Madara Uchiha."_

Sakura opened the door to patient number ten's room, her eyes flashing with recognition seeing Sasuke on the bed.

_"My father came up with a plan for us to ambush Madara. When we sprang our ambush it became clear that the Uchiha had the same thought. I clashed with Izuna Uchiha, and my father clashed with the Uchiha head. Eventually Hashirama and Madara intervened, saving me and Izuna respectively and in the process breaking their friendship. That was when Madara awakened his Sharingan as well"_

Sakura brushed Sasuke's hair sighing to herself, now that she thinks about it Sasuke kinda looks like what Tobirama told her that Izuna looked like. Odd.

It must run in the family, she concluded to herself doing a quick diagnosis technique.

Aside from training bruises and chakra exhaustion Sasuke was fine. Even the curse mark wasn't acting up at the moment. The only thing wrong with her teammate would be his emotional state.

After all she heard from Pakkun every single details of what happened, it seems like she isn't the only one that feels like there's a bridge between each of them.

_"After that years passed and tha war only continued. Everyday the same thing. Then one day I managed to mortally wound Izuna. Hashirama tried to use this as a means to negotiate peace between our clans. But Madara refused, however it became a minority view since even the other Uchiha had sided with us Senju. At some point Izuna died and Madara tried one last stand against the Senju only to be defeated. Hashirama, whom always believed in the nonexistent goodness in Madara, decided to try again and asked Madara to agree to peace. Madara made a proposal, if Hashirama killed himself or me then he would surrender. Hashirama agreed and prepared to take his own life only for Madara to stop him. An agreement had finally been made after years of bloodshed between the Senju and Uchiha. Warring clans came together in order to make Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. I was the voice of reason to balance out Hashirama's hopeless optimism"_

Sakura opened the door to patient number two's room to see a snoring Naruto. Her eyebrows twitched seeing that the blond was perfectly fine.

She raised her fists ready to get Naruto out of the hospital to make room for another patient before sighing in defeat

"Oh well, he deserves to rest..." she muttered to herself

_"As I predicted Madara eventually showed his true side and challenged Hashirama. The two clashed at the Valley of the End with Mito Uzumaki as their witness. Mito Uzumaki was the daughter of the Uzumaki clan head. The Uzumaki Clan ruled the land of Whirlpools, their village being the village hidden in whirlpools. Not unlike a prince taking on throne, Mito's firstborn would have taken over the land if it had not been destroyed. The nine tailed fox which was under the control of the Sharingan assisted Madara in his fight against my brother. Despite Madara's advantages my brother managed to defeat him and subdued the nine tailed fox. The Uzumaki clan specialized in Fuinjutsu, as such using her expertise Mito sealed the nine tailed fox into herself and thus became its first Jinchuriki"_

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto snored rolling over to hug a pillow

Sakura flushed a bit, was Naruto really dreaming of her? It was kind of flattering.

Naruto placed a messy kiss on the pillow "Hehehe, I've been waiting to do that, dattebayo"

Sakura blushed even more, the tips of her ears becoming red. After a moment she calmed down and leaned down towards Naruto. Their lips inches apart, then Sakura shook her head and placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead "You did good Naruto"

She couldn't wait to tell the blond that he belonged to a clan, that the land of Whirlpools probably belonged to him.

As she left the room she was completely oblivious to the wide grin on the blond's face as he promised himself never to wash his forehead again.

_"Some time after that my brother passed away due to stress. I took on his mantle and became the Second Hokage. During my reign I focused on making clans see how precious the village is as a whole instead of keeping to themselves. I'd like to believe it worked. Then I passed on the tittle of Hokage to Saru as a field promotion. I died acting as a decoy"_

"Good afternoon, I'm here for your checkup" Sakura gave a polite smile as she opened the door to patient number six's room

She wasn't surprise to see it was Neji seeing as she had his chart in her hands, "Oh, good you're awake Neji-san"

Neji's eyes slightly widened, "You're the one who made a scene about clan kids during the exams...Sakura Haruno"

"Yep, that's me" Sakura confirmed walking towards the boy, "Due to complications...or rather these special circumstances I'm afraid your fellow clan members aren't authorized to check you up themselves. Rebuilding village and clan meetings are going on right now, so you'll have to settle with me"

"Alright" Neji easily said, "Thank you"

Sakura couldn't help but notice how strained the thank you sounded to her ears, it must have been hard for the boy to change his attitude. So she just gave him a smile "Take off your clothes, I need to check the damages you received while helping during the invasion."

Neji nodded, his hands flying up to remove the buttons before he winced in pain.

Sakura sighed, after placing her charts down she began unbuttoning Neji's shirt "Although it was very heroic of you to fight despite being injured in order to save a civilian girl, you shouldn't be so reckless. Next time just run instead of fighting, okay?"

Neji looked like he was about to protest but Sakura placed her fingers on his lip silencing him. "If the Sound ninja had beaten you, the girl would have died. Sometimes pride isn't worth risking your life"

Neji stayed quiet, not having a reply to her. Sakura nodded to herself as she took off his shirt, her eyes never lingering despite the boy's fit body. Instead she used a quick diagnosis technique and deduced that the boy had two broken ribs.

"Is he always like that?"

Sakura's lips quirked up, both knowing that the subject had been changed to a blond boy "You mean is he always so loud and nosy? Then yes."

"Naruto's an idiot," Sakura bluntly said "He's too optimistic despite having a hard life, always going on about how he wants to become Hokage despite having no real skills aside from determination and stamina." Her words were cold taking Neji a bit off guard

But then she smiled, "And yet he makes us want to root for him, right? He has that effect on people, he makes people gather around him whether they want to or not. Some sort of charisma"

_"Now you know the history of our village. How we sold the tailed beasts, how we ourselves waged war, the hidden dark side of the village. Yet how do you feel about being a shinobi from this village?"_

Sakura entered the last room, not really surprised to see the Sand team there. Well two thirds anyways. She arched an eyebrow at their trance surprised state.

"Something wrong?" she asked bringing them out of their trance

"He apologized..." Temari mumbled in disbelief

"Gaara?" Sakura guessed

Kankuro nodded

Sakura's shoulders slumped in relief, Naruto had managed to save Gaara...

"Though I think you guys should apologize too for being bad siblings, him being the Jinchuriki or not" Sakura sternly said

"...whatever" Kankuro mumbled, yet he looked like he would do as Sakura said

"After I recover I want a rematch" Temari blurted out, her eyes staring at Sakura determinely

"Sure, I'd like that" Sakura smiled, looks like there were no hard feelings between them

"But I have to admit, you guys got us. We never stood a chance" Kankuro stated, a playful smile on his face

"Heh, you shouldn't underestimate us. It's often the quiet ones you should beware, this time speaking village wise" Sakura stated, her hands falling to her hips

"How did you even find out about the invasion?" Temari asked, her tone betraying her poker face.

Sakura innocently pointed at Kankuro "We kinda, umm, messed with his head?"

Instead of the surprised faces or angry exclamations she was expecting Kankuro started laughing "I should have known that we would be exposed in a village that had mind readers!"

Temari's face was surprised but she nodded in agreement to Kankuro.

Sobering up Kankuro did another very unexpected thing, something way out of character, he actually hugged Sakura.

"Thank you, for everything. Truth was I didn't want to be a part of the invasion" he whispered in her ears

Sakura relaxed, her arms wrapping around Kankuro "No problem, you would have done the same for us too"

"For you, not them" Kankuro cheekily said, "Gaara was heading to the roof"

He released Sakura and gave the girl a wink "Go on"

It was as if he said a command, Sakura took off running, missing Kankuro's last words

"Who would have known that one day I'd have to compete with my own brother for a girl?"

_"Thank you for trusting me with this story Tobirama-sama. Even if the village has its dark side, I am still Konoha's Sakura Haruno"_

"Gaara!" Sakura yelled happily as she threw the door to the roof open

Her eyes immediately finding Gaara who stood in front of the fence looking over the village, at her voice the Sand Jinchuriki had turned around, surprise coloring his features before he went back to his poker face "Sakura" he acknowledged almost hesitantly

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked closing the door behind her

"I'm fine" Gaara answered

"What are you doing up here?" Sakura asked

"Thinking"

Sakura tilted her head to the side as she stood next to Gaara "About?"

"Me. Before coming to this village I thought that I was a relic people wanted to get rid of, I questioned by reason for existing and living. Existing for no reason was the same as being dead, so I reached the conclusion that I would only love myself and fight for myself"

Sakura stayed quiet as Gaara closed his eyes

"Six years after reaching that conclusion I met you and Naruto. You who made my resolve waver just by being genuinely kind to me despite knowing I am a Jinchuriki. Naruto who is also a Jinchuriki, yet he turned out very differently from me and he broke my resolve. He fought me to protect his friends, he didn't even care about himself. And he won"

Sakura smiled slightly, once again she mentally thanked Naruto.

"What's your new conclusion?" Sakura asked as she looked at Gaara

"I will work hard, because I want to become acknowledged by others. That's what I think when I think about Naruto. Bonds with others, until now, I only knew them as hate and murderous intent. But I wonder, what is that bond he longed for? I think I'm staring to understand a little" here Gaara met Sakura's gaze

"Will you share a bond with me?"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise before she smiled at Gaara, "We're already friends, aren't we?"

"This is where it all starts for me. Starting with this bond I share with you and Naruto. I too want to become someone who is needed, not feared as a tool"

"Any ideas on that?"

"That's what I am thinking about"

Smiling at Gaara she fished into her pocket producing the boy's forehead protector "I'll support you when you decide"

Gaara seemed a bit surprise as he took it from her, his fingers lingering for a moment on hers before he took it from her.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore as she teared up, "G-gaara.." she mumbled throwing herself onto Gaara, she wanted to do this since he heard Gaara's previous conclusion

Gaara just stood there stiffly and confused, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm j-just so...I don't know! I'm crying for you!"

Gaara paused, never in his life has anyone ever cried for him. But he didn't like seeing Sakura cry.

"I'll make sure you never cry again" he silently muttered as Sakura sobbed, though the girl nodded at his words

_"I suppose it's time for me to once again entrust the village to this generation. Before I go, there is something I want to show you"_


	30. Chapter 30

Sakura leaned against the log, her pink bangs obscuring her eyes. The rain dampening the sound of her breathing perfectly, and a part of her noting that the rain is truly a double edged sword for ninjas. Being able to assist trackers or hide enemies. But in this instant, the rain was almost like sad music, perfect for the occasion considering today's the joint funeral for the lives that were lost during the invasion.

Sakura gritted her teeth as she kunai in her right hand trembled, she didn't want to cry. She wasn't allowed to cry. Not her, she was the one who sent those ninjas to their deaths. If she had planned things out more carefully, if she had been more aware, if...too many if's. She was too consumed in her grief that she failed to notice a certain toad sage standing just next to her, albeit he was forcing down his chakra.

Jiraiya stood crossed arm, letting the rain cry for him, he was sure he didn't have any tears left to shed. Perhaps he was regretting that once again he wasn't able to cut down his former teammate. Maybe just like Kakashi, he couldn't let go of the past. And the past is what prevents him from taking down Orochimaru. Finally, he sighed at the trembling kunoichi next to him.

"You can cry you know" bottling up emotions wasn't good, it could one day break her. And for Naruto's sake Jiraiya hoped the girl would let her regret go. But even so, the reason for her regret wasn't even her fault.

"A Shinobi must never show their tears" Sakura recited, the trembling only increasing at her words as she tried not to cry.

"I wish I could cry, and yet you who can cry doesn't see the advantage of it. I envy those who can still cry"

"Crying is a sign of weakness" Sakura argued, her knuckles turning white at the amount of force she was using to grip the metal tool in her hand

"Is that so? I thought crying was just a sign of being human. And in this world that we live in, those who can hold on to their humanity despite going through a lot of hardships are the truly strong ones"

Sakura felt her throat hurting "It's because of me that they're dead, if I had come up with a better plan then they wouldn't have died. They're dead because of me. I have no right to cry, no right to even be considered human"

Another sigh escaped the toad sage, "Then why are you feeling guilty? Kid, death comes hand in hand with being a ninja, you're actually lucky to experience these things at such a late age of twelve. My first encounter with death was when I was much younger than you. When one decides to become a ninja, they're prepared to die for their village. Grow up and realize this already"

_'...he's telling me of all people to grow up? I'm the most grown up member of team seven!' _

"Then," a humorless smile broke out of her face, "Why aren't you telling Naruto this? He's your student, and yet you're hearing lecturing _me_ on the life of a ninja? It's clearly Naruto who needs this lecture more than me" even she knew how poisonous her words sounded, "In fact you have something to do with Naruto's heritage don't you?" it was a suspicion on her part that was confirmed by the brief widening of Jiraiya's eyes, "I mean it's obvious if I stop and think about it, why would one of the Legendary Sannin teach a no-name ninja like Naruto?"

"You're smart" Jiraiya noted

Sakura's smile turned into a humorless chuckle "Yeah, I get that a lot. Please leave"

Surprisingly enough the Sannin did leave, not before telling her "Remember what I said"

And when Jiraiya left Sakura stood up and walked towards the memorial stone, her fingers tracing the names she had carved into it. She was angry at herself for their deaths. If she had only planned things out better...

She didn't bother smoothing out her plain black kimono as she fell on her knees and stared blankly at the names, "I'm so sorry" she sorrowfully whispered, gently she whispered their names, "You all must have had family too..." she realized belatedly, "I'm sorry you didn't have the chance to say goodbye, it's all my fault..."

"Looks like I was right, you'd be here"

Sakura didn't jump at the sound of her teacher's voice, "Come to think about it, you were late for the service too, huh? You're not a very good example Kakashi-sensei..." she chided

"Actually, I was there early, but then I left"

"Why?"

"I just didn't know what to say when I got there"

"Ah"

The two fell into a small moment of silence before Kakashi broke it again

"You were the one who carved their names" Kakashi noted

"Yes" even though it wasn't a question, Sakura just confirmed the statement, "I asked the Hokage-sama for permission"

"It's hard isn't it? Writing down those names and wondering how things could have turned out if you had done something differently"

Sakura wasn't surprised that Kakashi could relate to her, "Does it ever go away? The regret?"

"I'm not going to lie, it never goes away. You never stop wondering, even if it's just for a small moment of the day. Worse case scenario is that you can't let go of that regret and wonder about it constantly. The guilt and self-depreciation never goes away" Sakura winced at the cold truth, but she had expected it...

"Then how do you cope?"

"Depends, everyone has their own way. Some drown themselves in pleasure, alcohol or even missions. But if you want my advice on what you should do, then I think you should look towards the future. Live out your dreams, you owe them that much. But don't look back to the past, don't be like me..."

"Who?"

Kakashi didn't need to verify on who Sakura meant by that question, instead he looked at the monument again, "Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha, it's been more than ten years"

Sakura had an epiphany that perhaps there was more to Kakashi than what she had thought, she knew from Pakkun that there was more, but this was more than she expected.

"My condolences" Sakura murmured as her eyes searched for those two names, she knew that there wasn't anything she could say that Kakashi hasn't heard before, it has been more than ten years after all

"Maa, there is a special place where ninjas are allowed to cry" Kakashi informed crouching down to Sakura

Sakura glanced at him curiously, "Where?"

Kakashi managed to give her a closed eye smile, "In the presence of your allies"

And that broke the dam, Sakura let the kunai drop from her hand and hesitantly grabbed the front of Kakashi's black long-sleeved shirt, her eyes watering. Kakashi simply brought his hands up and pulled Sakura towards him awkwardly. He didn't know how to deal with things like these after all, he briefly wondered how Minato would have handled it.

Sakura buried her face into her teacher's shirt, sobbing her heart out. And Kakashi awkwardly patted her back the whole time until she managed to regain her control, it wasn't until ten minutes later. And even then both of them didn't mention what had happened, as if both agreed to keep it between themselves.

"Meet me at the Hokage Tower in two hours, and don't be late" Kakashi disappeared before Sakura could give a witty reply arguing that her sensei was probably going to be late anyways.

_'Looks like...how does Naruto call him again? Ah, right. Looks like the pervy sage was right...'_

* * *

Sakura played with the hem of her long-sleeved red shirt as she walked towards Kakashi who was surprisingly on time. She was wearing a long sleeved red shirt, a pair of black pants and her black ninja footwear. Of course her ninja gears were either hidden or visible on her person. As for her hair, she had it in a loose braid with a certain red ribbon tied at the bottom. Her forehead protector tied around her neck as she bit on the Senbon in her mouth wondering when she'd be able to give it back to her eccentric teacher.

"Maa, you dressed up nicely" Kakashi commented as he began walking

Falling into step with her teacher Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What are we even doing here?" she questioned, "Naruto and Sasuke's still in the hospital so it can't be a mission"

"You're right, it's a surprise"

"I'm not fond of surprises"

"Most ninjas aren't"

Sakura sighed in defeat knowing at if she continued it would just turn into a battle of retorts and that she wouldn't get her answer. She yawned rubbing her eyes that were layered with subtle make-up in order to hide how red they truly were.

She didn't speak nor show any surprise as Kakashi knocked on the door to the Hokage's office.

"Come in" the familiar voice of Hiruzen Sarutobi ordered

Sakura had to resist the urge to chide Kakashi as the lazy and perverted teacher opened the door as if he owned it. His left hand going into his pocket casually while his right hand held up a certain orange book as he strolled into the office. Sakura shook her head briefly as she fell into step with her teacher, "Good morning" she greeted politely

"You're late" the annoyed voices of Anko, Ibiki, Hayate, Genma, Asuma and Shikaku accused

Sakura almost jumped in surprise at the sudden voices, too lost in her musings of how to get rid of those books to notice the other ninjas, she tilted her head in confusion noticing that Shikamaru was there as well "Late for what?"

"Didn't your sensei tell you?" Shikamaru asked

Sakura shook her head, "Kakashi-sensei didn't tell me anything" she informed taking a stand near Shikamaru

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed, "Apparently the Hokage wanted to hold a meeting with the two of us"

Sakura straightened up, turning to face the Hokage, "Yes sir?" she politely asked

Hiruzen chuckled, "Only one hour late, I'm surprised Kakashi"

Kakashi gave a sheepish laugh, "Maa, Sakura-chan would blow up in shame if I had tricked her into coming even a minute later than this"

As if to prove his point Sakura was glaring at Kakashi, "Anko-sensei, it seems like it's time for me to put your training in the art of poison to use"

"Damn straight" Anko agreed directing her killer intent to the tardy Kakashi

_'See? Women really are scary and troublesome...'_ Shikamaru thought looking at his father

As if reading his thoughts Shikaku shook his head, _'Remember what I told you Shikamaru...'_

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome"

With that he earned Sakura's attention, "Oh, speaking of which, sorry for making you wait too. Knowing you it must have been troublesome, huh?" she smiled at him

_"No matter how strong-minded a woman is, she will show kindness to the man she loves" _Shikamaru remembered his father's words

He turned away averted eye-contact with Sakura "Whatever" even he knew he was blushing slightly

_"It's obvious that you have a thing for her!" _Ino's words echoed in his head

No, that's not possible. Besides Naruto likes Sakura, he didn't want to betray Naruto by liking Sakura too. It was just something he wouldn't do to his ally, and besides Naruto's one of his closest friends even if he didn't want to admit it.

He had to resist the urge to yawn as the Hokage gave them a long speech about the will of fire, the village, what it takes to be a Chunin and then finally promoting them to Chunin.

Shikamaru was ready to just grab the flak jacket that comes with the promotion and leave, but he halted when Sakura suddenly coughed earning everyone's attention.

"Hokage-sama, I'm honored that you think so highly of me, and I'm honored that everyone here agreed to me being promoted, but I humbly refuse the promotion" Sakura bowed surprising everyone.

Shikamaru's eyes widened, how could Sakura refuse the promotion? He heard the rumors of Sakura having taken down various Sound Jonin, facing Orochimaru during the exams and was there to witness Sakura unraveling the invasion plan among other things. And yet she was refusing a promotion?

"May I ask why?" the Hokage was the first to get over the surprise

"If I were to get promoted I'm afraid that it'll only end up ruining team Seven's hard earned amicable state and disturbing the little teamwork we've managed to build up. Sasuke wouldn't take it very well and it will only damage his mental and emotional health further by boosting his inferiority and superiority complex. And while Naruto will be happy for me, he'll probably push himself harder and start acting more reckless. With all due respect my teammates' conditions are far more important to me than a promotion" Sakura explained in a soft tone, her throat still hurting from her previous crying.

Kakashi couldn't help but give an amused chuckle to himself, _'She wants to catch up with them by making sure she doesn't get left behind, and yet she doesn't want to leave them behind. Sakura, you really are a walking contradiction'_

Shikamaru however was annoyed at Naruto and Sasuke for not realizing how much consideration and effort Sakura was putting in their clearly dysfunctional team, both too lost in their goals to realize that one of their teammate is silently taking on burdens and suffering for their sake.

"I'm afraid I'll have to refuse your humble refusal Sakura. Although I am happy that you are considerate of your teammates, I have to inform you that when it comes to a healthy team it isn't right for one member to give all, the others have to learn to give too. For once Naruto and Sasuke will have to be considerate."

Shikamaru had to resist the urge to nod in agreement and bluntly tell Sakura to stop babying Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, "But sir, I don't think I'm ready to become a Chunin" she tried to protest

"According to Genma even Nidaime-sama approved of you. I trust my former sensei's judgement Sakura. And from what I've witnessed so far, you've earned everyone here's approval"

Sakura looked around the room to see various approving looks. Anko grinning widely at her, Ibiki nodding at her, Shikaku offering her a lazy smile, Genma winking at her, Asuma giving her a thumbs up and her own teacher giving a closed eye smile before her eyes landed on Shikamaru. Shikamaru could feel his stomach warming up a bit as his heart beated a little bit faster

"Just accept the promotion already" Shikamaru muttered sticking his hands in his pockets

_'Damn it. I can't afford to have feelings for her' _he told himself

He wasn't a fool, he knew he was starting to develop feelings for the kunoichi. But he knew Naruto had feelings for her. He knew that Naruto had a hard past, and that of all people Naruto deserved Sakura. Naruto liked Sakura first after all.

"Guess I have no choice but to accept" Sakura stated with a small smile absently throwing the Senbon in her mouth to Genma who caught it in his mouth, a cocky smirk on his face directed at the two newly minted Chunin


	31. Chapter 31

"Naruto..." Sakura muttered worriedly gazing at the blank look Naruto had, "I-"

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry, I need some time to think"

Swallowing down a bile in her throat Sakura nodded, "Y-yes, of course" she stood up and walked away leaving Naruto to his thoughts

* * *

"Hey, Haruno!"

Sakura paused in her walking and turned to look back spotting the Sand team, "Kankuro-san, Temari-san, Gaara, good morning" she greeted with a small smile, her thoughts still occupied with Naruto's mental state and Sasuke's still resting state, honestly they'd never stop worrying her.

Kankuro eyed her from the bottom to the top, taking in her dark green shorts, her long sleeved red shirt and finally his eyes landing on her flak jacket before he gave a low whistle, "Already promoted I see"

Sakura nodded, her smile growing a bit more "Yeah, looks like I'll be making Jounin at this rate" she boasted

"Confident much?" Temari questioned, "But the race is on"

"Where's Naruto?" Gaara asked taking the three by surprise

The Sand team didn't fail to notice Sakura's smile drop, "Still in the hospital" all three could tell that she was worried for the blond

"Jeez, you're acting like a troubled girlfriend" Temari bluntly said not failing to notice how both her brothers seemed to pay more attention to Sakura's next words

"E-eh? We're just teammates!" a slightly blushing Sakura defended herself, _'Although I might have a tiny crush on him...' _"Wouldn't you be worried if something happened to your brothers Temari-san?"

"Yeah, I would. If anything happened to Kankuro or Gaara I'd be worried sick" Temari immediately answered not even noticing the surprise Gaara felt at the statement

"See? Anyways what are you three still doing here?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow

"Sight-seeing, it's not everyday we get to lay back and let loose" Temari informed

"Oh, have you guys tried the hotspring yet?"

Temari's eyes literally sparkled at the idea imagining how it would feel, "No, we don't even know where it is"

"Would you like me to take you there?" Sakura's question was directed at all three of them

"You kidding me? I'd like that!" Temari grinned taking Sakura by surprise

_'Somehow she seems more warm and genuine now...' _Sakura noted looking at the other two for their answers

Kankuro himself had a matching grin

"...alright" Gaara conceded seeing how excited his older siblings' were getting

Temari cheered as she slung her arm over Sakura's shoulders, "Let's go!" the blond ordered

Sakura relaxed her tensed shoulders reminding herself that Temari was once again her ally, and that she should really get used to the sudden change of personality. But then again this was probably Temari's real personality, and now the blond could finally be herself. "Hai, hai" Sakura muttered as she led the Sand trio around the streets of her village

"It must be great to have two cute guys in your team, huh?" Temari suddenly asked

Sakura raised an eyebrow wondering why Temari was still going on about things related to romantic feelings, "Appearances doesn't really make the team flattering"

_'Damn it, she's avoiding the question. I need to know if she has a crush on anyone and if my little brothers have a chance!' _Temari inwardly yelled at herself, outwardly she still had an easy going grin "So you're the type to not care about appearances?" _'If so then my siblings have a chance' _

"Well," Sakura blushed averted eye-contact with Temari, "I admit that appearances is a bit of a bonus, kinda like a twenty five percent"

"What's the rest?" Temari continued to pry, she needed to know how to hook her brothers' up.

"Skills, personality and heart" Sakura recited, she felt like the last part was cliche, but she couldn't help herself.

"You're weird" Temari bluntly said, _'But at least now I know my brothers have a chance'_

"What about you Temari-san, do you have a crush?"

Temari's cheeks colored pink, her thoughts straying to the lunch date she had a few days ago. "N-no way, as if" she denied never noticing the knowing glint in Sakura's eyes

_'Wait until you hear this Ino' _she thought to herself, ever since their little stunt on planning to prevent an invasion Sakura and Ino had slowly began working on their faded friendship, taking the time to gossip over tea. Hey, what can Sakura say? She just loves gossiping, and Ino often knows the juicy details on a lot of rumors.

* * *

"Naruto" Hiruzen acknowledged opening the door to Naruto's apartment, "Good morning" he greeted seeing Naruto leaning against the wall on his bed, his eyes staring ahead, "Is something wrong?" he worriedly asked, Naruto was like his grandson in all but blood after all

"Is it true Jii-chan?" Naruto quietly asked focusing on the kind old face of one of his precious people, "Am I really related to Mito-baasan and a part of the Uzumaki clan?"

Hiruzen didn't seem surprised, "Sakura told you then, I'll have to apologize for letting her tell you instead of me, it was my responsibility to tell you yet I kept putting it off"

"To answer your question Naruto, yes, everything Sakura has told you is probably the truth, but I'm going to tell you how you're related to the Uzumaki clan and what it means to be the heir of that clan"

* * *

Temari moaned in pleasure, "This is the life~!" she cooed as she felt her joints relax due to the hot water,

Sakura took a seat next to the Sand kunoichi in a more graceful manner, letting her shoulders hit the edge of the hotspring, her hair was up in a messy bun. "I'll say" she agreed in a murmur with Temari

"So, do you come here often with your friends?" Temari asked in a more quiet tone

"Actually, you're the first"

"You consider me a friend?" Temari asked in surprise

"More like ally and hopefully a friend, I'm still not sure if you want me to be your friend" Sakura answered

"I've never had a friend before" Temari admitted

Sakura's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Eh? You're kidding me, right?"

"I wish," Temari sighed, "Everyone was too scared of Gaara killing them that they stayed clear of both me and Kankuro, maybe that's why we acted like such jerks to you and the others. What was the point of being nice if people would just be too scared of our little brother to approach us?" she shrugged,

"They were idiots, you're a nice person Temari" Sakura informed

"Thanks, I guess. You're nice too Sakura-chan"

"Chan?" Sakura repeated in confusion

"Y-yeah, friends address each other with 'chan', right?" Temari asked averting her eyes from Sakura

Sakura grinned at the suddenly shy Temari, "Yeah, Temari-chan!"

"Say it again"

"Temari-chan?"

"One more time"

"Temari-chan"

Temari stared at Sakura's wide innocent green eyes, Sakura's pink tresses framing her face and making her face look cuter, Temari gulped at her next request, "Now call me nee-san"

"Temari-nee-san" Sakura obediently repeated

"Now nee-chan"

"Nee-chan"

Temari squealed in delight hugging Sakura to herself, "You are so darn cute!" because despite her tough exterior Temari _did_ have a weakness for cute stuff, perhaps that's even why she's been thinking about a cute chubby lately.

While this was happening, on the boy's side of the springs Kankuro stared at his brother's blank face

"What?" Gaara finally asked

"Do you like Sakura?"

"Like? Of course, she's my first friend"

Kankuro groaned, _'Yep, he really is dense to anything romance related.' _"I'll have to educate you on love some other time little brother," he didn't notice the slight widening in Gaara's eyes because he was too busy staring at the wall dividing the girl section, "Because today we become men" he said a low voice

"Men?" Gaara repeated following his gaze

"Men" Kankuro confirmed motioning Gaara to follow him

Although confused, Gaara obeyed and the two stood right in front of the wall hearing their sister squeal in delight for some reason. "Now use your sand to get us up there" Kankuro ordered

* * *

"Wait, that has to be a lie..." Naruto desperately pleaded with his eyes, "Tell me it's all a lie.."

Hiruzen's face was filled with shame, "The fall of Uzushiogakure is all Konohagakure's fault, no words can describe how much I regret that"

"No...why did you betray them?!" Naruto angrily yelled, tears of frustration gathering in his eyes

"It's all my fault for allowing _him_ to leak out the information to the other villages'...and thus causing the fall of Uzushiogakure"

* * *

Shikamaru yawned, "Why did we have to have a team lunch?" he practically complained

"To celebrate you getting promoted you lazyass" Ino answered, she was sitting across from Shikamaru right beside Chouji who was scarfing down the food like there was no tomorrow

"My wallet..." Asuma mourned as Chouji ordered everything on the menu _again_, he was sitting right next to Shikamaru and mentally calculating how much money is needed. He then got up, "I'm going to go buy some cigarettes" he informed his team

Shikamaru shook his head at his teacher, his eyes glancing at the door when he heard the door opening, it was a ninja habit, his eyes slightly widening at the arrival of four people, "No way..."

Ino, ever the curious, followed his gaze "Uh-oh, you better make your move soon or one of those two will steal Sakura right from under your nose" she warned

"Sakura isn't mine" Shikamaru corrected, "So tell Naruto that" he informed

"Temari!" Chouji called surprising both his teammates motioning for the Sand kunoichi to sit next to him

"What's up?" Temari asked taking the offered seat

"Celebrating Shikamaru's promotion" Chouji answered between bites

"I see"

Ino motioned Sakura to take a seat next to Shikamaru, the former oblivious to her ulterior motive while the latter was annoyed at the girl for trying to play cupid. Sakura took her seat next to Shikamaru who sat near the window.

Without any prompting Gaara took a seat next to Sakura, while Kankuro sat next to Gaara. It was kind of a tight fit resulting in Sakura being slightly pressed against Shikamaru who had placed his head on the table in order to hide his flustered face, "Troublesome"

"Good afternoon to you too" Sakura teasingly said before directing her attention to Ino, "You won't believe what I'm going to tell you next Pig-princess"

Ino raised an eyebrow, "What Billboard-brow?"

"Do you still remember that sign language we invented when we were kids?" Sakura questioned

Ino frowned, "Of course I do-" she cut herself off by singing the rest of her phrase, _I practice it everyday. _

Sakura's gaze softened before she started signing something to Ino _Temari and Chouji totally have a thing for each other_

Ino's eyes widened, "No way!"

"Yes way" Sakura smirked and Shikamaru could just feel Ino having a troublesome expression

_Imagine chubby blond babies! _Ino singed

_I already did _Sakura giggled

"Troublesome" Shikamaru stated finally lifting his head, he was more composed now and he turned to glance at the other two members of the Sand team. Then he raised his eyebrows realizing something "Why are both your heads bandaged up and your eyes bruised?"

On cue a trail of blood dropped from Kankuro's nose as he had a lecherous smile, "Almost a C-cup..."

Even the normally stoic Gaara seemed a bit flustered, "I couldn't have guessed either"

Both promptly received two punches that sent them flying towards an empty table from a red faced Sakura, "Perverts!" the girl hissed hugging herself as if hiding her hidden assets

Shikamaru let the words of the other two boys replay in his head discreetly looking at Sakura's front, _'No way, she's more likely to be a...wait, what the hell am I thinking about?' _Feeling the heat rise up to his cheeks Shikamaru once again planted his head on the table, "T-troublesome"

"Last time I checked you were an A!" Ino accused

"Diet ruins the natural nourishment of the body Pig-princess, so I started eating healthier foods and drank my milk"

Ino mentally noted to drop her diet, she wanted her assets to grow as well.

Meanwhile Chouji and Temari were engaged in a food eating competition.

Elsewhere Asuma felt like he needed more money for some reason and decided to go get some from his apartment

* * *

Sakura gently knocked on the door to Naruto's apartment "Naruto? It's me, Sakura"

No answer

She sighed twisting the knob, to her surprise the door was unlocked, "I brought some ramen!" she called entering the apartment easily. Her eyes immediately landing on a huge dent in the wall and Naruto leaning against the dent with dried tears on his face sleeping.

Quickly placing the ramen on the counter Sakura approached Naruto, "Naruto, what happened?" she questioned to herself as she slung one of Naruto's arms over her shoulder and used one of her hands to hold him upright. Although Naruto wasn't light, Sakura managed to lift him up and drag him to his bed without waking him up.

She then covered Naruto up with some blankets idly healing up some minor scratches the blond had pleased at how Naruto relaxed as if recognizing her chakra.

_'If Naruto took the news so badly, Karin probably would too...' _she noted to herself

Before she could even contemplate not telling Karin she felt Naruto's hand grasp her wrist and pulling her towards him "Sakura-chan..."

Sakura struggled slightly in his tight hold before giving up, "Yeah, I'm here" she murmured closing her eyes, she didn't notice his grip on her relaxing, she was too tired to care after her Ninjutsu training session with Genma.

* * *

_**A/N : Well I did say in the summary that things will get AU, starting with the Uzumaki clan and the Land of Whirlpools. **_

_**Questions :**_

_**1\. Who do you think Sakura should end up with? Why?**_

_**2\. Should I go over some fillers from the anime or nah?**_


	32. Beneath the mask (part one)

Sakura removed the bloodied gloves that she had on and threw them away in the trash bin,

"Congratulations on your first surgery Sakura" one of the older medic-nin said with a smile

Sakura nodded, "Thank you" she thanked taking off her face-mask as she walked out of the surgery room, now she needed to go back to the reception to see if there was any more work for her.

Maybe she should see how Tenten's designs for her latest weapon is coming along...

"Haruno, you have two visitors"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, who would be visiting her?

"Naruto? Sasuke? What are you two doing here?" she asked completely surprised, usually it was her who approached them first. Especially now that she's a Chunin and busier with more solo D-ranks. Ever since she became Chunin the two began training harder and frankly it worried Sakura a bit, but they'd always act the same when there was team training, so that's something, right?

Sasuke's back was still facing her as Naruto turned around, his eyes squinted as he used his left hand to cup his mouth, "Hey, you wanna see it too, don't ya Sakura-chan? I'd say it's time" he whispered dramatically

Sakura crossed her arms raising her eyebrow, "Time for what exactly?" she asked feeling more and more curious, the fact that even Sasuke was going along with whatever Naruto was talking about only made her more curious.

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about" Naruto said

"No, actually I don't" Sakura sweat dropped

Suddenly Naruto was in her face, a flashlight on his face making him seem scary, "Kakashi-sensei's real faaa-ceee!" he said in a ghoulish way making Sakura jump a bit in surprise

"Don't be such a dunce!" Sakura exclaimed kicking Naruto in the stomach out of instinct, a faint blush on her face. "And Kakashi-sensei's face? Wow, really mature" she blankly said to her two teammates, "I don't have time to waste on something so irrelevant," she said removing her messy bun and letting her pink tresses loose as she took off her white coat and handed it over to the receptionist, "I actually have important training to do" _I have to complete what the Nidaime-sama said..._

With a 'hmph' she began walking away, her hand up in a lazy wave, "But good luck on-"

"What if he has huge lips? Like a blimp!" Naruto asked cutting her off

Sakura froze mid-step, her mind imagining Kakashi with huge lips, her face struck with a hint of horror before she composed herself, she's a Chunin damn it! "Then he should go for a plastic surgery" she coolly said deciding to act like it didn't matter, _'Who the hell am I kidding?' _she wondered coughing a bit "Now excuse-"

"Or buck teeth" Sasuke added

Sakura's hands started shaking at the image "Screw it, training can wait, I gotta know!" she declared **'We gotta see! We gotta know! Kakashi-sensei's true face!'**

* * *

"Maa, you're always treating me to lunch Sakura" Kakashi said taking a seat on the stool

"I insist, take it as a show of gratitude Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said breaking her own chop sticks

"Of course, but it's suspicious when Sasuke and Naruto treats me" Kakashi said giving Naruto and Sasuke a suspicious look, "Is there something wrong? Bad news?"

"No, no, no. Nothing of the sort, I just convinced them to show their gratitude to others more often. After this Sasuke will be helping some old ladies cross the street while Naruto's going to apologize to every ninja he has ever played a practical joke on" Sakura explained, "Right?"

"Hn"

"Yeah"

"I'm impressed, you've managed to help them grow up a bit" Kakashi noted

"Maa, just eat up Kakashi-sensei, our mission won't wait forever" Sakura lightly ordered

"Yes, of course. Thanks for the meal" Kakashi thanked as he raised his hand up to his mask

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stared intensely at him, their eyes practically zooming in on his tiny movements. Time seemed to be going terrifyingly slow as Kakashi brought down his mask-

"Hey Sasuke, what's going on?!" a random Ino appeared obscuring their view by throwing herself on Sasuke's back

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered as he was also thrown on Sasuke

"Hey, can we get some ramen too?" Chouji questioned

"Get out of the way Pig-princess!" Sakura screeched shoving Ino away with her hands

"I can't see squat!" Naruto cried out shoving Chouji away

Their efforts were in vain, because Kakashi was already done eating. "All done, that was tasty"

"So fast!" Naruto commented

"...I want his agility...!" Sakura murmured to herself, she couldn't help but feel awed at her sensei's speed.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked

"Just planning on buying some more weights" Sakura sighed releasing Ino's face as she sat down and patiently began eating her own ramen.

"Hard working as always I see, maybe you should get some weights too Naruto"

"Yeah..." Naruto agreed in a sulk as he too went back to eating his ramen

"What the...?" Sasuke asked pointing at Teuchi and Ayame

Curiously, Sakura and Naruto followed his gaze to see that the two owners of the ramen stand had love struck faces

"Okay, now I'm curious!" Team Seven declared in unison

* * *

Sakura wasn't stupid, she knew that spying on Kakashi won't get her anywhere. So she dumped her two trusty ninken on Naruto and Sasuke, and then here she is in front of the Hokage.

"Come again?" Hiruzen asked

"What's under Kakashi-sensei's mask?" Sakura repeated, her face serious.

"Ah," Hiruzen grabbed his trusty pipe, "Another mask"

"And behind that mask?" Sakura pried

"Lies his true face" Hiruzen seriously said

"Hokage-sama!" Sakura couldn't help but whine

Hiruzen chuckled, "I'm afraid I can't tell you unless you have a valid excuse, but I'm sure a promising medic-nin like you can come up with something"

* * *

"This is our big chance" Hidari mumbled

Migi nodded, "To shine" he said

The two stared at Kakashi as Kakashi stood in front of the memorial stone

One Hour

Two hour

"He hasn't moved at all" Hidari noted

"Wait, can it be?" Migi questioned leaping out of the bush towards Kakashi with Hidari following him

"We've been played!" the twins exclaimed seeing a scarecrow instead of Kakashi

"To escape our hearing and smell..." Hidari mumbled

"He truly is amazing" Migi finished

* * *

Naruto followed Kakashi silently.

The civilians deadpanned at the blond's definition of "silence"

It wasn't a wonder that Kakashi evaded Naruto without even knowing he was being followed.

* * *

Sasuke failed too

Enough said

Seriously, he doesn't want to be reminded...


	33. Chapter 33

"Kakashi's true face?" Anko asked munching on her dango

Sakura nodded, "It started out as a small team mission of sorts, but yesterday when we made no progress Naruto somehow managed to turn this into a competition. The losers are the winner's slave for a week" she solemnly said

"Heh, all or nothing, eh? But what makes you think I know what's under that mask?" Anko asked

"You know a lot of things, so maybe you'd know something like this too" Sakura answered easily

"Sorry to say, but Kakashi's actually older than me. Up until a few years ago when he quit his position in ANBU I didn't even know he existed apart from some stories here and there"

Sakura's shoulders slumped in defeat

"But if I recall correctly Kurenai's academy graduation class ties with Kakashi's age, so you have a better chance of asking her" Anko informed "Knowing her she's probably with her team"

Sakura's face brightened up as she grabbed her cup of green tea and chugged it down her throat, Anko whistled lowly at the way Sakura's face turned lightly pink due to the temperature of the drink before the girl placed the cup down on the table with a content sigh, "I'll be heading out now Anko-san," she informed placing a stack of money on the table, "Thank you for having a drink with me"

"It's all business crazy pink" Anko smirked at the amount that was enough for her to get wasted in dango

**_o0o.o0o_**

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sakura pleasantly asked with a strained smile, **'Talk about weird coincidences...'**

Naruto returned her smile, "I can ask you the same Sakura-chan"

Both entered a sort of staring contest, the one who blinks first would have to answer the question. It was kind of weird how they agreed to a contest without even voicing it out loud, maybe it just goes to show that team chemistry is amazing

"N-naruto-kun?"

Sakura's blood went cold at the very familiar voice, she didn't have to look behind her to know that Hinata was probably blushing a bit while staring dreamily at Naruto. And Naruto being Naruto gave the Hyuga girl a grin

"Yo Hinata!" he greeted

Sakura had nothing personal against Hinata, but there were two things preventing her from pursuing a friendship with the shy heiress.

One, she didn't know if Hinata held a grudge for her cheering Neji instead of her. Although Hinata never seemed like one to hold a grudge Sakura wasn't one to rule off any posibilities

Two, it was clear as glass that Hinata has a huge crush on Naruto, so looking from Hinata's perspective Sakura couldn't help but feel like the other woman. Odd, but kinda true considering Hinata's been crushing on Naruto since the academy

**'Oh, Jiraya-san would love this, a story revolving around our hero Naruto whom has two girls and counting pinning after him. The shy good girl heiress of a clan Hinata Hyuga and the sexy bad girl that can't decide who she likes Sakura Haruno' **

_'Since when was I a bad girl?'_

**'Compare yourself to Hinata'**

_'...yeah, compared to Hinata everyone's evil' _Sakura admitted, because honestly Hinata reminded her of a saint. She was sure the shy girl hasn't even had a first kill yet

"And Neji!" Naruto continued oblivious to how Sakura became more tensed

**'And your former patient whom belongs to the same clan as your maybe rival in love' **

"Naruto, Sakura" Neji acknowledged

Sakura tensely nodded turning around with a strained smile, "Hey" she lamely greeted

"W-w-what are y-you t-two doing h-here?" Hinata stuttered

"Actually I was just leaving!" Sakura announced with a sheepish laugh, "I had some business with err, Genma-sensei! So see you guys around, have a great day!" and she bolted out of there before anyone could say anything else

**'You totally blew it up'**

_'...agreed...' _

**_o0o.o0o_**

"Of course no one knows what's under his mask, if people knew it would defeat the purpose of wearing one" Genma casually said balancing a Senbod at the tip of his tongue without injuring himself

"Then who do you think might know? There has to be at least one person" Sakura asked crossing her arms

"His former teammates maybe, but they're six feet under so we can't ask them" Genma answered before exhaling and causing the Senbon to fly off his tongue towards Sakura

Sakura barely flinched as she caught it between her fingers, she knew Genma hadn't even shoot it fast or seriously, "Rin Norihara and Obito Uchiha, right?" she asked raising an eyebrow

Genma seemed to freeze at the two names, "Where did you...?"

"He told me himself, but only their names. I couldn't bring myself to ask more about them"

"And you think I'd tell you about them?"

"Who knows? You can just say no"

"It's not my place to tell other people's stories, but those two were my allies too so who cares? Now where do I start? Oh, I know. Once upon a time there was a dashing, handsome, praise-worthy-"

Sakura sighed taking a seat on the ground, she had a feeling this would take a while

**_o0o.o0o_**

"Kakashi's face? Of course I know it"

"Really?!" Hidari and Migi excitedly yelled at the same time

Pakkun nodded, "I've been with him ever since he was a mutt so of course I know"

**_o0o.o0o_**

"So basically Obito-san wanted to become Hokage, had a huge crush on Rin-san, lost against Gai-sensei, considered Kakashi-sensei a rival and was the dead-last of his year. While Rin-san was an aspiring Medic-nin whom had a crush on Kakashi-sensei but supported Obito's dreams. Then they died during the Third War. Obito during a mission while Rin officially killed herself by throwing herself in an ally's line of fire" Sakura concluded

Genma nodded, "I don't feel like telling you every details. You're lucky I've even told you as much as I have already."

"Hmm, I guess. Could you help me with something I've been working on lately? I think it requires me _mastering_ the water element, because so far nothing I've done works"

"Let's hear you out first"

**_o0o.o0o_**

"Sakura, could we talk?"

Sakura blinked at Karin, "Sure, take a seat" she patted the spot next to her on her bed

"I, err, umm it's about what happened this morning" Karin mumbled nervously

"This morning?" Sakura asked feeling confused, _'Anything particular aside from training happened this morning?' _**'Nope, we had a usual family breakfast and then met up with Tenten before going to speak with Anko' **

"I wanted to apologize"

"For?" Sakura curiously asked

"Calling your father dad!" Karin blurted out

"And why should you apologize for that? You're practically a part of the family already" Sakura shrugged

Karin's face practically lit up in joy but their moment was interrupted by the sound of a pebble hitting the window

Curiously Sakura stood up and walked over to her window, she was surprised to see Jiraiya standing outside in her backyard, "Yes?" she politely asked after opening the window

He gave her a cheesy smile, and she could feel that whatever he was going to say next would be overly dramatic or teasing, "I am but a humble Sage seeking out the fair princess of Spring in order for her to join me, the Orange prince, and the Lazy cloud in a valiant quest for love and justice, oh please Sakura-hime, will you accompany us on our conquest?"

**_o0o.o0o_**

"Good evening, may I help you?"

Sakura nodded at the woman in front of her before giving a polite bow, "Hello, my name's Sakura Haruno and I'm here to pick up Shikamaru for a mission debriefing"

"Just a minute, I'll go and get him" Shikamaru's mother smiled gently sliding the door closed

Sakura listened closely to Yoshino's footsteps

"Shikamaru, you have a visitor"

"..."

"Wake up Shikamaru"

"Ngg, go away"

Sakura cracked a smile at that, trust Shikamaru to be so hard to motivate

"Shikamaru"

"Troublesome"

"Wake. Up"

Sakura flinched hearing things fall down loudly, she was sure she heard a glass shattering too, and was that a sound of a screeching cat? She straightened up when she heard footsteps approaching her, and the door went open to reveal an annoyed and slightly bruised Shikamaru. "It's seven o clock, you better have a-oh, it's you Sakura"

"Yeah, it's me" Sakura awkwardly said, "Did I interrupt you?"

"Obviously, but what do you need?"

"Mission debriefing"

Shikamaru yawned stepping aside, "Is it urgent?" he asked

"No, not really"

"Then we have time for tea"

**_o0o.o0o_**

Shikamaru shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked side by side with Sakura, "What sort of mission is it?" he curiously asked

"I don't know, but it has to be tough if they're asking Jiraiya-san to be our team leader" Sakura answered

"Who else is in the team?"

"Naruto"

Shikamaru didn't show any visible distaste at the team match-up, instead he wished he had stayed sleeping. Maybe he could convince the Hokage to let someone else go on the mission, but who he was kidding? There was obviously a reason for why he was picked

It didn't take long for them to find Naruto, seeing at the blonde was at his favorite food stand.

* * *

**_o0o.o0o_**

**_Chapter End_**

**_o0o.o0o_**

* * *

**_A/N : Hey guys, sorry for not updating in like forever, but I promise to update more frequently. As you all may have noticed the next chapters follows the Tsunade arc~! (finally!) and me being me I just had to twist things up a bit by letting Sakura and Shikamaru go with Jiraiya and Naruto. (I do have a reason which will be revealed in the next chapter) So in the next chapters there will be a lot of ship tease between NarutoxSakura and ShikamaruxSakura_**

**_Questions :_**

**_1\. If you had the ability to change anything about Naruto (the story), but only one thing. What would it be?_**

**_2\. Between Hinata and Sakura, which one do you prefer with Naruto? (please add your reason too)_**

**_My answers :_**

1\. I'd give Lee more screen time, the kid deserves it.

2\. I was a huge NaruHina shipper about a year ago. But before that I was an even bigger NaruSaku shipper, simply because it was one of my favorite childhood pairings. When I was little I honestly believed Naruto would get Sakura to fall for him. Right now I don't really ship him with either of them even though NaruHina is cannon. Simply because none of these two pairings had enough development in my opinion


	34. A New Mission

"What?!" Naruto yelled looking at his surrogate grandfather with a horror filled look, "You can't quit being Hokage!"

Hiruzen sighed at the blonde, "Believe me Naruto I'd very much like to keep serving this village until my very last breath, but the council has taken their measures against me. They believe that I was partially responsible for the invasion due to Orochimaru being a former student of mine, and I cannot refute that fact. Therefore I have been given a time period of three months to decide on my successor"

"Troublesome, then why isn't Jiraiya-san your successor?" Shikamaru asked stifling a yawn

"I refused" Jiraira casually said as if he hadn't just said something important

"Can someone even refuse the position?" Sakura wondered

"Who knows? Besides I'm not a Hokage type of person" Jiraiya shrugged

"Then make me your successor!" Naruto demanded giving Hiruzen a bashful look, "Please, please, please with extra pork slices on top?"

"I'm afraid I can't" Hiruzen informed holding back a chuckle as Naruto's shoulders slumped, "For one to become Hokage they have to have the approval of every Jounin, the council and more importantly the village. You still don't have these" he explained

Everyone expected Naruto to snap and complain about how unfair that was or that he didn't care and still wanted to become Hokage. Instead they were all surprised as Naruto just gave out a defeated sigh "The next Hokage had better be a good one" for once he sounded mature, "Or else I'll kick his ass and become Hokage myself!"

Sakura shook her head, and for a moment there she had thought that Naruto was growing up.

"Oh, I assure you she is" Hiruzen said letting a smile grace his features and making him seem a little bit younger

"She?" Shikamaru asked

"My third student Tsunade" Hiruzen answered

"No way!" Sakura gasped out in delight clasping her hands together, "The granddaughter of the First Hokage, the grandniece of the Second Hokage, the greatest medic to have ever existed and the world's most powerful Kunoichi? _The_ Tsunade-sama?" she asked

"Correct"

Sakura couldn't help but squeal in delight, after all she was going to meet _the_ Tsunade, and escort her back to the village to become Hokage!

Both Naruto and Shikamaru sweat dropped seeing sparkles and rainbows surrounding Sakura, both were sure Sakura hasn't had a fangasm quite that big after her crush on Sasuke. However both were wise enough not to voice their opinions out loud

"Furthermore," Hiruzen cut off Sakura's fangirl moment easily, "All three of you won't simply be locating Tsunade and bringing her back, but will also be training under Jiraiya until further notice. Sakura on the new assignment Genma will be giving you and more lessons in the art of sealing from Jiraiya, Shikamaru on more advanced Nara clan techniques Taijutsu with Jiraiya-" here Shikamaru groaned, "And finally Naruto you'll be learning a very _special _jutsu that only two people have ever mastered and one of them was the Fourth Hokage whom invented it"

Both Shikamaru and Sakura shared a look at the revelation, a silent question being passed between them. _Why teach Naruto something like that? _Even though both thought of Naruto as a good friend they both knew that there had to be a deeper reason as to why Naruto would be entrusted with something that could qualify as a forbidden technique simply for being created by the Fourth

Naruto however had already tackled Hiruzen into a hug

"Why teach us though?" Shikamaru asked looking at Jiraiya

"Hmm? Well, the council allowed me to form a team to search for Tsunade so long as it consisted of promising Gennin or newly minted Chunin. I read over every personnel files and decided that the three of you were the most promising. I was going to just take Team Seven but the Uchiha is better off with Kakashi" Jiraiya casually answered

"Forget about that stuff, when do we leave?" Naruto impatiently asked

"An hour" Jiraiya chuckled as Naruto dragged away both Sakura and Shikamaru

"You're quite the actor Jiraiya" Hiruzen noted once the three were long gone

"Oh?"

"The truth is you chose Shikamaru-kun instead of Sasuke because you wanted some research material for your next novel, right?"

Jiraiya smiled, "You caught me, but don't think I don't know that you're planning on playing with Tsunade-hime's emotions"

"Oh?" Hiruzen smiled knowing already that Jiraiya had figured it out yet wanted to hear him say it anyways

"You're hoping that Naruto will remind her of Minato, Shikamaru guilt tripping her simply by being a mirror image of Shikaku's younger years, and that Sakura will remind her of herself back when she was younger"

_**.o0o.o0o.**_

"Are you alright lady Tsunade?" Shizune worriedly asked

Tsunade blinked snapping out of her thoughts, "Nothing, just thinking about the past"

"I see" Shizune quietly said

"Oh well, time to hit the next town!" Tsunade declared

"Already? But I wanted to go sight-seeing!"

"We'll go sight-seeing in the next town, I promise"

_**.o0o.o0o.**_

"You sure have a lot of guts showing your face in the village after the stunt you pulled Itachi" Asuma stated

"Asuma-san, Kurenai-san, I'm afraid if you get in my way I'll have no choice but to get rid of you"

Kurenai tensed

Kisame grinned in anticipation

_**.o0o.o0o.**_

"Troublesome" Shikamaru stated for the tenth time walking side by side with Sakura

A little ways in front of them an excited Naruto was babbling on and on with Jiraiya

Sakura merely giggled at the genius, "This lively atmosphere is better than an awkward one, right?" she asked nudging the boy playfully

Shikamaru sighed looking up to the clouds, "I guess"

_'Damn it, why couldn't he have just taken Sasuke instead of me? Now I have to deal with Naruto trying to woe Sakura every chance he gets, and that idiotic knowing look the old man keeps shooting me. And Sakura's completely oblivious to both of these things that it makes me think that she could beat Naruto at being dense' _Shikamaru thought to himself

"I must have a hidden talent!"

Shikamaru looked up at Naruto's sudden exclamation

"That's the reason why you chose to teach me the Fourth's jutsu, right? Am I right?"

Shikamaru stayed quiet wanting to hear the old man's reply

"The Fourth Hokage was my apprentice, and you remind me of him in a funny way. That's the reason" Jiraiya finally answered

_'Naruto reminds him of the Fourth? How?' _Shikamaru wondered missing the look of realization that dawned Sakura

_'Of course, then that means Naruto's the-' _Sakura cut her own thoughts off as Naruto turned around to grin at her and Shikamaru

"Did you two hear that? I remind the Pervert Sage of the Fourth!" he exclaimed

"Troublesome"

"We heard" Sakura assured

**_o0o.o0o_**

"Is the rumor of Itachi returning to the village true? And that he's chasing after Naruto?"

Sasuke's blood went cold

And without any hesitation he bolted out of the hospital in search for his teammate

**_o0o.o0o_**

"I can't believe that Pervert Sage ditched us for that lady, even if she was pretty!" Naruto complained

"Who cares? You should take Jiraiya-san's advice and work on your control Naruto" Sakura said stretching, "I for one am pissed that the pervert was too distracted to properly order two rooms"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru agreed plopping himself "I'm taking a nap, wake me up when you find Tsunade" he stated closing his eyes

"That lazy bum" Naruto said shaking his head, "Well, since I have nothing to do might as well get some training in"

"Then I'll start working on Genma-sensei's new assignment" Sakura said

"What is it?" Naruto curiously asked

"Let's say you're not the only one who gets to learn a technique created by a Hokage" Sakura cheekily informed

_'It's time I apply your teachings to my Fuinjutsu Tobirama-sama'_

_**.o0o.o0o.**_

_**Chapter End**_

**_o0o.o0o_**

**_A/n : Wow, I just read all the reviews I got and I have to say I'm pleasantly surprised. I expected people to start bashing about how NaruHina or NaruSaku sucked/were better than the other, but instead all I received were polite criticism and interesting opinions. I'm glad that we could all share our opinions without there being any arguments_**

**_I'm on a roll, aren't I? But I couldn't help but write this chapter up as quick as I could after reading the lovely reviews I received~! I'll probably update tomorrow again_**

**_Questions :_**

**_1\. If you were a ninja what would you specialize in?_**

**_2\. If you could re-arrange the team placements at the start of the series, how would you do it and why?_**

_**My answers :**_

1\. I'd specialize at running away, what can I say? I'm a coward. But on a more serious note I'd either specialize in stealth or Genjutsu. Stealth because I can use it for a lot of stuff like gathering information or slipping away. Genjutsu because of the possibilities, imagine if I could place someone in a Genjutsu wherein he/she would be constantly raped by Gai-sensei, I'd break their minds...muahahahaha! (I'm evil, I know)

2\. Team Seven would consist of Shino, Shikamaru and Naruto under Yamato because I have a feeling it would have been an awesome team if they learn to combine their signature techniques. Like imagine Shikamaru paralyzing an enemy with his shadow, Shino using his bugs to suck their chakra and Naruto finishing it up with a Rasengan or something. They would have been a badass team. Team Eight would consist of Neji, Sasuke and Kiba under Kakashi because I'm a troll and it'd be hilarious since those three will probably always be competing against each other seeing as they all have that alpha attitude while Kakashi suffers through their antics. Team Guy would consist of Lee, Chouji and Sai under Guy (duh) because I'd really want to see how their team dynamic would work and I think the latter two students would need err, lively people in their lives to motivate them. And finally Team Ten would consist of Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten under Asuma because I think out of every other teacher Asuma would be qualified to get rid of their puppy dog crushes and seriously turn them into real kunoichi, not to mention that Kurenai who would eventually start dating Asuma would sometimes give them Genjutsu lesson then and Kurenai's best friend Anko would sometimes babysit them while Asuma and Kurenai are out on a date

Phew, that was a long one, huh? Maybe I should write a fanfic revolving around my second answer...

_**Have an awesome day and leave your answers in your review~!**_


	35. Bumpy Start

Sakura sighed to herself feeling an incoming headache, _'This technique is more complex than I first thought...' _she admitted looking over at the various opened Fuinjutsu scrolls surrounding her, _'Especially since I don't have a proper formula in my head yet'_

**'What's so hard about it? You can just copy and paste what the Second and Fourth Hokage did with their Flying Thunder God technique' **Inner pointed out

_'If I just copy it and use it it'll make me look like a fake copy, and I want to make this technique my own. I want to make people think that I created it on my own, I want it to create something original and new with this technique.' _Sakura explained

**'I get it, so how are we going to make this technique ours?' **Inner curiously asked, **'I mean knowing how much of a brainy girl you are you probably came up with something already, right?' **

Sakura smiled at Inner's confidence in her, _'Of course, you see this jutsu revolves around messing around with Space and Time to get somewhere else faster at the speed of thunder. But what if I could tweak this enough to throw someone away in that space, what would happen then? And what if I could use that space to store things inside like a storage scroll?' _

**'...damn, that sounds cool. How are you planning on pulling this one off?' **Inner excitedly asked

_'For now I have no idea. I'll have to polish up my Fuinjutsu skills a lot, doing something like this requires me to be a master at seals. So for now I'll just focus on increasing the speed of this technique, namely by tweaking it so I can go at the speed of lightning instead of thunder' _

**'Well lightning travels a million times faster, but would our body even be able to withstand that?' **

_'Who knows? I'll have to test it out on a water clone or something' _

**'Oh, I have an idea! What if I could like take control of one of our clones?' **

_'...that would be interesting, we'll have to look into it' _

Three confident yet form knock made Sakura startle out of her musings to look at the door, "Who could that be?" she wondered aloud standing up

She heard Naruto's shadow clones popping out of existence as the blonde lazily got off of the bed looking curious, "Do you think she dumped him already?" he asked

Sakura merely shrugged, "I wouldn't be surprised" she answered stretching out a bit

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time!" Naruto yelled in annoyance when Jiraiya knocked on the door again

"Think I should go and order some room service for the night?" Sakura asked as Naruto opened the door

She paused in confusion feeling Naruto's chakra spike, and now that she's really paying attention there's two chakra signatures in front of their door, both very different from Jiraiya's, curiously she walked towards the open door

"Naruto, who's at the door?" she asked taking a stand next to Naruto to look at the two strangers

The first one she noticed was wearing mesh armour with navy accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist and dark blue pants. He had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin. Sakura couldn't help but notice how familiar he seemed, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it at the moment

**'He's handsome...' **Inner breathed out with hearts for eyes

Sakura couldn't agree less, the stranger was simply stunning in the looks department and gave out a mysterious yet alluring aura. Cliche she knows, but true.

"Hello, did you need something?" Sakura politely greeted

A chuckle made her startle forgetting that there was another person there, she turned to look at the other one as she opened her mouth to apologize only to pause appearing to be gaping at the shark-like man that towered over her, the giant sword strapped behind his back only made him seem more intimidating, yet he also seemed familiar

**'And I thought Orochimaru was scary...' **Inner couldn't help but comment

"This is the most normal greeting we got from a Leaf ninja today, you were right about not wearing our Akatsuki cloak and headband Itachi"

If Sakura was scared before she was practically shitting her pants right now having recognized that name "Y-you're Itachi Uchiha?" she blurted out pushing Naruto slightly back, her mind already going through several different escape routes. None seemed likely to work

"You really are quite famous Itachi"

Her attention momentarily returned to the shark-like man, "And y-you're Kisame Hoshigaki" she realized finally remembering why he seemed so familiar, his face was in one of the bingo books Ibiki had let her read

"Oh? You know who I am? I'm honored" Kisame grinned at her

_'This is bad, we're being cornered by two S-rank missing-nin' _Sakura thought to herself narrowing her eyes at them, she was putting on an obviously flawed tough act but it didn't matter

"What do you want?" she asked constantly darting her eyes between the two, luckily Naruto realized that they were in a very dangerous situation and had inched his hands towards his weapon pouch. Sakura would have gave him an A for effort, but it wasn't the time for that "Sasuke?" she guessed

**'I don't think it's as simple as that' **Inner stated

"Why do everyone assume that we're after this Sasuke kid?" Kisame wondered

"No, we're here for Naruto" Itachi answered

"What makes you think I'll go with _you_?" Naruto snarled

**'Looks like Naruto's finally figured out what's going on' **Inner tensely said

Sakura withheld a gasp when Itachi activated his Sharingan

"Itachi-san, it's time we got started" Kisame stated reaching reaching for his weapon

The two S-rank ninjas discarded stealth and stopped concealing their true chakra at the same time

_'The amount of chakra these two have is insane...!' _Sakura thought to herself in fear, the combined chakra amount seemed to be able to surpass both Orochimaru's and Gaara's, and that wasn't even half of it

"We don't need him running around, we should cut off a leg and dispose of the girl" Kisame suggested

"It's been a long time, Sasuke" Itachi suddenly said causing the other three to follow his gaze to the end of the hall

"Sasuke..." Sakura muttered _'Things seem to be getting worse...'_

**'Sasuke's been living for this moment ever since Itachi killed off the rest of their clan, so he'll obviously try and avenge his clan even though we all know he won't be able to kill Itachi yet' **

_'...does he really care about whether or not he kills Itachi?' _

**'What are you saying?' **

_'I'll tell you later' _

"Itachi Uchiha..." Sasuke's voice sounded furiously calm

"Today's really a special day, don't you think? This is the second time I've seen another Sharingan"

**'Kakashi-sensei!' **Inner quickly realized, **'Do you think he's okay? Kakashi-sensei isn't here...'**

_'Calm down, Kakashi-sensei isn't that easy to get rid of. We should concentrate on now. Shikamaru's already managed to get away and judging by his chakra signature he's heading towards Jiraiya-san' _

"I will kill you!" Sasuke declared to Itachi activating his Sharingan

"So this is the famous Sasuke I've been hearing about all day, but what exactly is his story?" Kisame asked

"He's my younger brother" Itachi answered

"Well, I'll be surprised. I heard the entire Uchiha clan was wiped out by you"

Itachi opened his mouth to say something only to stop hearing the sound of lightning cackling

"Chidori?" Itachi asked

Sakura stored away that small information for later

"It's just as you said Itachi, I've fostered my hatred for you all this time, I've lived my life for one single purpose. To see you die, it ends here!" Sasuke declared launching towards Itachi

"Don't do it Sasuke, you're not ready!" Sakura yelled

Her yell fell on deaf ears

_'Damn it Sasuke!' _Sakura yelled in her head automatically flinging five kunai towards Itachi, if Sasuke was going to be reckless she had no choice but to support him anyways. Because they were teammates after all

Itachi easily grabbed Sasuke's wrist as Kisame deflected the five kunai easily "You should be careful when throwing knives little girl"

**'He doesn't even see us as a threat!' **Inner exclaimed

_'These two are way out of level, we can't win' _Sakura thought to herself narrowing her eyes further, _'So for now...' _her hands started to glow dull green _'We should focus on putting some distance!' _she did a quick body flicker between Sasuke and Itachi aiming to hit Itachi with her palm

Itachi who had already anticipated her move merely let go of Sasuke's wrist and stepped back "Kisame, get rid of this pest"

Before Sakura could even blink a bandaged sword was descending towards her "Gladly"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!"

Fruitlessly closing her eyes she bought up her hands in defense anticipating the blow

It never came

"You don't seem to know very much about me, should have done your homework"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle in relief as her body relaxed

"A specialty of mine is rescuing the princesses at the nick of time" Jiraiya cheekily said, "Especially when her knights are slacking"

"Troublesome"

Sakura opened her eyes to see a big toad in front of her blocking the attack, on top of the toad stood a funny trio consisting of an old pervert, a lazy boy and a knocked out woman

**'He actually looks cool for once...' **Inner commented

"I, Jiraiya the Toad Sage falls for no women's charms, instead they fall to their feet for me! When you reach the status I have, the ladies worship at your awesomeness!"

_**'I can't believe I thought he was cool for a second!' **_both Sakura and Inner yelled in unison

"Oh yeah? All it took was one wink-"

"**And you went scampering off to that woman like a lost puppy!**"

Naruto and Inner yelled pointing an accusing finger at the old man

Inside her own head Sakura sighed at the scene, _'We're seriously doing this in front of two S-rank missing-nin?' _

"And now you're trying to look all cool and classy, it's so troublesome"

_'Even Shikamaru's joining in the madness! And why is Itachi and Kisame just standing there looking at us without making a move? What, do they think this is funny or something?!' _Sakura wondered

"Yeah, you're nothing but a Pervy Sage!" Naruto yelled

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that in front of other people" Jiraiya sheepishly said

_'I give up!' _Sakura declared, _'Clearly no one is taking the fact that we're in a serious situation seriously!' _

"Forget about that, it's those guys over there that we have to worry about!" Naruto yelled

_'Finally!' _Sakura yelled taking over her own body again "Yeah, they're after Naruto" Sakura informed

"As I suspected" Jiraiya stated

"This explains how Kakashi knew about the Akatsuki then" Itachi said

"You won't get Naruto" Jiraiya quietly said

"And why not?" Itachi asked

"Because you two are going to die by my hands"

"Don't do it" Sasuke suddenly said standing back up shakily, "This guy _is mine_!" he declared

Itachi stared at Sasuke for one second before lifting up his leg to kick his younger brother in the stomach "I'm not interested in you" he calmly said

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled taking a step forward

"Naruto! I told you don't!" Sasuke yelled "This fight is mine!"

**'The curse mark...' **Inner muttered seeing Sasuke's curse mark unraveling

_'We have to knock Sasuke out or something quick' _Sakura thought taking a step forward while going through some hand seals slowly, _'We'll have to do this perfectly or it won't work' _

"Don't" Shikamaru stated using his Shadow Possession technique to make Sakura stop, "As much as I dislike Sasuke, it's his fight and it's obviously personal"

_'Inner...'_

**'On it' **Inner said going through the hand seals herself

Sakura waited patiently looking on as Itachi gave Sasuke a one-sided beat down, _'I'm not fast enough to beat the Sharingan, but if I can just get one second in...' _

"No mercy even to his little brother" Kisame commented casually as Itachi pinned Sasuke to the wall with his hands griping tightly on Sasuke's throat

_'Now!'_

Instantly both Sasuke and Sakura switched places

And Sakura's green eyes met Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan

* * *

**_[{Chapter End}]_**

* * *

**_A/N : _**_Well, that escalated quickly, huh? Anyways even though Sakura's stronger compared to her original cannon self it's obvious that she can't really do much against two S-rank ninjas when she was obviously caught off guard by their arrival_

**Questions :**

**1\. Favorite Akatsuki member and why?**

**2\. If you can place one character from another anime into the Naruto series, who would it be and why?**

My answers :

1\. Uhhh, it'd be umm...Kisame? Yeah, Kisame. He's cool. Enough said

2\. I'd put Sakata Gintoki from Gintama, simply because I'm a troll that wants to see how the Naruto cast would react to Gintoki's craziness. They'd keep wondering why Gintoki thinks they're an "anime"

* * *

**_Do you like Sakura-centered stories?_**

**_Now you can choose which Sakura-centered story I'll write next!_**

**_Just go to my poll and vote between five different stories._**


	36. Escalation

Sakura's felt disoriented when she woke up, she absently noted that she was in the operating room of the Leaf Village's hospital. As if on cue the walls became dirtier, the light dulling out until she could barely see and blood writings appeared on the wall

**Stepping in for my little brother was foolish of you, you foolish little girl...**

The memories of what had just happened rushed into Sakura's head, her eyes widened in alarmed realizing she was in a Genjutsu induced by that strange Sharingan of Itachi's, she made a move to get off of the metal table she was on only for chains to suddenly wrap around her wrists and ankles pinning her firmly to the table. It was then that she noticed that she was in a hospital gown

Footsteps made her tense up

The door went open, but she couldn't see who had entered even if she tried straining her neck

_'Okay, be calm Sakura. This is just a Genjutsu, nothing that happens in here is real' _

"Convincing yourself that this is only an illusion won't help Sakura-chan"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock hearing Naruto's voice

"It'll only make things more troublesome" Shikamaru's voice sounded to her left

"Itachi controls everything that happens here" Sasuke idly informed

Before Sakura could respond she felt a sharp knife being dragged above her stomach "Time to operate on Sakura-chan!" Naruto's gleeful voice yelled in excitement

"Don't get too much blood on the floor, it'll be troublesome" Shikamaru said prying open Sakura's mouth to tear off her teeth one by one

"The next seventy-two hours will be nothing but dissection and torture over and over" she could barely hear Itachi informing her before she blacked out

* * *

**_The First Ten Minutes..._**

* * *

_'This isn't real. Nothing that happens here is real' _Sakura reminded herself before letting out a pained yell as Naruto's fingers played with her intestines, squeezing them tightly before letting go and repeating the process

At the same time Sasuke was tearing off her nails and pouring sake on her hands

Shikamaru was preparing to feed her different kinds of bugs and worms

_'THIS ISN'T REAL!' _her mind whimpered

* * *

_**Thirty Minutes Later...**_

* * *

_'This...isn't...real...'_

Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru gave her identical smirks as they continued pouring oil all over her, they were trying to see how severe a burn could become and then they'd pour smashed ice over the burns to see how she's react

* * *

_**Twenty Minutes Later...**_

* * *

"P-please...stop.." Sakura begged as the three boys started peeling her skin off

_'There's not point in it...they can't control their actions...they're not even real...this...'_

_'Genjutsu, this is how dangerous one can be...'_

And then she screamed

Because they were pouring salt all over her skinless body

* * *

_**One Hour Later...**_

* * *

_'This...is..n...I..is this really happening?'_

_'No, this isn't an illu...real, it isn't real...'_

_'Genjutsu...'_

_'It feels so real...'_

_'...is this even an illusion...?'_

_'I can't tell anymore...'_

_'Is this r-real or n-not?'_

* * *

**_Thirty Hours Later..._**

* * *

"A shinobi must complete their missions at all cost..." Sakura repeated numbly to herself for the millionth time, her eyes were empty as she stared at the ceiling

"A shinobi must complete their missions at all cost"

"A shinobi must complete their missions at all cost"

"A shinobi must-AHHH!" she yelled in pain as she felt her fingers being ripped off of her hands

* * *

_**Twenty hours later**_

* * *

She had enough

She couldn't stand the pain anymore, she just wanted it to stop. She could barely hang on to her thinning sanity, and she was sure she would snap at any second if this torture continued

"Kill me!" she begged aloud for the eleventh time tears streaming down her face

"Why would we kill you Sakura-chan? The fun's not over yet"

"Hn"

"It'd be too troublesome to kill you"

Sakura ground her teeth together, _'Fine then, if they won't kill me then-then, I'll do it myself..!' _she opened her mouth to position her tongue, and then closing her eyes as she brought down her teeth to end her misery

"Wait Sakura!"

She paused, her eyes snapping open and regaining a little bit of life in them "I-Inner?" she croaked out desperately as she felt the chains pinning her down releasing her, without wasting a second she sat up and saw Inner all injured and bloody using the wall for support as she glared at the illusions of Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru

"_Fuck _off!" Inner snarled at the illusions

They frowned at her as they began fading away

Inner breathed out a sigh of relief, "Sorry it took me so long to get here, _that_ person corrupted our entire mind with his Genjutsu, so I got lost trying to find you" she quickly explained walking over to Sakura

"W-why are y-you hurt?" Sakura hesitantly asked

"Oh, the pain he inflicted on you was inflicted to me too. We're connected in our mind after all"

A small part of Sakura felt inferior to Inner whom kept going on despite the pain while she had just tried to kill herself mere seconds ago, but she squashed the depressing thoughts away, she couldn't give in to them at the moment, especially not with someone invading her mind at the moment "W-what now?" she questioned

"Sakura, remember this is _our_ mind, _my_ domain, but if you don't want something to happen then it won't. So, what do you want?"

Before Sakura could answer Itachi materialized himself in the operating room, his face stoic as he looked at a glaring Inner, "A split personality" he stated seeming surprised for less than a second before the surgery room disappeared

"Sakura!" Inner yelled, "Answer!"

"I-I...I want to turn this Genjutsu on him!" Sakura blurted out

Inner cracked a cruel smirk as chains wrapped around a visibly surprised Itachi, "Minds are _my_ domain, even yours given the right chance. And for the next twenty hours you'll experience the most painful memories of your life" she said as Itachi got dragged off somewhere else

"Come on Sakura, we're going into _his_ mind"

* * *

_**Memory Lane...**_

* * *

Casualties of the Third Shinobi World War

The Nine-Tailed Fox attack

Awakening his Sharingan

The gruesome Chunin Exams

His experience in the ANBU

Seeing Shisui die

Being forced to choose between his clan and the village

And finally being forced to slaughter his whole clan with the aid of "Madara"

* * *

_**Back to Reality**_

* * *

"What was that?" the girl, Sakura, blankly asked. Her green eyes were dull and empty compared to how they were mere seconds ago in real life

Itachi's stoic face didn't give anything away, "I underestimated you" he noted reaching out to grab a kunai, he couldn't let this girl ruin everything he worked for because she somehow managed to turn his own Genjutsu against him

"Itachi-san, I advice you on using your Sharingan so many times in one day..." he heard Kisame say, but he ignored his partner swiftly bringing down his kunai towards the girl

"Sakura-chan!" he heard Naruto yell

_'She knows too much to be allowed to stay alive'_

The kunai was inches away from piercing between the girl's eyes before Itachi stopped against his will, _'The Nara boy...' _he quickly realized

"Summoning : Toad Mouth Bind!" he heard Jiraiya yell

"Too bad Itachi, Kisame, you two are already in my stomach" Jiraiya boasted

"If you say anything I'll kill you" he quietly said to the girl as she was sucked into the flesh preventing him from killing her

He saw the girl narrowing her eyes at him before she was fully sucked in

* * *

_**Chapter End!**_

* * *

_**A/N : Short chapter I know, but a lot of stuff happened, ne? Next chapter will be longer and more intensely focused on-well, that would be spoiling.**_

**_My questions :_**

**_1\. If you could have a summoning contract which one would it be? And why?_**

**_2\. If you could have one character from Naruto sent to your world as a cat, who would it be? ONLY ONE!_**

**_My Answers:_**

1\. Definitely be dogs. I love dogs. Or a dragon, it would be cool having a dragon as a summon

2\. ...Genma. Enough said.

_Remember to go to my poll and vote for the next Sakura-centered story~!_


	37. Naruto and Sasuke's Resolve

Jiraiya placed an open scroll down in front of the strange black flames that Itachi had used to escape his jutsu, "Sealing Jutsu!" the white haired man yelled clasping his hands together

He couldn't help but slightly smirk at Naruto's amazed look as he closed up his scroll, placing away the scroll for later research he glanced back at the other three kids that was with him. Sasuke seemed furious, shocked and contemplative mixed together, Shikamaru seemed tired and bored as usual, and Sakura...well, Sakura was obviously the most damaged one after the brief fight they had gone through. Physically she was fine, but Jiraiya could tell by the empty and hollow look her eyes had that mentally and emotionally she was anything but

_'What did Itachi do to her?' _he wondered seeing Naruto run up to her

His eyes widened briefly seeing the alarmed look Sakura had, "Naruto wait! She's-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sakura yelled looking like a deer caught in headlights before she crouched down to the floor curling up into herself while trembling, "P-please, d-don't touch me right now Naruto..." she said softly, "Please..."

"...having difficulties adjusting back in reality, the Genjutsu that she was placed in is so dangerous that the victims have difficulty knowing what's real or not." Jiraiya finished his earlier sentence, "She may even be traumatized" he added looking at Sakura's current form, who was he kidding? Whatever Itachi did to her, it's obvious that she's probably scarred for life, it was a pitiful sight seeing such a strong-willed girl reduced to a shivering and scared wreck that looked like a cornered animal

_'But if she's anything like the younger Tsunade, she'll get back on her feet'_

Naruto frowned, "What sort of Genjutsu was that?" he asked

"It's one of the most powerful Genjutsu in existence gained by his Sharingan, allowing _him_ to trap someone in whatever illusions he wants to and torture them to the fullest degree. When in those illusions you'll think it's real even when it's not or experience horrifying things over and over. And even one second could be several days in the illusion" Sasuke explained in a clipped tone

"So to Sakura it's been days since she's seen us, and in that period of time she was being tortured in kami knows which way" Jiraiya summed up for Naruto

At the information Naruto's face paled, he couldn't imagine how it must have felt going through something like that, "That's messed up..." he muttered looking at a still shivering Sakura, _'If only I was stronger...' _he thought feeling frustrated at himself

Shikamaru, who had been silent the whole time, was having similar thoughts. _'I should have known that she'd take an attack for Sasuke. It's obvious that she still cares about Sasuke. But since when could she use a jutsu without any hand seals?' _

"I...I'm okay now" the quiet voice of Sakura intoned

Jiraiya watched on silently as Sakura shakily stood up, her face devoid of any emotions as she struggled to get used to being able to move her limbs the way she wanted them to move. The Toad Sage himself was conflicted as to what he should do with the girl, on one hand he should probably send the girl back to the village for treatment, but on the other hand the village obviously didn't have anyone skilled enough to help the traumatized girl. The only one who would be able to help would be the one they're looking for. So ultimately the decision was up to Sakura

"Will you be able to continue with the mission?" Jiraiya questioned ignoring the alarmed looks he received from Shikamaru and Naruto who was obviously against the idea of Sakura pressing on

"I'll manage" Sakura stated, "I've been assigned this mission and for my pride as a ninja from the Leaf Village I will not back down"

She sounds determined enough, Jiraya noted to himself giving a nod to the girl before turning to their next problem, commonly known as Sasuke Uchiha "What are you even doing here kid?" he coolly asked

Sasuke seemed visibly surprised before he opened his mouth to say: "I came here-"

"Let me rephrase my question, _who_ gave you permission to come here?"

"..." Sasuke clearly hadn't been in his right mind

"I see, no one gave you permission" Jiraiya stated in a matter of fact tone, "Leaving the village for your personal goals without permission could be considered as insubordination and in the worse case scenario ending up with you being classified as a missing-nin, but seeing your _status _in the village you'll probably get off with a slap on the wrist only"

Sasuke glared at Jiraiya's implication of him getting special treatment due to being an Uchiha, "You k-"

For the second time in the last five minutes the Uchiha heir was cut off, this time by a kunai flying between him and Jiraiya sticking on the wall with a sound thud followed by a yell of "Dynamic Entry!" as a green figure's feet flew towards a surprised Jiraiya

"Gai?" the Toad sage recognized before the feet connected with his cheek sending him flying

The attacker could only let out a dumb "Huh?" realizing that he had just attacked his own ally

"Gai-san? What are you doing here?" a mildly surprised Sakura asked, "More importantly why did you attack Jiraiya-san?"

"Ah, you see I was in a rush when I used my forehead protector as a mirror and couldn't get a clear enough image." Gai explained before tuning to Jiraiya "To that end I'm very sorry for attacking you" he sheepishly apologized "To make it up I shall run one hundred laps from the Leaf Village to here and back!" he declared doing his nice guy pose

"It was just an accident, no need to punish yourself" Jiraiya awkwardly said waving the man off

"How youthful!" Gai exclaimed

"Anyway, you can escort Sasuke back to the Village" Jiraiya said

"Of course!"

"Wait" Sasuke stated gaining everyone's attention as he looked directly at Sakura, "Before I leave I want to talk to you..._privately_"

* * *

Sasuke was the Uchiha heir, a proud wielder of the Uchiha's famed bloodline limit. He was supposed to be strong. He was supposed to be able to avenge his clan, he was supposed to be able to beat Itachi. He was supposed to be stronger than his teammates.

Yet why did he feel so weak compared to them? Why did he feel like like he was the weakest?

He clenched his fists in frustration, both at himself and Itachi.

Himself because he was supposed to be able to make sure Itachi didn't lay a single finger on Sakura nor Naruto nor anyone else he may care about. The bruises formed by Itachi's fingers on Sakura's neck made it glaringly obvious that he couldn't protect someone precious to him again. Deep down inside he knew that he felt hopeless and so very afraid when Shikamaru had him stuck in the Shadow Possession jutsu and he had to watch as Itachi placed Sakura under the Tsukiyomi, he was scared of the possibility that Itachi would kill Sakura and take away someone from him again. Honestly speaking he felt like he was eight year old again and had discovered that the one person he trusted and cared about the most had killed everyone important to him

Itachi, because why did _that scum_ have to take away the people he cared about? Why did Itachi have to _always_ ruin his happiness? Why couldn't Itachi just choke on his crimes and die? Why did Itachi always have to make him feel so worthless?!

"Sasuke?" Sakura's voice snapped him out of his thoughts making him look up at her concerned look

"Why did you take my place?" Sasuke asked grounding his teeth

Was she going to say that it was because she knew he wouldn't be able to withstand taking it? Was she going to imply that it was because he's weak?

"Because we're teammates."

Sasuke's eyes widened at Sakura's simple statement

_"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." _he remembered Kakashi's words

That was it, the reason why he was so weak. His emotions were getting in the way. The camaraderie he made with with team seven is a "weakness" that was holding him back, preventing him from becoming stronger.

He gave a humorless chuckle at the epiphany, why hadn't he noticed it before?

"Is that so?" he muttered looking up at Sakura with a hate filled look, "You and Kakashi, you're all the same as everyone else always preaching about how teamwork is everything. Always sacrificing yourselves for your allies. Would you consider dying for me teamwork too?"

"If dying will ensure you staying alive then yes"

Sasuke snorted clearly not believing her

"I consider you, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei my second family. Team seven as a whole is kinda like a family, don't you think? Naruto's our whiny and attention seeking little brother, Kakashi-sensei's our lazy and eccentric older brother, I'm like the baby of the family that everyone else dots on, and you're the rebellious brother that's just a little lost" Sakura had a soft smile, her dull eyes shining with life again

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes at her

"I'm saying that if those who abandon their friends are worse than scum, then what are those that abandon their own family?"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the question, his epiphany shattering in pieces at the implications of Sakura's words. He knew that in this situation he was supposed to look underneath the underneath of what Sakura was saying.

_If you continue down your path of revenge you'll become just like the person you hate the most._

He refused to even acknowledge that there was a hidden meaning in Sakura's words

"Sasuke, I care about you. Naruto cares about you. Kakashi-sensei cares about you. We don't want you to become a monster, we worry about you"

* * *

"Pervert Sage, is Sakura going to be okay?" Naruto worriedly asked once Sasuke and Sakura had made there way to a more private location (a.k.a outside in an alley)

"I don't know" Jiraiya honestly admitted, "She may not ever recover despite acting like nothing's wrong or she may really recover but we think she hasn't. Summing it up she's physically fine, but mentally? Who knows?"

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"Physically he's terribly beaten up, mentally and emotionally he's...unstable at the moment."

Naruto clenched his fists in anger, his mind flashing with the scenes of Sasuke getting beat up and Sakura being pinned to the wall, "What the heck? What did Sasuke and Sakura ever do to deserve that?" he angrily asked, _'Why couldn't I save them?' _

"Okay Pervert Sage, it's time for a new game plan, starting right now! I admit, I let those two scare me a little, but that's over. No more running. After all it's me they're after. right? Well okay then, it's time I give them what they want!" Naruto declared

"Hmph, nice speech kid, but I'm afraid you wouldn't stand a chance against them. You're not in the same league. What would have happened if I hadn't shown up just now, huh? It took all I had to get them away from you."

"Is that right? So what are you suggesting? That we just do _nothing_?! Sit here waiting for them to hit us again, what kind of strategy is that?!" Naruto yelled

"Just be quiet!" Jiraiya sternly said "You haven't earned the right"

Naruto snapped his mouth close

"Gai, sorry that you had to see this."

"Oh no, it's alright. A little argument here and there is youthful" Gai assured, "What I'd like to know is if Sakura was hit by the same Genjutsu as Kakashi was, how could she be acting so normal?"

"What? Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked

Gai stayed silent for a moment, his thoughts wandering to Lee, "There's nothing worse than seeing one's student badly beaten up, it's like taking a piece on oneself. What we need right now is a supreme medic, a master of healing. And we need one right now"

"You're right. And the woman you're talking about is the one we've come to find" Jiraiya informed startling Gai

"The woman...?" Gai's eyes widened in realization, "You don't mean?"

Jiraiya smirked "Yes, that's exactly who I mean. Another one of the Sannin, the queen of slugs and elixirs, the gambling fool and mistress of the healing arts...Lady Tsunade!"

"Then she can heal Lee..." Gai quietly said, tears welling up in his eyes "Will you really bring Lady Tsunade back?" he asked

"That's the plan" Jiraiya informed

"Hey," Naruto suddenly said interrupting the soon to be emotional moment, "Where's Shikamaru?"

"I was checking out" a lazy drawl answered making the three look at the end of the hall to see a bored Shikamaru, "You weren't planning to stay here longer, were you?" he asked raising an eyebrow

It was only Jiraiya and Gai that noticed that his lazy font was only an act, well at least this time

"No way! We have to find this Tsunade woman as soon as we can!" Naruto declared

_'And I'll get stronger and stronger. I won't let anyone **him** hurt my team ever again' _Naruto thought to himsef

"Then let's go, Sasuke and Sakura's probably finished with their talk by now anyways"

The four didn't waste a second to make their way downstairs to the first floor and then the exit. With Jiraiya's meager sensing skills they found the duo they were looking for in an alley.

Sakura and Sasuke were in a stare-off, looking intently at one another. Sakura with a determined look, and Sasuke with a stubborn look. It was as if they were in a battle of wills.

"Break it up you two" Jiraiya said interrupting them

Both clicked their tongue in annoyance letting out a "Hn" much to everyone's mild amusement

"Well, time to go back to the Village Sasuke" Gai said making team seven look at each other, tension filling the air "Say your goodbyes and we can go"

Ignoring the man Sasuke huffed and started walking away

_But is this how I really wanted to say goodbye to them after what had just happened? _A small voice in the back of his head asked him

He paused and grounded his teeth together, it wasn't like him to say any goodbyes or see you again, it was more like him to just walk away without saying anything, but this time he wanted to..."When you two get back to the Village we'll have a spar, and then we'll finally see which one of us is stronger" he said aloud. No, that wasn't what he wanted to say, he realized with a small frown

"And we still have to see which one of us can unmask Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura reminded loudly making his frown disappear

"You better believe it! Until then I'll get stronger and then kick your ass when I get back, Teme!" Naruto declared

Sasuke's lips curved into a small, barely noticeable smile, "As if, Dobe. Just make sure Sakura doesn't overwork herself, and Sakura? Make sure the idiot doesn't pass out in a forest again"

"Yeah!" the two grinned waving at him

_"I'm saying that if those who abandon their friends are worse than scum, then what are those that abandon their own family?" _Sakura's words replayed in his head causing him to frown

_'I'll get stronger. I'll make sure Itachi won't even be able to look at you nor Naruto ever again. This time Itachi won't ruin my...' _he trailed his thoughts off too scared at the implications

* * *

**_!~Chapter End~!_**

* * *

_Author's Note :_

_I love rain_

_Rain = no wifi_

_No wifi = no updates_

_No updates = Me on my bed reading romance books_

_Pretty legit explanation for not updating, eh?_

Anyways! This chapter didn't quite come out the way I had imagined it, I thought it would be more intense...but it turned into a Team Seven moment? I honestly don't know

_**My Questions :**_

_**1\. Do you like the rain?**_

_**2\. If you could choose between NaruHina and SasuSaku or NaruSaku and SasuHina, which one would it be and why?**_

_My answers :_

_1\. I **love** the rain. I like getting caught in it while walking outside, I love drinking tea or hot chocolate on a rainy day with my pj's on the whole day, I love reading romance books while it's raining. I just love the rain in general_

_2\. If I was the me in the past I would say the former, but right now? I'm thinking the latter. I just think NaruSaku and SasuHina is more compatible than NaruHina and SasuSaku. I don't know why. But I respect all ships~!_


	38. Chapter 38

"When you two get back to the Village we'll have a spar, and then we'll finally see which one of us is stronger" were Sasuke's parting words as he departed back to his home village, a new resolve burned deep into his heart.

"And we still have to see which one of us can unmask Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura reminded loudly, her words easing what could have resulted in Sasuke and Naruto butting heads.

"You better believe it! Until then I'll get stronger and then kick your ass when I get back, Teme!" Naruto declared, a way of ensuring that he had an excuse to hang out with Sasuke once he gets back.

Sasuke's lips curved into a small, barely noticeable smile, "As if, Dobe. Just make sure Sakura doesn't overwork herself, and Sakura? Make sure the idiot doesn't pass out in a forest again" And as mocking as those words sounded, they were born of genuine concern.

It isn't long after Sasuke leaves the group composed of Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Jiraiya, that the sun sets down. Left with little choice the group decides to set up camp, each having their own tasks. Naruto to set up the tents, Jiraiya to build up the fire, Sakura and Shikamaru to go get sticks. The latter two deciding to split up, both having their own thoughts in mind.

* * *

Sakura walks through the woods, her mind occupied in the mental conversation between herself and Inner.

**'Why didn't you tell Sasuke?'**

_'I can't. If I tell him about what I saw it would break him. He needs Itachi, whether he knows it or not.'_

**'What are you talking about?'**

_'As much as I'd hate to admit it, Itachi's the only one keeping Sasuke alive. Right now, it isn't revenge keeping Sasuke alive. It's a sense of obligation towards his clan to kill Itachi. That's why Sasuke charged in recklessly despite knowing that Itachi could easily beat him. Death doesn't matter to him as long as he gives killing Itachi a shot.'_

**'So by telling Sasuke the truth he'll have no more reason to live?'**

_'That's wrong. Instead of Itachi keeping him alive it'll be the people involved with giving Itachi the order to massacre the clan. Looking it from this point of view I could understand why Itachi would want Sasuke to hate him instead of Danzo and the others.'_

**'Since officially Itachi's a missing-nin it means Sasuke will get praised if he manages to kill Itachi, but if Sasuke goes against the village he'll become a rogue ninja and lose what he has now, right?'**

_'Yes. So it was a safer option to make Sasuke hate him, although he's gone overboard.'_

**'What do you mean?'**

_'I mean there was no real reason to have Sasuke hate him, it doesn't benefit the schemes he's involved in, it only makes it more complicated.'_

**'Then why make Sasuke hate him?'**

_'To atone I suppose.'_

**'Then what will happen when Sasuke finds out?'**

_'Sasuke won't. It isn't in Itachi's plans.'_

**'So we're just going to keep this a secret from him?'**

_'What choice do we have? Sasuke won't take this news well.'_

**'We tell him! We owe it to him.'**

_'Some things are better left unknown Inner. I have no authorization to tell him either.'_

**'Authorization? My ass! He's our comrade!'**

_'And it's because he's our comrade that we can't tell him this. At least not now. If...if he finds out the truth we'll support him.'_

**'And if he found out that we knew the truth?'**

_'Who knows? We'll cross that bridge when we get there.'_

**'Just so we're clear on this I don't agree.'**

Sakura shook her head, she was going to answer before she felt her stomach churn catching the scent of cooking meat. She clenched her fists. _'He easily beat us. We couldn't land one single hit on him. Everything we learned up until now was useless against him and his partner.'_

**'Well, what did you expect? He did make ANBU captain at thirteen. He's only gotten better since then.'**

_'I know. It's just frustrating. I haven't felt this weak in a while...' _

**'Relax. We're learning more stuff. We'll improve. We just have to work hard.'**

Nodding in agreement Sakura tiredly fell to her knees, hands on her stomach she started to vomit on the ground. The smell of meat reminding her of when she was forced to eat raw liver during that awful Genjutsu. One thing's for sure, she'll pay Itachi back for that one day. And then she'll punch him in the head for being a masochist obsessed with getting Sasuke to hate him.

Suddenly she feels her hair being lift up making her tense, had she not been paying enough attention to sense Shikamaru's chakra pattern?

"You can't just puke wherever you feel like it, troublesome woman."

Sakura flinched slightly at the sound of Shikamaru's voice, mentally she reminded herself that he was real. He wasn't that sadistic Shikamaru from the Genjutsu. He was the lazy cloud loving genius she knew.

It isn't long after that Sakura was left panting, no more puke escaping her mouth.

Shikamaru sighs, but he hands her a canteen filled with water. She didn't show any reservations as she chugged it down to quench her thirst.

"Thank you."

"Troublesome."

For a moment the two stay quiet, but then Shikamaru holds out his hand to her earning a confused look. "Are you going to sit next to your puke the whole day?"

Sakura snorts before hesitantly taking a hold of Shikamaru's hand, her eyes widening slightly at the warmness. She had expected it to feel cold. Just like in the Genjutsu. _'The real Shikamaru is warm. He isn't cold like the Genjutsu one.' _She tells herself in reassurance as the lazy boy pulls her up.

"You're heavy."

"You can't tell a lady that!" Sakura chides flicking Shikamaru's forehead with a slight glare.

"I thought ladies liked honesty." Shikamaru jokes.

"We do, but we want to feel flattered too."

"If that's the case then I'll let you know that no matter how heavy you get I'll still be able to pull you up to your feet."

For a moment Sakura is surprised, but then she giggles. "You're not very good at flattery, are you?"

"No, that was just a fact. Applies to our other comrades too, even if I don't like all of them."

"Oh? Do you dislike me?" Sakura curiously asks.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru says averting eye contact.

"Should we head back?"

Shikamaru nods.

"And thanks for this, you really cheered me up Shika." Sakura softly says with a genuine smile.

"It's troublesome, but I'll cheer you up anytime." He mutters to himself.

Sakura's smile grows as she hears it anyways.

* * *

Jiraiya couldn't help the victorious smile he had seeing Naruto trying to get Sakura's attention at the same time that Shikamaru was eyeing them with a look of conflict.

_'It's funny how while Naruto acts on his feelings towards the girl, the Nara boy feels obligated to not act on those exact feelings. And then there's Sakura who whether or not she realizes it selectively ignores the fact that most of the people she interacts with have some degree of feelings for her. Getting in their minds will be hard, because their way of thinking is so complex.' _

He looked down at the notebook in his hands, writings and ideas for his new book spread out in it.

_'How does Icha Icha Dead-lasts sound?' _He wonders mostly to himself.

It suddenly makes him feel nostalgic. He used to be a dead-last as well, didn't he? _'And I lost the girl to someone who wasn't even my rival.' _

"I gotta go pee!" Naruto suddenly exclaims.

"Don't say that in front of a lady." Sakura chides.

"I have to go too." Shikamaru informs standing up.

_'Oh? I sense a sudden man-to-man talk coming up...' _And discreetly the Toad Sage sends a clone to eave-_protect_ them.

Once the two are far away enough he takes a seat next to Sakura who immediately gives him a questioning look.

"You're a good kid Sakura, I can see why Naruto likes you." And even though it was dark he could see her flush at the remark.

"P-please, you're thinking too highly of me. I'm just a glorified coward who recently started becoming a kunoichi."

"A coward would have ran away at the sight of Itachi Uchiha without a second thought. You actually tried disabling him despite knowing you'll lose and willingly took a Genjutsu for Sasuke. Don't think lowly of yourself."

"I'm sure you aren't here just to talk about that."

"This may sound sudden, but have you ever been in love before?"

Although surprised she answered : "I used to think I'm in love with Sasuke. But I was wrong. I've never been in love before, or at least I think I haven't."

"I see."

"How about you?"

"Yeah, I've been in love exactly once. Still am."

"Wow, she must really be something if you're still in love after all this years."

"Love's a mysterious thing kid, and yeah she really is something. She's amazing, strong, beautiful and perfect."

Sakura blinks, because the look Jiraiya currently had reminded her of the way her father looks at her mother. _'He has it hard...' _"If you love her, then why aren't you two together?"

"In life...even if you love someone, there's no guarantee that the person will share the same feelings for you. Mutual love is hard to come by these days."

"And you still love her even though you know she doesn't?"

"Yes. I already told you that love is a mysterious thing kid."

"Sounds more like a virus."

"You're kinda sounding like Orochimaru there."

Sakura couldn't help but choke at that. "No way!" She yells in denial, how dare Jiraiya compare her to that snake?!

* * *

Naruto releases a relieved breath as he zips his pants back. "Didn't you say you have to pee too?" He asks directing a questioning look to Shikamaru who was leaning against a tree staring at him intently.

"I'm smart." Shikamaru suddenly says.

"Pfft, yeah and I'm a girl." Naruto shoots back.

"Cut the act, I know you're not as dense as you portray yourself to be. When we were nine you managed to play a prank in the compound of my clan even though you knew every Nara was smart." He says as proof.

Naruto narrows his blue eyes at Shikamaru. "I don't act like I'm dumb. People just assume when they see how cheerful I am."

"But it's still misdirecting. You were good enough to even beat me."

"Huh?" Genuine confusion glinted in Naruto's eyes.

"You graduated as dead-last. I was supposed to graduate as dead-last. You beat me without even trying. And I respect you for that. Which means even though you're street smart, you're book dumb."

"So?" Naruto asks a little too defensively.

"Which means you know that right now more people are beginning to see Sakura in the same light that you do."

"You too."

"...me too. But unlike the others I'm not going to act on them. If there's anyone who deserves Sakura the most, it's you. You're had a crush on her since years ago."

"What are you trying to say?"

"In Shogi, if one doesn't move they have no chance of keeping their precious piece. If you keep being a pushover one of the others will sweep Sakura from right under your nose."

* * *

_**Chapter End~!**_

* * *

_**A/N : **__'Tis the season to be trolling, trololololololol. Anyways. Sorry for not updating in forever. I have no excuse. _

**_Questions :_**

**_1\. If you could gain the Sharingan at the price of your hearing, would you do it?_**

**_2\. If you became the Hokage, what would happen?_**

**_My answers :_**

_1\. Nope. It isn't worth it for me._

_2\. The village would burn. It would simply be chaos. _


	39. Chapter 39

Sakura shared a look with her two peers, they had just reached a town that was currently holding a festival and were ditched by their team leader who said he'd go and collect information on Tsunade. All three were skeptical about that considering what happened last time they were in a town.

"Well, at least we've still got our money." Sakura said to Shikamaru.

"He's just holding onto it for me." But despite what he said, even Naruto was doubtful that he'd be getting his money back.

"What a troublesome old man." Shikamaru summed their thoughts up perfectly.

"Yeah, he keeps saying he'll train us, but I haven't seen him do anything training related yet." Naruto grumbled crossing his arms.

"Give him some slack, will you Naruto? He did prepare you for that fight against Neji after all." Sakura pointed out, even though Jiraiya's methods were bizarre, she wouldn't deny his competence. He's been in the ninja business for practically his whole life after all.

"I guess you're right Sakura-chan." Naruto conceded.

"Well, what now?" Shikamaru asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

Naruto and Sakura shared a glance, both their expressions turning cheery. "It's a festival Shika!" Sakura exclaimed motioning around them.

"Yeah, we should have some fun like the Pervy Sage ordered, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned.

Shikamaru gave them a flat look, "Too loud and too troublesome to keep up with you two. I'll go ahead and find a place for us to stay then."

Sakura bit her thumb and slammed her palms on the floor, and in a poof of smoke her two beloved ninken appeared."Then take Migi, his nose will help you find us back."

Shikamaru gave her a slight nod, his eyes lingering on her for a moment before he nodded at Naruto and turned around.

Migi gave Sakura a quick lick before following the lazy Nara, all the way grumbling about said Nara's lack of manners.

"What now?" Sakura asked directing her question to Naruto.

Naruto blinked at her, his mouth tugged into an easy smile. Not the face splitting ones he usually had, it was a relaxed smile that still had the same warmth as his other ones. He reached out his hand to her, "You promised me a date Sakura-chan, and I think now's the right time." For once he sounded more mature.

"You d-didn't forget about that?" Sakura stuttered out.

"Not for one second." Naruto still didn't drop his hand.

"I-I, you know I'd like to, but shouldn't we wear more decent clothes for festivals?" Sakura asked.

"It doesn't matter what we wear. I mean, do you want me to go change?" Naruto asked looking down at his orange jumpsuit with a contemplative look.

"N-no, you're alright the way you are! I just thought you'd want it to feel more like a date." She explained flushing slightly at the word.

"As long as you're hanging out with me Sakura-chan, I don't care about the other stuff." And then he gave her a dazzling smile.

**'Take his hand already!' **Inner urgently ordered, also quite affected by the sudden mood.

Sakura gave Naruto a smile, it wasn't as dazzling as his, it was actually a rather shy one. She took his hand. "This is my first date." She quietly admitted.

"Mine too." Naruto intertwined their fingers.

* * *

From up on the roof Jiraiya sent Naruto a proud look, one that a father would have when their children accomplished something great.

"You're finally making progress Naruto." Jiraiya noted as he took out his research notebook to start jolting down new scenes for his next planned book.

_'But I wonder if this will be enough for you to win her over in the end.' _He thought to himself quietly following the two who stood out. They didn't stick out like a sore thumb, but rather like an endearing pair of friends, that one day may be more than friends.

But both not ready for that step. Even if they did acknowledge that they were on a date, both knew the other was focused on their own dream.

However, the possibility of something more arising is still likely.

Maybe one day.

Up until now Sakura always imagined her first date to be with Sasuke.

She always imagined that he'd knock on her door with a bouquet of red roses, he'd politely ask her parents to spend time with her promising to bring her back before curfew, and then he'd take her away for a magical evening.

None of that came true.

Instead of Sasuke, she's with Naruto.

Instead of knocking on her door, a hand was outstretched for her to take.

Instead of a bouquet of roses, a hopeful smile was directed at her.

Instead of asking her parents, he reminded her of a promise.

Instead of curfew, they had all the time they would need.

Instead of a magical evening, she was taken away for a moment that she was sure she'd never forget.

And even though she was comparing her fantasy with the reality, Sakura was sure that she preferred to spend her first date just like this. Just this informal moment, this moment that Naruto had her hand in his and led her through the crowd.

It wasn't by any means perfect, but to her it was.

"Hey, look Sakura-chan. They're renting out some kimono."

Sakura blinked as Naruto led her to a store.

"I thought you said it didn't matter what we wear." Sakura pointed out.

"It doesn't, I just want to see you in a kimono Sakura-chan." Naruto cheekily said.

Sakura knew she was blushing, but she wouldn't lose so easily. "I'd like to see you in one too."

Like that both of them had gotten a kimono, typically Naruto got a simple burnt orange one with a red obi, while Sakura had taken a red kimono with a orange obi. She wanted to subtly match Naruto after all.

"You look good." Both blurted to the other once they were done changing.

"Let's keep going then." Sakura quickly said, she wanted to squeeze the date for all its worth after all.

"Then want to try out the game stalls?"

"Sounds fun." Sakura smiled, and Naruto took her hand again.

Sakura didn't mind. She trusts Naruto. She would even close her eyes if he told her too, knowing he wouldn't let anything happen to her in this crowd. Just like he wouldn't let anything happen to their other friends.

**'This is a date Outer, there's no comparing this moment to Naruto's other platonic moments.' **Inner chided.

_'It makes things easier.' _Sakura wistfully said.

"Hey mister, let me try!"

Sakura watched on as Naruto tried catching a fish with a very weak net, the game was a very hard one. Especially since they had agreed early on not to use any jutsu to cheat.

"Ack, this game's obviously rigged!" Naruto yelled upon losing for the tenth time.

"You just aren't good enough." The stall owner said.

Naruto merely glared at him before grabbing Sakura's wrists, his glare morphing into a grin, "Let's go get something to eat Sakura-chan!"

"Sure." Sakura agreed.

* * *

"Why didn't you go hang out with them?" Migi curiously asked.

Shikamaru raised the covers of his recently claimed bed, it was a blatant way of ignoring the ninken who was well mannered yet asked difficult questions.

"Too troublesome." Shikamaru lied closing his eyes.

He felt a weight crashing down on him, "I can smell you lying, spill it."

Shikamaru lazily sat up, though anyone could tell that he was annoyed. "It doesn't matter."

"It obviously does matter."

"If you think you're so smart, then why not tell me what's the matter?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking, duh."

"I have unrequited feelings for someone."

"Ouch."

"Yep, so leave me in peace."

"Alright." Migi agreed, and true to his words he didn't speak at all. The only thing he did was curl up in Shikamaru's lap as a sign of comfort.

Shikamaru lazily patted the ninken's head as he looked outside the window, where the festival was still going on despite the fact that it's becoming darker. It seemed like the festival may last for days.

Despite being a prime example of the definition 'lazy', he was a smart boy. He relied on logic. But just this once he let his thoughts drift to things that doesn't make sense.

Like the belief of parallel worlds.

He wondered if maybe in another world, another timeline, if he was the one Sakura had a huge crush on instead of Sasuke. Or if maybe a timeline where he was the one who fell for Sakura first existed.

Finally he wondered if maybe there was a timeline where Sakura had feelings for him. But knowing how life had a morbid sense of humor, the him from that timeline probably wouldn't share the same feelings.

Sakura had a soft smile as she looked at a photo she and Naruto paid for. The photo wasn't anything worth a prize or anything, it was just a photo of her and Naruto holding out peace signs with the most stupidest smiles on their faces. It was definitely going on her nightstand.

(Little did she know that a certain Sannin had took multiple pictures of them all day long.)

She could feel Naruto's gaze on her.

"You know, I never imagined my first date to be like this." Sakura said lifting her head up to look at Naruto.

"Is that a good thing or not?" Naruto sheepishly asked.

"That's a secret." Sakura coyly said.

"That's not fair Sakura-chan~!" Naruto whined.

"Life isn't fair."

"I've actually imagined going on dates with Sakura-chan since back at the academy."

Sakura's eyes widened at Naruto's casual confession. And Naruto looked at her, his smile smaller than usual.

"I thought they'd always stay that actually, imaginations I mean. But I never thought I'd get a chance to go out on a real date with you Sakura-chan. And you know what?" He asked leaning in closer to her.

"W-what?"

"It's better than anything I could have ever imagined." Not even a second later his lips met her for a quick peck before he pulled away.

A surprised look on his own face, as if he himself didn't plan on doing that.

"Sorry." He apologized.

Sakura merely brushed her fingers over her lips, she didn't say anything. Or else she'd be acknowledging that the kiss happened. And she knew both she and Naruto didn't have time for this….this odd thing going on between them.

* * *

_**Chapter End~**_

* * *

_**A/N : **One word : Wow. _

_Okay this story is NOT NaruSaku. This chapter was supposed to be thee entire team enjoying the festival. but then I just had to go on tumblr. And let me say that tumblr has a beautiful selection of NaruSaku photos. Yeah, so blame tumblr for this chapter._

**Questions :**

**1\. Your friendly rival in the Naruto world?**

**2\. Ninjutsu or Taijutsu?**

**My answers :**

1\. It would definitely be a one-sided friendly rivalry with Shino.

2\. Taijutsu for the win!


	40. Chapter 40

Sakura knocked once on the wooden door in front of her.

Twice.

No one answered.

She frowned, her left hand lowering down to her pouch to grab two Senbon, _'Just like in Kunoichi classes..' _She mentally told herself as she carefully placed both in the keyhole, _'Adjust, twist around a bit…and-' _a click, _'it's open!' _She grinned twisting the knob of the door.

"Good morning!" She cheerfully greeted stepping into the room.

However it was empty.

**'Even Shika isn't here…' **Inner noted feeling just as confused as Sakura.

"Maybe they're out training?" Sakura mumbled to an empty room.

**'Then we can't fall behind! Time to keep working on modifying a new seal for the Flying Thunder God technique!' **Inner declared in an eager tone.

_'But what about Hidari and Migi?' _Sakura asked yawning a bit, she was still a bit tired from the festival.

**'Errr…..'**

"Meow."

Blinking, Sakura's attention turned to a small cat that was peering up curiously at her. "Does this motel even allow animals?" She wondered aloud.

**'Forget about that, I have an idea!' **Inner informed with a sly smile.

_'Really?'_

**'Hidari and Migi can play chase the cat.'**

_'They'll kill the poor creature.'_

**'No they won't…I think.'**

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose shaking her head no, _'No, we're not dooming a cat.' _She firmly said to Inner as she crouched down to scratch the cat's ears.

**'Then what?'**

_'We can just work on the seal outside while Hidari and Migi play hunt.' _Sakura suggested.

**'Sounds okay I guess.' **Inner grumbled.

Sakura smiled closing the door, unbeknownst to her she had accidently locked the poor cat inside the room, the very cat that would help Naruto on his training to learn the rasengan.

As she passed down the halls of the motel, the silence only made her thoughts grow louder. She didn't really have a concrete line of thinking, quite the opposite in fact, she had too many lines of thoughts in her head.

She thought about her parents, Karin, Konoha twelve, the Sand siblings, the village, her teachers, her training, her schedule, her mission…and even briefly thought on her encounter with the older Uchiha. She didn't dwell on the last thought too much, and went as far as to shove it in the back of her head.

She knew it wasn't healthy of her to constantly do that, but she couldn't afford to keep lingering on those thoughts.

Especially since one of the most attention worthy thought in her head was a question. The simplest yet most difficult question alive. _Who exactly is Itachi Uchiha? _She had a feeling that no one knew that answer. And that she'd probably never find out herself.

Did she think of him as a hero? No. No ninja alive could be a hero. Even the most admired ninja couldn't qualify as one, because for every live they saved, they've killed just as much if not more.

Did she think of him as a villain? No. His intentions, though twisted as they are, were noble. The way he chose to resolve the tension between the village and the Uchiha clan however? That was extreme.

To her, he was simply a loyal ninja. Following his village's selfish whims. Just like every other ninjas. It was ultimately a cycle. And what was the saying again? Shinobi endure.

It was clear to her that Itachi had endured a lot. More than she ever will.

But Sakura didn't care. She had the right to be childishly selfish from time to time. Which is exactly why she blames Itachi for Sasuke's mental health. But she won't interfere. She had no right to, even though she was Sasuke's teammate and friend.

**'Sakura, we're here.'**

Sakura blinked, since when did she reach the forest?

"You're late."

Blinking Sakura looked up to see Jiraiya looming over her. (Later she'd find out it was just a shadow clone that Jiraiya sent to aid her with her training.)

"Sit down, what I'm about to tell you next is sensitive information."

….

Shikamaru has always qualified most things as troublesome.

But now? He thought that the word troublesome was a major understatement as he leaned against a tree wheezing and panting hard on his second day of training.

It was a widely known fact that he hated training. Even when he felt a tiny ounce of motivation he still hates it.

But considering the last major encounter, Shikamaru knew he wouldn't be able to live his life as an average shinobi marrying an average woman and having an average adulthood. In hindsight he should have known that the moment his thoughts had begun lingering on a certain pink haired girl.

Though now he knew he'd have to work harder. Because as lazy as he was, Shikamaru doesn't ever want to have to go through a situation like _that_ again.

_(Itachi's fingers against Sakura's neck, and if he had really wanted to Itachi could have crushed Sakura's windpipe.)_

No. Shikamaru never wants to be so close to losing a comrade ever again.

"Your break's over, get up kid."

Shikamaru glanced at a shadow clone of Jiraiya.

Shikamaru wanted to groan, because the training he's going through right now? Taijutsu only. And he was by no means an accomplished Taijutsu combatant.

"Troublesome."

That was an understatement.

But then his thoughts wandered over to his family, Chouji, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, and everyone else he cares about. He had to protect them. Protect them from people like Orochimaru (who he was sure he hasn't seen the last of), from Itachi and that group he's part of.

Akatsuki, according to Jiraiya who decided to trust him with this sensitive information.

Not to mention the fact that Orochimaru seemed to be after Sasuke's eyes.

Shikamaru wouldn't be surprised if a third party suddenly appeared with their own goals in mind.

…

Jiraiya was at a lost. There were no leads on Tsunade's location at all.

He wanted to snort, how hard was it to find someone who was widely known to suck at gambling? Maybe he should check the next town. But…Naruto's making a lot of progress…

Naruto…

The name made a pang of guilt hit Jiraiya.

Maybe he shouldn't have been so hard on the kid. It was obvious that Naruto just wanted some attention when he asked him to eat lunch together.

_"Stop acting like such a kid." _His cruel words made him feel more guilty, because really? Naruto _is_ a kid, ninja or not.

And he just blew him off like that. Who knows how many people blew him off so cruelly before? Probably a lot.

What's more is that he ruined a chance to actually talk to his godson. To catch up on over a decade's worth of Naruto's life. Just because he was frustrated about not finding Tsunade quick enough.

But did he really deserve to be a part of Naruto's life?

And what if Naruto finds out how they're related? That he was his godfather. How would the blonde react to knowing that he chose the village over spending time with him just like his father did.

"Daddy, want one?"

Jiraiya's attention shifted to a father-son duo, with the little boy handing his father a blue popsicle. Just like the one from before when he was walking with Naruto…

Maybe he should get Naruto one too. He didn't miss the longing look Naruto shot the popsicle after all. (He didn't realize that it was the father Naruto was looking at.)

Jiraiya's mind was made up. He'd spend some time with Naruto and then go sleep. Information on Tsunade can wait for today.

…

Naruto winced at the pressure placed on his hand. "Sakura-chan, it hurts!" He whined. The pressure didn't stop.

"Don't tell me you've been exhausting your chakra for the last four days without stop? Don't answer that." Sakura-chan said shaking her head before letting go of his hands.

Naruto sighed in relief, as much as he likes Sakura-chan he knew she had a very weird way of showing her concern.

"Naruto, it's been four days. And according to Jiraiya-san you're making good progress. You don't have to keep pushing yourself or it will take longer." Sakura-chan softly said.

"But I'm finally on step two!" Naruto tried to persuade Sakura.

"Impressive, but let's take a break, shall we?" Sakura gave him a sickenly sweet smile.

Naruto knew that smile very well. It was Sakura's shut-up-and-do-as-I-say smiles. They were scary. Especially the lingering threat of what will happen if you don't do as she says.

"A-anything for you Sakura-chan!" Naruto hastily said sitting down on the grass.

"Good." Sakura gave him an approving smile before sitting down next to him.

None of them said anything for a while. What was there to say anyways? They haven't really had some one-on-one time since their date. Jiraiya was always there, or Shikamaru would unwittingly disturb them.

"Is the jutsu that hard?" Sakura decided to ask.

"Yeah, but I bet you could do it on your first try Sakura-chan! You have awesome chakra control after all." Naruto grinned at her.

Sakura could tell it was a bit strained. She frowned, did Naruto really just say that?

"Maybe, but _I'm_ not the one Jiraiya-san is teaching the jutsu to, _you're _the one. That fact along proves that he sees something in you, so have some faith in yourself, it isn't every day that a Sannin decides to teach a gennin something so advanced."

Naruto took in Sakura's words, and he was honestly surprised. He didn't think of it that way before. "You really think so Sakura-chan?"

"I know so," She hummed.

"What do you think of the Pervert Sage anyways Sakura-chan?"

Sakura turned to Naruto, an inquiring look on her features, "He's a very strong man, but we both know that already. Aside from that he has an interesting way of teaching, mainly just giving clues on improving ourselves before walking off for information gathering. But I'm guessing that's not what you want to hear, so what's actually on your mind?"

Was he that obvious?

"I asked him to eat lunch with me today."

Sakura looked surprised, "And?" she asked.

"He just walked away, said I needed to learn to do this on my own, and that he wasn't here to baby me." Unbeknownst to Naruto, his face became dejected.

"Well, what did you expect? Iruka-sensei babied all of us, so of course he used to take you out for food almost every day. And Kakashi-sensei leaves before we can even ask him." Sakura pointed out.

"But the Pervert Sage is different."

"How?"

"Hes's the first sensei that actually _sees_ me!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura looked dumbfounded. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know how to explain it," Naruto started with a frustrated look, "Sure, Iruka-sensei paid attention to me, but we all know he didn't expect me to even graduate," out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Sakura wince. He almost snorted, because despite how confident Sakura-chan was in him now, she too once didn't expect much from him. "And Kakashi-sensei doesn't see any of us. It's like he pays attention and doesn't at the same time. Kakashi-sensei's always off in his own world."

"But the Pervert Sage…he actually _sees_ me. He pays attention to me even when it doesn't seem like it. He teaches me cool stuff. He _expects_ something out of me of all people. That's why I have to learn this jutsu as fast as I can!"

Sakura's surprised slowly faded into a knowing look, "You think of him as more than a teacher. If I'm not wrong, you think of him as a father-figure."

Naruto paused.

Did he really…? Think of the pervert as a…?

But…

"He's the closest thing I've ever had to one."

_**…..**_

**_A/N : For some reason the last part hit me right in the heart. Anyways, I have no excuse for not updating aside from how busy school's been. I can only apologize._**

**_Questions :_**

**_1\. _****_What do you think of Naruto's thoughts on Jiraiya?_**

**_2\. _****_How do you think Jiraiya would react if he knew how Naruto thought of him?_**

_My answers :_

_1\. __It's kind of a mix between tearjerker and heartwarming to me…_

_2\. __ He'd feel guilty that Minato isn't there for Naruto, then mad at himself, and probably avoid the fact._


	41. Chapter 41

_He was running in a forest._

_Something was chasing him, he didn't know what, but for some reason he was also too afraid to find out. So he kept running, he had to reach the village. _

_But it was burning. Everything was burning. There were the sounds of infants crying. What should he do? He didn't know…._

_"Save me!" They screamed._

_But he couldn't do anything. _

_After all he needed someone to save him too._

"Sakura!"

_"Itachi!"_

She startled awake, heavy pants escaping her. _'What was that…?' _She wondered feeling sweat dripping off of her.

"Hey, are you alright? You seemed like you were having a nightmare…"

She turned her attention to Shikamaru who was right next to her. "Yeah, can't remember what it was about though." She lied. For a moment she saw someone else there instead of Shikamaru.

_"I'm alright Shisui."_

The name sounded familiar…..

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked.

She didn't want to bother anyone with her nightmares. The sooner they find Tsunade the sooner she'll stop reliving memories of Itachi's life.

"What's the progress report on Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked dodging the question with as much stealth as a flying duck.

"No progress so far. You'd think it be easy to find a woman who sucks at gambling."

Sakura giggled, "For all intents and purposes, she is a ninja too. Retired, but still a ninja." She pointed out.

"Troublesome."

"So where's Naruto?"

"Training."

"Then why are you here?"

"Day off, so I was taking a nap, then I heard noises coming from your room." Shikamaru drawled out.

"Then how about we go get some food?"

For a moment Shikamaru seemed like he was going to say no, but then he looked at her hands that were probably still slightly shaking. He sighed. "Fine, troublesome woman."

Sakura giggled

"""""""""""""""""""""''

Shikamaru knew he was doing something stupid. Getting breakfast together with Sakura? It was practically like a morning date.

But he couldn't just leave Sakura alone.

He knew Sakura was having nightmares. And that she was pretending everything was okay. He wanted to help, he really did, but what could he do? Nothing.

"What are you going to order?" Sakura asked him.

"I already ate." Shikamaru informed.

"Oh."

"You should just get the green tea and dumplings."

"You've eaten here before?"

"After training I stop by here for takeout. Not everyone can live off of ramen." It wasn't meant to be funny, because he was serious.

But Sakura giggled anyways.

He didn't point out that it wasn't a joke, better leave it as one since it made Sakura giggle.

"So how did your date with Naruto go?" He blurted before he could help himself.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious about it.

Sakura's cheeks colored pink and she brushed her lips with her finger, "It was unexpected."

_'They kissed.' _Shikamaru immediately realized. It took him a minute to quench the envying feeling he felt at the prospect.

_'Must have been nice.' _He apathetically thought looking at Sakura's lips.

"Do you have anyone you like?"

Shikamaru looked at Sakura's inquiring look, _'She really has no idea.' _"What's with that random question?"

"I was just curious…" Sakura mumbled.

"Oh." Why was he even getting his hopes up? Of course it was only because she was curious.

"So do you?"

"Yeah."

"Really?" Sakura seemed surprise. Damn, why did he say that? "She must be really special to catch your attention."

"She's more than special. She's smart, not too bad on the eye, stubborn, troublesome…and she's the one I like." Shikamaru wanted to hit his head, why was he even talking? Was it too late to fall asleep?

"Have you told her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Shikamaru sighed, Sakura really couldn't take an indirect hint could she? "I like her, but it's one-sided on my part. So I can't tell her. And she likes someone else already."

"You should tell her, chances are she may feel the same way about you eventually."

"Too troublesome to hope on a 'may'," Shikamaru informed standing up, "I'm going back to the motel, see ya."

"O-okay, see you around!" Sakura waved stammering in surprise at the abrupt exit.

_'She really is dense.' _Shikamaru thought to himself.

"""""""""""""

"You can come out now." Sakura neutrally said placing her hand in her weapon's pouch.

"You knew I was here? Impressive…" And even though he was complimenting her his voice sounded so smug. "Though humor me, why send away your little boyfriend? It'll only make it easier for me to get rid of you."

"He's not my boyfriend." Sakura automatically corrected, "And if you were here to fight, you would have done so earlier. You're here for something else."

"And here I thought you leaf people lacked brains."

Sakura narrowed her eyes as he appeared out of nowhere and took a seat in front of her.

"What do you want Kabuto?" Sakura bluntly asked.

With a fake smile Kabuto fixed his glasses, "I've been keeping an eye on you and your little boyfriends Sasuke and Naruto."

Sakura tensed at the information, her eyes glaring at the boy in front of her.

"Why the murderous look? I promise I have no ill intentions, merely curious."

"And what makes you think I'd believe anything that comes out of your mouth?"

"You'll just have to take a chance then."

"I see no reason-"

"I know where Tsunade is."

That caught Sakura's attention, "Where?"

Kabuto chuckled in amusement, "What makes you think I'd disclose that piece of information so easily?"

"Because," In an instant Sakura was sitting next to him, kunai at his neck. "You value your life too much."

Kabuto merely smirk, and Sakura felt his hand touching her thigh. "Which is faster? Chakra or kunai?" and his hand started glowing a greenish blue.

Sakura's own kunai started glowing a faint blue.

"Now no need to be so rash Haruno, I'm here to talk."

"Then talk."

"For a price of course."

And suddenly the tables were turned again, because Sakura was on the floor with a hand gripping her neck and a kunai angled at her stomach.

Sakura glared at the boy that was almost straddling her. _'Inner I need you to—'_

"No Genjutsu, it'll be futile. Besides everyone else in here is in a Genjutsu already."

"I won't pay for any information you have." Sakura hissed, "I'd sooner die!"

"I know, but you're forgetting something, if you don't find Tsunade in time…well, goodbye Rock Lee's ninja career."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"What? You thought he could be cured at any time? No, that's naïve. There's a certain deadline for everything before they become unfixable."

"You…"

"So do we have a deal?"

Sakura closed her eyes in defeat, she wasn't struggling against Kabuto anymore. "Bastard…" she quietly said.

"I've been called worse."

"That's something I can believe."

"You know you're different from your little boyfriends…"

Sakura clenched her fists. Was he going to imply she was weak or something in order to provoke her?

"You actually see the evil of the leaf village."

His words made her tense, "What are you talking about?" She feigned ignorance.

"Don't play dumb, we both know that you don't buy into the whole will of fire propaganda your village loves preaching."

"What would an outsider like you know about my village?!" Sakura yelled in anger at him finally losing her cool.

"I'm very intimate with the leaf village's dark side, after all they made be the person I am today."

Sakura's eyes widened at Kabuto's statement.

"Judging by how you're not accusing me of lying, you seem to have a reason to believe that perhaps I'm telling the truth."

"….was it Danzo Shimura?"

This time it was Kabuto's turn to be surprised, "I'm surprised you could immediately deduce that…"

Sakura's mind flashed to Itachi for a brief moment before she concentrated on Kabuto who seemed pleased for some reason.

"Danzo is responsible for ruining a lot of people's advice, my friendly warning would be for you to avoid him before he ruins you."

"On whose side are you on?" Sakura bluntly asked.

"I'm on my side."

Sakura wasn't surprised, but…"Then why are you helping me?"

"Let's just say you remind me of me when I was little." And just like that Kabuto disappeared and in his place was a letter.

Sakura couldn't help but shiver, she felt like she had just made a deal with the devil himself.

"""""""""""""

**_Chapter End_**

""""""""""""

**_A/N : Babam! Surprised? I'd like to thank everyone for supporting this story. It means a lot. And I'd like to remind you all to vote on the poll I have going on to decide my next Sakura-centric story~!_**

**_Questions:_**

**_1\. _****_What do you think Kabuto wants from Sakura?_**

**_2\. _****_Why do you think Sakura reminds Kabuto of himself?_**


	42. Oblivious to the World

Jiraiya grinned from ear to ear, he had finally found information on Tsunade-hime's whereabouts!

He knew his wards would be pleased, because it was obvious that he wasn't the only one who was getting stressed at the former situation.

"Wake up kiddies!" He cheerfully exclaimed opening the door to his shared room with the boys.

He raised his left hand up just in time to catch a pillow.

"It's too early…" Shikamaru, who was still half asleep, mumbled as he grabbed another pillow to put his head on.

Jiraiya sighed while taking a look at Naruto, the boy was still snoring away, oblivious to the world.

_'Maybe I should let them rest before we head out.' _The aged man thought to himself, he knew he was babying the two, but they had earned it. Both were making splendid process.

He smiled, "These brats are starting to get to me." He hoped that for once it wouldn't end in tragedy.

"Jiraiya-san?"

_'Crap.' _Jiraiya thought to himself knowing that Sakura must have heard him. He turned around with a sheepish look to see a worn out Sakura looking up at him curiously.

His sheepish look dropped, "You look like crap kid." He noted.

He wasn't kidding considering Sakura's normally controlled hair was in a mess, her eyes had bags under them, and she seemed paler than usual.

"I stayed up all night. Finally made a breakthrough."

As pleased at Jiraiya was at her progress, he fixed her with a stern look. "What were you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. Nightmares." Sakura supplied.

Jiraiya didn't question it. Just like the other two he knew Sakura was still having nightmares, but that she was hiding it from them. It was good to know she wasn't hiding it at the moment.

Oh, how wrong he could be. Sakura's nightmares were more preferable than the guilt and shame she was feeling.

"Go rest." He ordered.

"..okay." And she simply walked into Naruto and Shikamaru's room.

"What are you doing?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Naruto's snoring distracts me." Sakura answered while plopping down between Naruto and Shikamaru.

At that moment jiraiya realized that Sakura _really_ was out of it. Usually the girl would be too composed to do something so intimate, even if it was for a childish reason such as nightmares.

He sighed in defeat. If this was the only way to get the girl to actually sleep, he would allow it. It's not like she was being a burden or anything. In fact she was coping better than Jiraiya had even expected.

He looked at the trio that were sleeping on the floor. For a moment he saw Naruto as himself, Sakura as Tsunade, and Shikamaru as Orochimaru.

Laughable considering most compared Sasuke with Orochimaru. But they failed to notice that the only one who had the potential to match Orochimaru in wits and smarts was Shikamaru.

He shook away the image just as both Shikamaru and Naruto curled up on either side of Sakura, causing the sleeping girl to relax. A peaceful look overtook her features.

_'As much as their love for her is cute, their friendship is even more amazing.' _

"""""""

Kabuto fixed his glasses.

"You seem pleased Kabuto." Orochimaru noted.

"Let's just say I ran into someone I know." Kabuto cryptically said.

"The Kyuubi brat?" Orochimaru guessed.

Kabuto smirked, "No, as fun as Naruto is, he can't hold an _adult_ conversation with me."

"The girl?" Orochimaru allowed a tint of surprise in his tone.

"_Sakura_, she's interesting." Kabuto corrected.

"That is a surprise. To think a civilian turned kunoichi could be deemed interesting by you, how unfortunate for her." Orochimaru mused.

"It's her misfortune for being so interesting." Kabuto said with a cold smile. _'If only you knew the benefits of associating myself with her. I have a feeling she's only become more beneficial in the future.'_

_'I just have to wait for the precise moment to reap.' _

"I'll go check on Kimimaro." Kabuto stated.

_'And then pay dear little Sakura a visit.' _

The look on her face when she sees him again would surely satisfy his sadistic side.

""""""""""

Hiruzen let out a weary sigh. _'This is a hard decision…' _He thought to himself looking down on the most important piece of paper that could either help the village or be its downfall. _'Can I trust myself to make the right choice?' _He wondered.

"Is something wrong Hokage-sama?" A curious voice questioned from a desk near him.

Hiruzen glanced at the person, for a moment seeing Kushina before he saw who was really there. "I'm just getting old Karin."

"You just noticed?" Karin bluntly asked before her eyes widen, "I am so sorry! It just slipped from my mouth, datteba!"

Hiruzen chuckled, _'She truly is an Uzumaki.' _

"You are forgiven. How is your project going?" Hiruzen asked.

Karin looked down at the various scrolls spread open on her desk, "Your wife was a splendid Fuinjutsu user, I would have never thought about implementing Fuinjutsu and Medical Jutsu. Sakura will be as overjoyed as I am."

Then she looked up at the old man with a grin, "Thank you for allowing me to read these!"

"It is your birthright." Hiruzen said giving the girl a kind smile.

"Sooo, when's Sakura going to be back?"

Hiruzen wasn't even surprised at the question. Karin asked that every hour. "I'm as clueless as you. I don't think they'll be longer than, say, three weeks?"

"But that's so long!" Karin whined. "I miss Sakura…." She pouted.

"I know how you're feeling." Hiruzen said looking out at a surprisingly peaceful village. _'When will you return Naruto?'_

A knock interrupted the two's comfortable silence.

"Come in." Hiruzen ordered.

The door went open to reveal Danzo.

Hiruzen could feel a headache coming on. Not to mention that poor Karin would have to endure listening to the old man.

"""""""""""""""""""'

Ino missed Shikamaru. Maybe not as much as Asuma or Choiji, but she did miss her brother-like figure. She missed Sakura too. And even the knuckle-head Naruto. She missed all three of them, they were like the three spices in her life.

Sakura because of their rivalry/friendship. Shikamaru because he constantly complained or acted like a smartass. Naruto…because well he was Naruto.

"A-a-are you alright Ino-san?" Hinata inquired from across of her.

"No, not really. Sorry for being so rude even though I'm the one who invited you out Hinata." Ino apologetically smiled at the shy girl.

As much as she enjoyed Hinata's surprisingly pleasant company, she wouldn't deny the fact that she preferred Sakura. Not because Hinata was boring or anything! It was just that Hinata was better at listening instead of talking.

Not to mention Hinata didn't get any of the inside jokes she and Sakura had.

"You r-really m-miss them, h-huh?" Hinata stuttered out.

"Yeah," Ino smiled at the observant girl, "So how's it going with you and Neji?"

Hinata opened her mouth to explain her current family situation to Ino.

Ino smiled, because all in all it seemed like Naruto really helped Hinata out.

"""""""""""""""""'''

Mei Terumi sighed in content as she finished up the last of her paperwork.

"You think so?" She heard Chojuro's voice question as the door of her office went open after a polite knock.

"Yeah, Mei-sama had already taken care of all those things. It's only the vow ceremony left if the Leaf agrees to an alliance." Ao answered the little boy.

He blinked in confusion as Mei gave him an murderous look.

"You said vow ceremony…" Chojuro immediately realized.

_'Oh shit…' _Ao thought to himself realizing that Mei mistook his words for a jab at her status as a single woman.

""""""""""""""

Shu, the cat whom the odd trio had taken a liking to, stumbled into the room the trio was sleeping in. The cat swayed his tail back and forth in an idle pace.

"Meow…" He meowed as he made his way to the sleeping trio.

He made himself comfortable on top of Sakura's tummy. And before he knew it he had curled up into a ball while falling asleep to the sound of the trio's snoring.

Never noticing the contemplative look his owner sent him when he found him.

_'Shu seems happier…' _


	43. It's a bet

_**Chapter 43.**_

_**...**_

"Ne, Saku-chan, where are we going now?" Hidari asked taking his place on Sakura's left shoulder.

"Tanzaku Quarters, it's about a day's run from here." Sakura distractedly answered as she sealed away her possessions in her scroll before placing it in one of her many pouches.

Hidari shared a worried glance with Migi who was on Sakura's right shoulder.

"Are you okay Saku-chan?" Migi worriedly asked.

"I'm okay." Sakura lied as she put on her black gloves.

"...liar." Migi mumbled before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura startled in surprise, "What's up with him?" she wondered aloud.

"No, the question is, what's up with_you_?" Hidari asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We're partners, aren't we? We're not as clueless as the others, we know you're keeping secrets from us. You don't trust us." Hidari explained in annoyance.

"I do trust you." Sakura stated.

"Then tell me what's going on."

"I...can't." Sakura mumbled, "But I _do_-"

Hidari snorted, "Save it, liar." he said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke as well.

Sakura frowned in frustration. She _did_ trust Hidari and Migi. _'They're just being childish.'_

**'But they do have a point, you know? If I were them I'd react the same way if you were keeping secrets from me.' **

_'I just don't want them to get involved.'_

**'It's their decision isn't it?' **

_'They're better of not-'_

**'You're turning into someone who can't even trust her own allies.' **

Sakura's eyes widened.

_"...__you remind me of me when I was little." _Kabuto's words played in her head again causing her to glare at the wall.

"I am nothing like you." She whispered in anger ignoring the words.

Inner sighed, because she could feel the guilt eating away deep inside Sakura. Sakura really did make a deal with the devil, whether she knew it or not.

* * *

"Have you heard about the Leaf invasion?"

Tsunade paused ignoring the worried look Shizune sent her. She glanced at the two men walking ahead of her, not noticing how blatantly she was listening in on their conversation.

_'Impossible, the Leaf couldn't have been invaded...' _She thought to herself.

"Yeah, I heard the Sand and Sound tried to takeover, apparently it was one of the former Sannin's scheme."

_'Orochimaru!' _Tsunade tensed up.

"But the Leaf sure showed them, huh? I heard they sent both villages running with their tails between their legs."

Tsunade relaxed ignoring the pride she felt at their words.

"Get this though, I heard a rumor from my cousin who lives there, you know the one I told you about?"

"The hot brunette with glasses?"

"Yeah, that one. She said that the ones responsible for making a counterattack were the ones who discovered the planned invasion, four Leaf Gennin from what I've heard."

"No way!"

"Yeah, and get this too, there was this boy with whiskers, blond hair, and blue eyes...he actually defeated the Sand jinchuriki!"

"Forget that, I heard that the Third's going to be picking a new Hokage."

"Who do you think it's going to be?"

"Hard to say really, maybe their Copy-cat nin? Or the Toad Sage? Maybe even..."

Like that the two men continued gossiping as they walked away, leaving behind Tsunade who had been listening in. She clenched her fists as her mind wandered back to the past, _'Dan...Nawaki...' _

"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune worriedly mumbled.

"We're going." Tsunade coolly said, she needed a drink. Now.

* * *

"We're gonna eat at a pub?!" Naruto yelled in disbelief.

Shikamaru just sighed in resignation, more worried about Sakura who had been quiet ever since they left the motel.

A weight shifted on top of his head, "Meow?" Shu meowed. _'Why did the owner even give him to us?' _Shikamaru wondered as Shu leaped towards Sakura who easily caught him and held him close to herself. Shu purring in content.

Sakura smiled slightly at Shu as she entered the pub.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya called in surprise.

Sakura's head shot up, across from her and the others were two women sitting at a table.

The first one had black eyes and hair. Her hair was straight and shoulder-length with bangs that covered her ears and framed her face. She was wearing a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. And she was also holding on to a pet, more specifically a pig. She was beautiful in her own right, but the other woman was even more beautiful.

She had brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair that she kept tied in two loose ponytails. On her forehead stood a violet diamond shaped tattoo, and she was wearing a grass-green haori with the kanji for "gamble" written on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matched her pants.

**'Her breasts...' **Inner grumbled crossing her arms over her own which paled compared to the blonde's.

Sakura blushed at Inner's remark suddenly feeling insecure about her own appearances. She knew it was stupid of her, but she was sure even Tenten or Temari would feel the same way.

"Jiraiya...why are you at a place like this?" The blonde, Tsunade she realized, asked.

"She sounds tipsy..." Shikamaru quietly noticed.

"Is she really fifty years old...?" Naruto mumbled quietly.

"We finally found you!" Jiraiya grinned.

* * *

A wise person once said, "The eyes say it all," and Sakura once thought it was ridiculous. Eyes couldn't express what words can't after all, but for once she had been proven wrong.

The person was right, _the eyes really did say it all._

Or maybe she was going crazy.

But the way Jiraiya looked at Tsunade...it was the same way her father looked at her mother.

_"Yeah, I've been in love exactly once. Still am." _She recalled Jiraiya's words.

"Today...I got reminded about something I'd rather forget." Tsunade admitted taking another gulp of sake. Her brown eyes looked so apathetic yet sad at the same time, it kind of made Sakura pity her. "Why are you here?"

"Truth is, I've been looking for you. Sensei wants you to become the next Hokage."

Tsunade and Shizune's eyes widened.

Jiraira looked serious, "So what's your response?"

"Impossible...I decline." Tsunade coldly said.

"Eh...?" Sakura was surprised.

She hadn't expected Tenten's idol (and admittedly hers too) to decline so quickly.

"Funny, you said the same thing when I asked you out that one time." Jiraiya nostalgically said.

"This isn't the time to think about the past." Shikamaru remarked, but it was clear he didn't care either way.

"You can't refuse just like that!" Naruto yelled.

"Keep it down." Shikamaru ordered pinching Naruto's arm.

"Hmph," Tsunade spared Naruto a glance, but both Shikamaru and Sakura noticed a flash of recognition in her eyes, "Who is he?"

"My new apprentice." Jiraiya proudly said.

Sakura almost smiled at the way Naruto's face practically lit up at the way Jiraiya said it, almost. The situation was too serious for her to be getting all emotional about something simple like that.

"He seems worse than your previous apprentice." Tsunade bluntly stated.

"Well, no one can really compare to the Fourth." Jiraiya shrugged.

"Even that Fourth died quick too..." Tsunade quietly noted, "He gave up his life for the village. Life is different from money, it can't be risked so easily."

Sakura felt a spark of anger. The pedestal she had placed Tsunade on slowly cracking.

**'Is she talking about gambling?' **

"Whoever puts it at risk so easily...is a fool."

Sakura snapped. She wouldn't take the crap her idol was spewing anymore. "So you're just spitting on their sacrifices, is that it?" She lowly asked earning everyone's attention. But she didn't care, she lifted her head up to look at Tsunade's eyes. "Your grandfather, and even your uncle, sacrificed themselves for the sake of their beloved village. And your calling them fools?"

"Yes." Tsunade shamelessly said, "Being Hokage? That's a shitty job, no one but a fool would take it."

"TAKE IT BACK!" Naruto roared preparing to punch Tsunade by leaping over the table.

Jiraiyra grabbed him by the back of his shirt, a resigned look on his face. "Sensei said you might say that."

"Hmph."

"And I had hoped to not resort to this, but I suppose we'll have to talk your language."

"Oh?"

"Gambling." Jiraiya smirked making everyone else look at him.

"I'm listening." Tsunade said leaning back into her seat.

"Fight these three kids one-on-one. If they all win, you'll go back to the village without a fuss."

"Oi, I didn't agree to something so troubl-"

"And when I win? What do I get?"

Naruto glared at Tsunade. Even Shikamaru seemed a bit pissed that the woman had cut him off.

"One billion."

Tsunade gaped at the amount, "You're shitting with me..."

Jiraiya smiled, "What do you say Tsunade-hime?" he asked holding his hand out.

"Tsunade-sama, we should just leave..." Shizune quietly suggested.

Tsunade snapped her mouth shut as she stared at Jiraiya's hand. Her lips curved up into a smirk. "You're on." And she shook his hand, signifying a new challenge for the three.

* * *

_***Chapter End***_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Wah~ Sorry for not updating in a while, it wasn't my intention. So did y'all enjoy the chap?**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Questions: **_

_1\. Who would win, Tsunade or Mei Terumi?_

_2\. In a serious fight, would Tobirama or Hashirama win?_

_**Oh, and also I have two more request. **_

_1\. Please remember to go vote on the poll I have._

_2\. Please follow me on Wattpad, same username._

_**Have a nice day~!**_


	44. Humiliation

_"With that settled, which one of you wants to go first?" Jiraiya asked his team with a closed eye smile. _

_"Me." Both Naruto and Sakura said in unison before looking at each other. _

_"You can go first." They said again._

_Both blushed._

_"No, you!"_

_"Stop that!" _

_"Sakura-chan/Naruto!"_

_Jiraiya laughed as the two continued to speak in unison. _

_"What a drag. It looks like I'll have to go first." Shikamaru sighed. _

_"That's a surprise." Jiraiya mumbled as Shikamaru beckoned Tsunade to follow him. _

_"C'mon Sakura-chan, it doesn't matter who goes first." Naruto said._

_Jiraiya placed his hands on their heads. "If you two lovebirds are done, Shikamaru already volunteered."_

_"EH?!" _

"...of course, why didn't I expect this?" Sakura deadpanned as Shikamaru won against Tsunade in a game of shogi.

"The lazy ass..." Naruto mumbled.

"That's one win down!" Jiraiya grinned.

* * *

Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"So you're going to fight me head-on, huh little girl?" Tsunade asked with a smirk.

"No way. I'd lose otherwise." Sakura deadpanned. "How about a race?"

"A race?"

"From this side of the town to the other and back." Sakura supplied.

"Alright, seems fair." Tsunade shrugged. "Shizune, count down for us." She said getting in position.

"Sakura-chan, good luck." Naruto smiled offering said girl his fist.

Sakura bumped her fist with his. "Thanks." She said before getting into position. "I bet I don't even have to take off my weights." She boasted to the Sannin next to her.

Tsunade scoffed. "We'll see."

"Ready,"

Sakura gave Tsunade a fake smile.

"Set,"

Tsunade frowned in confusion.

"Go!"

"See ya!" Sakura laughed as she sped away with chakra enhancing her speed.

Tsunade quickly made to follow suit, only to find her feet rooted to the ground.

"Did I mention that Sakura's been taking up on Fuinjutsu?" Jiraiya asked in amusement.

"That brat!" Tsunade yelled realizing it was a paralyzing seal. It took her no less than ten seconds to overpower the seal with her own massive chakra and she took off in a mad dash, her speed enhanced by her chakra.

"What's this?" Naruto mumbled seeing a seal on his hand, the same one he had used to give Sakura a fist bump.

* * *

"You finally caught up!" Sakura grinned as Tsunade reached the other side of the town. "Maybe you should cut off on the booze." She taunted, not removing her grin despite the scowl she received from Tsunade.

"Why did you wait?"

"I wanted to ask you a question."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow despite the fact that she was panting.

"Why did you abandon the village?"

"...that's all?"

"Yep."

"I hate that place. It brings back memories I'd rather forget. That's all." Tsunade answered. Sakura frowned earning a scoff from Tsunade."What? You expected some kind of deep sob story or something? I hate to break it to you kid, but it's stupid to go around looking for a deeper reason in every decision."

"That's funny, Kakashi-sensei taught me the exact opposite. To look underneath the underneath."

"Then tell me, what's underneath this particular decision?" Tsunade egged the girl in front of her on.

"You're running away."

"..."

"You're scared to lose more people, aren't you?"

"You don't know a damn thing." Tsunade hissed lifting Sakura up by the collar.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Sakura asked. "You don't have any family left. Your lover is dead. Everything's become harder."

"Don't you dare look at me with those eyes. I don't need your pity!"

"..."

"So what if I lost everything? It's none of your damned business! You don't know a damn thing about me, so quit pretending like you do!"

"That's where you're wrong. I know that people look up to you and admire you. I know that you still have Jiraiya-san and Sandaime-sama. You have Shizune too. You didn't lose everything, you're just too caught up in your grief that you let all of that slip your mind."

"What are you trying to say?" Tsunade quietly asked.

"I admired you, you know? But you turned out to be the let down of the year considering you're just a drunk who gamblesher life away instead of getting her ass in gear to do something productive. Frankly, you're worse than Orochimaru. At least he's doing _something_ instead of feeling sorry for himself."

Before Tsunade could respond to the verbal beatdown Sakura disappeared.

The Sannin easily noticed that it was her grand-uncle and the Fourth's signature technique, but didn't bother moving. Instead she let Sakura's words replay in her head before she clenched her fists. "What right does she have to judge me?" She bitterly asked.

* * *

"Jiraiya-san, I'm worried about Naruto. Even though Lady Tsunade hasn't been training for a long time, I sincerely doubt she'd lose against a newbie." Shizune voiced her concerns as she and the Konoha team stood at the side of the streets to watch Naruto fight against Tsunade.

Sakura allowed a smile to curve up on her face. "You should be worried about _Tsunade_, not Naruto."

Jiraiya gave Sakura a pat on the head as he smiled in agreement. "The brat's got a habit of surprising people."

"Yeah, even if he's outmatched, Naruto won't stay down." Shikamaru yawned in agreement.

"...I warned you." Shizune mumbled, still worried.

"I'll take ya down, you old hag!" Naruto loudly yelled as he charged towards Tsunade, his hands up in his trademark seal. Clones suddenly started popping into existence around him and they all started attacking Tsunade.

"These are solid...?" Tsunade asked in surprise as she dodged their attacks. Despite the lack of grace, she started pummeling them down to the ground. "It'll take more than this to take me down brat!" She bellowed aiming a kick at Naruto.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Same here!" He yelled aiming a punch at Tsunade's stomach.

Their attacks connected, creating a crater around both of them.

"Why are you with _her_ anyways?" Sakura asked not even batting an eyelash as 'Naruto' popped out of existence. Her teammate may be brash, but she knew he knew not to underestimate Tsunade after hearing about how she almost killed Jiraiya for peeping.

Shizune didn't fail to notice the spite in which Sakura mentioned Tsunade. "She's family." She softly said.

_'Family?' _Sakura wondered.

"I assume she adopted you or something." Shikamaru joined the conversation.

"Or something." Shizune smiled.

"Don't you have any other tricks?" Tsunade's cocky voice rang through the streets as she knocked out another one of Naruto's clones. "I would have thought Jiraiya would teach you something worthwhile."

"Oh, I didn't teach him that." Jiraiya cheerfully informed. "He learned _that_ all by himself, impressive, huh? Wait until you see what _I_ taught him." He boasted causing Tsunade to narrow her eyes.

"Before I knock your teeth out, tell me, why is the word 'Hokage' so important to _you_?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto gave a cocky smile of his own. "Unlike you, I really want to become Hokage, because it's my dream." As soon as the words left him he saw how his opponent became vulnerable. _'Here's my chance!' _He thought charging in with another punch.

Before his fists could connect with the blonde, she suddenly sent him flying with a kick.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled in concern as Naruto went flying across the streets.

"Shit!" Tsunade cursed, not expecting to hit the kid that hard.

"I'm not done yet!" Naruto spat as he struggled to get up.

"Idiot, that kick must have damaged your organs. You need medical treatment!" Tsunade scolded.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto roared as he stood up panting. "This ain't nothing. I'm still gonna beat you." He boasted as another clone popped into existence next to him. He held out his hand while his clone helped him form the Rasengan.

"Idiot, you could die if you keep on with this foolishness."

"I won't." Naruto stated. "Not until I become Hokage." Leaving Tsunade stunned with his words, he charged in.

* * *

_**Chapter End.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: It's been a long time since I updated. And I know this is a short chapter, but at least it's something, right? Anyway, school started again, but I'm sure I can find time to update again. **_

_**Questions:**_

_**1\. What would you do if you were Hokage?**_

_**2\. Which summon would you have?**_

_**My answers:**_

_1\. I'd make a lot of bullshit rules before I pass on my tittle to someone wacky._

_2\. Hmm, I think I'd have bunnies. Their cover will be being cute, but they're secretly very deadly._


	45. Chapter 45

Hiruzen felt a bit sheepish as Tsunade scowled at him. In return Naruto and Sakura scowled at Tsunade. Kakashi had a sheepish look. Shikamaru yawned. But before anyone could say anything, the door went open to reveal Sasuke, Karin and Konohamaru.

Naruto's scowl turned into surprise while Sakura smiled at the three. "You guys couldn't wait, could you?" She teased earning a sheepish smile from Karin.

"As if! Naruto-nii and you are finally back, and it's been boring without you! I had to hang out with _this_ jerk!" Konohamaru complained using his finger to point at Sasuke who scoffed.

"As for me, I came to pawn the small dobe back to the bigger dobe." Sasuke informed.

"Actually, Sasuke and I came here to get you three." Karin butted in.

Shikamaru, Sakura and Naruto shared a confused look.

"That girl, Ino, went and gathered everyone to have a celebration."

Sakura grimaced. "Count on Ino-chan to do something like that."

"Then it seems I should dismiss you three." Hiruzen finally spoke. "Good job."

The three bowed to the Hokage before leaving.

"Oh, and Sakura?"

"Hai Hokage-sama?"

"Head over to Genma's when you're done."

Tsunade watched as the girl left before raising an eyebrow at the Hokage. "What was that about?"

"An delivery mission to Iwagakure."

"She's just a rookie. Iwa's no place for rookies like her."

Hiruzen simply smiled. "It was Sakura's request."

_'That girl...is she suicidal?' _Tsunade wondered.

"Though I'm surprised at her attitude towards you. She was very excited to meet you at the start of the mission."

Tsunade shrugged. "Turns out I was the let down of the century to her."

"Then work on fixing that pedestal."

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. "Who said I even wanted to?"

"Those three, especially Naruto, have a certain effect on people." Hiruzen said with a secretive smile.

Tsunade crossed her arms with a huff. "Whatever, when will I be Hokage?"

"Finally warming up to the idea Hime?" Jiraiya had a teasing grin.

"Of course, my first order of business would be to ban those disgusting things you call literature." Tsunade sneered.

Hiruzen, Kakashi and Jiraiya's eyes widened in shock.

"Tsunade-sama, don't be so unreasonable!" Kakashi was the first to say.

"I agree, there are more pressing things to attend to as Hokage." Jiraiya gulped.

"Such as reforming the Academy." Hiruzen quickly said handing Tsunade a file. "I received this a few days before Jiraiya was sent to get you."

Tsunade took the file, absently noting that it was written by Sakura. Her eyes skimmed over the words, written eloquently but without wasting any space. "So that girl's trying to enforce basic medical jutsu in the Academy's teaching."

"That's only the first five pages." Kakashi said, his tone filled with pride. "She took a whole month to write that."

"Interesting." Tsunade mumbled, not seeing the look Kakashi shared with Hiruzen and Jiraiya.

_'Icha Icha is safe for now...' _They all thought with blissful expressions.

* * *

Sakura yawned before resting her head on her palm, absently listening to her comrades as she peered outside the window, waiting for their meals to arrive.

"No way! I can't believe Naruto beat a Sannin in a spar!" Kiba exclaimed, not bothering to keep is voice down.

"I-I c-can..." Hinata smiled. "C-congratulations Naruto-kun."

"Naruto has a knack for surprising people, what _I_ can't believe is that Shikamaru of all people bested Lady Tsunade." Ino muttered loudly.

Sakura smiled as Shikamaru, who was sitting on her left, mumbled a troublesome.

"Shikamaru's amazing at shogi, so you shouldn't really be surprised." Chouji defended.

"How did you beat Tsunade-sama, if I may ask?" Shino, who was sitting on Sakura's right, asked.

"In a race." Sakura answered glancing at her comrades' reactions. Most were surprised. "What's with your reactions?" She asked, her smile twitching slightly.

"I actually expected you to beat her in Kenjutsu or something." Karin explained.

"Or in Taijutsu." Sasuke added. "Why speed?"

Shikamaru scoffed. "Sakura's the fastest person in this restaurant."

"Maybe faster than Kakashi-sensei too!" Naruto added.

"Well, depends." Sakura shrugged at Naruto's statement.

"You sound oddly confident about that." Ino noted.

"I can go home, grab a certain red ribbon and come back here in ten seconds." Sakura smirked seeing the skeptical looks she was receiving. "Want to bet on it?"

Karin, Naruto and Sasuke ended up betting on Sakura completing the task while the others cautiously voted against. Ino wagered some poisonous flowers, Chouji wagered a bag of chips, Kiba wagered a ninken from his clan, Shino wagered an 'I owe you one' and Hinata wagered some sparring sessions.

Shikamaru however didn't say anything, merely muttered a troublesome under his breath when Sakura suddenly disappeared and reappeared while holding up a red ribbon. "Neat trick, huh?" She grinned.

"T-that w-was..." Hinata trailed off in shock.

"The hirashin?" Sasuke asked in surprise, recognizing the infamous technique.

"The _improved_ Hirashin. Call me Konoha's Pink Flash." She winked at them before continuing to look outside the window. This time, she saw a boy with short straight black hair and pale skin smiling at her.

_'That's one fake smile...' _Sakura thought with a sweat drop.

He mouthed something to her. "Ugly."

Sakura glared at him and mouthed 'shithead.'

"Come back here later." He mouthed before disappearing.

* * *

"Are you suicidal?" Genma bluntly asked.

"No, why?"

"This!" Genma exclaimed shoving a scroll into Sakura's hands.

"C-rank delivery mission to Iwa. What's wrong with this?" Sakura read before asking.

"Iwagakure."

Sakura blinked. "Should I request a mission to Mist then?" She asked.

"That's...fine, I give up. Why go to Iwa?"

Sakura produced a bingo book and pointed towards an entry. "Roshi-san owes my father a favor, apparently my old man lent him a hundred yen some years back and my dad wants it back. I'm in it to see if I can get some neat Earth jutsus from him."

Genma gaped at Sakura's nonchalant attitude.

Then her words registered in his head. _'Her father lent a highly dangerous Jinchuriki some money? Are all Haruno insane...?' _

"You're not allowed to go alone!"

"Of course not, you're going with me."

"WHAT?!"

"Why did you think I asked the Hokage to give you the scroll?"

Genma face palmed. How stupid could he have been?

"Oh, and we'll be stopping to visit a grave too."

"When do we leave?"

"Thirty minutes?"

"But you just got back!"

"So?"

"..."

"Fine, we'll leave in two days."

* * *

"Ugly."

"Shithead."

The boy smiled at her. "Is that a nickname?"

"Are you socially dense?" Sakura returned with a sweat drop.

"Yes." The boy nodded holding a book up. "It says here that nicknames are a sign of friendships."

"Nicknames aren't supposed to be insulting. Calling someone ugly isn't nice." Sakura lectured in a bored tone.

"Then how about Beautiful?" The boy asked causing Sakura to blush. "It's the opposite of what I think about you." He promptly dodged a senbon Sakura threw at him.

"Who are you anyways?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Sai."

"Alright Sai, why did you want to talk to me?"

"To become friends Sakura Haruno."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Why would you want to become friends with me?"

"Friends often do favors for one another, right? I'm trying to get closer to you so you can do a favor for me."

Sakura didn't know whether to respect Sai's brutal honesty or feel pissed that the boy was trying to manipulate her. "You know, friends don't use each other."

"...is that so?"

Sakura sighed. "And it depends how close you are that the friend would or wouldn't do a favor for you."

"Then Beautiful-"

"Call me Sakura."

"Sakura." He repeated, the smile not wavering from his face. "Become my girlfriend."

"Eh?" Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"Girlfriends would do anything for their boyfriends, right?" Sai asked holding up another book.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched again. "I seriously want to burn those books."

"Why?"

"They're annoying. Anyway, listen Sai, I don't know you. Heck, I don't know if Sai is even your real name."

"It's not."

"See? I can't trust someone who won't even tell me his name."

"But I don't know my name."

"Exactly...wait, what? You really don't know your name?"

Sai shook his head no, his smile not even wavering despite how fake it was.

Sakura felt a pang of pity for the boy. "You're a ninja, right?"

"Yes?"

"Accompany me on a mission. If.._if_ I actually start to care about you, I'll hear out your favor."

"Deal, Sakura."

* * *

"Hey Sai?"

"Yes?"

"Why the hell are you in my bed?"

"I read that lovers sleep in the same bed."

"I'm really going to burn that book one day." Sakura quietly hissed starting to regret her decision.

"But the book is helpful."

"Oh really?"

"It says you have a good heart."

"Eh?"

"And I agree with it."

"...just leave before breakfast."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

Two days later Genma raised an eyebrow at the boy standing next to his student. "Who is he?" He asked Sakura.

"I'm her boyfriend." Sai answered.

Sakura promptly elbowed the boy in his stomach, but he gave no indication that it hurt. "He's a friend."

"...ah." Genma seriously wasn't going to question it.

* * *

_**Chapter End.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Short chapter, I know. But I finally introduced Sai. One more chapter left till the time-skip!_

**_Questions:_**

**_1\. Will Sakura ever have a good opinion on Tsunade?_**

**_2\. Will Sai ever get a clue?_**


	46. Chapter 46

"She's been like that for one whole hour already, do you think she fell asleep?"

Sakura's finger twitched, but she had enough self control to remain in her kneeling position in front of Zabuza and Haku's graves. _'So a lot has happened since your deaths and as you can see I've improved. Not enough to take you two on, of course, but...I'm getting there, right? So. I request your sword Zabuza-san, for when I encounter Kisame again.' _

"Oh, wait, her finger twitched."

_'...I'm seriously regretting bringing Sai along. Anyway. How have you two been? Well, it's the afterlife and all, but still. You two are together. So it's bound to be interesting. Well, I'm off I suppose. I'll try to visit again.' _

With that Sakura stood up and grabbed Zabuza's sword.

"Hmm, it's a bit heavier than I expected, but..." She grinned as she swung it a few times. "I like it." And she slung it on her back.

"Ugly, that's called grave robbing."

Sakura smirked as Genma punched Sai in the head.

"Well, Iwagakure isn't close. Time to move out." Sakura ordered.

"Hai, hai." Genma sighed in resignation.

_"She grabbed **my **sword." Zabuza's eye twitched as the Leaf trio left._

_"Indeed." Haku chuckled._

As Sakura leaped from tree to tree, she couldn't help but feel that Zabuza and Haku were really looking over her. Perhaps they were proud of her? The thought itself made her smile.

* * *

"State your business Konoha-nin."

Genma and Sai immediately tensed, going for a defensive stance.

Sakura rolled her eyes at their reaction. "It's just border patrol." She hissed at the two before facing a blonde haired teen. "Here." She casually threw a scroll at the teen who caught it.

"Oh, you're the team who had to deliver this, un." The teen deduced.

"Yep, I'm Sakura."

"Introducing yourself isn't protocol Ugly." Sai informed.

"Hmm, I'm Deidara."

"Cool, nice to meet you." Sakura extended her hand.

Genma could only facepalm as they shook hands while sharing a grin. He was definitely going to have Ibiki go over mission protocols with Sakura when they get back to Konoha.

"You're pretty cute, un."

"You too Dei-kun." Sakura smiled. "I was actually wondering if I could speak with Roshi-san?"

"Hmm, you know that old fart?"

"Yep." Sakura lied absently noting that Sai and Genma were no longer in their battle stance.

"Well, tough luck, he hasn't been in Iwa for a whole decade, un."

Sakura's shoulders slumped while Sai and Genma shared suspicious looks. It wasn't usual for shinobi to give away information so freely...

"Ah! Wait!" Sakura perked up after a moment. "I think I know where he is."

Deidara's jaws practically dropped at the pink haired kunoichi's statement. Iwa-nin have been looking for Roshi for years and yet a no name Konoha-nin knew where the man was?

_'If I can get Roshi, the old man Onoki's guard will be down and then I can steal the kinjutsu...' _Deidara thought, before giving Sakura a fake smile.

"Then lead the way, un."

"You're not coming along." The older of the trio, a senbon user judging by the senbon in his mouth, sternly said.

"Roshi-san is an _Iwa-nin_." Deidara growled.

"Yet, he's been missing for ten years." Sai deadpanned.

The two male Leaf-nin and the sole Iwa-nin stared at each other, a tense aura surrounding them. Neither side was willing to back down.

"Guys, calm down. The more the merrier, right?" Sakura nervously smiled trying to diffuse the situation.

"Ugly's right." Sai said with a fake smile that didn't convince anyone.

Sakura had no doubt that Sai was just saying that so she can consider the favor he needed. "See? Sai and I outvote you Genma." What? Sakura may see what Sai was doing, but it worked regardless.

"So? Where is he, un?"

Sakura didn't respond.

_'Hm, I'll have to meet up with Kabuto without these three knowing.' _She thought as the three started bickering. _'...troublesome.' _She borrowed the Nara clan's favorite word.

* * *

"How does Team Seven always get into these situations?" Kakashi wondered out loud as he used a kunai to deflect a bone.

He was fully aware of how weird his actions were.

But considering he was fighting off against one of Orochmaru's minions, he didn't really care.

"This is all the Teme's fault!" Naruto yelled as his clones surrounded two of the five Sound-nin.

Sasuke gave a grunt as he knocked out the pink haired Sound-nin. Her Genjutsu, while amazing, was no match for his Sharingan. "How is it my fault that Orochimaru's a persistent bastard?" The sole Uchiha asked as he blocked a kick from his other opponent, err, opponents? Whatever it is you called twins inhabiting one sole body. He wasn't sure if it was Orochimaru's messed up experiment or not, but he would admit that they were strong.

"Well, Sakura's missing out on some team bonding." Kakashi said with a closed eye smile.

"Where is Sakura-chan anyway?"

"I think you should be focusing on your opponents right now, Dobe." Sasuke reminded his blonde teammate.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Land of Hot Water, Roshi couldn't help but stare blankly at the four ninja in front of him. One of which he noted was from his old Village. The other three he didn't know. He was just glad that the sole female of the bunch had a towel wrapped around her body. He didn't want to be known as a pedophile should anyone walk into the scene.

He did know they were interrupting his relaxing dip in the hotspring though.

"Holly shit, it is Roshi-san, un." The blonde boy said.

"Told you." The girl smugly smiled.

"How did you even know?" The older of the bunch asked.

"She obviously has an informant." The paler of the bunch said.

"Sai..." The older warned. "I don't know how things work in _that_ organization, but Sakura's a well-adjusted _loyal_ Leaf-nin."

"So you three are Leaf-nin." Roshi finally spoke, distantly recalling that the name 'Sakura' sounded familiar to him. He then looked at the blonde boy. "Iwa-nin?"

"Un. I'm Deidara." The boy nodded.

"I'm not going back." Roshi said.

"Whatever, forget Dei-kun, I have business with you Roshi-san." The girl, Sakura, spoke.

Roshi eyed the determined look in the green eyes of the girl. "Hm? What does a girl, not even half my age, have to do with me?"

"Perhaps my name will let you remember. I'm Sakura Haruno."

Roshi hummed. Sakura Haruno. Didn't ring much bells. Haruno, Haruno...

"He's old, so he probably doesn't remember." Sai commented quietly earning a snort from Deidara.

"Kizashi's daughter!" Roshi yelled making the four ninja startle in surprise.

"Uh, yeah..." Sakura confirmed ignoring Deidara's confused look.

Roshi then laughed. "Of course! Pink hair, how did I not immediately see it? What brings you here?"

"The hundred yen you owe my father. Seeing as it's been five years, you owe him four hundred thousand yen."

"How does one hundred become four hundred thousand...?" Genma and Deidara mumbled in disbelief.

"...eh...I, um, don't have that kind of money." Roshi informed with a pale face.

"...he's dumb." Sai, Deidara and Genma all muttered.

"Well, pay me with your body then." Sakura stated in a no nonsense tone.

Everyone stared at Sakura.

"I'm your father's age, girl. Kizashi would kill me."

Sakura blinked before realizing what they were all thinking. "I-idiot, I didn't mean it like that!" She yelled ignoring the pink spreading across her cheeks. "I mean take me in as an apprentice!"

"Oh, sure."

"That easily?!" Genma yelled.

"You have to go back to Iwa too!" Deidara exclaimed. (He saw the chance and he took it.)

Roshi looked at Sakura who nodded. "Alright."

Sai and Genma would forever remember their journey with Sakura as the most wacky experience ever. Well, at least they got paid for it and got to learn some stuff from a skilled Jinchuriki.

Deidara however would forever remember how cool Sakura was for unwittingly making his future betrayal easier.

Roshi...well, he died soon after, but his experience with the odd group of four was the best one in his life.

* * *

"So you added a person you don't know to your team for the mission, freely gave away information about yourself to an Iwa-nin and then helped Iwa by getting them their Jinchuriki back?" Hiruzen deduced, glad that soon Tsunade would finally take over as Hokage.

Genma nodded.

"My name's Sai." Sai stated.

"We still don't know you, brat." Genma grumbled.

Hiruzen looked at Sakura.

"His name was Deidara."

Hiruzen resisted the urge to face palm.

"I'll have to have Ibiki run over mission protocols with you Sakura."

"Eh? What about these two?"

"You were the team leader." Before Sakura could responded Hiruzen dismissed them.

Immediately Sakura turned into dirt.

"Well, Roshi-san is a skilled teacher.." Sai wryly commented pulling out an Icha Icha Paradise book.

"He corrupts the mind of innocent children too." Genma dryly said.

* * *

"So you three faced off Orochimaru's goons?" Sakura slurped on ramen, Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on either side of her.

"Uh-huh! Kakashi-sensei fought off against this guy with white hair. Tsunade-baa-chan is looking after both of them right now since the guy was sick and Kakashi-sensei used the Sharingan too much!" Naruto recalled.

Sakura twitched at the way Naruto addressed Tsunade.

"The teme fought against this weird girl, Tayuya, she has pink hair too, and twins."

Sakura absently nodded along as the two, well Naruto, continued telling the story with Sasuke occasionally adding a comment here and there.

They were finally a team.

Sakura smiled.

* * *

_**Chapter End.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **End of the first part!_

_Next is Shippuden!_

**_Questions:_**

**_1\. Did you enjoy the first part of the story?_**

**_2\. What do y'all think will happen in Shippuden?_**


	47. Kakashi Gaiden

_**Pre-shippuden.**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Kakashi Gaiden.**_

* * *

Kakashi watched as a drop of water rolled down his...no, _Obito's_ eye.

_"I believe that the White Fang was a true hero. Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends? They're worse than trash. I don't...I'm not that kind of trash, so I'll break the rules."_

Kakashi considered himself trash. No, trash was too good a word for himself. He considered himself lower than that. He considered himself a failure. If someone were to search up the word failure, his masked face would probably be the only thing next to it. Kakashi Hatake, the definition of a failure.

_"Heh, sorry I'm late!"_

He couldn't save his best friend.

_"Kakashi..."_

He couldn't save the girl.

_"Hey! Smile a bit more, dattebane!"_

He couldn't save the woman who was like a sister to him.

_"Be a little nicer to your teammates, Kakashi." _

He couldn't save his sensei.

_"I'm proud of you..."_

He couldn't even save his own father.

Quickly, he reached out his hand to turn the faucet on, allowing scorching hot water to rain on him. He quietly hissed, closing his eyes as the water pelted down on him. He didn't care how hot the water was.

He just wanted the blood to go away.

He wanted to wash off the blood.

Grabbing a bar of soap, he began scrubbing his hands, his torso, his legs. Everywhere. No matter how hard he scrubbed, no matter how many times he soaked himself in water, the blood just didn't go away.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura's voice rang out.

"Boss!" Hidari and Migi yipped as well.

And suddenly the blood was gone.

Kakashi turned the faucet off and quickly wrapped a towel around his middle. Out of instinct, he grabbed his mask to put on as he made his way to the front door of his apartment.

He opened it to reveal his cute student and her ninken. He noted that Hidari and Migi were standing on Sakura's left and right respectively, something which brought a sense of amusement to Kakashi considering the ninken were following their names' keepsake. Left and right.

"Maa, do you know how early it is?"

Sakura opened her mouth to answer him, probably to point out that it was already noon.

But, she quickly closed her mouth.

Kakashi blinked as blood started trickling down Sakura's nose.

"Saku-chan!"

He watched as Hidari and Migi started panicking.

The copy cat ninja couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. He tried to cover it up with his hand. The motion caused the towel that was hiding mini-Kakashi fell, revealing Kakashi in all his nudity.

Leaving _nothing_ to the imagination, aside from his face.

"SAKU-CHAN!"

Hidari and Migi both yelled in horror as blood gushed out of their leader's nose, effectively causing the girl to faint from the blood loss.

At the same time, the door next to Kakashi went open, revealing his confused and concerned neighbor.

"Ah, Genma, I can explain..."

However, judging by the look on Genma's face, Kakashi was sure he wouldn't get the chance to explain anything.

* * *

.o0o.o0o.

* * *

What makes someone a shinobi?

Following rules?

Completing the mission no matter what?

Protecting the village?

Protecting the villagers?

_What_ makes someone a shinobi?

That's the one question Kakashi used to ask himself back when he was a kid. Back when he was just trying to restore the Hatake name after his father had "disgraced" it by throwing away the mission to save his comrades.

Back then, he thought he already knew the answer.

He thought that a shinobi was simply someone who followed the rules. Who completed the mission, no questions asked. One could even say his nindo was to complete the mission, no matter what it took.

He was content with his answer. Until those two...

Until Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara happened.

Those two, who he had only learned to love _after_ they were gone, had shattered his point of view.

He couldn't even hate them for it.

They formed his new nindo: _to never get attached again._

But, it seemed like life never let Kakashi be. Well, maybe this time Kakashi couldn't blame life. He could blame Hiruzen Sarutobi though. Yes, that seemed like the best course of action. From now on, he'd blame the Third for everything.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're late!"

"Did you get lost on the road of life again sensei?"

"You're late."

Who was he kidding?

He couldn't blame Hiruzen.

This was Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke's fault. The three, who no one thought would make it as far as they have, had shattered his nindo. Had showed him how wrong he was about his way of handling things.

Kakashi gave his students a close-eyed smile, "Maa, I had to-"

"LIES!"

Kakashi expertly dodged a kick from Naruto.

"What makes a person a shinobi?"

The masked man watched as his students all regarded him with curiosity.

It was Sakura who spoke first, always eager to please, "A shinobi is someone who protects what's theirs."

Nodding in acceptance to Sakura's vague answer, Kakashi looked at Sasuke expectantly.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at him, "A shinobi completes missions. That's it."

Kakashi paused.

Truly, Sasuke reminded him of himself. And Kakashi was more than sure that it wasn't a good thing.

"A shinobi," Naruto started, earning everyone's attention, "Is someone who follows their nindo, dattebayo!"

Behind his mask, Kakashi smiled.

"Those are interesting answers."

"What about you Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. "What do you think?"

"A shinobi...is a shinobi, I suppose."

His three students all facepalmed.

A shinobi...huh?

When he was little, Kakashi would have given the same answer as Sasuke.

But now?

To him, shinobi were just human.

They had their own friends.

_"My rival!"_

Their own enemies.

_"The Sharingan will be mine..."_

Their own demons.

_"I'm sorry son."_

Their own regrets.

_"Bakashi!" _

And...

"C'mon Kakashi-sensei! Let's take a C-rank mission!"

"One to Suna would be nice."

"I agree with the idiots."

_Their own precious people._

* * *

.o0o.o0o.

* * *

Failure; lack of success.

Yeah, Kakashi searched it up.

Turned out his face wasn't next to the word.

"Kakashi, you can't be serious," Shizune nervously claimed.

Kakashi gave the woman his signature smile, "I'm always serious."

"Lady Tsunade, tell him this is crazy!" Shizune turned to her mentor, hoping the blonde would side with her on this one.

Kakashi was just being crazy.

Something which Shizune noted that the people who hung around Team Seven tend to become. Crazy was as contagious as a cold. She'd have to look out the next time she interacts with the team.

However, Shizune immediately deflated when she saw that look in her mentor's eyes.

The look of interest.

"Why?"

That one simple question.

A question that if answered correctly, will make Tsunade go along with Kakashi's bout of crazy.

"Have you ever failed to protect the ones you love?"

Shizune paled as she watched Tsunade scowl.

"What are you getting at, Hatake?"

Kakashi didn't even seem intimidated by the sudden release of Killer Intent. Shizune wondered if the copy cat ninja was suicidal, considering he brought up both Tsunade's late little brother _and_ boyfriend.

"I lost my father, my teacher, my sister and my best friends."

Shizune tensed at the lack of emotions in Kakashi's voice.

"I'm aware," a brief look of sympathy crossed Tsunade's eyes, "I'm still waiting."

"I don't want to lose _my students_."

Shizune flinched back at the sudden sorrow that seemed to drip out of Kakashi words.

"Do you really think you'll be stronger this way?" Shizune couldn't help but ask, one last attempt at trying to make Kakashi see that he wasn't making the best choice, at least not according to her.

Kakashi didn't even hesitate to nod.

"...I see."

Suddenly, Tsunade stood up.

The motion was enough to make Shizune and Kakashi straighten up and give her their undivided attention.

"Kakashi Hatake, five days from now, we'll do an eye transplant and hide the Sharingan you own until you need it. After that, we'll see about the therapy you asked for."

Kakashi nodded, a sad smile curving on his features.

As much as the Sharingan he owned helped him, it also caused him to tire quickly, both physically and chakra wise. He had copied enough jutsus over the years. The cost of having a Sharingan without being an Uchiha was too much to pay for someone who needed to protect someone without constantly fainting due to chakra exhaustion.

So, it was either keep the Sharingan and risk the constant fainting or hide the Sharingan and actually fight without getting tired easily.

_"I'll become your eye and see the future..." _

Kakashi ignored the ache he felt.

_'I'm sorry Obito. I hope you understand...the living is more important than the dead...and it's time for me to move on, isn't it? Don't want Sakura and the others to worry too much.'_

However, Kakashi would like to believe that he was also doing Obito a favor.

By no longer forcing Obito to see a world without Rin, he was doing Obito a favor.

At least, that's what he told himself as he signed the papers for the surgery.

* * *

.o0o.o0o.

* * *

Every ninja had a nindo.

Their own set of rules that they followed.

For example, Gai's nindo was to live life youthfully. A nindo which he passed on to his students.

Back when he was little, his nindo was to complete the mission no matter what.

Obviously, Kakashi no longer followed that nindo.

But, believe it or not, he'd seen his fair share of weird nindo. Ibiki's nindo for example was basically doing anything for the village. From trying to capture his own brother to facing off even Danzo when it comes to T&amp;I. Well, maybe the nindo wouldn't be so weird if it wasn't for how Kakashi knew that Ibiki wasn't really interested in anything but interrogation.

The most bizarre nindo he'd ever known was definitely Anko's. Anko's nindo was basically: "Fuck around and eat dango!"

Yeah.

Moving on.

Kakashi had finally found a new nindo.

"Hahaha! The teme's getting a taste of his own medicine!" Naruto laughed, pointing at Sasuke who was tied to the tree stump for not helping Sakura and Naruto try to steal the bell from Kakashi.

"It seems like the tables sure have turned, huh Sasuke?" Sakura added in amusement, eating her lunch.

Kakashi smiled as Naruto and Sasuke started bickering while Sakura giggled at the scene.

Kakashi's new nindo?

_Protect Team Seven._

* * *

_**Gaiden over.**_

* * *

_**Author's note: **...this story isn't over! Not by a long shot! For irony's sake, I did Kakashi's gaiden first. I'm planning to do some more gaiden (Suna gaiden, Konoha 12 gaiden, Sakura Gaiden, etc) before shippuden starts. Why? They're necessary so that you can understand shippuden._

_So this chapter was short. _

_Sorry about that!_

**_Questions:_**

**_1\. Which character's gaiden do you wanna see next?_**

**_2\. What do you think of this chapter?_**

**_Also important:_**

_1\. I want to fix my earlier chapters' grammar. Anyone volunteer to help?_

_2\. Please follow me on Wattpad! (username: jokergirl2001)_


	48. Team Gai Gaiden

_**Pre-shippuden.**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Team Gai Gaiden.**_

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::

_**Neji's Side.**_

:::::::::::::::::::::

Life, Neji decided, was weird. And unpredictable.

Though, perhaps, not as unpredictable as Naruto Uzumaki.

"Come on Neji, run faster!"

Neji resisted the urge to simply knock Naruto out and be done with it. Instead, he picked up the pace and activated his Byakugan. His range, though not as impressive as the older members in his clan, wasn't something to scoff at. He saw multiple Jonin and Chunin chasing Naruto and, in extension, him.

"What's going on?"

It was a valid question.

He highly doubted Naruto of all people had turned rogue, considering Naruto never stopped rambling on how he was going to be the next Hokage and fix things. Though, if Naruto did turn rogue, Neji was sure he'd feel disappointed, and perhaps even inclined to join Naruto.

To be honest, he was slightly unnerved of how loyal he was to Naruto...but somehow, it felt right. Naruto just had a certain charisma that inspired loyalty, didn't he?

"I, uh," Naruto sheepishly smiled.

"Repeat that again? Louder this time."

"I may or may not have messed with grandma Tsunade's monument."

Blinking, Neji momentarily turned his gaze towards the Hokage monument. The fifth Hokage's face was covered in wrinkles, the ryo symbol was drawn over her eyes and 'the legendary sucker' was written on her left cheek. His eyes immediately widened. _How_ had he not notice that?!

"That was the exact same face Kakashi-sensei made before ditching me."

Neji felt incline to ditch Naruto himself.

Screw the whole loyalty towards Naruto thing.

Naruto Uzumaki was suicidal.

"Naruto," Neji pinched his nose, resigned. "You are the most idiotic ninja I have ever heard of."

The blond had the nerve to give him a cheeky smile, "At least you've heard of me."

Neji...couldn't argue with that.

"Come on Neji, we gotta lose those idiots."

Neji withheld the urge to correct Naruto, considering Naruto was the only idiot the Hyuga was seeing at the moment. And since when did they turn into 'we'? This was Naruto's problem, not his.

Though...he owed Naruto one, didn't he?

"Follow me," Neji ordered, taking the lead.

He could literally feel (and see) the blond grinning at him.

Perhaps, Neji mused, stupidity was contagious. There could be no other explanation as to why he had led the blond towards his clan's compound and towards his own home.

Also, how was he the only one panting? Was the Uzumaki, who didn't seem to even be sweating, even human?

"Think we lost them?"

Taking a deep breath, Neji activated his Byakugan once again. "Yes, they're not here..."

He winced as Naruto loudly cheered, "Man, you're a lifesaver, dattebayo!"

Neji sighed. There went his clean record.

"Do you have food?"

"Where do you think you're going?" Neji asked, exasperated as he followed Naruto to his kitchen. Did the blond have any manners?

Neji's eye twitched as the blond began rummaging around.

"Ramen!" Naruto cheered, producing two cups of instant ramen.

Neji fought away the embarrassed flush. No, Neji wasn't a big fan of instant noodles. They were just easy to make and it wasn't like Neji had anyone to cook for him, so he settled for instant food or eating takeouts.

"Neji, I was serious, ya know?"

Neji frowned at Naruto's suddenly serious expression, "What?"

"When I become Hokage, I'll change the Hyuga clan. There won't be any cursed seal anymore."

Naruto was looking at him, blue eyes filled with _understanding _and _determination_.

Neji gasped in surprise. There it was, that weird feeling that Naruto inspired in others. The charisma that Naruto had that just made it impossible to not believe the blond when he said stuff like that.

And if Naruto really was going to change things, then...

"I'll help."

"Huh?"

For the first time in what feels like forever, Neji cracked a smile, "Any Hokage worth their salts needs a worthy ANBU commander by their side."

In response Naruto grinned at him, "It's a promise then, dattebayo!"

:::::::::::::::::::::

_**Tenten's Side.**_

:::::::::::::::::::::

_Sakura couldn't help it as she tackled Tenten into a hug, "You're the best! Thank you..." she thanked._

_"It's the least I can do, after all you're planning on avenging me." Tenten said in a casual tone_

_"Are you okay?" _

_"Why do you ask?" _

_"I mean you worked hard and in the end..." Sakura trailed off, hesitantly._

_Tenten smiled sadly, "I did work hard...but in the end luck just wasn't on my side. I'll probably be taking another chunin exam."_

_"For what it's worth...I think you'd make a great chunin." _

_"That makes one of us." At Sakura's confused look, she elaborated: "I mean I'm not leader material here, I don't think I'd be able to lead a squad by myself."_

Tenten looked down at her hands.

Once upon a time, and even now, she wanted to be just like Tsunade. But then she had settled for being a Weapons Mistress. Even though a part of her still longed to be just like Tsunade.

_"The art of quickly unsheathing and then sheathing your sword, that is Iaijutsu." Sakura explained, placing the two scrolls down on the ground. _

_"Temari-san, you beat up my friend when you knew she didn't stand a chance against you. What's more you could have killed her, so...no matter what happens next, you have no problem, right?"_

_It was as if a stunned silence befell the arena._

_Tenten was staring at Sakura in awe. Since when did it feel like Sakura had surpassed her?_

_"The Haruno Sakura Surprise was for insulting me, the Iaijutsu was for being the worse big sister ever to Gaara...and this one's for Tenten!" Sakura called, pumping chakra to her hand._

_"Water Style : Roaring Twin Dragons!"_

_What happened next was a wonder to Tenten, it almost felt like a distant dream. She could only stare in awe as two giant dragons made out of water lunged towards Temari,washing away the Sand-nin and making her collide with the arena's wall._

_She should have felt happy in that moment, shouldn't she? After all, Sakura had avenged her. But Tenten didn't feel happy. She felt inadequate. She felt like she was weak. Then, as the proctor announced Sakura Haruno the winner, Tenten realized she was jealous of Sakura._

"The Hokage will see you now."

Blinking, Tenten walked up the stairs of the Hokage Tower.

_'Sakura...it feels like you've gotten stronger in no time. I used to be stronger than you...' _Tenten thought to herself, outwardly frowning.

"So, I have to catch up," Tenten concluded aloud, knocking on the door leading to the Hokage's office.

"Enter," the voice of her idol ordered.

Tenten opened the door, suddenly feeling nervous as _the_ Tsunade gave her an assessing look.

"What do you want?"

"I, uh, train, uh," Tenten cursed herself for turning into a stuttering mess.

"Speak clearly, girl. Time is money."

Tenten took in a deep breath.

_'I don't want to be the weak link,' _she thought to herself, steeling her resolve.

For the first time since she entered the office, she looked up directly into Tsunade's eyes, not thinking about how the woman's eyes had widened slightly.

"Please take me in as your student!"

:::::::::::::::::::::

_**Lee's Side.**_

:::::::::::::::::::::

"Fight me Sasuke-san!"

"No," the Uchiha dismissively said, walking away without glancing at him.

Lee wasn't in the least deterred as he followed after the Uchiha, "Why not?"

This time the Uchiha did spare him a glance before scoffing. "Didn't you already beat me once?"

"But you've gotten faster, Sasuke-san! Besides, last time was to see who was stronger!"

Lee could tell that his words had garnered Sasuke's attention, seeing as the Uchiha had paused. "What's it about this time then?"

"For Sakura-san!"

"...what?"

Lee nodded furiously, "Ino-san told me that Sakura-san is smitten by you! To win Sakura-san over, I will have to prove my youthfulness in a spar!"

"Was."

Lee blinked as Sasuke continued walking, "Pardon? I do not think I caught what you said," the green-clad ninja followed, stepping in line with the Uchiha.

The Uchiha sent him an annoyed look, "She used to like me back in the Academy, that's it."

Lee was dumbfounded.

"Is it un-youthful of me to ask why?"

"Hn."

"Oh..."

Sasuke sighed, "I was an asshole. That's why."

Lee gasped, "Swear words aren't youthful, Sasuke-san!" he exclaimed before Sasuke's words truly registered in his head. "Wait, so that means that you don't like Sakura-san?"

"No, I don't," Sasuke confirmed without hesitation.

"Yosh!" Lee cheered, ignoring Sasuke's scowl. "I have a favor to ask then, Sasuke-san!"

"What?"

"Please help me acquire Sakura-san's youthful heart!"

Lee was too caught up in his excitement that he didn't notice when Sasuke stopped walking and accidentally walked into the Uchiha. Rubbing his throbbing nose, Lee took a step back and raised a bushy eyebrow towards Sasuke. "Are you alright Sasuke-san?"

"What did you ask me?" Sasuke turned around, finally looking at him.

"To help me court the youthful Sakura-san!"

"Why ask me?"

"Sakura-san once liked you, right? And all our other youthful male companions are also smitten by Sakura-san! Except for Neji, but Neji doesn't know Sakura-san like you do Sasuke-san."

Lee blinked as Sasuke disappeared, leaving a log behind.

"Yosh!" Lee exclaimed loudly, startling innocent bystanders. "I will catch the youthful Sasuke-san and prove myself worthy!"

:::::::::::::::::::::

_**Gai's Side.**_

:::::::::::::::::::::

"...huh?"

Kakashi, his ever youthful rival, sighed. "I asked if you can help me build up my stamina Gai."

Gai felt struck at his hip and cool rival's words, "Of course! You've finally seen the light, Kakashi! Yosh, let us run a hundred laps around Konoha!"

Before he took off, he heard Kakashi muttering: "I knew I would regret this..."


End file.
